


Powers of the Heart

by johnwatsonblog, Lonewarg, madsydva, MoonShineD, StraightShooter (MsLadySmith), Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, Parent!lock, Soul Bond, military operation, past sexual trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 150,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonblog/pseuds/johnwatsonblog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewarg/pseuds/Lonewarg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/StraightShooter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: In this AU, many people have developed abilities beyond that of ordinary people.  These people are termed Meta Humans, and most largely hide their abilities from the general population.  Meta Humans are required to register with the appropriate government department when their powers manifest, usually in their teenage years.Our core cast of characters are Meta Humans, and are aware of each other's powers.Jim Moriarty is also aware of their powers... and has plans for them.---------------------------A group of us writers in the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers" decided to create a role-play fan-fiction via FB chat. This is the transcript of a story we have created.Tags will be added and ratings updated as the story progresses.The various roles are played by:Mycroft................MsLadySmithSherlock...............LonewargGreg...................johnwatsonblogJohn...................madsydvaRosie Morstan.....MoonShineDSebastian Moran...johnwatsonblogJim Moriarty........MoonShineDOther roles will be named in the chapter(s) in which they appear





	1. On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mary is voiced by Lonewarg

Seb                        We'd been given a case that led us to Tel Aviv, it thankfully going smoothly while Mary and I were scouting the building while John was keeping an eye on the boundary. We'd been given the intelligence that the building was clear but we still had our hands near our weapons anyway.

Mary                     I move through the building smoothly, glancing around the corners and corridors, searching the deserted offices and becoming more than a little frustrated and snappy with Seb, "We need to make sure that this place is clear. I know intelligence said it was, but they often couldn't find their arse with both hands, a map and a spotter."

Seb                        "Just calm down Mary, we've searched most of the building and John is round the back if anybody decides to make a run for it… talk about what they saw..." I sigh as I check a few rooms, glad that my association with them was to soon come to an end.

Mary                     "Calm?" I grit my teeth, watching Seb before letting my anger drain a little, keeping my head clear, "I'm calm. As calm as I can be when there's some kind of mysterious threat that no one even seen fit to brief me on."

Seb                        "That’s the thing with cases like these... unknown target, very little to go on but it’s nothing to get your knickers in a twist about..." I rolled my eyes and just had to keep calm a little longer until my plan could be put into place.

Mary                     "My knickers are just fine." I check yet another deserted office, my instincts telling me we're near the heart of the building now. "I'm just going to check in with John." My hand goes to my ear, touching the mic hidden there. "Sweetheart, we're seeing nothing." There's a pause, then John's voice returns over my mic and Seb’s, "Mary, don't call me that." His voice is slightly amused though, bored even, "All clear out here too."

Seb                        "Let’s just get out of here... there's nothing here so we need to speak to intelligence... see where their heads are, more than likely up their arses..." I sighed tiredly at their sweet little act and chewed on my lip when Mary insisted on searching the last room that was in the heart of the building.

Mary                     As soon as I step into the room I can sense there's something different, something wrong. A body lies slumped on the floor, dressed in exactly the same armour we're wearing. "John. Get in here, now." The playful fondness is gone from my voice, holding my weapon out to sweep the room as I advance slowly towards the body. "Understood. Getting a lock on your signal and coming in." John cuts off the com, all business.

Seb                        I follow her slowly and my heart jumps when John explains that he's coming in, my hand grabbing my gun and cocking it. "Ever so sorry Mary..." I said in a casual tone and when she peered over her shoulder, my bullet went through her side and it was just like watching a rag doll fall to the floor.

Mary                     I hit the floor, gasping and holding my side, already feeling weak. I lift my hand to try and switch on my com but all I hear is static. Jamming device, my still-functioning brain supplies, even as my hand drops limply down to attempt to stem the flow of blood. "Seb...?"

Seb                        "I’m surprised you hadn't suspected anything but I guess I was just a good enough liar... thank God I don’t have to listen to you and lover boy outside canoodling over the com anymore." I slipped the ear piece out of my ear, reaching down to do the same with Mary's and crushed them both beneath my foot.

Mary                     "Seb...why?" My voice is husky with pain, reaching in a futile attempt to stop him, even as I hear John's racing footsteps outside. I try to lift my voice to warm John, but it comes out as a panting whisper. John races into the room, skidding to a halt and looking first at the body, then Mary, "What the fuck?"

Seb                        "And speak of the Devil... you're just in time to see little Miss Mary bleed to death on the floor with my stunt double here." I shoved my hand in my pocket, using the other one for the gun and just gave him a wide, unnerving grin.

Mary                     John pulls out his gun, holding it steady on Seb, "What the FUCK is going on? Seb? Don't panic, Mary, I'm getting help." His hand goes to his ear, wincing at the shock of static that comes through. I curl up a little, bloody hands attempting to scrabble towards my own gun where I dropped it, "John, don't be a hero. Get out."

Seb                        "Oh John. John, John Watson... can’t resist the chance to be a hero but you're too late. I know your ear piece is going to be fuck-all use so I might as well explain what's been going on before I shoot you too." I wander over casually to kick Mary's gun out of reach, feeling John's gun following me but I ignored it.

Mary                     I gasp as my gun goes skidding off, watching Seb with wide eyes, "Why are you doing this Seb? We're on the same side." John hesitates, then lowers his weapon slightly, his doctor's instincts kicking in to try and get to my side to assess my condition. His gun sweeps over Seb though, still ready to fire at will if needs be.

Seb                        "Funny thing is, all this wasn't just for shits and giggles. A little cutie named Jim Moriarty stole my heart and we needed a little time to get our partnership up and running... time to work out how we're going to expose Meta's for who they really are... give the small group of worthy Meta's the limelight that they deserve." I was waving my gun around and when John lifted his own gun a bit too high for my liking, I shot him this time, in the shoulder.

Mary                     I gasp as John jerks away from me, hitting the wall and sliding down it, leaving a trail of blood from his shoulder, his gun falling with a clatter to the side. "What are you talking about Seb?" My voice is snappy, even as I grow weaker, "Moriarty?"

Seb                        "Yes. Jim Moriarty... clever Meta who I met through an underground group, our collective objective being that those with superior powers… accuracy, intelligence... blending in... can rise up and be the dominant species again before the government stepped in... restricting us just because a few humans got hurt." I pace in front of them and see John trying to put pressure on his own wound.

Mary                     "That's insane." I attempt to drag myself closer to John, retaining my fiery temper though, "The meta aren't the superior species. They're just different. I'm not Meta but we've still worked together all these years." I turn my pleading eyes back on Seb now from John's side, "Please, get us help. You can tell our people all about this Moriarty and we can hunt him down, together. We've been a team too long for you to just leave us here Seb." John closes his eyes, then attempts to nod, his shoulder a ruined mess, "She's right Seb. We have too much history. Just... call our handlers for help."

Seb                        "Ehhh... I don’t think I want to... Years I've had to put up with your flirting and maybe I just found someone that makes me feel special... that actually listens to me." I scrunch up my face pretending to think about it and continued to pace around where I had a little button on my phone I could press to blow the whole place up.

Mary                     "Come on, still being a dick." John's voice is weak but snarling, "I only came on this mission as a favour to those up high. I've got a good man waiting for me back home." "What, him?" My voice is filled with disbelief, turning to John and ignoring Seb now. "He's a sociopath. You and him, running around London solving those stupid little crimes. You were always meant for bigger things John, always meant for missions and danger."

Seb                        "Oh Shut up... both of you, it’s vomit-inducing. At least I accepted his bisexuality Mary, it’s the least you can do before you both die. I’m sure this man waiting back at home is a perfectly decent individual but it’s a shame he'll never to get see our little John again. An unfound bomb that went off before we could get out." I snap at them both as I now stand in the doorway and I knew the timings to get out with only a few injuries. My plan falling into place.

Mary                     "A bomb?" My head flies around, staring at Seb in horror, "No, you can't just leave us here to die. Please." John lets his head fall back onto the wall with a thunk, swearing under his breath.

Seb                        "I’m afraid I’m going to have to... can’t risk you surviving and then blabbing to everyone. That would be stupid of me so... toodle-oo!" I playfully pout and shout as I press the button on my way out, my ears ringing as it went off, but I managed to get to safe-ish distance where only small bits of rubble had hit me.

Mary                     Seb leaves us alone, leaving me immediately to turn to John, speaking quickly, "I know your powers John. No, shut up, don't talk, just listen." My hand comes up to his lips, swallowing, "There's a baby. Well, she's older now. Your daughter. I never told you. I know you'll survive this. Please, look after her..."

John's eyes widen, staring at Mary in horror, then the building explodes, his vision fading to white...then black...


	2. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the S&R Commander is voiced by MsLadySmith

Greg                      I was quite on board with us surprising John in Tel Aviv, it being an important last case with him and it meant Mary would be more out of the picture for them. I was trying to catch a bit of sleep on the plane, but it was short-lived with my wrist set going off, it connected to my phone to buzz when I got calls/text messages.

Mycroft                 **Text to Lestrade** We have just been notified that comms have gone out with our Tel Aviv team.

Sherlock               I've been angsty all flight, fidgeting on my seat next to Lestrade and snapping at the flight attendants. All I want is to see John again. I had argued against this last mission before his official retirement, but he seemed keen to go along with Mary and Seb, despite my jealous objections. Now I turn and stare at Lestrade, "What's going on Gavin?"

Greg                      "Comms have gone out with John, Mary and Seb. I’m trying to see whether Mycroft has any more information." I said softly as I sat up more and texted his brother back.

 **Text to Mycroft** Any more info for us? Were about 20 minutes from landing. GL

Sherlock               The colour drains from my face, leaning over to clutch Lestrade's arm tight, staring at his phone, "That… can't happen. It was just a simple mission"

Greg                      "I know, I know, we might have to see Anthea when we land… to debrief us of what's gone on." I knew I wasn’t able to call until we landed so all I could do was wait for a reply from Mycroft, putting my hand over Sherlock’s to try to soothe him.

Mycroft                 **Text to Lestrade** The building they were clearing has sustained heavy damage. Cause unknown. We are sending in search and rescue.

Sherlock               I go to stand up, my voice trembling, "No...no, it was meant to be simple. Simple."

Greg                      "Fuck... fuck, Sherlock, calm down... John might still be alive." I looked up where he must have seen the text message and stood up to start pacing the small area of the plane. I waved for the attendant to leave us alone, my eyes sympathetic but I felt sick to my stomach.

Sherlock               I grab my own phone, starting to text Mycroft and that useless assistant of his frantically

Mycroft                 I text Greg the coordinates of the building where we'd last received communication from the team, knowing that he and Sherlock would want to head there directly upon landing.

Greg                      "We'll join the search once we land. They don’t know what caused the building to collapse but I’m as concerned as you are." I tried to say as he texted away frantically and didn’t want him to shut off completely from me.

Sherlock               "John... I need to get to John." I attempt to vault over Lestrade, trying to head for the emergency exit of the plane even though we're several thousand feet in the air

Greg                      I grab Sherlock and even though he kept pacing, we managed to land safely and already found a car waiting for us from Mycroft. My heart sunk when we got to the site and I ran after Sherlock as he hauled himself from the car to start throwing rubble around.

Sherlock               The rescue teams try to keep me back, but I duck under their arms, racing through the heaps of twisted steel and bricks, yelling as I grab rubble and shove it away, "John? JOHN?"

Greg                      I show my badge to the rescue teams so I could be shown through, my hands not even attempting to keep Sherlock back as I started shoving rubble around where he'd been chucking things out of the way. "John? Can you hear us?" I kept shouting.

Sherlock               One moment I'm searching through a nearby rubble pile, the next I appear further along, then higher up the mountain of rubble, yelling and trying to dig with my bare hands, before suddenly I pause, blinking, then vanish from sight

Greg                      "Sherlock? Sherlock? Oh, come on, why now?" I sighed as he disappeared from my view and I didn't want him to be caught up in the rubble too. I heard the rescue teams coming in, my foot treading on a loaded gun that was scattered with a few bricks.

Sherlock               "I've found him." I bark from right besides Lestrade's shoulder, panting a little, my coat covered in brick dust and what looks like blood, "There's a pocket in the rubble. They're in there. All three."

S&R Commander   "Where? We can dig them out."

Greg                      I bark back at the search and rescue, pointing to a pocket of rubble where someone could squeeze through and Sherlock was obviously going to be that one person. I rubbed my face anxiously and didn't know exactly what I could do to help.

Sherlock               I race towards the rubble pile, uncaring if anyone observed my powers as I start teleporting short distances, waving to follow me, before vanishing into the pocket of rubble again, taking a beacon with me to start transmitting my exact location

Greg                      I pushed my sleeve back to use my wrist set, a small beeping sound coming from it where Sherlock had taken a beacon and I worked tirelessly with the search and rescue team to support the area around the bodies, so no rubble would fall further onto them. I had to keep Sherlock safe at least.

S&R Commander    "Let's go!" I check the monitor to find where Sherlock has placed the beacon, and the team goes to work, carefully moving through the rubble. One of the team members yells out when they move some bricks and uncover an arm... a female arm.

Sherlock               I reappear, panting by Lestrade's side. My hands are covered in blood, "He's alive. John is alive. I... I couldn't get to the others. Please, please hurry."

Greg                      I moved back so they had plenty of room to stabilize the rubble and barked when Sherlock appeared by my side again, covered in blood. My heart dropped even further when they said they'd found a female arm and I took charge of going into the rubble. I put on a safety hat, a jacket and squeezed through the small space so I could at least get John out.

Sherlock               I'm back at John's side, supporting his head in the cramped little pocket under the rubble, mumbling to him softly. He seems to be clinging to life, his shoulder bloody and body cut from flying debris

Greg                      I got passed bandages through, my hands passing it to Sherlock so we could at least stop the bleeding while the search and rescue team sorted out the rubble around us. I was cramped in a squat and checked Mary's pulse where she was slumped forward beside John, my hands moving her a bit more where there wasn’t a pulse there.

S&R Commander    I hollered for the medical team, and they rush in to help Greg and Sherlock with John, who is still breathing, but weakly.

Sherlock               My eyes are red rimmed, trying to put pressure on John's shoulder, feeling a large wound on his head too from the rubble. Together, we all start to remove him from the remains of the building, refusing to leave his side even when paramedics appears

S&R Commander    Another member of the team calls from the other side of the room - another body has been found, but badly crushed.

Greg                      I was covered in dust and small bits of rubble as we came back out from where we'd found John, my work head kicking in when I knew Mary and Seb hadn't made it. I got search and rescue to get Mary out, pushing my feelings away so we could then get Seb out.

Sherlock               I stay plastered to John's side, clutching one bloody hand tight and snarling at anyone who tries to separate us as he's hooked up to various instruments in the back of the ambulance

Greg                      I decided to stay at the scene to sort out Mary and Seb's bodies, my eyes squinting at Seb where he was covered in blood but something and I simply sighed before I had to move on. I waited for the coroner to arrive and I nodded that they could be taken away, getting into a car outside that Anthea had organised to get me to the hospital.

Sherlock               John is rushed into surgery to try and repair his shoulder and examine his head wound. I battle the doctors and nurses who seem to wish me to stay outside, spitting off deductions about them. Finally, I'm told I can go to the viewing window and watch, outside the sterile room, clutching the sill as I watch them working on him

Greg                      **Text to Mycroft** Mary and Seb didn’t make it but John's been rushed to hospital with Sherlock by his side. John was only just hanging on so prepare for the worst. GL

Mycroft                 **Text to Lestrade** That would be a terrible loss. I have faith that John will pull through.

Greg                      **Text to Mycroft** So do I but just prepare yourself, just in case. GL

Mycroft                 **Text to Lestrade** Understood. How is Sherlock coping?

Greg                      **Text to Mycroft** He's not. I could only just about keep him safe, but he's shut himself off from everyone. Everything. GL


	3. Medical Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the surgeon and the nurse are voiced by MoonshineD

Sherlock               My hands plaster on the glass, then I rip them away, starting to pace in the narrow, short area, willing John to draw on the reserves I know he has, to come back, to draw himself up... for me

Mycroft                 **Text to Lestrade** Please advise if I can be of assistance

Surgeon                Nothing I have done helps. His heart starts to flatline so I look at my watch preparing to call the time of death. I tell the nurse to let the man by the window in, so he can say his final goodbye.

Greg                      **Text to Mycroft** Contact Sherlock somehow or come out to Tel Aviv to be with him. That's all I can suggest. GL

I ran into the hospital and was directed to surgery, my hands at my side as I finally found Sherlock and stood beside him, deathly quiet and I gulp where I see them trying to call time on his death.

Sherlock               Suddenly I'm standing by John, without being let in, barking into his ear, "Stop being stupid and just come back to me John!"

Surgeon                "You need to say goodbye." I start to pull off my blood-stained gloves as the nurses start the clean-up.

Greg                      "No... no, you have to try." I start to say to the doctors when they started cleaning up and I was just staring with Sherlock at John's body. They'd only just gotten him into surgery and had barely done anything.

Sherlock               I bark again, right into John's ear, "Listen. Remember who you are." There's tears on my cheeks, reaching to try and shake him hard, my face twisted in anger still, "You have to come back. You can."

Surgeon                "Time of death 08:--"

beep 10 seconds tick by beep 8 seconds... beep beep 4 seconds...

"Nurse!" I push the young man aside and prepare to get back to work. "Prep the cardio machine."

Sherlock               I stumble back, breath catching, then a slow, broad smile curving my lips, wet eyes gleaming.

Greg                      "Fuck... fuck, Sherlock, let them work." I finally breathed out when we heard the monitor beeping, signaling his heart rate coming back. I took Sherlock back behind the glass and watched the doctors getting John back to a point where they could put him on life support.

Surgeon                "Get him out of here. Clear the room!" The defibrillator is ready. "Clear!" The body seizes and relaxes but the heart beat starts to fade. "Again! Clear!" Another shock goes through the body.

Sherlock               I try to fight to stay in with John, yelling, "He needs me. Let me through. He's coming back for me."

Surgeon                No noise. Nothing. He's gone again.

Sherlock               Suddenly I'm by his side once more, reaching for John's hand, "I'm here. Don't go."

Greg                      My own heart rate was all over the place as they lost his heart rate again, my hands letting go of Sherlock, so he could run back in and it did seem like John was coming back for him. It was worth a try anywhere.

Surgeon                beep 4 seconds. beep beep "He... Huh... Heart Rate returning to normal. BP low but stabilizing." The nurse looks between the soldier and the young man practically laying on top of him. "How..." I swear the young man appeared out of nowhere but that's not possible. Not humanly possible at least.

Sherlock               My hand is tight around John's, eyes squeezing shut, willing him to come back from the edge. "I need you. Don't be selfish and go., I'm the selfish one."

Greg                      I pushed through to the room myself when again, John was pushing back into the living and once they'd gotten him sort of stabilized again, I held Sherlock's shoulders as he stood by his partner, so the nurse could sew up his shoulder. It looked more like a gunshot wound but I kept quiet.

Nurse                    With trembling hands, I sew up the body’s shoulder. He will need constructive surgery to fix the star shaped pattern that looks almost like it's starting to scar even though the wound is fresh. This isn't possible... There's no way a wound could do that. We put him on his side, so I can clean and sew the exit wound. It too appears to be scarring. The doctor seems as shocked as myself by this... What is this exactly? A miracle? An Alien? I don't know. I do know I'll be clocking off early and head to the nearest bar.

Sherlock               As soon as John is in one piece again my hand finds his, clutching it and moving with him into the ICU. I block out everything that isn't my partner and lover

Greg                      I stayed out in the corridor updating Mycroft through text about what was going on, having a few short naps before the older brother appeared himself at the hospital. I tried to make myself look presentable but just ran a hand through my hair, my eyes tired.

Mycroft                 "Good afternoon, Lestrade." I said formally, tugging on the wrists of my leather gloves almost nervously. "Any word?"

Greg                      "No, no, not yet. They've got him on life support but his blood pressure is still there… low but there." I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets, looking in on Sherlock with his head on Johns hand, asleep.

Mycroft                 "He will survive." I said, a certainty in my voice.

Greg                      "I hope so. He seemed to hang on for Sherlock." I murmured and as a police officer, I always prepared myself for worst case scenario so that I could support family members or friends. I was exhausted but still in work mode.

Mycroft                 "What were his injuries?" I asked Lestrade while looking at my brother, his head nestled on John's still hands.

Greg                      "Head injury and what looked like a shot wound to his shoulder but the doctor just put it down to the building collapsing: the rubble, metal... Internal bleeding, crush-induced." I explained and chewed my lip as I turned my eyes to look over Mycroft.

Mycroft                 I scowled. "Troubling... the building was empty - they were on a data-gathering mission, and so should have encountered no hostiles. As to the head injury," I rubbed my chin thoughtfully, "I suspect Dr. Watson will be in a coma for a while, but will heal well... far too quickly, in fact. We will have to have him transferred back to London immediately. I will make the necessary arrangements."

Greg                      "If you... if you need me to do anything, even just to make sure Sherlock eats something or just sit with him. You just have to say… and the building collapsing was down to poor structure but intelligence I know said it was safe. They wouldn’t have sent them in if not." I sighed and didn’t want to leave either of them right now.

Mycroft                 "I have obtained more information since arriving. It seems the building collapse was not due to poor structure, but due to a coordinated explosive detonation." I said, again tugging at my gloves. I had met with the Search and Rescue commander at the site while en route to the hospital. Tucking my gloves securely in my pockets, my hands brushed over some of the debris as the commander led me through. I was able to detect some of the explosive residue, and 'see' the detonation, through that light touch. That was enough for me. "I fear we had a traitor in our midst."

Greg                      "Shit. That's all we fucking need." I slumped down into the chair to put my head in my hands, knowing it seemed a bit dramatic but I'd already been awake for 18 hours and knew it was going to be a long while before I'd sleep again.

Mycroft                 "You say Mary and Seb were killed? Were the bodies brought here?"

Greg                      "Uh, yeah, they're in the morgue I think. I didn’t follow them into the hospital though. I've just been focusing on John and Sherlock." I looked up at him and then had the thought of Seb's family if he had any, Mary's if she had any.

Mycroft                 "Have we made positive identification of the bodies?" I had a sneaking suspicion that there was more information to be found there.

Greg                      "I... I only had a quick look at them as they were loaded on trolleys." I thought for a moment before thinking, meeting his eye and saw the uncertainty in his face. That worried me.

Mycroft                 "Please stay here and mind my brother and Doctor Watson. I will be at the morgue." I turned on my heel and swept down the corridor to the lift, heading down to the morgue.

The coroner met me at the morgue door, and led me to the autopsy theatre, where the two bodies recovered from the wreckage awaited. I nodded to her, as I slipped off one of my gloves. She uncovered the female body - dusty and bruised, and I lightly touched the exposed shoulder. Mary. _I am sorry, Mary... I will ensure your daughter is cared for..._ I thought grimly. I released the cool flesh and turned toward the other.

"This one is in pretty bad shape... a wall came down right on his skull, so there are no identifiable facial features," the doctor said quietly, recovering Mary's body and moving toward the other victim, pulling the cover back. I grimaced in disgust, and cautiously reached for the wrist. A confused look crossed my expression. "This... is not Sebastian Moran," I said. I gripped the wrist tighter. "Seb shot him... likely long before the detonation. He was a decoy."

Greg                      I found a vending machine so I could at least eat a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar, my eyes just shutting when Mycroft appeared again. I rubbed my eyes and saw something had unnerved him or put him on edge. "What is it?" I asked as I stood up

Mycroft                 "We may have a problem." I said quietly.

Greg                      "What problem? Tell me Mycroft, what problem?" I asked to start with and met his eye when he hesitated. I didn’t often use my powers of persuasion but needed to know what was going on, my eyes shifting from side to side for a moment.

Mycroft                 I scowled at him. "Don't do that, Lestrade..." I could feel him pushing for the information. "Sebastian Moran was not killed in the explosion." I said simply.

Greg                      "But his body was taken to the morgue... I saw him." I said softly as my face frowned, it not making any sense and I stepped back so I wasn't glaring so hard at Mycroft. I ran a hand through my hair and then looked in on Sherlock and John again.

Mycroft                 "The male victim - the body in the morgue - is NOT Sebastian Moran. He was a decoy."

Greg                      I shut my eyes for a moment to count to 10, it being the one thing that we'd not really thought about. Seb had betrayed the both of them and then tried to kill them. I held my hand in my hair, "Fuck..." I whispered, and I tried to think of what we could do next.

Sherlock               I've crawled onto the bed next to John at some point, still holding John's hand and watching him, awake but blocking out everything but the heart monitor beeping and John's pulse under my fingers.

Mycroft                 Quietly I entered John's room, stopping at the end of the bed. Sherlock opened his eyes but did not move. "We will need to transfer John to a private facility in London... as quickly as is safe. Arrangements have been made for tomorrow morning."

Sherlock               My gaze lingers on my brother, then drops back down to John once more, shuffling back to lay so our heads are almost touching, his covered by tubes still and bandages.

Mycroft                 "Are you listening to me, Sherlock?" I spoke a little louder.

Sherlock               My gaze remains on John, eyes slowly closing once more.

Mycroft                 I shook my head quietly and returned to Greg in the corridor. "John will be transferred to a private clinic in London tomorrow morning. Will you please ensure that Sherlock remains somewhat calm through that process?"

Greg                      "Yes, of course. I'm gonna get him something to eat and then take the flight back to London while he stays with John." I had watched Mycroft trying to talk to his brother without luck, my eyes sympathetic.

Mycroft                 "And Lestrade... do not tell him about Moran."

Greg                      "Of course." I nodded as I watched him walk away, knowing he was going to start an investigation and I was going to wait until they were all back in London to help. He wanted to catch the bastard too.


	4. Reporting To The Master

Seb                        I only had a few cuts and scrapes here and there from the explosion but got back to Moriarty’s little flat in record time. I was beaming from ear to ear, deadly sure that they were both dead and I was giddy to tell my lover.

Moriarty               "Sebby!" I jump into his arms the moment he arrives. "How did you do? How dead are they? Was it as fun? I wish I could've been there."

Seb                        "They're as dead as they can be Jimmy. I had so much fun seeing their surprised faces... Seeing the fear when I mentioned the bomb..." I hug Jim tightly and we move into his small kitchen to get a drink. We needed to celebrate.

Moriarty               He moves me from his arms to the counter top. Kicking my feet and clapping my hands, my happiness too much to keep inside, I tell him to get the good stuff. "I'm so proud of you, Sebby. I was worried for a moment that you wouldn't go through with it. Only a moment because I know you would never disappoint me." I watch his beautiful arse when he reaches up to grab the best Whiskey ever made.

Seb                        "We need to celebrate and I'd never let you down Jimmy. I care for you too much to do that." I grinned as I reached up to grab the whiskey, taking out glasses and then felt his arms wrap around me while he nipped at my neck lightly.

Moriarty               "You better not. The consequences would be... severe." Seb has already been on the receiving end of a few of my consequences. Most he learned to enjoy, some not so much. "Carry me to the bed and tell me alllll about it."

Seb                        "You hold the whiskey and glasses then." I hand them to him and loved the laugh he gave me when I picked him up bridal style. I carried him to his bed, setting him on it gently and as we drank, I explained how Mary found the body and I even shot John who didn't put up much of a fight.

Moriarty               "Brilliant! You make it so easy to love you when you listen so well." What a perfect little fishy I've found. "I've been busy too. I suggested to the PM's maid that a few microphones would be easily hidden in Downing Street. She's not a fan of the new one." It's quite easy for me to plant an idea that one will think is their own. "A bit of money and now we have surveillance in every room."

Seb                        "We can listen to when they have meetings, when they plan their next move and can then plan when we strike!" I beamed with the idea and thought it was just so simple with us working together. I downed my glass, now wanting to celebrate in a different way.

Moriarty               I lay myself on top of him and tell him to tell me again how they did. "Did he cry? I bet he cried. They’re all so weak and afraid. But not you, Sebby," I kiss his collarbone, "You're not weak or afraid." It never hurts to enforce a previously planted suggestion.

Seb                        "I saw the tears in John's eyes Jimmy... I’m not scared or afraid." I sighed out happily as he kissed my collarbone, my hands wrapping around his neck and loved the feeling of his weight on top of me.

Moriarty               "My perfect, perfect pet." I start unbuttoning his shirt and move aside the dog tag he still wears, the other one is around my neck. How fishys do love their sentiment.

Seb                        "I would always be your perfect pet, Jimmy." I grinned up at him as I did the same with his shirt, the both of us getting down to our boxers before I started moving my hips against his a little.

Moriarty               "No matter how much I'm liking this, and I am, you need a bath before we begin." I take an audible sniff of his hair. "I can smell their weakness on you. You know I hate that smell. You also know a clean Sebby will be a happy Sebby." I smack his arse hard, prompting him to move quickly. Once in the bathroom, I start the jetted tub with hot water, a bit hotter than he likes but he's learning to love it that way.

Seb                        I was half hard when I got into the tub with the water a bit hotter than I was used to, my hands quickly pouring water over my body to clean and then through my hair to get the smell out of it. I did brush over my cock but didn't think Jimmy would like it if I were touching myself.

Moriarty               "Such a good boy for not playing with yourself. Do you deserve a reward?" Seb nods yes somewhat wearily. "What do you want my pet?" I trail my fingers on the top of the water absentmindedly. "What does my good soldier deserve?"

Seb                        "For you to touch me... please..." I said with my eyes looking up at him pleading, my dropping body getting out of the bath where he held up a towel to await his next order. I just wanted to please him.

Moriarty               "Mmmm, good answer, pretty boy. Get on the bed on your stomach and wait for me. I'll be back in a moment." I leave him to finish drying as I head out for a different room in the flat to get my surprise.

Seb                        I was unbelievably excited for what he was getting but did what I was told, leaning on my folded arms on my stomach and I didn't move when I heard him shut the bedroom door again.

Moriarty               I hum an old lullaby as I come back in. Seb is exactly as I instructed. "I got you a gift, pretty pet." I hold up a supple leather collar for him to see. "I'm so proud of you, I've decided to keep you and make you my own. Isn't that nice of me?" After attaching the collar, I take a picture with an old Polaroid I keep on the dresser.

Seb                        "I love it!" I beamed as he put the collar around me and I grinned as he took the photo and then left the Polaroid on the bedside table to get on the bed above me. I kept my head turned on my arms, anticipating what he was going to do.

Moriarty               I grab the lube that doubles as massage oil and pour it generously on his back. "You worked so hard baby. I'm going to give you the attention a good Soldier deserves when he comes home from a job well done." I rub my hands through the oil and start with a deep kneading motion on his shoulders interspersed with a few small love bites.

Seb                        I moan into my arm as he starts massaging my shoulders, them tight where I'd been working so tirelessly with John and Mary before deceiving them. I kept my hips still but loved the love bites he was leaving all over me.

Moriarty               I add more oil to his back and giggle when he jumps at the coldness. I spread the oily lube across his lower back and arse. I make sure that some of it coats inside the crack of his bum. I rock my hips enough that my dick is soon pressed between his cheeks.

Seb                        I moan a little louder when I feel the oil drip down my crack and then his cock sliding between my cheeks. I clenched my hands, squirming a little but still holding my hips still so he could be in charge… could tell me what to do.

Moriarty               I push his cheeks together and thrust a few times before I smack them. "Turn over." I kneel up just enough, so he can flip to his back.

Seb                        I turned myself over, so I was now facing him, my feet flat on the bed. “What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly and could feel my back sticking to the sheets due to the oil.

Moriarty               I lean down to kiss him. My tongue dipping into his mouth and my oily hands sliding over his pecks. "I'm torn Sebby. I want to ride you, but I also want to fuck you." I watch his face for signs of his preference. It's always good to give fishys positive attention for a job well done. Just as important as punishment when they make mistakes.

Seb                        "Ride me Jimmy. I just want to make you feel good." My hand raises for a moment to stroke his thigh, it being more important than him fucking me for my own pleasure. I would only touch him if he asked me to, so I soon pulled my hand away.

Moriarty               "Then get me ready pet." I move to lay on my back with my feet flat on the bed and my knees up. He gets on top of me between my legs and I pull him in for another kiss. "You can touch me baby. It's ok today."

Seb                        I slid my tongue into his mouth as he had done before, and I only pulled back to put lube onto my hand. I massaged his thighs, slowly moving down towards his hole and slowly teasing it open so I could slide one finger in up to the knuckle. It felt odd to be in charge so to speak but I took the chance to mouth around a nipple, blowing on it to give him a different sensation.

Moriarty               Mmm, it felt nice what Seb was doing. It was both weird and somewhat exciting to give up control. He was my gentle giant, taking his time to touch me. He has a seb-stantially large penis, so I know it's going to take a while to prepare me. "Suck my dick, baby. Show me how much you want me." I could only take not being in charge so long it seems. That's ok. The Sebs of this world need me to tell them what to do.

Seb                        I kept easing my finger further into his hole as I moved to kneel between his legs, starting with a slow, light lick up the side of his cock to then take his head completely in my mouth. I then felt his hand in my hair and kept sucking on his head while he moaned into the room.

Moriarty               "Mmm keep going. Such a good boy." I grab his hair tightly every time he hits my prostate. "Give me more now."

Seb                        I had to stop sucking him for a moment to put more lube onto his hole, giving me the opportunity to slide a second finger in as far as the first and I loved the pain of him pulling my hair when I took most of him in my mouth when I hit his prostate again.

Moriarty               The feeling of his warm mouth had me taking control and fucking into his mouth. "Another." I demand him to give me more at the same time as me keeping his head where I wanted it. His tongue was doing delicious things to my frenulum.

Seb                        I added another finger and knew he was going to be ready for cock soon, his pre cum tasting salty but loved it on the flat of my tongue to then pull my mouth off him to swirl my tongue around his head. I then had him fucking my mouth once I'd taken a breath.

Moriarty               His mouth is warm and his tongue talented, but I need more. I push his head away and tell him to get on his back. Once he's in position, I straddle him and start to rub our dicks together.

Seb                        I throw my head back with the way he was rubbing our cocks together and with the lube that was then on my cock, I knew he was about to sink down on me. I let him lean down to kiss me and I simply rubbed my hands along his thighs, around his arse where he seemed to let me have this as a treat.

Moriarty               I reached back and placed the head of his cock at my opening. As slowly as possible I sink down until he's almost all the way in. With about an inch left I collapse onto him hard.

Seb                        I hold his hips hard as he sinks down onto me and I'm biting down on my lip when he collapses onto me. I gasp for breath, the tight heat making me squirm and with every movement, it was just adding to the pleasured feeling.

Moriarty               I rock my hips slowly as I find perfect angle to hit my prostate. I put my hands on Seb’s arms to get the perfect leverage to be able to ride him hard but slow.

Seb                        I clench my jaw with how hard Jimmy is riding me and my fingers dig into his hips to make sure he's hitting his prostate with every rock of his hips. I was watching his expression change through pleasure, sweat beading down his face.

Moriarty               My thigh muscles were starting to go out on me from how vigorously I was riding Seb. I could feel the bruises forming from where his fingers dug into my hips. I slowed down to an imperceptible rocking motion and grinned at the almost pained look on his face. "Time to move my pet. You're going to fuck me now." I take my hands off his arms so he can hold me up while he thrusts up into me.

Seb                        I sit up and wrap my arms around his torso, leaving a few bites of my own along his shoulder but placed them where they could be easily covered. I thrusted up into him as hard as he was riding me and could feel his fingers running through my hair were pulling at it to keep us close together. I wasn't even focusing on my own pleasure.

Moriarty               I grab Seb’s hand and bring it to my mouth to lick his palm before I guide it to my cock. He strokes the shaft a few times before he uses his thumb to spread my precum over the head.

Seb                        I can feel him shuddering underneath my hand as I continued to stroke him, my own thighs trembling where I was close but wanted him to come first. I flicked my thumb a couple times around his head and then felt his warm cum over my hand as his orgasm ripped through him. It was glorious with the way he dug his nails into my head and shouted my name.

Moriarty               I bit Seb’s shoulder hard after I came. I could taste a bit of blood as he filled my arse with his hot cum. I lay on top of him after he collapsed backwards on the bed.

Seb                        I shouted myself as I came, digging my hands into his back and my hips gave way more than anything when I'd stopped shaking. I felt his hot breath on my neck and entangled our legs together to just enjoy the serenity of the moment.

Moriarty               We cuddled for a bit as I trailed patterns on his torso. "Tell me again, Sebby... Tell me how you killed them..." I drift off to sleep with sweet images of dead bodies covered in rubble.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the nurse is voiced by johnwatsonblog

Mycroft                 I was waiting on the tarmac, standing quietly next to my car, when the plane touched down. The medical team converged on the plane, transporting John Watson smoothly and efficiently from the jet to the ambulance, Sherlock staying within reach of his doctor at all times. I motioned for Lestrade to join me in my car, and we followed behind the ambulance, en route to the clinic. "John has improved quite a bit in the last 12 hours, I understand," I said calmly. "I expect he will regain consciousness in the next day."

Greg                      "Yeah, it's an extraordinary recovery seeing as he technically died twice on the operating table." I said softly as we followed the ambulance and I'd managed a couple hours’ kip and a clean suit so at least I looked more presentable than yesterday.

Mycroft                 "Extraordinary for the average person... perfectly normal for Dr. Watson, it seems."

Greg                      "I'm guessing you know something that I don't?" I raised an eyebrow and I was the head of a team of Meta Human police officers who, like me, had to keep their powers under wraps to comply with the government's regulations.

Mycroft                 I nod quietly. "Indeed, though we were made aware of it by my brother. Seems his doctor's strength isn't his only gift. His ability to heal is rather advanced, as well." Knowing that Lestrade is bound by oath to keep such information confidential, as I am, I have no qualms about sharing the information with him.

Greg                      "Doesn't surprise me really. Explains why his wound was scarring so quickly and you noticed me using my gift yesterday?" I questioned, keeping my arms folded across my chest.

Mycroft                 "Yes. A bit disconcerting, when one recognizes the pressure." I smiled slightly. "Not something I suggest repeating, by the way."

Greg                      "No, I don't plan on repeating it, it's just that I was in work mode... Needed to know everything that was going on." I gave him half a smirk and it was a poor threat if any.

Mycroft                 I stare out the window as we arrive at the clinic, just a few minutes behind the ambulance. "Next time, just ask." I say a bit coldly. "Now, to check in on my brother and his doctor." I climb out of the car as the driver opens it, walking quickly inside. I walk into the room where Dr. Watson lay, Sherlock already lecturing and annoying the nursing staff on his doctor's behalf. "Sherlock, let them work, brother..." I say calmly.

Sherlock               I spin around, coat flaring out, still covered in dust from the building. It seems I haven't even changed, or even washed judging by my dirty face where the tracks of tears are still visible in the smudges of filth. "They have no experience dealing with the type of meta John is. They wish to keep him sedated to speed the healing process." I spit the words in disgust.

Mycroft                 "You know as well as I do that continuing his sedation will not interfere with the healing process. Another 12 hours, and he'll likely wake on his own. In the meantime, you have full access to the amenities, including" I wrinkle my nose at his dusty features "the shower. Lestrade and I will remain here, so that John is not left unattended."

Greg                      "Both me and Mycroft will stay with him, mate.  You wouldn't want John waking up to you looking like you've been dragged through the rubble yourself, eh?" I smiled as reassuringly as I could, and it fell with the harsh tone Sherlock gave in reply. I know he was just hurting.

Sherlock               "My John needs me!" I snap, bounding back to his side and wrapping his hand in both of my own, "What would you understand of love, brother mine?"

Mycroft                 I give his hand a squeeze sympathetically. "I do understand it, brother. And I know that right now, John is unaware of your presence or absence. Now, hurry - get changed and cleaned up. Lestrade is right - he needs you fit."

Sherlock               My face swings around, showing my teeth as I snarl, "He is aware. He died twice because I let go of his hand."

Mycroft                 "And is in no risk of doing so now. GO."

Greg                      "He's on a support machine Sherlock. Look, the shower is literally two doors down and I'm sure you can shower in record time. I'll even let you sit with wet hair." I fold my arms again, raising an eyebrow and was glad Mycroft agreed with me at least.

Sherlock               I glare at them for a moment longer, before turning away, looking to John with a softer frown, my face hardening in a moment before I stand, placing his hand onto his chest, "Ten minutes. No more. If anything happens to him then I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Mycroft                 "Fair enough," I lay a hand gently on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. We shall not move from this room until you return."

Sherlock               "Clothes. I need clothes." My gaze sweeps around the room with a frown.

Mycroft                 "I can send my driver to fetch them for you."

Greg                      I perch on the chair beside John while Mycroft looks over his notes, my eyes scanning the monitors and it's the elder brother’s voice that breaks me from my own little bubble.

Sherlock               Nodding, I suddenly vanish, leaving only the slight ear popping sensation as air rushes to fill the void where I stood.

Mycroft                 "It seems Miss Morstan has been keeping a bit of important information from Dr. Watson..." I mumble as I look through the information Anthea has sent me. Of course, the Agency has known about Mary's young daughter since birth - as one of her parents was a Meta - but someone had made the decision to keep that information concealed, and Mary had agreed.

Greg                      "Yeah?" I looked back at him scrolling through his phone now and I was just taking the hits with everything being flipped upside down at the moment.

Mycroft                 "Dr. Watson has a daughter." I say with a look of mild surprise. "She is currently living with Miss Morstan's cousin in New York."

Greg                      I blinked a couple times with my mouth half falling open, it being a hell of a secret to keep. "How... How old?" I asked and thought they hadn't been together for years.

Mycroft                 I look through the notes. "She just turned 8 years old... born not long after their divorce." Their marriage had been troubled from the start, having lasted only 2 years before the bitterness took its toll.

Greg                      I sighed and rubbed my forehead, that being a big thing not only for John but for Sherlock and I wondered how long it was going to be until he found out. I glanced over John's monitor and my next words were muttered. "How are we going to tell Sherlock?"

Mycroft                 "John will tell him. It's not our place..."

Greg                      "Well, John's just suffered a pretty nasty head injury, so he might not even remember." I proposed and knew John had healing powers, but he was still half human after all.

Mycroft                 "He can be... reminded... if necessary," I look up at Lestrade just as Sherlock returns to the room, freshly showered and changed.

Sherlock               My hands smooth down the front of my suit, going straight to John and starting to check his vitals, before clasping his hand once more, throwing a suspicious look at my brother, "What were you two talking about?"

Mycroft                 "John has been resting comfortably in your absence, brother." I clear my throat and rise to my feet, ignoring Sherlock's question. "I need to be getting back to the office. There is much for me to discuss with Anthea."

With that statement, I nod to Lestrade and turn to leave.

Greg                      "We were talking about us doing shifts of being here at the hospital with you. Keeping an eye on John." I sighed as Mycroft got up and gave his brother an answer where his eyes went from his brother to me.

Sherlock               "We don't need shifts. He has me." My lower lip slides out a little, then I shift and get comfortable besides the bed once more. "John will wake soon anyway."

Greg                      "I'm sure but you'll need a change of clothes and something to eat if you're going to sit here with John..." I watched him clutch John's hand and then flickered up to John's vitals again.

Sherlock               "I've had a change of clothes. And a shower." My damp curls lay around my ears and neck, still dripping down my back in places to ruin my shirt, turning it dark in patches. I ignore the comment about food.

Greg                      "I think John would agree with me that you need both, and you need strength with what I haven't told you." I braved to say, knowing Mycroft said it wasn't my right but his brother needed to take the information in either way.

Sherlock               My posture changes, sitting up straighter and turning to face him sharply, "What?"

Greg                      "Before John and Mary divorced. Mary didn't tell John that she was pregnant and then gave birth to a daughter… who is now 8 years old." I swallow as I speak and scan my eyes over him to see his reaction with how stiff he had become. I know it would be tough, with John still unconscious.

Sherlock               The only movement is my throat bobbing, eyes glazing over and hand tightening just slightly on John's, struggling to take in the information and process it.

Greg                      "She’s... She's been in America all this time and I guess… I guess Mary didn't want John to know… visited when she could..." my voice got quieter and knew trying to get closer to him would only just make things worse, so I stayed in my chair.

Sherlock               My eyes start to flutter, before finally I speak, halting and emotionless, "John...doesn't know? But Mycroft knew."

Greg                      "Anthea sent him the information and he told me when you were showering, and he said John knew. I don't know how long for though." I chew on my lip and we were both deadly silent while a nurse came in to scribble on the chart to leave again a minute later.

Sherlock               "Anthea." My tone is leaden, teeth gritting slightly, "How did she know?"

Greg                      "I don't know. You now know as much as I know." I shrugged and guessed Anthea could get any sort of information at her fingertips.

Sherlock               Suddenly I realise that my grip on John's hand must be painfully hard, turning back to him and lifting my other limb to smooth over his forehead among the sensors and tubes, "What will happen to the child?"

Greg                      "It depends what Mary organised for her. She might stay in America with whomever she's been living with or John might decide to work through the courts to gain custody..." I thought for a moment as Sherlock stroked John's head and it was going to be up to them as a couple of what to do.

Sherlock               A brief shadow passes over my face, stroking back John's hair from his forehead, "My John will want to do the right thing. He always does."

Greg                      "I know but you'll need to talk to him about it when he wakes up. Decide what you want to do." I nodded in agreement, sitting back a little and I watched Sherlock’s body language with how he was taking it all in.

Sherlock               I hold myself stiffly, the hand stroking John's forehead containing a very slight tremble. Every nerve in my body is pulled taunt, something that hasn't been seen since the early days when I tried to drown my senses in drugs, riding down the withdrawal of twitchiness and paranoia.

Greg                      "I know it's a lot to take in, but you know I'm here for both of you if you need advice or help." I said after a few minutes silence and watched his eyes peer over at me strangely. I saw the trembling and was concerned.

Sherlock               My legs give way, flopping me back down into my chair, both hands slipping into and around John's smaller one, drawing it up till his skin meets my lips, "Wake up. I can't do this without you."

Greg                      I sat and replied to a couple work emails, stepping out when Sherlock fell asleep again so I could have a fag outside. My suitcase had just been dumped at home by Mycroft’s minions and I needed a hot meal really to get my strength up.

Sherlock               When I wake the room is in darkness, the hospital silent apart from nurses going about their business outside in the corridor. I peer at the high window and see the moon is shining on a clear and slightly chilly night. My attention turns back to John, watching his face for signs of waking, disappointed, before I look around for Lestrade or my brother.

John                      I’m woken by an intense pressure in my head and a sharp pain in my shoulder. I try to move my hand up to my head but can’t. There’s a tightness in my throat so I try and clear it with a grunt. That just makes it worse and I choke a bit.

Sherlock               "NURSE!" I yell, leaping up and hammering the call button, my hands then flying to John's shoulders, "Calm down. You're vented. They didn't expect you to wake up so soon. Someone will come and clear your throat."

Nurse (Greg)

I hear the infamous Sherlock Holmes shouting for me and at first, I just thought he was being dramatic but then John's monitors went off the scale. I rushed in and did the same as Sherlock, calming him down and placing a towel under his chin so I could take the tube out where he seemed to be breathing normally again.

John                      At hearing Sherlock’s voice, my eyes flutter open. My face is stricken but I try to calm myself, letting my doctor brain take over. I try to remember what happened, how I got here. How did I get in hospital? Were we on a case? The nurse calms me and then pulls the tube out of my throat. I try not to gag and cough instead. My throat felt raw.

Sherlock               "I told you he would wake up soon." I snap at the poor nurse, "Go and get some ice for him. Hurry."

Nurse

"It’s alright Mr. Watson. deep breaths, we'll get you some water in a minute... deep breaths, you're in the hospital." I said calmly and then heard DI Lestrade coming back through, asking what was going on in a panicked tone and then standing in the doorway.

John                      I nod and try to take a few deep breaths. I glance up at Sherlock trying to catch his eyes.

Sherlock               My breathing is fast and jerky, leaning down to slip my hand either side of John's face, gazing into his eyes, "John."

Greg                      I breathed out in relief when I saw the nurse talking to John, taking his tube out and I was left with the boys when she rushed off to grab some ice chips. I know his throat would be sore and I didn’t know whether to leave them to have a minute as a couple.

John                      My eyes blink closed at his touch and my breathing slows. I open my mouth to try and talk. “Wha...” I start coughing again.

Sherlock               "Oh, do calm down, John." I huff, my harsh words at odds with the way my hands and fingers travel across his face tenderly. "You've been in a coma but you're healing well."

John                      My hand reaches up to rest over his hand on my cheek. The nurse comes in with a cup of ice and a spoon, handing it to Sherlock.

Sherlock               The chair rocks a little as I sit down, keeping one hand holding his while the other balances the cup on my lap, trying to pick up a slippery ice shard with my fingers to place in John's mouth, "Oh, do stop hanging around the door, Lestrade. You're not invisible. Make yourself useful and inform my brother that John is awake."

Greg                      "It's good to see you awake John, you gave us a bit of a scare." I ignore Sherlock’s comment to smile slightly in relief, putting the chips I'd bought down for Sherlock and then I wandered back out into the corridor to text Mycroft that John was awake.

John                      My tongue darts out to take the ice chip and I let it melt over my tongue before swallowing it. The coolness soothes my throat.

Sherlock               Huffing, I decide this position is awkward, starting to slide onto the bed next to John, jostling him over a little, "You were hurt."

John                      I roll my eyes. ‘No shit.’ I try to relay with my face.

Sherlock               My fingers stuff another ice chip into his lips, huffing, "You were hurt worse than you ever were."

John                      My face falls a bit. He tries to shove more ice in my mouth and I turn away. I swallow hard and try to speak again. “What happened?” I rasp out.

Sherlock               "I.... was actually hoping you'd be able to tell me." My fingers drop the ice onto his bare neck, then I dive after it, trying to catch it before it can slither towards the extensive bandages around his shoulder and chest

John                      I gasp at the cold ice on my neck. I take some more ice from his fingers and swallow again. “Were we on a case?”

Sherlock               My mouth open and closes for a few moments, for once speechless, before I murmur, "You...don't remember the mission? Mary?"

John                      I give him a confused look. “Mary?” Then everything comes rushing back. “Mary?! Where is she? Is she alright? Seb...he turned against us!”

Sherlock               I sit bolt upright, some of the ice going flying across the bed to land on the floor opposite, before turning and bellowing towards the door, "LESTRADE."

Greg                      I had been nearer the entrance speaking on the phone to the chief detective inspector about working with Mycroft's people on this explosion as numerous parties found it suspicious. I dropped the call as soon as I heard Sherlock shouting, my feet quickly taking me over to John's room in a panic. "What? What's wrong?"

Sherlock               "Moran." I jump off the bed, fists curling by my sides, "Where is he?"

Greg                      "He's in the morgue. Sherlock, they found his body in the rubble and took it down with Mary's." I leant against the doorway with my breath slowing down, it feeling wrong to lie to him but I promised Mycroft.

John                      “Dead? Mary’s dead?” I whisper out. I wasn’t sure how I was supposed to feel. I had loved her when we were together. “There was an explosion.” I recall. “Was anyone else hurt?”

Sherlock               The glare I throw at Lestrade is lethal, turning back to John and clearing my throat, "It seems things have got a little confused John. We believed the explosion was an accident and the three of you caught in it. I'm... sorry about Mary." The words come slightly hard to me, knowing that Mary had been my rival but at the same time, a friend.

Greg                      I glare down at the floor apologetically and I’m itching to have another cigarette over the rookie move. I rub the back of my neck, hearing Sherlocks sincere apology.

John                      Nodding, I lay back on the pillows, trying to recall more of what had happened. Me meeting back up with Seb and Mary to find Mary shot. Seb’s villainous monologue. I snort and Sherlock and Lestrade look at me.

Greg                      I raised an eyebrow at John's snort and it was the last thing that I'd expected him to do. I imagine he still cared for Mary, her death being hard, but he looked... amused?

John                      “He monologued. He bloody monologued.” I shake my head. Then more comes back. “Moriarty.”

Sherlock               I look equally confused, wondering if John had suffered more than a slight memory loss in the explosion. My hand wanders to his bandaged head before pausing, "You're not making any sense John."

John                      “Seb said... Moriarty. The man he was working for. His name is Moriarty.” My voice starts to rasp again as my throat dries up again.

Sherlock               I scrabble for the ice chips, slipping one between his lips, "That explains the gun wound in your shoulder. He must have planted a fake body at the scene and escaped." My voice is calm once more, focused now. "Lestrade, my brother needs to know this. We need armed guards here."

Greg                      "I'll get the nurses to stay clear." I nodded and didn’t know who the hell Moriarty was, but I stood guard at the door, phoning Mycroft so things could be put in place for both of their safety.

Sherlock               "Can you recall anything else John?" I ask steadily, moistening his lips with ice even though my voice is sharp, attentive, even demanding

John                      “No... the last bit’s still fuzzy.” I let the ice melt in my mouth and swallow.

Sherlock               My fingers reach to squeeze his hand, before forcing out the words reluctantly, "And your daughter? I expect you will wish to have more contact with her, now Mary is dead." I try to hold back the disappointment that he never trusted me with the information that he had a child.

John                      “What?! My daughter? Wha... what are you...” I start coughing madly.

Sherlock               My eyes widen at his reaction, leaning to try and help him sit up just a little, "I was told you knew."

John                      I try to get my breathing under control, shaking my head. “What are you talking about?”

Sherlock               "I... don't know." Leaning back slightly I look just as helpless and confused as John, for once not having the answers. "I was told you had a daughter, a child from your marriage. She was raised without your knowledge but that you were aware of her now."

John                      “No, I had no idea.” I put my head in my hands.

Sherlock               I'm a little at a loss of what to do in this situation, just watching him with a fallen face, "She is around eight. I don't understand."

John                      I don’t say anything, trying to wrap my head around what Sherlock was saying to me. I had an eight-year-old daughter? Mary never told me about her. We had split up almost 9 years ago now. That would be around the right time. The last time we were together.

Sherlock               My arm comes up, trying to slide our hands together once more, "I'm not sure how to make this easier."

John                      I let him take my hand, lacing my fingers with his. I look up at Lestrade who was still hovering in the doorway. “Tell Mycroft I...” I stop not knowing the right words. “... that I want information. Where she is, what she’s doing... what she knows.”

Greg                      "Of course. I’ve told Mycroft that you're awake, so he should be here soon. He can get information from Anthea." I nodded as I kept my arms folded and I knew me and the British government were gonna have to work together.

Sherlock               My head dips down, then up to look at Lestrade too, all my earlier frustration and anger draining away to leave something which looks more vulnerable, younger in its place, "We need to know more about this Moriarty person."


	6. A New Addition to the Family

Greg                      "Me and your brother will sort all that out. We'll get a statement from John and then find anything we can about Moriarty… who he involved with, what he had to do with Seb." I explained to reassure them, hearing some strong shoes coming up the corridor and knew it was Mycroft instantly.

Mycroft                 I walk quietly into John's room, feeling three sets of eyes staring at me. "I am glad to see you awake, Dr. Watson."

Sherlock               My look turns openly hostile as soon as my eyes fall on Mycroft, shifting as if to shield him

John                      I give Mycroft a nod. “Did you know?” I rasp sternly. “About my daughter.”

Mycroft                 "Not until after Mary died..." I fidgeted with my gloves. "Anthea provided me with what little information we have."

John                      “I think I should know her. I want information about where she is. Who she’s with.”

Sherlock               My eyes travel down to where my brother fiddles with his gloves, a habit he has had all his life that I was aware of. Pressing my lips tightly together, I allow John to take the lead for once, just staying near him, one hand on his arm

Mycroft                 I hand John a file. "Everything we know for certain is here. She is currently living in New York with Mary's cousin. As the Meta registration system is different in the United States, we have no idea if she has manifested a gift as yet, or if she even will.”

Sherlock               I take the file, mindful of John's injuries still, hesitating, "Do you wish to read this alone John?"

John                      “No, of course not. I want you to be involved... if you want to be.” I put my hand on his thigh.

Sherlock               "Yes." I answer without hesitation, my voice filled with heat, "She is yours. You are mine. Therefore, she is part of me, just as you are."

Greg                      "Me and Mycroft, however, will leave you two to read the file. We'll get started on intel." I saw the touching moment and pushed at Mycroft a little, running a hand through my hair.

John                      I smile softly and lean over to give him a soft kiss. “Good. Because I don’t think I can do this without you.”

Mycroft                 I glared at Lestrade a little, and with a nod to John, excused myself from the room. Lestrade caught my arm in the corridor, and I turned to listen.

Greg                      "John remembered something from the building collapsing. He gave us the name 'Moriarty'." I said at first as I grabbed his arm and didn't care that he was glaring at me. I wanted to do this and help them.

Mycroft                 With a sudden movement, I smacked his hand off my arm. "What about this Moriarty person? Did he get any more information?”

Greg                      I clench my jaw but stand my ground, "He has just come round from being on life support and has a head injury. All he gave us was that Seb betrayed them and said he was working with someone called Moriarty." I explained tightly.

Mycroft                 "Did either of you mention that Seb is still at large?”

Greg                      "No. We didn't, I didn't think it was worth John getting worked up over." I said softly and met his eye, wondering why the hell he was so touchy.

Mycroft                 "We need more information before Sherlock can be made aware of this. I know my brother, and he is going to want to take off on his own to deal with Moran. Right now, I need him to stay close until we know the severity of threat.

Greg                      "I agree. I said we'll sort it while he focuses on John." I nodded yet kept scanning him, reading how he was still fiddling with his gloves and the cold demeanour he was trying to give me.

Mycroft                 "I expect John will be released by morning, into Sherlock's care. In the meantime, I need to gather more information about John's daughter, to determine if and or when she can be brought to London. Your focus can be finding out what we can about Moriarty, and possibly locating Moran.”

Greg                      "That’s fair enough. And I'm sorry about grabbing your arm, I just wanted to catch you before you rushed off somewhere and I'm sorry about using my powers. I shouldn't have." I agreed at first and then met his eye again where he seemed to pause for a minute to look over his brother and his partner.

Mycroft                 "Don't do it again." I warned him. I did not specify exactly what he was not to do it again, as I disliked him using his gift on me, almost as much as being touched uninvited.

Greg                      "Loud and Clear... I'm going to head to Scotland Yard and then home to see what I can dig on Moriarty. Shall I meet you somewhere tomorrow, so we can look over it?" I held up my hands, proposing the idea to him so we could at least be civil.

Mycroft                 I looked at my calendar. "2 p.m., my office." I said curtly

Greg                      "I'll see you then. Text me the address." I swept past him and called back down the corridor, needing something proper to eat as the chips had been abandoned when John had woken up.

* * *

Greg                      I worked until the early hours looking through Scotland Yard files, only finding one or two lines about a supposed Moriarty but even that wasn't reliable. I also looked into Seb's background with the same outcome and I arrived to Mycroft’s office in a grey waistcoat on top of a white shirt, grey trousers and my long officer’s coat on top.

Mycroft                 I look up as Greg is escorted into my office. "Good afternoon, Lestrade."

Greg                      "Greg, please... Or Gregory if you must have something formal...' I smiled at first, then just perching down in the seat opposite him while he called for some coffee. I definitely needed that today.

Mycroft                 "What have you uncovered?"

Greg                      "Not a lot. One sentence of connection between Mr. Moran and Moriarty and then one or two sentences on Moriarty. Even looked at different spellings, Irish records and nothing." I sighed and put the small piece of paper down in front of him.

Mycroft                 "Interesting. It appears, then, either this person has assumed a new identity, or is very good at covering his tracks. Knowing what I know about Moran, I suspect the latter.”

Greg                      "That’s what I also suspected and looked through crime records of those that either matched the group profile, physical profile or even just area profile of Moran and Moriarty.  Got a few people on another list." I explained as I brought out another list and gave it to him.

Mycroft                 "I suggest focusing your search on Moran. I have a feeling that Moriarty will be too difficult to find otherwise.  Moran is not highly intelligent, but his abilities make him a formidable foe.”

Greg                      "I'm sure I can deal with both, idiocy or not." I said softly as I accepted a cup of coffee from someone that worked beneath Mycroft, getting rather a surprised look when I thanked them for it. They even brought biscuits which was a nice touch.

Mycroft                 "It appears Dr. Watson will be meeting his daughter sooner, rather than later. Her current living situation, apparently, will not be continued, and since he is her nearest living relative, he will be given custody.”

Greg                      "Why will it not be continued? Because of Mary's death?" I asked between bites of a biscuit and felt sorry for the little girl who had no idea who John was. Who'd just lost her mother too.

Mycroft                 "Mary's cousin only allowed the girl to stay with her in exchange for a generous financial contribution. Upon learning that the financial contribution would cease with Mary's death, she no longer wishes to have the child live with her.”

Greg                      "Wonderful. Why is it all just money with people these days?" I questioned hypothetically and tried not to look him in the eye, instead sipping at my tea gently.

Mycroft                 "It is a sad state of things, indeed. I will need to speak to Dr. Watson and my brother, to begin making arrangements for her.

Greg                      "Of course and I'll be at their call at any hour if they need it." I smiled slightly, finding it hard to think Sherlock as a parent but I'm sure he'd get a hang of it eventually.

Mycroft                 I look at Lestrade curiously. "You have experience with children?"

Greg                      "Some. Nieces mainly, my brother had twin girls, so I always took them for a weekend if their parents needed a break." I smile fondly.  I found out a month after my divorce that Caroline was pregnant but not with my child obviously, which we established when she was 5 months gone.

Mycroft                 I sat back in my chair, my gloved hands folded on my desk. "Well, I'm sure they will appreciate any advice you can give them." Finishing my tea, I rose. "Would you like to accompany me to Baker Street?"

Greg                      "Sure, I have an hour or so before I need to be back at work." I stood up with the plate of biscuits, offering the last one to him once we'd shrugged our coats back on. It was a simple gesture where I'd also put the saucers together and the cups out of habit.

Mycroft                 No, thank you, Lest - I mean, Gregory." I said, avoiding the offered biscuits. We headed down to the garage, where I climbed into a red BMW. He looked a bit surprised that I was driving, rather than enlisting a driver this time.

Greg                      I smirked at him seeming so at ease with driving, it being a new experience for me in the passenger’s seat too. "How long have you had this ol' girl?" I asked as we made our way out of the garage and then out into the road.

Mycroft                 I smiled. "I bought it new, so nearly 20 years now. Garage-kept and meticulously maintained, so still in excellent working order." The engine purred as I navigated the streets of London, arriving at Baker Street without incident.

Greg                      "Sounds beautiful. My dad used to fix up old cars like this to then sell on. Worked out of our own garage." I explained as we got out at Baker Street and I ran my fingers across the bonnet. It brought back a lot of memories.

Mycroft                 I bristle as Lestrade's fingers brush across the bonnet. Obviously, I would be polishing the BMW this weekend. With a frown, I straighten the door knocker, and ring the bell to 221B.

Greg                      I follow him after a moment and didn't think Mycroft would mind my fingers on the bonnet. I did notice he had a thing about people touching him, people standing too close to him in case their arms brushed so I simply stood behind him at the door.

Sherlock               There's no answer from the door, but there's sounds from upstairs, my voice floating down, "No. No! I refuse."

Greg                      I heard Sherlock’s voice from upstairs and pushed past Mycroft to head in, jumping up the stairs and sure it was something simple but with John recovering, it could be anything.

Mycroft                 I shake my head quietly and follow Greg upstairs.

Sherlock               "Stop that!" My voice comes louder, snapping, "Don't you dare."

Greg                      I rush in, "Sherlock, what's going on?" I asked and stopped in the doorway where the man in question was before me.

John                      “Sherlock! Just let them alone!” I call coarsely from the couch.

Sherlock               I'm standing near the door, my skull clutched in my hands holding it high, a rather small and irate woman brandishing a cloth at me with a threatening look, "He doesn't need a wash and he doesn't need to be put away. Leave us alone"

Greg                      I breathe out with a sigh and wondered why I even worried about the kid, my smile soft to Mrs. Hudson trying to clean the skull. I then felt Mycroft step up behind me, so I instinctively went to the sofa to sit beside John.

Sherlock               I lower the skull into the protective safety of my arms, snapping at the whole room, "I don't see why we need to clean just because a child is coming to stay. It's good for both curiosity and their immune system to be exposed to our flat."

Greg                      "Shall you tell him, or shall I?" I raised an eyebrow at Mycroft, leaning my arm on the back of the sofa as I watched Sherlock clutch at the skull protectively like a child refusing to let a Teddy go through the wash.

Mycroft                 I gave Greg a mildly amused look. "John, can we have a chat?"

John                      “Sure, Mycroft.” I say shuffling to sit up a bit.

Sherlock               I eye them with slight suspicion, barking, "Don't over tax him."

Mycroft                 I take the seat across from John. "Your daughter’s current living arrangement has been terminated... apparently, Mary's cousin is unwilling to care for the girl without significant financial compensation, which we are unable to provide. Her cousin has agreed to grant you full custody, post haste." I wait a moment to allow him to absorb that information. "How would you like to proceed? You will be able to travel within a few days, and can retrieve her yourself, or I can have someone bring her to you here in London. We have no idea what information she has regarding you, so might I suggest an initial meeting with her, alone" - I glance at Sherlock - "and on neutral ground?"

Sherlock               There's a soft thunk as I drop my skull onto the carpet, before my look darkens, stalking out of the room and towards the stairs heading upwards

John                      “Yeah... absolutely. We should go to her. Have a meeting.” I nod. Sherlock drops the skull and retreats up the stairs. I give Mycroft a stern look and start to get up to go after Sherlock.

Mycroft                 "Give him a moment, John," I say quietly, stepping in front of him to block his path, carefully not to lay a hand on him.

Greg                      "Let him go Mycroft." I say quietly as I watch him block John's path and knew it would only be John that would get him back downstairs again or just talking again. They just needed space.

Mycroft                 I step back out of the way, allowing John to pass.


	7. Plans and Revelations

John                            Slowly, I climb the stairs, going after Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I'm sitting, legs folded under me, on the old bed in the disused bedroom, eyes closed and back to the door as John enters

John                            “Sherlock?” I rap on the door with my knuckles.

Sherlock                   "You shouldn't have climbed the stairs." My eyes open, gazing in front of me now, my back still to John. My voice is level and calm. "Not in your fragile state."

John                            I snort. “I’m not fragile. And you ran away.”

Sherlock                   My nose crinkles, his snorted laugh making me finally turn to scowl at him, "Of course you're fragile. You died. Twice."

John                            “Then you shouldn’t have made me chase you up the stairs for no reason.” I sit down next to him on the bed.

Sherlock                   "There was a reason." My tone grows a little sullen, avoiding his eyes, "I may never meet your daughter. Even after I've allowed some of my more interesting experiments to be cleared away and a new fridge purchased."

John                            “Why wouldn’t you meet her? I told you yesterday. I don’t want to do ANY part of this without you.” I reach out to take his hand.

Sherlock                   "Weren't you listening to my odious brother?" My fingers slip into his smaller ones, "I know he's so easy to ignore but he was talking about our... your future just now."

John                            “That includes you. No matter what he says or thinks.” I give him a soft smile.  “I would never exclude you.”

Sherlock                   "He said you were to meet her. Alone. Away from here." I avoid his eyes now, shaking my head slightly, "We've only been dating a few months John, though we have been flat-sharing longer of course. You're within your rights to do decide I am not a proper role model for your daughter."

John                            “I thought we would travel to New York together. And she’s coming to live here. I want you involved. You already are. As long as you want to be.”

Sherlock                   My mouth opens, then closes again soundless, before I manage to blurt out, "I do."

John                            “Alright then. We’re going to New York.” I smile widely at him before leaning forward to give him a kiss.

Sherlock                   "Ok." My voice sounds a little small for some reason, shocked and shaken.

John                            “What? What’s the matter?” I squeeze his hand.

Sherlock                   "This is really happening." My legs unfold, taking me to the ground to stand, "I have never given any thought to children, apart from how to avoid them in public areas"

John                            I chuckle. “I hadn’t either. At least not for a while, now.”

Sherlock                   Nodding, I bend, then attempt to scoop John into my arms, "Then we'll both be as lost as each other in the process."

John                            Giggling into his embrace, I squeeze him tightly. “I’m sure we’ll be fine. How hard can it be?”

Sherlock                   I start back down the stairs, carrying him now and frowning down into his giggling face, "So hard I fear Mycroft will do everything in his power to stop me being involved. At least at first."

Mycroft                     "I will do no such thing, brother. I merely suggested that the first meeting be a bit more... controlled. Ultimately, the decision is up to Dr. Watson." I set down my tea cup and got to my feet, meeting them by the stairs. "The girl has been through significant trauma and is now to be ripped from the home she has always known. A gentle touch is needed."

Sherlock                   My brother’s words obviously affect me, despite my confidence upstairs. I glare at Mycroft, attempting to push past him towards the sofa where I can place John.

John                            “Significant trauma? What are you talking about?” I ask as Sherlock sets me down on the couch.

Mycroft                     "Her mother left without warning in the middle of the night and was killed. Her cousin - with whom she was left during Mary's absence - has all but put her on the street. She is likely feeling quite abandoned."

Sherlock                   "Then shouldn't she need more people to show she's wanted? Not less?" I move into the kitchen to fetch John some water and pain killers, knowing his little adventure up the stairs would have cost him what strength he had regained.

John                            “So, Mary’s been living with her? In New York?” I ask trying to settle in again.

Mycroft                     "Mary would see the child a few times a month. She lived with Mary's cousin the majority of the time. Her life in New York was... less than optimal, as I understand it.

John                            Nodding, I take the glass of water and Paracetamol. “Thank you, Love.” I say to Sherlock has he curls up on the couch next to me. “Where did Greg go?”

Mycroft                     "He had to return to NSY. He is doing some research on the case for us. He asked me to give you his apologies for leaving so suddenly."

John                            I wrap my arm around Sherlock as he leans into me. “So, when can we leave for New York?”

Mycroft                     "I believe you can be medically cleared to travel within a few days, based on how quickly you are recovering." I nodded. "I will make the necessary arrangements at that time. I will also ensure that the child is secure until you are able to retrieve her." It would likely be expensive, but if I could convince Mary's greedy cousin to allow the child to stay for a few more days, it would be easier for her.

John                            “Thank you for your help with this Mycroft. This is all kind of surreal.”

Mycroft                     "I would suspect so. Do not hesitate to ask if you need further assistance. I will help you - BOTH of you - in any way I can."

Sherlock                   My brow creases a little at my brother’s emphasis, but I remain leaning into John, silent. I know well have more to discuss but later, once my brother has scurried back to his lair.

* * *

Mycroft                     I sit in the corner of the coffee shop, waiting for Lestrade to arrive. We needed to go over any new developments in the case.

Greg                            It was a new day and I'd had a bit more sleep last night, my hair just being freshly-cut, and I had been in court this morning, so I was in a darker red suit as I walked in. I found Mycroft waiting and smiled at him.

Mycroft                     I nod to Greg as he takes the seat across from me. "Good morning, Gregory."

Greg                            "Morning. How are John and Sherlock doing?" I asked and undid my jacket, so I could at least sit comfortably with my coffee.

Mycroft                     "As well as can be expected. They will be departing for New York this afternoon." I sip my coffee. I'm not skilled at social banter, so I turn the conversation back to work-related things. "Any progress on locating Moran?"

Greg                            "I'm looking into phone records and bank statements but not as yet as I was in court this morning. Did you find anything more on John's daughter?" I explained and tried not to look in pain from a broken rib that a suspect had given me yesterday while he tried to get away from me.

Mycroft                     "Nothing more than I had, unfortunately. John is looking forward to meeting her. Sherlock is apprehensive about it." I shrug, as I smooth the leather at the wrist of my gloves.

Greg                            "Of course, he is. I don't think he is naturally good with kids but who knows? They might get on like a house on fire." I smile over my coffee cup and saw his eyes scanning me like he was trying to find information I didn't have.

Mycroft                     I watch him drinking his coffee. I lower my voice a bit, "It will be interesting to see if the child has any abilities. She may be a bit young yet..."

Greg                            "It's not usually until the age of 12 or 13 so she's got a couple years yet, but I have heard of kids developing them at the age of 7 or 8, but then they have taken many years to control them because they're so strong." I sighed, and I didn't form mine until nearly 16 years old.

Mycroft                     I nod. "Sherlock and I were both quite young. Mummy was quite surprised the first time Sherlock escaped her grasp." I chuckle lightly.

Greg                            I chuckle with him and my brother had the more desired power of moving objects with his mind, "I was nearly 16 when mine came into play... late bloomer." I admitted, and it did seem odd at the time.

Mycroft                     "I imagine your ability has been very useful in your work."

Greg                            "I don't use it as much as you think and it's a bit of a shit power really compared to Sherlock’s or John's, let’s say." I shake my head, keeping my mug in my hands where it was warm.

Mycroft                     "I think you use it more than you realize," I say quietly. "You don't think about it - it just happens. You've 'pushed' me quite a bit, in fact." I shiver. It's unpleasant when he does it, at least for me.

Greg                            I frown with guilt on my face, my eyes dropping as I didn't realise I'd used it that much and it wasn't fair. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise and I certainly didn't mean to push you." I say quietly.

Mycroft                     "A common problem when the ability manifests so late, actually. It's a matter of control. I had a terrible time as a child... it wasn't until I was nearly an adult that I was able to manage."

Greg                            "I thought I had more control over it than I thought, so I can only apologise." I shrugged and finally looked up at him again, simply sipping at my coffee where I had wanted to talk about something else to him too.

Mycroft                     I look at him, with a small smile. "You can ask." I say quietly.

Greg                            "Ask you what?" I raised an eyebrow and met his eye where his lips seemed to curve into a smile. I was now going to be very conscious about us talking, whether my power is manifesting itself.

Mycroft                     "You are curious about my ability. I can see it on your face."  I quietly slip off one of my gloves as I watch his reaction.

Greg                            "That was half about why I wanted to talk to you over coffee, you're right." I said softly and finally finished my coffee to put it down on the table.

Mycroft                     I reach over with my bare hand and touch Greg's wrist. I gasp a little at the emotions and sensations that come flooding into my head, only managing to maintain the contact for a moment before I pull my hand away. "You should really have that rib looked at, if it's hurting that much." I looked him in the eye.

Greg                            I was concerned with the way he gasped and pulled away, shaking my head at the mention of my broken rib. "It's fine, I've had worse." I shrugged and wondered what else he'd seen. Or felt.

Mycroft                     "Yes, you have. Last year, you managed to fall down some stairs while chasing a suspect, and several years ago, you suffered a knife wound..."

Greg                            I had to smirk but just looked out the window, thinking he had a pretty cool power. "That’s right." I said lightly and looked back at him when he kept going.

Mycroft                     Clearly shaken, I slip my glove back on. "I see the history of anything I touch... or of anyone. The weakness is that with people, I tend to get overwhelmed by the emotional component. Hence, the gloves."

Greg                            "I see. I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you." I said sympathetically as I looked over him, guessing there was a lot going on with me with what had happened with Caroline and then the whole situation now.

Mycroft                     "No need for apologies. But now, perhaps, you can understand why I avoid physical contact." Our eyes meet. "You said that was half of your reason for coffee... what is the rest?"

Greg                            "I wanted to talk to you about working together. I think things would be going a little smoother if we were getting on. A little more, I understand the whole contact thing, but you just seem a bit cold." I said cautiously and hoped I'd worded it right.

Mycroft                     "You are interested in a personal, as well as a professional, relationship?" I ask. I had felt a spark of interest, but dismissed it, not knowing exactly how to handle it.

Greg                            "Well, yeah, I guess." I say suddenly filled with nerves and rubbed the back of my neck, it just being about wanting to get to know him better as a person rather than us just working together.

Mycroft                     "I... I suppose that would be... agreeable." I fidget with my coffee cup nervously.

Greg                            "I mean, if it makes you uncomfortable, then we can keep it simply professional. Sort out all this stuff with Moran and Moriarty, getting Sherlock settled with a child." I blurted and then worried about pushing him again so just shut my mouth.

Mycroft                     "Not uncomfortable... just unfamiliar. You'll need to be a bit patient with me..." I blush.

Greg                            I smiled warmly at the blush in his cheeks and wanted to reach over to put my hand in his but merely stood to shrug my coat on as I needed to get to work on finding Moran as well as my current cases along with a broken rib.

Mycroft                     I stand up alongside him. "Perhaps dinner one evening this week, then?" I ask, trying to keep my voice from quavering.

Greg                            "Sure. Sounds good." I blushed a little but wandered out in front of him, my hand holding the door and our hands brushed again where Mycroft was then holding it for a old woman behind him.


	8. Unexpected Arrival

Anthea                      **Text to John** Slight change in plans. It appears your daughter is in London.

Sherlock                   I shift from foot to foot in the airport lounge, waiting to board our flight out to America. I'm impatient and skittish, glaring at anyone who passes us

John                            My phone buzzes and I take it out of my pocket. “What?” I say loudly. I lean into Sherlock to show him the screen of my phone. “She’s here. In London.”

Sherlock                   "No, she isn't." I stare at the message in confusion. "She can't be."

John                            I quickly type back an answer. **Text to Anthea** What do you mean she’s here in London? Where? How?

Anthea                      **Text to John** We are unsure. She managed to lose the security detail in New York. She arrived at Heathrow over 2 hours ago. Last sighting, she was getting into a cab.

Sherlock                   My phone is in my hand in a flash, sending off a furious Text to my brother and then Anthea, then Lestrade for good measure

John                            “Well, I guess we’re not going to New York.” I comment.

 **Text to Mycroft** Should we go back to Baker Street?

Anthea                      **Text to Mycroft** I recommend doing so as soon as possible. We will keep looking, and keep you posted.

Sherlock                   Colour drains from my face as I read over his shoulder, grabbing John's arm and dragging him towards the exit, "I'll murder my brother. I won't even make it an interesting murder at that. He was supposed to keep her safe."

John                            **Text to Mycroft** Alright. Thanks.

“I’m worried too. Let’s just go home.” I look up at him as we exit the terminal.

Rosie                          I arrived at Baker St hours ago. Mother had told me a little bit about my birth father, finally, in a video she left me. I had no idea he was unaware of me... Maybe he didn't not want me as I've assumed my whole life. Mother didn't seem to ever have time for me and neither did my older cousins who raised me. Good thing I had books. All I have in my backpack is a book about navigating London, a stuffed bee, two USBs Mother left me, and nothing else. I left everything in New York, nothing left there for me anyways. After waiting over half an hour, I was hit with jet lag, so I 'opened' the door to 221B. After a bit of exploring and fixing an obvious mistake in the order of the honey, I fell asleep on an old couch.

Sherlock                   "Why can't this car go any faster?" I bark at the driver Anthea sent for us as we thread in between the London traffic towards Baker Street. I'm still firing off texts to my brother between ranting about how pathetic security must be to lose a child.

John                            We pull up to Baker Street and find the front door shut but unlocked. That’s odd. I know I had locked it. I give Sherlock a funny look before starting to climb up the stairs.

Sherlock                   I jump up the stairs from the hallway to the landing, bypassing John, before tearing into the flat in a whirl of coat tails and scarf.

John                            I mount the last landing after Sherlock. And enter the flat. There’s a girl sleeping on the couch. I grip Sherlock’s arm to stop his whirling. “Sherlock...” I whisper out.

Sherlock                   John's hand stops me so suddenly I almost trip, stumbling and staring at the little girl who's slumbering quite peacefully on our sofa.

John                            “She’s here.” I whisper, dumbly.

Sherlock                   "She's... smaller than I would have thought." I stand slowly, almost fearful of the small person drooling slightly on the blanket that usually covers me during my naps. "Though I suppose both her parents being below average height, it was bound to happen."

Rosie                          "Dr. Watson I presume?" I don't even bother to stand up or open my eyes. If I open them I might wake to find it's all been a dream, nightmare.

John                            “Wha... yeah. You must be Rosie.” I crouch down to her level. “How did you get here?”

Sherlock                   I hang back, startled and wary, pulling out my phone and starting to hurriedly text Mycroft       **Text to Mycroft** Get over here NOW. She's here. The child is here. On our sofa. Drooling. -SH

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** I will arrive this evening... give you all time to get acquainted.

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** No. You'll get your fat, lazy public funded rear over here now. It's small and looking at me -SH

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** Trust your doctor, brother.

Rosie                          "Mother told me you were a Captain. Didn't realize she meant Captain Obvious." I roll my eyes. "Unless you're expecting another eight-year-old to appear on your doorstep."

Sherlock                   My phone is slammed back into my pocket, huffing, "It seems to have your genetic code for sass John."

Rosie                          "It has a name!" I stand on the couch to look eye-to-eye with the posh giant. "You must be Sherlock. I don't know why Mother thought you were smart. You can’t even label honeys correctly."

Sherlock                   My nostrils flare, snapping, "You couldn't comprehend my honey labelling system. Wait, you didn't touch the honey with the red rubber lid, did you?"

John                            My face falls in slight panic. So, I stand up between them and look at Rosie. “Why did you leave New York? We were coming to get you. You could’ve been hurt or lost.”

Rosie                          I'm not an idiot. "Rubber is bad for honey but I did leave it alone. Next time use silicone unless you WANT it to degrade." I turn back to the blonde. "I wasn't hurt or lost. It's fine now."

Sherlock                   I look a little relieved, then glance at John, starting to feel helpless and out of my depth, "It has a very advanced reasoning system."

John                            I raise an eyebrow. “That’s not the point. You can’t just go running off whenever you please.”

Rosie                          I move from standing on the seat of the couch to the arm so I'm even taller that the too pretty giant. "IT HAS A NAME!" I swear if he calls me ‘It’ one more time...

Sherlock                   I find myself drawing up, snapping back at the miniature John, "It is being very rude to its father."

Rosie                          I jump off the arm of the chair straight into the thing, knocking him over. "You are not my father! I don’t have a father!" I pound his chest as hard as possible. "I don’t have a mother!" Tears start leaking down my face and my punches get lighter. "I. Don't. Have. Anyone!" I break down in full tears, snot, hiccups, everything.

Sherlock                   I'm startled by the attack, falling back and thumping onto the ground on my rear, wincing. The tiny fists do almost nothing to my chest, but I look over at John helplessly, eyes wide and obviously having no idea how to comfort the crying child past raising my hand and awkwardly patting her arm, "Errr... there, there...I'm sure you will soon discover your father is the best and kindest man ever."

John                            I stand utterly baffled and helpless to watch what is happening in front of me. I went from nearly storming out of the room to frozen in place.

Rosie                          I get off the bony guy that I've only succeeded in knocking over. Grabbing my backpack, I make a run for the door.

Sherlock                   Suddenly, I'm standing in the door way, arms out to try and block her way, shaking my head, "No, you can't go. You have to stay here, with your father."

John                            I reach out and grab her shoulder to turn her towards me. “I’d like you to stay. We’d like you to stay. So, we can all get to know one another better.”

Rosie                          "There’s no reason to pretend you want me." I try to escape but the too-skinny giant has blocked my path. "I'll find Anthea and she'll find me a home." I kick ITS shins and make a run for the door when IT goes down.

John                            My grip tightens on her shoulder and I pull her back into the room. “No. You’re staying.” I say firmly. “And we do want you. Please. Stay.”

Sherlock                   I wince and drop to one knee, then look up in relief as John grasps her, hobbling a little back into the room. I pause, searching for a few moments before saying in a deep, firm voice, "Rose Marie."

Rosie                          "You... You know my name?" I didn't believe he knew or even cared anything about me.

John                            “We do. But not much else. We only just found out about you. We’d like to get to know you.” My grip on her shoulder loosens a bit.

Sherlock                   "To be fair, I am not a natural parental figure." My throat clears, shuffling slightly to start looking in the backpack John was wearing when we entered, "I admit, I'm not even liked by adults. I don't take offense at your reaction to me Rose Marie."

Rosie                          "Rose." I start to calm down. "People call me Rose. And I'm not good with people. No one likes me but animals." I won't cry this time. I won't.

John                            “Well, Rose, would you like to come in and sit? I could round up some tea and biscuits.” I look at her hopefully.

Sherlock                   My face creases as I watch the little girl and John, stepping back slightly and then pulling out of the backpack a plush toy, what seems to be a rather accurate, large, fat bumblebee, holding it awkwardly

Rosie                          "Is that for me?" I've learned that most things that it seems I'm being given isn't true. My cousins thought it was funny to pretend to give me things just to take them back and laugh.

Sherlock                   I look down at the bee, it's little black legs waving under its fluffy, cuddling body, then up at the child, "I did buy it for you, yes, but now I fear it may not be age-appropriate as you seem highly developed."

Rosie                          I knew it wasn't really for me. Nothings really ever for me. "Fine. It's stupid anyways."

Sherlock                   My face falls, clutching the bee, "Oh."

John                            My eyes narrow at their exchange. “It is for you, Yes. Sherlock picked it out. He likes bees and honey.” I smile at her.

Rosie                          I reach out tentatively for it before I notice what I'm doing. "I would've loved it IF you HAD gotten it for me..."

Sherlock                   My head nods along with John's words, reaching out to hold the bee within reach of her, still wary of upsetting what seems to be a pure Watson temper. The ache in my knee reminds me of just how powerful a small, enraged mini John can be

Rosie                          "Only if you're really sure...?" I touch the little antenna and feel how fuzzy it is. I take it slowly, giving plenty of time for it to be taken back.

Sherlock                   I shuffle back, pulling out my phone and starting to text my brother once more, demanding his presence to rescue me

John                            Seeing Sherlock back on his phone, I smack him giving him a look. “So, do you two want to wait in the couch and I can go make some snacks?

Rosie                          I get up on a chair, holding my new Bee and backpack. "Have any cookies?"

Sherlock                   I shuffle around, plonking myself down on the sofa after John suggests it, eyeing the child next to me, "They're called biscuits."

John                            Slamming cupboards can be heard from the kitchen as I get out the tea things. “I think we have some Jaffa Cakes and some Hobnobs. Sherlock, did you finish off the pack of Ginger Nuts? Although, she may not like them. They’re a bit spicy.”

Rosie                          "Hobbits?! Java cakes?! What kind of things do you people eat?!" England sounds like one big Starbucks. I don't like Starbucks.

Sherlock                   I try to muffle my snorting laughter, covering my face with my hand.

John                            Carrying a tray with the packages of cookies and three cups of tea, I sit down on the couch next to them. “They’re types of cookies. You’ll like the Jaffa Cakes, they have chocolate.”

Rosie                          These don't look like cookies. "I don't really like chocolate." I pick up the tea and sniff it. Ugh. "That smells terrible."

Sherlock                   "Give her a ginger nut John." I reach for the jaffa cakes myself

John                            “I said I couldn’t find them. Where did you hide them this time?”

Sherlock                   A whole jaffa cake is stuffed in my mouth, huffing around it and getting up, teleporting into the kitchen without thinking to reach for the highest cupboard.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** How go the introductions?

Rosie                          I jump out of the chair at the sight of a disappearing Sherlock. "What the...?? He's gone! Where did he go??"

Sherlock                   I'm back just as quickly as I left, holding out a half-eaten pack of ginger nuts and clearing my throat innocently, "Nowhere? See. Biscuit?"

Rosie                          I stand there in shock.

Sherlock                   "John. I think your child is broken." I peer at her, offering the ginger nuts again.

John                            “Sherlock... we talked about not doing... the thing. In front of her.”

Sherlock                   "The thing? I thought you meant sex." My nose crinkles slightly, popping a ginger nut out the packet and starting to crunch it

Rosie                          I walk up to Sherlock and poke him in the thigh. "You’re different too?" I turn to Dr. Watson. "Are you??  Will you disappear?

John                            “No.... I’m just extra strong and I can heal quickly if I get hurt.”

Sherlock                   "I'm very different, yes." There's a hint of wistfulness in my voice, before I pull out my phone, texting while speaking, "Being different gets you into trouble. Are you... different Rose Marie?"

 **Text to Mycroft** Think I have not got off to a good start. -SH

Rosie                          "Oh." Wow. "I… uh... Mine aren't nearly that cool. I can kinda talk with some animals. Only the smart ones." Maybe I should tell them the extra special one...?

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** Perhaps I should not visit this evening?

John                            “That’s great! We were wondering if you’d be special too.” I give her a soft smile.

Sherlock                   "Animals?" I crouch down by her side straight away, wide eyed, "That's an amazing talent. How many murders could be solved if only we could ask the dogs and cats around the scene."

John                            “No. Absolutely not. No.” Shaking my head, I take a sip of my tea.

Sherlock                   I open my mouth, then snap it shut again, huffing and knowing it's no use arguing with John when he starts to sip his tea in that way, especially not in front of someone who seems to share his temper. Instead I whip out my phone and text my brother back:

 **Text to Mycroft** It may be best. She seems far too intelligent to be exposed to your influence just yet. -SH

John                            “So, Rose. What do you do for fun? What kinds of things do you like?” I offer her a Hobnob.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** Very well. I have other plans this evening, anyway.

 **Text to Lestrade** Interested in dinner this evening?

Greg                            **Text to Mycroft** I'm afraid I'm working late at the office, I'm free tomorrow? GL

Mycroft                     **Text to Lestrade** Perhaps I can bring dinner to you? Thai food?

Greg                            **Text to Mycroft** Um, yeah, sure. GL

Rosie                          "Umm. I read? I talk to, err I mean I study bees. I do a few things I guess." I tentatively take a hobbitnob.

Sherlock                   I slide down onto the sofa once more, nibbling in my ginger nuts, occasionally attempting to slide one her way to see what she thinks. For the most part, I stay quiet, abashed by my earlier argument with the child and rocky start, watching John interact with his daughter now to try and learn.

John                            “Oh that’s good. Both Sherlock and I like to read. There’s a library just down the street. I write a bit.”

Rosie                          "What do you write? I write too sometimes." Omg he writes!! "Only stupid stuff though. Like what I've seen and what thought the animals send me. They don't talk like us. They sorta have these thoughts and pictures and smells."

John                            “Wow, that’s really cool. I write about... well about me and Sherlock. We go on lots of adventures. We help people.”

Rosie                          I grab another cookie. "Could I read it maybe?" I left my notebooks in a lockbox hidden high in a tree behind a bee hive.

John                            “Um... sure.” I give Sherlock a sideways glance. “It’s actually all posted online. I post to a blog.”

Rosie                          "Maybe I could borrow a computer sometime? Or if you give me directions to a library...?" Maybe he'll let me have some paper too.

John                            “We can go down to the library together. We could get you a card.” I suggest. I glance over at Sherlock. “And I think Sherlock’s already ordered you a laptop of your own.”

Rosie                          "I don't... Umm no one has ever... Really? My own laptop? I don't even have email!" I look back and forth from both guys. "Really?"

John                            Sherlock nods. “Yes. I can help you set it up, if you’d like.” He says sitting up, hopefully.

Rosie                          Wow. Maybe it will be good here.  I reach into my backpack and pull out a USB. "Mother said to give this to you." I hand over the one that says "John". The one with "Rosie" I clutch in my hand. "I used the computer at school and watch a video Mary left for me." The USB also had info on John Watson including who he was and how to find him.

John                            “Oh... I... thanks.” I put the USB drive in my shirt pocket to watch later. “Um... we’ve got a room all set up for you upstairs.”

Rosie                          I follow him upstairs to see my own room. "Wow. It's huge!" I yawn. "Could I maybe take a shower?" I didn't bring pajamas or even a change of clothes, but I can put these ones back on.

John                            “Um... sure. The bathroom’s downstairs. We were expecting that when we picked you up, you’d have some things. I’m sure Anthea is having the rest of your things sent over. We could go shopping.”

Rosie                          "A shirt is fine. Maybe one of the giant's?" I put my bag down on the bed before I sit there myself. "Which one are you? A Doctor or a Soldier? You don't look like a Soldier."

John                            Taking a seat on the bed next to her, I chuckle. “Both... sort of.”

Rosie                          "How can you be both? Aren't ya kinda small for a Soldier? Do all soldiers write about their adventures and stuff?" I start to finally settle down and take a better look around the room.

John                            “Well I was retired until recently. I’ve been just working with Sherlock. And writing.” Watching her look around the room a thought occurs to me. “If you want to paint or liven up the place, we can. This used to be my old room.”

Rosie                          "You slept in here? Why?" I glance at John, is it ok to call him John.

John                            I shrug. “Because this was my room when I first moved in here with Sherlock.”

Rosie                          "Why? Were you fighting?" I shake Bee a bit and watch its perfectly proportioned wings flap.

John                            “Sherlock and I? No, we were just friends then.” I shake my head, wondering why I was having this bizarre conversation with her.

Rosie                          "But you're not friends, now are you? You're more than friends, right?"

John                            “Yes. We love each other.” I explain.

Rosie                          "He's kinda cute I guess. He's also kinda funny." I finally take a good look at John (the name sounds weird in my head since I've never had a name for the dad who didn't want me but now I think he maybe wants me...?).

John                            I give her a small smile. “Yeah. He is. So, did you want me to show you the bathroom, so you can get settled in? I could get you a shirt to sleep in.”

Rosie                          "Yeah. That'd be cool." I stand up and stretch. "What do I call you? And him?" I ask and point to where I think the other guy is.

John                            “Um... whatever you like.” I point through the door and down the stairs. “Sherlock.” Then I point to myself. “John.”

Rosie                          "Me Rosie." I say in a sarcastic tone. "I'm not Tarzan! I know your names, duh. But what do I call you?"

John                            I chuckle. “You can call me John or... Dad....if you want... but you don’t have to. If you’re not ready yet.”

Rosie                          "I called Mother, Mother." It sounds stupid, but I never knew what else to call her. She said I looked a lot like my Father and it made her sad when she saw me.

John                            “That’s a bit... formal for me, I guess.” I shrug.

Rosie                          "Then what do I call you?" My hands are on my hips as I'm waiting for an answer.

John                            “Dad. If you’d like. We’ve only just met and found out about one another. So, if you’re not ready....” I trail off.

Rosie                          "Is your boyfriend as indecisive?" Maybe he'll give me a real answer. I hate when adults give me vague answers the want me to pick a choice. I always choose wrong then I get in trouble. "I'll just call you Dude until you make up your mind." I storm off to find the shower.


	9. A Rocky Start

Mycroft                     I tap lightly on Greg's office door with my free hand, the other carrying the bag of take away from his favorite Thai restaurant. "Hungry? I hope I'm not disturbing you..."

Greg                            I looked up from where I was signing a PCs leave form and waved that he could come in, my heart lifting where I'd totally forgotten that he was bringing food through. I saw he'd even brought a bottle of wine and I was trying to think whether we had any glasses in the staff room.

Mycroft                     I pull out the take-away boxes, setting one in front of Greg and taking a seat across from him with mine. "Busy day?" I asked, nodding at the stack of paperwork beside him

Greg                            "Yeah, just finishing off paperwork from where I was in court yesterday. I've only got mugs, is that okay?" I hunted through my desk drawers where I kept near everything and put them on my desk where he was sorting out the take-away boxes.

Mycroft                     "Mugs are fine... better than drinking straight from the bottle, at least." I say with a grin, uncorking wine and filling the mugs.

Greg                            "Let’s be a bit more posh." I chuckled at the thought of Mycroft chugging from the bottle of wine and it slid down my throat so easily and I had to really savour it. It was expensive wine. I then peeled back the top of the take-out boxes, seeing he'd bought my favourite, duck chow mein.

Mycroft                     I saw the look of surprise on his face when he opened the takeaway box to find his favorite. "The owner of the restaurant knows what you like, apparently. All I had to do was ask, and she assured me that this was your favorite. I hope she was correct.”

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, absolutely. I didn’t realise I'd ordered from there so much that they knew." I grinned as I pushed my chair back a little bit to put my feet on the desk, it being a difference to the leftover pasta that I had in the fridge at home. It was also nice that he'd even asked.

Mycroft                     I chuckle. "It's easy to fall into a routine, isn’t it?" I glanced at the clock on the wall. "Normally at this time, I am curled up on the sofa in my study, reading a tawdry romance novel." I blush. "This is a refreshing change of pace.”

Greg                            "I’m usually not home for another hour so this is also a change of pace for me. Cheers." I smirked as I leant forward to pick up my mug of wine, holding it out jokingly so he could tap it. I didn’t forget about the fact that he admitted reading romance novels either.

Mycroft                     I hold up my mug and tap it lightly against his, the ceramic ringing pleasantly. I sat back to enjoy my pad thai. "Hopefully you're not always stuck at the office this late..."

Greg                            "Not usually. It’s just with a few cases going through the court at the minute that I am. I usually get home around half 7, 8pm..." I could see he had pad thai, my back relaxing back into the chair and it seemed a lot more relaxed between us somehow.

Mycroft                     "Did you get the same panicked text from my brother that I did?" I ask, thinking about Sherlock's texts when they finally located John's daughter at 221.

Greg                            "Yes. I contacted Anthea about what was going on and by the time I could get away from work, everything was sorted. What went on?" I smirked a little with a shake of my head, wanting to meet this daughter that apparently made it to London by herself.

Mycroft                     "Sherlock is in typical form." I shake my head with a laugh. "I can only hope John handles parenthood better than my brother seems to be."

Greg                            "I’m sure they'll be fine. John will just ask awkward questions, offer tea and biscuits." I joked as that had been what he'd done with my nieces and when he put his take-out box down, I used my chopsticks to try a bit of his noodles. It was just a habit.

Mycroft                     I raise an eyebrow and stare at him as he snatches a clump of noodles with his chopsticks. "Don't you have enough food?" I ask.

Greg                            "Yeah, I just wanted to see what yours tasted like." I gave him a childish/cheeky grin after a moment of being frozen and leant back again, happily eating most of my take-out box along with two cups of wine. I often pushed boundaries with people so left Mycroft to eat the rest of his then.

Mycroft                     Shaking my head, I turn and notice the framed picture on the bookcase - Greg with two young girls holding huge bundles of garishly pink cotton candy. "Your nieces?" I nod at the picture.

Greg                            "Yeah. That was last year for their birthday that I took them to Brighton. And I’m meant to have my face painted like a fox, if you couldn’t make it out." I smiled over at it fondly, trying not to show the sadness where I missed them a lot but also missed having the chance of having my own kids.

Mycroft                     "Haven't seen them in a while?" I could see the dark cloud pass over his expression for a moment.

Greg                            "I saw them at Christmas for a few days, but they live in Cornwall with their parents, so it takes them a while to get here..." I looked back down at my take-out box to start eating again where I could feel his eyes looking over me.

Mycroft                     I take a sip of my wine. "Why did you never have children with your ex-wife?"

Greg                            "She technically got pregnant and I believed for a while that it was mine... until the actual father turned up demanding for a DNA test." I sighed between finishing off my take out, just then sitting there with my wine mug.

Mycroft                     "But would you have had children with her, if not for her infidelity?"

Greg                            "Maybe... She wanted kids just as much as I did but she apparently spread her legs elsewhere because I wasn’t around enough at the right times for her." I said softly, and I thought I could be honest with him about this sort of thing.

Mycroft                     "Pity, that." I nod quietly. "I've never been comfortable around children, not since my brother was small. Once my abilities manifested... it became difficult.  Most children are very tactile creatures."

Greg                            "I think after you pointed out that my powers aren't as well-controlled as I thought, I've had to rethink having children. and I don’t think me and Caroline were okay for the last year and a half of our marriage anyway." I admitted, still feeling wary of whomever I spoke to with my powers manifesting and it did make me feel self-conscious.

Mycroft                     "I can understand. I have little control over my own abilities, in truth. Without the gloves, I can be quickly overwhelmed." I nod sadly. "But at least I've found a way to avoid that."

Greg                            "What happens when you become overwhelmed? Is it like a fatigue kind of thing?" I asked and wondered how the hell he dealt with relationships with a power like that.

Mycroft                     "Imagine you are drowning, and the harder you struggle, the deeper the water gets. I can't think, I can't speak, I can't escape it." I take another sip of the wine, emptying my cup. "Sherlock is well-versed in pulling me out of it, actually. Isolation, silence... sometimes for days." I look at the soft brown leather covering my fingers. "I've managed to avoid that consequence for some time, though, luckily."

Greg                            "There must be a better way of dealing with it, I mean… how does it fair relationship wise?" I frown with how sad it was, it making me feel better about having such a shit power and I knew I couldn’t cope with a power like that.

Mycroft                     "Relationship-wise? It's been years since I tried. The last relationship didn't end well..." It had been close to 10 years since Cameron had left, frustrated by my unwillingness for physical contact. "I find it easier to just... be alone." I sigh, a touch of sadness in my voice.

Greg                            "I’m sorry. And here's me moaning on about my ex-wife cheating on me." I dropped my feet with an anxious chuckle running a hand through my hair, thinking he had it a lot worse than I did. It must have made sex difficult.

Mycroft                     "It is what it is, I suppose. I've learned to live with it. Sometimes I miss it, though, the intimacy..." I say wistfully.

Greg                            "I guess the more you're with someone, the more you have those little touches, the more your body gets used to it. Maybe you just need someone that will wait until your body adjusts." I shrug as a thought and stood up for a moment to put our take-out boxes back into the bag.

Mycroft                     "Perhaps. That would take a large amount of patience on the part of the other person, though." I hand him my empty container.

Greg                            "There are people out there like that, Mycroft… contrary to popular belief." I smiled at him as I took it, meeting his eye for a moment before I briefly left my office to put our bag into the bigger bin in the kitchen. I returned to find him standing with his coffee mug.

Mycroft                     I hold up the bottle, having refilled my own cup. He nods, and I pour the remaining wine into his cup. "I don't believe I've met anyone like that..." I take a large swallow from my cup.

Greg                            "Someone with a large amount of patience?" I snorted as I stood beside him, it being just us in the office where it was late, and everyone had escaped around 6. I watched him take a large swallow and sipped at my cup myself.

Mycroft                     My eyes snapped up to his when I felt a light push. "Subtle, Lestrade. Of course, I am aware that you have the patience of a saint, having dealt with my brother for so long... You were, however, legally-bound to someone else, you know."

Greg                            "Well, do you still see a wedding ring on my finger?" I said in reply and saw I'd pushed him again by the look on his face, my coffee mug being put on the desk, so I could shrug my coat on. I guess I was just tired with the little bit of irritation I felt.

Mycroft                     "Well... no. You haven't worn one in some time, in fact," I pointed at his hand, sans tan line. "That doesn't not however, imply interest."

Greg                            "Okay... so me not asking about your powers until you actually brought it up? I could have easily said no to you coming around here with food, suggesting we have a personal relationship more than just a professional one? Doesn’t that scream interest?" I asked as I tied my scarf round my neck tightly and I was trying to hold back my glare.

Mycroft                     "I... I'm sorry..." My face goes pale, and I take a step back. "I'm inexperienced at this sort of thing, you know... how am I supposed to know what you want? I can't read minds..."

Greg                            My eyes dropped in a guilty sigh with how pale his face went, it not meaning to come across angry. "I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. Of course, you can’t read my mind." I stepped past him and then heard the front doors open again behind me.

Mycroft                     "Greg... wait..." I chase after him. I don't know what I plan to say...

Greg                            I heard him calling my name and turn towards him rushing towards me, it a moment of weakness I'd not expected to see with Mycroft with the job he was in. I stopped behind my car and met his eye.

Mycroft                     "Don't leave angry with me." I say as I catch up with him. "I'd... like to get to know you better. If you are interested." I say quietly. "Please..."

Greg                            "I am interested but you've got to stop treating my power like it’s the scum of the earth. I might not have the best control of it yet but the way you first pointed it out to me..." I said truthfully and folded my arms instead of getting into the car like I wanted to.

Mycroft                     "I didn't mean for it to come out that way. My apologies if that is the impression I gave you. I tend to be more aware of others' abilities than most, that's all - I have no way of knowing if their use is accidental or deliberate. I'm sure you can imagine, in my line of work, I would need to guard against such influences." I can remember someone using such an ability against me in the past - had I not been aware of it then, things would have ended badly for that particular military leader.

Greg                            "Look… I’m not one to use it out of spite or to gain something from you, okay? I’m not that sort of person and I thought you knew that. I understand the guarding part, but you've got to let people in... not just assume the worst all the time." I said more lightly and gave him a softer look.

Mycroft                     "I... will try. It's difficult for me, though. I've spent so long avoiding it..."

Greg                            "I know and it’s going to take me a while to control my pushing, but it would be nice if you just helped me out once in a while… gave me some tips to tell if it’s doing it by itself and how I could possibly control it." I explained, putting my hand on his jacket where he was standing so close.

Mycroft                     I jump a little when he puts his hand on my arm - just because of the strangeness of physical contact. "Perhaps you can concentrate on _not_ doing it... and I will tell you when you are."

Greg                            I retract my hand from his arm where he jumps and look down at the floor, understanding how powerful metas were exhausted a lot of the time. "Yeah." I said in a whisper and started moving towards the driver’s side of my car.

Mycroft                     "That was... ok. Just not used to it, is all." I clarify. "It's only my hands..."

Greg                            I nodded as I opened the door and chucked my bag in the back, my eyes then looking up at him. "I've been really trying around you not to push you… just so you know." I said quietly and knew he still didn’t like how I pushed him.

Mycroft                     "I wish I could explain what it feels like... you'd better understand my reaction." I reply. "Well, I should let you get home. Can I see you again sometime? Personally, not professionally?" I ask hopefully

Greg                            "I'll text you." I smiled weakly before I got in the car, my mum’s words ringing in my ears. She always told me to not be ashamed of my powers and I know we had to control them to some extent, but it brought back memories with how humans discriminated against metas before the government had stepped in.

Mycroft                     I watch as he drives away, then quietly walk to my own car and head home. Time for a nice quiet evening, with my brandy, my book, and my aquarium.


	10. First Morning in London

John                            I’m in the kitchen setting the kettle to boil and starting on breakfast when I hear Rose coming down the stairs.

Rosie                          **yawn** "What up, buttercup?" I ask as I enter the kitchen.

John                            “Um... morning. Did you sleep ok?” I say turning from the counter a bit.

Rosie                          "Ok I guess." Kinda scary in a new room in a new house in a new Country.

John                            “Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?”

Rosie                          "I don't know. Whatcha got? Do you guys eat cereal over here?" I sit at the table after clearing some space of old papers.

Sherlock                   There's a shuffling sound and I appear from the direction of my bedroom, wrapped in a sheet and with tousled, messy hair, a sleepy dark cloud drifting towards the kitchen carried by a yawn

John                            “Yeah. Um. Sherlock’s got some Honey Loops up here somewhere.” I say, opening up some cupboards.

Rosie                          "Ummm. Shouldn't you be, ya know, wearing clothes?" I'm only wearing a long shirt, but I don't have anything else.

Sherlock                   For a long moment I wonder when John's voice got so high and squeaky, before jumping, turning to stare at the child

John                            I turn to see Sherlock wrapped in the top sheet from our bed. I lean towards him as he moves to my side. “Are you wearing any pants?” I whisper.

Rosie                          I look back and forth from the two guys as I poor milk in my bowl of cereal. Not paying attention I spill some. "Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! I didn't mean to I swear. I'll clean it up!" Bee falls out of my lap as I hunt the kitchen looking a towel.

John                            “No. it’s ok.” I grab a tea towel and start mopping up the milk. “It’s just a little milk.”

Sherlock                   My nose scrunches at John's rather silly question about my underwear. He knows I always sleep naked and rarely bother with clothes if it's just us two... which... it isn't now. Oh. I feel my face heat for a moment before the little girl drops her bee, panicking. Swiftly I lean down, scooping the toy off and holding it out with what I hope is a reassuring smile, "John spills more milk than that if he's half asleep in the morning. Once he caught his bowl with his arm when not paying attention and launched his bran flakes and milk straight into the face of George."

Rosie                          I giggle as I reclaim Bee. "Who’s George?"

Sherlock                   I can't help but smile. She has John's giggle, just higher pitched, if that was at all possible. I resolve to measure and compare at the first chance I get. "Gary is a DI who comes with cases for us."

Rosie                          I look confused. "Thought his name was George?"

John                            “Greg. His name is Greg.” I shake my head and toss the wet tea towel into the sink.

Rosie                          I shake my head to clear it. The adults are obviously confused.

Sherlock                   "Who?" I look at John in confusion before starting the hunt for a cup of tea

John                            Shaking my head, I turn back to Rose, picking up the milk and topping off her cereal bowl. “There. Sherlock? Can you grab us a spoon, love?”

Sherlock                   The spoon is passed as I shuffle around, before peering at her bowl, sniffing it, then nodding, "You have good taste. John. Need to buy more of the good foods. Less of the boring ones. Like your bran flakes."

Rosie                          I make a gag face at bran flakes. "Yuck! Only really old people eat those." I take too big a bite and spill some cereal on my borrowed shirt.

Sherlock                   One corner of my lips quirks slightly, "Your father is quite old. Still within normal range though when you were born."

Rosie                          "I'm 8. 9 in a few weeks." I slurp milk off my spoon and see Gigantor make a eww face.

Sherlock                   I shudder at the slurping sounds coming from her, wondering how a child so small could make such a loud, disgusting noise. Finally, I claim John's tea and the sugar bowl, sitting down opposite Rosie and peering at her while I heap spoonfuls in.

Rosie                          "How old are you?! Dude, that's way too much sugar. You're gonna rot your teeth out."

Sherlock                   "John has an echo. Delightful." I add an extra spoon for luck, "Old enough to have this much sugar."

John                            Taking the sugar bowl from Sherlock, I scowl at him. “That is too much sugar. And I’m not old!”

Sherlock                   Muttering something under my breath, my hand reaches for one of the jars of honey on the counter behind me

Rosie                          "Honey’s lots better. There's plenty around here. I could get you some if you want." I blurt out my offer before I have time to realize no one's supposed to know I can share feels with bees.

Sherlock                   My hand hesitates, then returns to the table, honeyless. I seem content with my tea as I sip it carefully, peering over the rim at Rosie. "Of course, you can speak with bees. They are highly intelligent after all, though I would think with their hive mind it may cause a problem?"

Rosie                          "It's kinda like we can share feelings. They usually all feel kinda the same things as the others do. When they get in a group they can kinda tell me why they're feeling some way." I shrug cause it's not as cool as teleporting or being strong or anything like that.

Sherlock                   I fall silent a moment, just sipping my tea, before nodding firmly, "I hope you can tell me more. I think your power is quite unique."

Rosie                          "Nah. Not really." I jump when the doorbell buzzes.

Greg                            I'm exhausted from tossing and turning all night about Mycroft, there now being a possible crime scene that could be related to Moriarty or Moran. I ring the bell to be polite and anxiously wait by the door.

Sherlock                   I listen for a moment, then grin at John. "Single press. Hard pressure. Cut short." We say the next word together, "Lestrade!"

Downstairs Mrs. Hudson opens the door with a huff, gesturing for Lestrade to go on up with a roll of her eyes and something about lazy, layabout boys. It's obvious she hasn't been told yet about the new 'guest' in 221B

Greg                            I smile politely at Mrs. Hudson and remember that John's daughter is presumably in the flat so make my way up softly rather than doing two stairs at a time. "Hello?" I call out as I wandered in, guessing they were still eating breakfast.

Rosie                          This guy just walks into the apartment. "Another one? How many people live here?" I hope he's not as confusing as the other two.

Sherlock                   "Ah!" I leap up, the sheet slipping down one boney shoulder, "This is the Gerald I was telling you about Rose Marie."

Greg                            "Greg. And it's nice to meet you, Rosie." I roll my eyes at first but kneel down to her height, smiling and holding out my hand for her to shake.

Rosie                          I stand up and shake his hand. Gavin-Gary-George seems kinda nice so far.

Sherlock                   "Gemma here is pretty smart for a police man." I start hopping around eagerly, sweeping my sheet through the slight sheen of dirt on the floor that Hudders missed in her weekly 'not your housekeeper' rampage with a hoover. "I let him give me access to all the best crime scenes."

Rosie                          "Wow. You get to see crimes?"

Sherlock                   "I don't just see them" I beam down at Rosie, quite taken by her enthusiasm, "I solve them for him."

Rosie                          "Whoa. Wow!"

Greg                            "Hey, you don't solve all of them." I reminded him as I stood up and gave a sympathetic smile to John.

Sherlock                   My eyes narrow at the reminder, huffing and then flouncing off towards the bedroom, "Well I'll just leave you too it then unless you'd rather go back to whatever woman has given you those bags under your eyes and new line on your forehead"

Greg                            I sigh with a brief sadness in my face but just turn back to Rosie who seems to be beaming up at me. "How are you finding London, Rosie? Bit noisy, isn't it?" I smiled.

Rosie                          "Nah. New York is worse." I tug on my shirt and try to scrap off the dried milk. "I miss friend though." I wish I could call him or something. Tell him I got here fine, so he doesn't worry.

Sherlock                   Suddenly the doorbell rings again, causing me to sweep out of the room, fully dressed in my sharp suit now with my dark navy shirt, "I'll get that."

Greg                            "I can imagine.  I’ve only been there once but coming back to London was so much better." I chuckled and was slightly confused to who that could be, my hands going into my pockets when Sherlock said he'll get it.

Sherlock                   There's silence as I zap down the stairs, flinging open the door and beaming, scrawling Mycroft's signature on a clipboard before slamming the door in the delivery driver's face, zapping back up the stairs with my prize before reappearing right next to Lestrade, holding a rather sleek-looking box

Greg                            I raised an eyebrow where Sherlock appeared suddenly beside me, it not making me jump anymore but it was still a bit confusing. "What have you ordered now?" I asked and didn't exactly want to see a body part of any kind.

Sherlock                   I hold the box out to Rosie, nodding to her with an almost childlike glee to my eyes, "I would say John will help you set it up but you may need to help him."

John                            Rolling my eyes, I grab the box and Rosie and I disappear into the sitting room.

Sherlock                   "Remember to set all her accounts with your usual password so I can crack it easily." I call after him with a smirk

Greg                            I smirk a little with the way John rolled his eyes and it left me and Sherlock in the kitchen for a moment to talk. "I have a case for you and it needs to be kept very hush hush because I don't know if it's linked yet. To Seb or Moriarty." I stress with a quietened voice.

Sherlock                   My face becomes serious, wiped clear of all amusement. "I've been waiting for this. What is it? A crime scene? I have to get there as soon as possible." There's a cold, hard gleam to my eyes that seems rather alien to my usual eagerness for crime

Greg                            "We’re still securing it and you have to treat it like a normal crime scene because we don't know if it is primarily linked to them or the small group they were involved with. I'm speaking with a possible insider later on, informant if you will. See what he can tell me." I held out my hand for him to stop.

Sherlock                   I try and push past his hand, snapping, "I need to be there." I lower my voice to a hissing whisper, "John will still be in danger once they realise he survived."

Greg                            "And we are doing everything to keep him safe, Sherlock. I realise that but if they've got people out on the streets, around us watching then we have to make ourselves look dumb... Like we don't have a bloody clue that they're linked or how, even where they are. " I whispered harshly back and poked his shoulder.

Sherlock                   My lips curl in a sneer, "Has it occurred to you that I should be in mourning for the death of my beloved? If I don't seek out every single scrap of evidence, then Moran and this Moriarty will grow even more suspicious."

Greg                            "I also realise that Sherlock, I respect that you want to grab every opportunity by the throat, but we've got to stay one step ahead of them to have any fucking chance of bringing them down..." I stressed and glared at the sneer he gave me.

Sherlock                   "One step ahead for you is still two steps behind me, Lestrade." I snap, pulling out my phone and shooting off a Text to my brother.

 **Text to Mycroft** Come to 221B. Bring a new smartphone. Not the cheap one either. -SH

Greg                            "Hey, you're lucky I'm here at all with this for you. Little appreciation wouldn't go amiss." I snarled almost, and it was only because I was too exhausted to put up with Sherlock today. I wiped my face with both hands when he texted away, wondering whether it was worth going back to work like this.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** I was planning to stop by and visit this afternoon

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** Come now. -SH

Turning back to Lestrade, my eyes sweep over him, my shoulders slumping just a little, "I am lucky. I am even more lucky to still have John."

Greg                            "I know, I'm sorry for snapping at you mate, I'm just a bit tired." I sighed and shook my head, looking in on John and Rosie for a minute where they were laughing together over something. It was sweet.

Sherlock                   "I... apologise also." My voice lowers, eyes falling on John and Rosie, before returning to Lestrade, "John's daughter seems taken with you."

Greg                            "I'm sure she'll take a lot after you. Very intellectual, loves bees and murder or crime scenes by the sounds of it." I smiled warmly and the back of my head had the thought of pushing people so I kept repeating it in my head not to.

Sherlock                   My face crunches up, "Why would she take after me? She has none of my genotype and she is already forming as a person. My input will be minimal." I pause, then glance at him in confusion, "You're not doing your... thing with me." My hand waves by my head.

Greg                            "Yes, but phenotype also comes into play Sherlock with how people develop, a lot more than you think and what thing?" I explained for a moment and then met his eye again where he was waving his hand around.

Sherlock                   "The thing you do." I start to scowl, "Don't be thick on purpose. You know what thing. The little push you give me to behave."

Greg                            I roll my eyes for a moment and sigh, "You don't always need it from me, Sherlock." I said and it was true. He had John and now a child to help keep him on the straight and narrow.

Sherlock                   "But you give me an excuse!" I seem shocked, almost scandalised, "I can blame my emotional outbursts on your little talent, as well as doing the right thing once in a while."

Greg                            "Well it's time to find a different excuse, eh?" I raised an eyebrow at him, looking at John and Rosie again where they seemed to be setting up emails and looking for a background photo for her laptop.

Sherlock                   "No!" A little sulk starts to form in my pouty lower lip, "Push. Push me. Go on."

Greg                            "Just… stop worrying about it, okay?" I held out my hand again and then heard Mrs. Hudson opening the door, mumbling a few words to someone and both of our ears perked up where we then heard footsteps approaching.


	11. Relationship Advice and Introductions

Mycroft                     "Hello, brother." I say to Sherlock as I walk into 221B.

Sherlock                   My eyes narrow, then I roll my eyes, "Phone?" My hand extends.

Mycroft                     I hand him the requested phone with a scowl. "As requested."

Sherlock                   My hands start checking it over, "You installed the usual tracking software and bugs that you think I don't know about?"

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes. "Of course. Try not to disable it right away, this time?" I round the corner into the kitchen and stop short, seeing Greg sitting at the table. "Oh... good morning, Lestrade..." I nod.

Greg                            I had sat down when I'd heard Mycroft’s voice, trying to look interested in my phone, looking up when he stepped in to the kitchen and I noticed the change of name back to professional. "Hi." I said softly.

Sherlock                   "Rose Marie." I call, striding into the living room and holding out the phone, "Here. This is yours. John will help you enter in all the numbers you should need."

Rosie                          "Thank you! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I grab him in a quick hug. I'm just tall enough that he pats my head.

Mycroft                     With Sherlock out of the room, I spoke quietly to Greg. "I was not expecting to see you here today..."

Greg                            "I have a case that could possibly link to Seb and Moriarty. I wanted to make him aware, let him have a look at it." I sighed as I put my phone away and stood, repeating the chant of not pushing and simply looking calm in front of him.

Mycroft                     "I'm glad to hear the trail's not gone completely cold, at least." I nod. "I assume you've had the opportunity to meet Dr. Watson's daughter?"

Greg                            "Yeah, she's a sweet little thing. Has John's temper I imagine." I smiled for a moment and fiddled with my phone in my pocket, my heart pounding in my chest. I wanted to get away from him to the crime scene just so I wasn't subconsciously thinking about pushing him.

Mycroft                     I can tell he's anxious to leave, to get away from me, it seems. "Problem?" I ask.

Greg                            "I just need to get to the crime scene, that's all. See if it’s all set up properly for me to have a look at." I shrugged quietly and swallowed back what my heart was now doing in my throat. I could see him reading me and all I could so was subconsciously remind myself not to push him.

Mycroft                     "Are you taking my brother with you? I'm sure he is itching to get to the scene as quickly as possible."

Greg                            "I'm going to give myself an hour before I'll text him to have a look. Just to determine whether there's a link and how come you're here anyway? Just checking up on Rosie?" I asked, flipping my phone over in my pocket.

Mycroft                     "Sherlock asked me to bring a phone... I assume for the girl. And, I wanted a chance to meet her, once the initial shock had worn down a bit."

Greg                            "What do you think of her? Rosie?" I said, and the small talk was getting a bit dry now where I then spotted Sherlock watching us from Rosie’s side.

Mycroft                     "I've not had an opportunity to speak to her, as yet. But it does seem Sherlock is quite taken with her... arranging for the phone... the laptop..."

Greg                            "Well she has a love of bees like him and is quite mature for her age from what I can tell.  It's a good sign at least that they're going to get along." I smirked a bit more and was putting my guard down a little when my body reminded me of the pushing. It was put up again with Sherlock stalking over.

John                            “I thought you were leaving for the crime scene, Gavin.” Sherlock quips entering the kitchen, then he narrows his eyes. “Wait. Somethings... what were you two talking about?”

Mycroft                     "We were merely discussing John's daughter, Sherlock. Greg says she appears to be a bright child. And I noted that you seem quite taken with her."

John                            Sherlock sniffs. “Of course. She’s part John. I’m preprogrammed to love... like her.”

Mycroft                     I nod at my brother, who nods back and returns to the living room. I glance at Greg, who is pretending to be deeply engrossed in his phone. "I'm sorry, if I've made you self-conscious. It was not my intention." I say quietly.

Greg                            I chew my lip and slowly put my phone back in my pocket. "I accept your apology. I'll speak to you soon." I nodded at first and then decide to squeeze past him to say a final goodbye to John, Rosie and Sherlock before leaving. I needed some breathing space for him to figure out how he felt about my powers. About me.

Mycroft                     I watch Greg as he leaves, his nerves still evident. I sigh in disappointment. _I am just not good at this..._

John                            After being unceremoniously removed from the desk chair, so Sherlock could set up things on the laptop quicker, I head back to the kitchen for tea. “Oh hello, Mycroft. I didn’t notice you came in.”

Mycroft                     "Good morning, John. How are things with your daughter? I see Sherlock is adapting well..."

John                            Flicking the kettle on, I give a small smile towards the living room. “Yeah he is. It was a shock to us both. But I think we’ll figure it out. Tea?”

Mycroft                     "Please." I nod. "May I speak to you about something? In confidence?"

John                            “Um... alright.” I start taking out the tea things from the cupboards.

Mycroft                     "I fear I may have committed a serious faux pas with Detective Inspector Lestrade yesterday. I mentioned to him that I was able to feel it when he employed his ability... and it came to light that he does it unintentionally. I believe his lack of control over the power is making him self-conscious around me now."

John                            “Oh. Well, maybe he’s just trying not to do it at all, around you. Make you react on your own.” The kettle boils and I pour hot water into four mugs, and then add tea bags to let them steep.

Mycroft                     "I had not intended for him to stop entirely. He seems so... uncomfortable. I'm preventing him from doing something that comes naturally to him. I did not want him to change for my benefit."

John                            “Maybe he wants to.” I shrug. “Or maybe you should talk to him about it.” I set a mug in front of him. “Be right back.” I carry two mugs into Rosie and Sherlock and return quickly, sitting across from Mycroft with my own mug. “So, is this effecting you’re ability to work together or is this turning personal?”

Mycroft                     "If he can't be comfortable around me, it's both professional and personal. I would very much like to get to know him better... and when I try to talk to him, he just gets defensive."

John                            “You might just have to keep trying. I learned that with Sherlock. We both did. We didn’t talk about things for a long time. But it was definitely worth it once we did.” I give him a small smile, sipping my tea.

Mycroft                     I sipped my tea. "How do I make him listen to me?"

John                            “You can’t make him listen. He has to want to, I guess.”

Mycroft                     I huff. "I don't have that kind of patience, I'm afraid..."

John                            “Maybe that’s the problem. You need to be patient. See what he wants.”

Mycroft                     I look at him, an incredulous look on my face. "But... HOW?"

John                            “Ask him!” I say a bit forcefully. “Open your bloody mouths and speak to each other.”

Mycroft                     "You don't need to scold me... I'm not my brother..." I finish my tea and rise to my feet. "Would you introduce me to your daughter?" I ask.

John                            “Oh, yeah. Sure.” I lead him into the sitting room where Rosie and Sherlock are still in huddled in front of the laptop.

Rosie                          I briefly glance at the new person. "Who’s that?" I whisper to Gigantor. "The British Government," he replied.

John                            “Rose, this is Mycroft. Sherlock’s brother.”

Rosie                          "How can one person be a whole government? Are you like the President or something?"

Mycroft                     "I'm not _really_ the entire British government. Merely a civil servant."

John                            Sherlock and I both let out a snort at the same time.

Mycroft                     I glare at them.

Rosie                          "You're a servant?" He looks kinda too... Richish.

Mycroft                     "A civil servant - a government employee. Working with diplomats, politicians, and the like."

John                            Sherlock stands, buttoning his jacket. “Mycroft is the most dangerous man you’ll ever meet. But he’s so boring you’d never even know it.” I roll my eyes. “Sherlock, you’ll scare her.” I bite out. “He’s not dangerous, Rose. In fact, Mycroft is relatively harmless. Once you get to know him.” I grin at Mycroft.

Rosie                          I think about what Mr. Croft said and figure he must be like the President’s maid. Now it kinda makes sense.  Once my attention is removed from my new phone I realized how ugly I must look to all the pretty people in their pretty clothes. "Ok. Bye!" I run up the stairs and dress in the clothes I wore yesterday.

John                            I watch Rose go, with a worried look. “At least she didn’t try to leave this time.” I say looking at Sherlock. He nods.

Mycroft                     "She tried to leave? What happened?"

John                            “Our initial meeting yesterday, was a bit… strained.” Sherlock says. “Yeah. A bit. She was under the impression that I didn’t want her. That we didn’t want her. But we’re working through it. I think it’s going to be OK.” I look at Sherlock for reassurance. He gives me a small nod.

Mycroft                     "I understand from Anthea that she is technically a runaway at this point." I say quietly. "We are working with New York authorities to clear things up, of course."

John                            “Why did they report her as a runaway if they didn’t even want her in the first place?” I bite out a bit bitterly. I shake my head. “Sorry. Thank you, Mycroft. I know you’ll take care of it.”

Mycroft                     "I understand it's not personal, John. Mary's cousin is... not a good person." I clear my throat. "Should you need anything, or if Rose needs anything, please allow me to assist."

John                            “Thank you.” I say again.

Rosie                          I come back down the stairs wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but I brushed my hair, so the curls look kinda pretty again.

Mycroft                     "Perhaps, John, the three of you should do a bit of shopping? I understand that Miss Watson's suitcase did not make the trip with her?"

John                            “We talked about that last night. I think that’s a good idea.” Rosie reenters the sitting room. “What do you say, Rosie? Do you want to go look for some new clothes?”

Rosie                          "Uh. Sure. Ok."

Rosie                          I'm actually kinda excited to go shopping. I wonder what kinda clothes they'll get me and if I can help pick them out. I prefer jeans and graphic tees but my cousins bought me in stupid dresses just to annoy me.


	12. Sherlock Spoils Rosie

Sherlock                   I grab the smart phone from my brother, leaving him and John in the kitchen as I stalk back into the living room, powering it on as I go

Rosie                          I gently close the laptop and set it on a pile of paper on the table. We couldn't figure out how to do anything with it and I'm kinda afraid to try on my own.

Sherlock                   My long strides carry me towards the sofa, sitting down besides Rosie and peering at her, "Why did you shut that? I find it hard to believe John managed to set up all your accounts and the proper parental locks so soon. Especially when he can't even figure out how to post images to his blog."

Rosie                          "Umm, no. John said maybe you'd help me but it can wait." I bite my lip and wait for him to tell me I'm stupid cause I don't know how to even turn on the stupid machine.

Sherlock                   "Father." I automatically correct, then look up from the phone, nodding and dropping it into Rosie's lap in order to reach for the laptop, "How far did he get?"

Rosie                          I ignore the Father comment. "What's this?" I hold up a phone that just barely fits in my hand. "What do you want me to do with it?" I set it down next to Gigantor. It's brand new and shiney and it had to cost a lot.

Sherlock                   My hand waves at her as I lift the laptop onto my own legs, opening it and easily powering it on, "You can do whatever you want with it, within reason Rose Marie. It's yours. Just as this laptop is."

Rosie                          "Mine??" No way. The gotta be kidding. "Like -mine- mine?"

Sherlock                   Finally I turn a little to gaze at her, quite taken aback by her words, "I see you take after your father when it comes to repeating my words. Yes, it's yours."

Rosie                          I smile cause he said I take after my Father. Omg i actually have a Father! A Father of my very own. Wow... I pull a card out of my jacket pocket. "Could you maybe show me how to text a friend in New York?" I hand him the card with Charlie's name, number, and address on it.

Sherlock                   Taking the card I nod, "I asked my brother to put you on a data plan linked to my own account for the moment but it does have a limit." I lower the phone, my thumb swiping to the contact list which has already been loaded with my own number, John's, John's surgery number and several others, "Who is this Charlie?"

Rosie                          "Charlie is my bff. We have all sorts of adventures. During school we sit next to each other and sometimes we pretend we're really at Hogwarts and we can use magic and everything." Charlie is the bestest ever. "I'm gonna be a Ravenclaw and she's gonna be a Hufflepuff."

Sherlock                   My head spins a little with all the words, only some I actually recognise. "Hog..warts? Is that an American place?" My thumb starts to fly, entering in this Charlie person's details, adding on the +1 for texting to the US

Rosie                          "How...? How do you not know about Hogwarts?!?! Platform 9 3/4?? Diagon Alley??" No way! "OhmyGod! CanWeGoToDiagonAlley????? Please please? Puh-leeeeezzzeee?" Omgomgomg London! I'm actually in London. Home of Harry Potter and the Weasleys!

Sherlock                   I begin to look more and more baffled, staring at Rosie now, the phone forgotten. I run a quick check over the A to Z stored in my mind palace and come back with no results for this 'Diagon Alley' place. I presume the Harry person must refer to some celebrity, the likes I only get to know of when they're murdered. I flounder for a second before mumbling, "Ask your father?"

Rosie                          A look into the kitchen shows John is busy talking to the tall skinny guy who showed up earlier. I sulk back into the living room and sit next to Sherlock. "Hes busy." I sigh and curl up in a small ball.

Sherlock                   "He won't be busy later. Once my pesky brother has cleared off." Watching her, I begin to feel a whisker of discomfort, recalling our argument the night before and her threats to leave once more. "Maybe you could tell me about this Harold person as I set up your laptop?"

Rosie                          "Who's Harold?" He hands me my phone so I text Charlie and tell her all about London, and my Fath-- er my John?, and Sherlock, and my phone. "Can i take pics? She'll want some pics."

Sherlock                   "Of...me?" I look unsure, then glance over to John, "You could take some of your father? It's best to do it when he's unaware or he pulls a variety of faces that he believes are charming. I've told him they just make him look like he needs the toilet."

Rosie                          "Pics or it didn't happen!" I laugh at his discription of John and the toilet. I take pictures of Sherlock and the living room. I'll show her my room later. The phone beeps in reply. "Hey, Gigantor, she wants to know what to call you..." She actually didn't ask but I don't want to keep calling him Gigantor and don't know what's ok.

Sherlock                   I can't help but look stiff and stern in the photo, uncomfortable as ever with one being taken. "My name is Sherlock." I thought she knew that, but maybe she has John's talents for over looking the obvious

Rosie                          "Ya I know what your name is," duh! "But what am I-- uhh she, supposed to call you?"

Sherlock                   Maybe John's daughter is rather intellectually challenge? The horrible thought makes me clear my throat, before repeating clearly and slowly, "Sher.....lock."

Rosie                          "Fine. Whatever! I'll tell her to call you Lock." I huff at his attitude. Maybe he's one of those special people that don't understand normal questions. John would have to be pretty patient to love someone like that. "Why do you call me Rose Marie? Everyone calls me Rosie."

Sherlock                   "My name is not 'Lock'" I huff. John's daughter seems to be defective. I resolve to love her despite this, for John's sake. "If you wish to be called Rosie then I shall."

Rosie                          "Everyone else does is what I said. Not that I 'wish it'" I say as I imitate his oh I'm an adult and so smart tone.

Sherlock                   "Then what do you wish?" I begin to glare at her, starting to grow convinced that the Watson stubborn streak combined with mental deficiency is not one to be taken lightly

Rosie                          "I wish to have a better name then Rose Marie!" My name isn't no where near as cool as the other kids. Alexia, Persephone, Newt. "I'm named after a normal stupid flower."

Sherlock                   "Bees like roses." I immediately supply. "Wild roses at least, unlike the modern breeds."

Rosie                          "I love bees. Can we go meet the ones you gots living here? There's a hive just down the alley I saw it while I waited forever for you to come back."

Sherlock                   "We also have hives on the roof." I add, starting to show an enthusiasm. "Just two but we only have space for two. We're lucky we have been allowed them also. Or rather I have," My sigh is deep and long suffering, "John is not taken by bees the same way I am."

Rosie                          "Bees!! On the roof!!" Probably the same bees I met yesterday. I jump up and grab Locks hand. "Let's go! Let’s Go! Letsgoletsgoletsgo. C'Mon. Hurry up slow poke!!" Once he stands I realize I have no idea how to get up on the roof.

Sherlock                   I'm tugged along by the small girl, then chuckle as she hesitates, passing her easily and trying to stride towards the stairs leading to what used to be John's room. now serving as Rosie's bedroom. As I do, I learn how impossible it is to walk and remain holding hands with such a small person, especially when ascending stairs in front of them. To speed matters, I attempt to disengage our hands.


	13. Starting Over and The First Clue

Mycroft                     I stand well outside the crime scene tape, leaning against my car, watching intently as Greg coordinates the people on the scene.

Greg                            I'd just pushed Mycroft to the back of my mind when I got to the crime scene, it being a body at the edge of the Thames that had only been in the water a couple hours. I was keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious, but the body was like something out of Frankenstein.

Mycroft                     Greg looks fairly distressed at what he is seeing, and when his eyes search the crowd, I catch his eye with a small nod.

Greg                            I hold his eye for a minute and attempt a smile back, my eyes going back to the body as I spoke with Molly about initial findings. I ducked under the tape once everyone was organised and approached him.

Mycroft                     I stand up, hands in my pockets, when he approaches. "A particularly bad one, I take it?" I ask quietly.

Greg                            "Gruesome. Yeah." I sighed and waved that Sally could go on without me, my eyes looking back up to meet his again. I hadn't expected him to be here.

Mycroft                     "Any connection to the bank robbery?"

Greg                            "Not 100% sure but I think this is basically a dumped body and there was a bank robbery yesterday where somebody had gotten injured, blood all over the floor but they were gone by the time paramedics arrived." I explained with my own hands in my pockets.

Mycroft                     "Even wounded, I doubt he would have flung himself into the Thames." I look at him carefully. "Would you like my assistance? I might be able to give you a bit more information..."

Greg                            "Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just hold Molly from heading off." I said after a minute of debating it, deciding to at least let him in professionally and we sorted it out that I was zipping back the body bag for him, so he could have a look.

Mycroft                     I follow Greg over to the waiting coroner's van, nodding at Molly as he opens up the bag containing the body. It's disgusting - bloated, grey, and glassy-eyed, its face frozen in what looks like panic. I shudder at the image and slip a bare hand out of my coat pocket, carefully laying it on the body's arm. With a jolt, I close my eyes to focus. "Peter Ingraham. Small-time petty thief. He was injured in the bank robbery... he panicked... something went wrong... fell through a window? He was bundled into a car... thought he was being taken to hospital..." My eyes fly open suddenly, and I jerk my hand away from the body. "Seb Moran pushed this man off the Blackfriars Bridge." I look at Greg.

Greg                            I had watched with concern with the way he was shutting his eyes and nearly jumped when he gasped to pull his hand away. "Was there anyone else with him? He must have drowned in the water rather than from the injury in the robbery." I said softly and thought there must be CCTV. Witnesses.

Mycroft                     "There was someone driving the car, but our victim didn't know who it was. They met Seb on the bridge." I replied, rubbing my hands anxiously with a handkerchief. "Molly would be able to tell you for certain, but I believe his wounds would have been fatal without immediate treatment - the river just expedited things."

Greg                            "Get him back to the morgue and I need your report today if possible, tomorrow morning at the latest. I need to look at CCTV around the bridge, find that car... Do you think you can help me out?" I first of all said to Molly and then waved for Mycroft to follow me. I passed over hand sanitizer that I had put in my pocket after thinking about how his power worked but also with what he'd just touched.

Mycroft                     I accept the hand sanitizer gratefully, letting him drop the bottle into my hand. _Distasteful business, this sort of thing_ I think to myself as I rub the gel over my hands thoroughly and move to hand the bottle back. "I will pull the CCTV footage for you as soon as I get back to the office. I don't suppose I can interest you in coffee?" I would have suggested lunch but seeing the body had killed my appetite.

Greg                            "Definitely. I need to put a plea out for witnesses and then look at the CCTV. Do you mind if I jump in your car?" I asked as I took the hand gel back from him and saw he'd kept his gloves off and decided to take it inch by inch with him.

Mycroft                     I nod to him as I open the passenger door. "Be my guest." I motion for him to get in, as I walk around to the driver's side. Starting the engine, I carefully put my bare hands on the wheel and pull into the roadway.

Greg                            I had noticed the bare hands and thank him for holding the door open for me. I relaxed a little as we pulled into the roadway, my mind not so much on keeping my powers from pushing him. I was seeing how much he was ready to go with me.

Mycroft                     I pull up to a small coffee house not far from NSY. After placing our orders with the young purple-haired barista behind the counter, I direct him toward a corner table, and take a seat.

Greg                            I shrug off my coat and even wondered whether this was to get back on my good side, my eyes staying momentarily on the people passing. "Why were you at the crime scene?" I asked, and only then did I focus on not pushing.

Mycroft                     "I wanted to talk to you. Your office told me where to find you." I look up as the young woman brought our coffees to the table with a smile. "I feel as though we got off on the wrong foot."

Greg                            "Yeah. Just a bit." I smiled politely in front of the young woman and picked up my mug, then looking back at him where he still wasn't putting his gloves back on. It made me question what he was doing.

Mycroft                     I tentatively pick up my coffee mug and take a quick sip. It's been a long time since I've tried to control my power on my own like this... the last time it overwhelmed me. "It was wrong of me to ask you to curb your ability when I was not willing to curb my own."

Greg                            "Mmm." I hummed in agreement as I sipped my own coffee and I tried to gauge whether it was overwhelming him to have control of his own power. It was making me relax however, showing he'd changed.

Mycroft                     "So... the bank robbery. It appears Seb was not there, but with his connection to the Thames victim, I suspect he was involved." I say. I know I'm hiding behind our professional connection, but personal interactions are not something I'm good at dealing with.

Greg                            "Of course he was but that's not what we're talking about here." I said softly as I took another sip of my coffee and pointedly looked him in the eye.

Mycroft                     I sigh, staring into my coffee cup. "Please accept my apologies."

Greg                            "I don't want to push you until you're uncomfortable like I am, so we'll take it in small steps. And I accept your apology..." I explained as I put down my mug, folding my hands on the table and watching him stare into his own mug.

Mycroft                     "Small steps... yes, that would be wise." I nod. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable."

Greg                            "Okay. So, let's start again, yeah?" I smiled a little and didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable either. I sipped my coffee, keeping his eye and was willing to wait/be patient for him. Go by his terms.

Mycroft                     I smile weakly. "Would you like to go to dinner sometime, then? At a proper restaurant, perhaps - with actual wine glasses?" I say with a smirk.

Greg                            "I dunno, those mugs weren't that bad, were they?" I joked, dropping my own eyes to my mug in my hands and felt my heart pounding again but in a great way. It felt amazing.

Mycroft                     I laugh a bit, finally feeling a little relaxed. "They weren't bad, but perhaps wine glasses would be a pleasant experience, too?"

Greg                            "Sure. But I don't know if I can stick my pinky out that far." I laughed with him and stuck out my pinkie from my coffee mug. I loved the way his eyes lit up, his smile making my chest warm.

Mycroft                     "That's for tea, not wine," I roll my eyes with a grin. "And I can't do it, either." I lay my hand flat on the table, palm up, inviting him to lay his hand on mine.

Greg                            "I know I said we'd start again but... Are you sure?" I frown with the way he was holding his hand up and I put my coffee cup down for a moment. It was a big step.

Mycroft                     "Yes," I reply, not feeling nearly as sure as I sounded.

Greg                            "You’re not sure." I whispered as my hand fidgeted and I held it back, scanning his face and wanted him to be calm. Comfortable almost.

Mycroft                     "Please." I ask quietly. "Just for a moment."

Greg                            "You pull away immediately if it’s too much..." I warned and slowly leant forward with my hand to put my palm flat against his. It felt odd, the sensation where he was looking into my past, it a small tingle but it gave you a sense of calm.

Mycroft                     I gasp a bit at the initial contact, but don't pull my hand back. I'm hit by a flood of emotional data - concern about the recent crime scene, self-consciousness about his ability, a spark of interest... I let the emotions wash through my mind, trying to let them slip by rather than dwelling on them. Then I get hit with harsher emotions - anger, sadness, feelings of betrayal from the divorce - those are harder to avoid. My hand starts to tremble a little, but I don't pull away.

Greg                            I was concerned with the way his hand was trembling and wondered about pulling my hand away, but it felt like I couldn't. That the muscles had been shut down and all I could do was watch his face twitch every now and again. He didn't give anything away if it was overwhelming.

Mycroft                     I can feel myself foundering... my face feeling hot. With great effort, I pull my hand away, breathing as though I've just sprinted a mile.

Greg                            I sat forward a little bit more when he almost collapsed back, gasping for air and looked like he was going to pass out. I got the barista to give me a small chocolate bar and knelt in front of him until he seemed to come round.

Mycroft                     "Th-Thank you," I say quietly, accepting the chocolate. "Like I said... it's been a while. Touching a living being is much more difficult than touching other things. I have to get through emotions first"

Greg                            "You just push them aside. It must be hard." I said softly with concerned eyes, putting my hand on his knee rather than his hand and encouraged him to take a few bites to get his sugar back up. I’m hoping it would help just a little.

Mycroft                     "I found it gets easier over time... Repeated exposure to the same person is less overwhelming." After a few moments, my heart slowed back down to a normal pace. I look at him and see that he still looks fairly worried.

Greg                            "Okay. Just eat a bit more chocolate to get your blood sugar up... deep breaths..." I went to move my hand from his knee but the look he gave me kept it there. He seemed to get a bit more colour in his cheeks, my phone buzzing with the report from Molly about the body.

Mycroft                     I looked across the table at his phone with interest.

Greg                            I got back up to check my phone, my eyes scanning the report and it confirmed what we already knew. "Died from sufficient blood loss and the shock only sped up the process. No signs of a struggle but there was a mark on his arm. Molly’s gonna send me through a photo." I read aloud and didn't care that people near us were giving me strange looks.

Mycroft                     "A mark? Like a tattoo?

Greg                            "Seems faded like one but she's not sure. She briefly looked at a piece of his skin under the microscope and it’s not the same substance as tattoo ink." I waved as I was still trying to work out Molly’s words, reading from my phone

Mycroft                     "Curious" I wonder out loud. Finishing my coffee, I get to my feet. "Let me drop you by your office, then I will head to mine and start reviewing video. Hopefully, I will have the vehicle in question within an hour.

Greg                            "If we do this together, I need to see the footage too. I'll drop by my office and speak to Molly, get the tattoo photographed and we can work together in your office. Deal?" I said professionally as I swung my coat on and left a tip for the Barista who was still watching us cautiously with how pale Mycroft had gone.

Mycroft                     I look at him questioningly. "All right..." I reply slowly.

Greg                            I stopped for a moment with the questioning look he gave me, my hands shoving into my pockets to find some gum. "We work together or not at all. That's my only offer." I said a bit more softly than before.

Mycroft                     "Of course, it's just... after that... most people want to be as far away from me as possible." I slip my coat on, stuffing my hands into my pockets, wishing for all the world that I had my gloves back on.

Greg                            "But I'm not most people. And put your gloves back on." I tilted my head slightly to smile at him, knowing he was itching to and saw the relief on his face as we made our way back to his car with his gloves slipping back on with ease.

Mycroft                     I sigh in relief. "Thank you." I say, slipping the gloves back on. We spend just a few minutes at NSY, for Greg to pick up a few files, then head to the morgue at St. Bart's to speak at length to Molly and picking up the promised photographs. As we walk into my office, I nod to Anthea. "We are going to be reviewing the CCTV footage I requested. We are not to be disturbed, please."

Mycroft                     Greg and I enter my office, and I quietly close the door behind us.

Greg                            I put the files down on the desk, my coat coming off to be hung up and I was very much in the mindset to get as much together as we could. I was still keeping an eye on what Sherlock was doing but had to concentrate on witness statements and then looking at the picture of the tattoo in front of us. I heard Mycroft shut the door, my face serious.

Mycroft                     I settle in front of the computer, turning the screen so both Greg and I could watch. I scrolled through the images, finally settling on the footage from the Blackfriars Bridge. "We can narrow down the timeframe... starting with the footage taken after the bank robbery."

Greg                            "I doubt they would have used the same car. Unless they're stupider than I first thought." I muttered at first but waved for him to continue, eyes scanning the computer while we looked through the bank robbery and I noted down the car type along with the number plate.

Mycroft                     "True. But hopefully, we will see Moran assisting Mr. Ingraham over the bridge railing."

Greg                            "It would be more like throwing rather than assisting." I said softly.  We sped through the footage until the next day where the cameras only caught a wide angle. Mr. Ingraham disappeared from view, my hand asking him to go back to try to close in on Moran.

Mycroft                     I stopped the film and scrolled slowly back to get a better view of the vehicle that had pulled onto the bridge. "The license plate is a bit blurred, but we should be able to start with a search. The car appears to be an old Reliant - not a common car."

Greg                            "We can get someone from our tech team to sort it out. Clear it up for us, scootch a minute." I nudged his elbow, so he would move aside and I sent the clip off to Abby in pathology who was also a tech wizard. She could get it back to us in no time.

Mycroft                     I let Greg push me gently out of the way as he commandeered my computer, sending the screenshots off to his expert for rendering and research. "Now, we wait..."

Greg                            "Now we look into the number plate of the other car we have from the bank robbery… look into gang tattoos to see if any of them match the one we have and then looking over Molly’s report again to see if anything jumps out." I said as I then logged into the police database where I could check the number plates and I wasn't certainly going to sit around and wait.

Mycroft                     I rose from my desk, letting Greg do what he needed to do on the computer. "May I see the picture of that tattoo?"

Greg                            I handed him the file with everything in, my eyes flicking across the screen as I punched in the numbers and found the car was under somebody's name, taxed and insured and I found a random bit of paper to see what his background was like. All while Mycroft was stood there looking at the photo

Mycroft                     "It is a bit faded... but it looks like maybe a crown? Does that have any known connections for you?"

Greg                            "A crown... I could look into the connotations of it but it doesn't throw any immediate connections at me." I said as I leant on his desk for a moment and scratched my chin lazily.

Mycroft                     "Were you able to connect the vehicle with someone?"

Greg                            "Yes. An Oliver Parsons. 24, insured and taxed. Not one single point on his license and the only thing he's been charged with in the past is public disturbance but that was due to drink two years ago." I explained, seeing him blink and pause for a moment.

Mycroft                     "That name... it sounds familiar. I believe he used to work downstairs in the file room."

Greg                            "He used to work? Does he still work here, or has he moved on?" I raised an eyebrow and was ready to go question him now with the car not being reported stolen, so he must have known something.

Mycroft                     "He has moved to a different department." I move back to the keyboard, switching over to our internal personnel lists. "He's now in IT security, as an intern." I grab my jacket. "Shall we?"

Greg                            "Big switch... Let’s do it." I grabbed my own jacket and mainly let Mycroft lead the way but still put on a posture that seemed of authority. We stood quietly in the lift, my eyes scanning the floor we stopped on.


	14. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Oliver Parsons is voiced by Sunyiu2

Mycroft                     The lift comes to a stop on the lower level, and we enter the IT department. Oliver is at his desk, working through a list of security findings that need to be addressed.  He looks up when we walk in.

Oliver                       "Mr. Holmes? What can we do for you, Sir?"

Mycroft                     "Your name has come up in a recent investigation, Mr. Parsons. Detective Inspector Lestrade would like to speak with you... I assured him you would be willing to cooperate..."

Oliver                         "Of course, Sir. Anything to help the police."

Greg                            "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." I saw a spare office not being used and I'd brought a recorder with me, so I could record the interview officially. I sat down with Mycroft beside me, Oliver opposite us in the spare office with coffee for all three of us.

Oliver                         I tried not to fidget while I sat opposite the DI and the boss of my boss' boss

Greg                            I saw him fidgeting but brought out the pictures of his car and number plate anyway, it being after we'd identified who everyone was on tape. "Is this your vehicle and number plate?" I asked softly.

Oliver                         I took the pictures to look at them. "Yes, they are, Sir."

Greg                            "Okay. And you'd not reported it missing at all? At any point in the last week or so?" I then asked as I took the photos back and merely kept my hands folded on the table.

Oliver                         "No, Sir. It is still in the parking lot. I went to visit my parent in the weekend, after that I parked in the parking lot. During the week, I keep it there as I take the underground to work, Sir. I only live six stops away."

Greg                            "So where were you on the 25th February? Do you have anybody that can back up your alibi?" I raised an eyebrow and knew Mycroft would check his address, my eyes seeing him fidget again.

Oliver                         "I have a day off on 25th. I like having my day offs at Tuesdays. I was at home mostly. Went out shopping in the afternoon." I know I started blabbing a bit, but who wasn't when **the** Mycroft Holmes sit opposite of them and just lift an eyebrow every time when I open my mouth to answer.

Greg                            "Is there anyone at home when you were? Can corroborate that you went out shopping?" I asked and leant forward slightly where he seemed to be babbling now. I was holding back my powers, controlling them down to a point while the tape continued to record.

Oliver                         "I was home alone having a lie in and doing nothing in general. I went to the corner shop, little place really… don't know if they can remember I was there.  It is the only shop for a few blocks, so it’s crowded most of the time. But they have an amazing selection of veggies..." I have to stop talking like this… just answer the question with as few words as possible.

Greg                            "Funny that because we have CCTV of your car at the scene of a robbery and since nobody can back up your alibi, I can only assume it’s you driving... waiting for them to come out and we can link you to one Sebastian Moran." I brought out more CCTV photos out and saw him go even paler.

Oliver                         I pulled the pictures toward me with my shaking hand "I... I just... I'm not... and then they just showed up and guy with blood..." I was cut off by the Detective’s voice.

Greg                            "Tell us what happened Oliver... Did you help Sebastian throw the victim over the bridge or were you just the driver? How did they get you involved?" I let my power take a more front seat and realy gave him a hard glare to confess. He was slowly cracking.

Oliver                         "I do not throw the poor guy over the bridge! I wanted to take him to the hospital. As we reached the middle of the bridge Seb put his gun to my head and ordered me to stop then he..." I took a deep breath, this was the point where I have to decide where I want to end up. I looked up at Mr, Holmes and knew what to do. "He just grabbed the guy and tugged him out of the car and throw him over the bridge."

Greg                            I listened intently as he finally confessed, and it was linking up to CCTV, what we already know. "Then what happened after the guy was thrown over the bridge?" I asked with Oliver’s eyes still on Mycroft.

Oliver                         "I followed Seb's directions and we ended in a building where I was locked in a room. A few hours later they let me out. Seb showed me pictures of my parents and told me if I do something foolish they will kill them. After that, they gave my car keys back and I drove home. The car was cleaned totally. I parked in the parking lot and went to the corner shop and bought a bottle of whiskey. Woke up next morning and came to work."

Greg                            "Okay. If you help us, then we will do all we can to protect you and your family. I see that you didn't have anything to do with the robbery or murder and you were held at gunpoint. You did it to protect your parents." I said lightly and was sympathetic for our advantage.

Oliver                         "I didn't know it will be a robbery until they showed up in my car and the guy... Do you know his name?" I was relieved they will protect my family the knot in my stomach began to ease

Greg                            "The guy that was thrown over the bridge? That was Mr. Ingraham." I said when Oliver nodded.  I was surprised with how quiet Mycroft had been. I thought he would have liked to ask at least one question to him.

Oliver                         "Ingraham... I didn't know him. I thought I'll help with Seb, he needed a car and asked me if I can help him. He didn't know when he would finish with his appointment, so I just have to wait for him in the car."

Greg                            "Was there anyone else he worked with? Anyone he spoke with on a phone maybe?" I sat back a smidge to give Oliver breathing space and thankfully we'd put an official police sign on the door, so we weren't going to be disturbed.

Mycroft                     "Did Moran mention the name Moriarty to you?" I asked. I had been sitting so silently, that Oliver jumped when I spoke.

Oliver                         I jumped when Mr. Holmes spoke for the first time after we sit down. "Moriarty? No, he talked in his phone after he... after we left the bridge, but it was... John... no Jim. Yes, he called Jim and told him the guy, Mr. Ingraham died, and he asked if the "boys" are ready for the car. But I didn't see anybody, just Seb."

Greg                            "Right. We can look at Sebastian’s phone records again to check that and I just want to touch on that you keep calling him 'Seb'. Is there a personal link between you two?" I had also been surprised with Mycroft cutting in and then saw Oliver’s cheeks blushing.

Oliver                         "I... We had a few dates in the past month. Nothing serious and I... Jesus, I hoped we could..." my blush disappeared instantly as I just realised the truth, the whole new aspect of the past few days "Bloody fucking hell... Sorry Mr. Holmes... I hoped just last week we can have a serious relationship. Thank God we didn't..."

Greg                            I saw that Oliver obviously respected Mycroft and after we said our goodbyes, I got onto getting security on his parents but also for him. He'd given us a vital information and it was only in the lift back up to his office that Mr. Holmes actually spoke.

Mycroft                     "Poor kid... he got caught up with the wrong person, it seems..." I shake my head. _Sentiment is a dangerous thing..._

Greg                            "But when you love someone. You'd do anything to make them happy. Anything for them, including being the getaway driver it seems." I whispered and knew what he was thinking by the shake of his head, but I just ignored it.

Mycroft                     I huff. "Love? Lust, more like it. I am glad to hear that Mr. Parsons' involvement was only incidental. However, I may increase surveillance on him, just in case Seb decides to make a reappearance."

Greg                            "It wouldn't be lust if Oliver wanted to pursue a more serious relationship with him and that's a good idea. It also gives us the chance to keep an eye on him in case he betrays us somehow... speaks to Seb." I said as I first walked out of the lift and needed to get home really.

Mycroft                     I look at my watch. "It is getting a bit late in the day. I wouldn't object to an early night, myself. Today has been... tiring. Perhaps we can get an early start tomorrow?"

Greg                            "Absolutely, shall we meet back here again at 9am?" My coat got thrown around my shoulders with my hands going into the sleeves, it starting to rain but it didn't look like it was going to affect me getting home much.

Mycroft                     "A good plan. Do you need a ride home? I can arrange it, if you'd like..."

Greg                            "No, no, I've got my car at the yard and I need to do a bit of shopping, so I can just make my own way." I waved in a smile and tightened my scarf around my neck before making my way out. I was in my car in 10 minutes after leaving Mycroft’s office.

Mycroft                     I sifted through some more paperwork, selecting a number of files to take home, and spoke briefly with Anthea regarding Mr. Parsons' security matters. The weather was turning quickly - I was glad to take the Range Rover home this evening, as the roads were turning treacherous. I successfully navigated the winding road to my home, and in no time, was sitting in my study with my evening reading and a glass of brandy, in front of a roaring fire.


	15. Accident?

Greg                            I had made my way through most of the rain and it was only when I came to more of a back road that I noticed the car behind me driving particularly close to my back end. I looked in my mirror, unable to see the driver and when we got to a corner, I swore as the car behind me clipped the back of me and sent me spinning into the wooded areas. When I finally stopped, I found I'd just had a small cut on my head and I wasn't trapped at all.

Bystander                I run up to the door of the car that slid off the road and opened his door. "You ok, mate?"

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, I think so. I'm not far from home so I can just sort out my car from there. Thanks anyway." I waved as I cautiously got out of the car and even though my body ached, I didn't have any immediate worrying pains. I found a road sign and knew I was just round the corner from Mycroft’s so began walking.

Mycroft                     I am well into my reading - having put away the files and switched to my romance novel some time ago - when I am interrupted by the doorbell. Suspiciously, I set down my book and walk to the door, looking carefully through the side window. Shocked, I fling open the door to see Greg standing there, soaked to the skin in the torrential downpour. I pull him inside quickly. "What are you doing, standing in the rain?" I look outside. "Where is your car?"

Greg                            "I… I crashed... Hit and run by another d-driver... Woods... Didn't… know where else to go..." I was shaking with my teeth chattering, pretty sure that I was hypothermic and in shock from the crash. The blood on my face had just stuck there with the rain.

Mycroft                     "A hospital might have been a good choice," I grumble, looking at the cut on his forehead. I strip off his wet jacket, and pull him into the study, pushing him onto the sofa and tucking a blanket around him, trying to help him warm up.

Greg                            "I... I’m okay... C-c-could have been worse..." I said breathlessly and hugged the blanket around myself, not wanting to get his sofa wet but my head was starting to hurt too much to worry about that now since he'd pushed me onto it.

Mycroft                     I pull a small first aid kit from my desk drawer. "You are most certainly not OK." I scold him, pulling on the latex gloves in the kit so I could carefully clean and bandage the cut on his forehead. "You're lucky. I doubt this would need stitches, at least. Does your head hurt?"

Greg                            "It's sore... But it's just like h-having a small headache." I said through my chattering teeth and smirk a little at him scolding me while he knelt between my knees. I just concentrated on hugging the blanket around my shoulders to stay warm.

Mycroft                     "A small headache... sure it is," I grin at him. I finished bandaging him up, take off the gloves and throw the refuse into the bin by my desk. "Stay there. I will see if I can find some dry clothes for you." I leave him shivering in front of the fire and head to the spare bedroom, where I have an assortment of clothing that just might suffice.

 **Text to John** Lestrade has been in a minor car accident and is suffering from hypothermia. Recommendations?

Greg                            I sighed that I might be bothering him with this but stayed by the fire shivering, my head hurting a bit more than before now. I loved the half grin he'd given me about the headache and didn't think it was great that I now wanted to sleep.

John                            **Text to Mycroft** Get him in a warm bed. Does he have any other injuries? Do you need me to stop by?

Mycroft                     **Text to John** Small laceration on his head, a bit of a headache... maybe concussion? He's not a cooperative patient.

John                            **Text to Mycroft** Just keep an eye on him. You can let him rest but only a few hours it at a time. And if he’s hard to wake call 999 immediately.

Mycroft                     I walk back into the study to find that Greg has started to doze off on the couch. "Greg..." I give him a gentle shake. "John suggested we get you into a warm bed... bring your body temperature back up..."

Greg                            I groan when Mycroft shook me as I'd just started to doze off and I felt a protective arm around my shoulders as I slowly stood. We made our way to the guest room. "M'sorry for dripping water everywhere." I muttered as I felt my shoes squelch with the amount of water in them.

Mycroft                     "It's fine. Nothing to worry about.” I had him sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling down to untie his shoes.

Greg                            "I-I can do this bit." I shivered as I held the blanket closer to me again. I just needed a minute to gain the energy to get my clothes off. I winced as he slipped my ruined shoes off my feet.

Mycroft                     I hesitate a bit - there was really no way I can help him strip off his wet clothing without touching his bare skin at some point, "Um... let me get you a towel..." I quickly get up and head to the bathroom for dry towels.

Greg                            I bend down as much as I could to get my drenched socks off, hearing him rattling around and I managed to get the buttons of my shirt undone but my body seemed to cling to the warm blanket, so I was unable to get it off without help.

Mycroft                     I return to the bedroom to find Greg still mostly dressed, shivering under the blanket. "Greg... you need to get those wet clothes off..." I say, starting to gently dry his hair with the towel, while avoiding the cut on his forehead. I nod to a pile of clothing on the vanity. "I was able to find you some clothes that should work for this evening - track pants, and a sweatshirt. And warm socks."

Greg                            I hiss for a moment where he accidentally caught the cut on my head and when it had stopped hurting, I slipped my shirt off to leave it on the floor. My hands were shaking from the cold picking up the sweatshirt and Mycroft had to pick it up when I dropped it, swearing at it.

Mycroft                     I pick up the sweatshirt that he dropped and unfolded it, holding it up so he could pull it over his head. Once he had it on, I rubbed his arms roughly, trying to warm him up.

Greg                            "Did I interrupt you from doing anything? If Anthea can just get me a taxi home, I can fend for myself." I said as I looked up at him while he rubbed my arms roughly, my own hand pushing them away so I could try to pull off my trousers and when I'd gotten them past my butt, I felt my boxers were soaked too.

Mycroft                     "Nonsense. You will stay here until morning, at least." I frown at his attempt to take off his wet trousers. "Come on, stand up..." I pull him to his feet, my arms around his chest. His trousers fell to the floor in a very wet puddle, leaving him standing there, still shivering, in his wet boxers.

Greg                            "I don't need to stay… bother you all night." I liked the feeling of his arms around me but sat back down the floor, so I could pull my trousers off my feet. I tried to push my sweatshirt down enough, so he wouldn't see my boxers, my eyes then meeting his.

Mycroft                     "Stop being difficult." I pull him back to his feet. "Wet. Clothes. Off." I point at his boxers, handing him the track pants, and politely turning my back.

Greg                            "You sound like you're talking to Sherlock when you say that." I had to say jokingly as I shimmied out of my boxers and had just slipped into the track pants when he half turned around. I don't know whether he saw anything, but I still looked down with a blush on my cheeks.

Mycroft                     "I would never be so cruel as to compare you to my brother, but you _are_ being a difficult patient," I grin, pulling back the covers so he could climb into the warm bed. Once I've tucked the thick duvet around him, I gather up his wet clothing. "I'll be right back with tea. Do not fall asleep, please." I said, leaving the room. I hung his clothing up in the bathroom to dry, then headed down to the kitchen to make tea. I was rather proud of myself - I'd managed the entire operation without a single barehanded touch.

Greg                            I grinned back at him when he'd joked back and taking a look around the room, it was what I'd expected of his spare room. Organised, just the right size. I rubbed my eyes to keep them open and it was oddly soothing to listen to him walking around, hearing the kettle boil where the adrenaline was wearing off.

Mycroft                     I return to the guest room, having changed into my own pajamas, carrying a tray of tea and biscuits. Setting the tray on the vanity, I hand him a cup of tea. "Drink up. We're getting the outside of you warmed up... time to start on the inside."

Greg                            "Will you ever get annoyed with me saying that I don't need this? I'm warming up already." I said softly as I'd sat up against the headboard, fighting tiredness where it was nearing 9pm and I didn't sleep well anyway. I was still shaken a little from the car crash.

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes at him. "You are insufferable. Drink. Your. Tea."

Greg                            "Yes, sir..." I remarked under my breath and admittedly did feel better after drinking my mug of tea. I sat back into the pillows, my hands still shaking a little but now it wasn't from the cold. In the back of my head, I'd been trying to remember the number plate and make of the car.

Mycroft                     I finish my tea as well, taking both empty mugs and setting them on the tray on the vanity. I then climbed onto the bed, nestling my body close to him and settling an arm around him.

Greg                            I froze as he settled close to me and even settled an arm around me, it making me look up at him questioningly as I thought he would have rather have gone to his own bedroom. I hadn't even thought of him having an interest in me and my head started hurting more where I was trying to think.

Mycroft                     I could tell he was confused. "Warmth. Shared body heat. Hush." I laid my head on the pillow

Greg                            "Just... Didn't expect it... Will you at least get under the covers with me?" I said slowly at first and a small smile appeared on my face where I shuffled down against his arm. I could still feel my heart pounding away, my tiredness suddenly gone.

Mycroft                     Now it's my turn to look a bit confused. "All right..." I reply slowly, slipping under the duvet and resuming the same position, my hands firmly on the sweatshirt he is wearing. "Better?"

Greg                            "Better for body heat and all that. How are you feeling? Y'know… after touching my hand earlier?" I asked after a couple minutes silence and hoped he wasn't that tired where my body started to ache again.

Mycroft                     "The experience is a bit draining, I admit, but I appear to have recovered. Why do you ask?"

Greg                            "Just wondering. What did you get to when you passed the emotions and that?" I then said with a shrug, it being more of a I looked after him, he looked after me sort of thing.

Mycroft                     "I didn't get past the emotional input, actually.”

Greg                            "Oh. What sort of emotions did you get?" I said quietly as I huddled into him some more with my arms folded. The thick blanket was comfortable, knowing he was trying to avoid touching me with his bare hands.

Mycroft                     "I pulled away when I started seeing your divorce... you were very angry - understandably so.

Greg                            "I'm surprised you found that. It was a while ago." I whispered and had to move again where my feet were still cold. I cuddled up into a ball under his arm, my head half on his shoulder.

Mycroft                     "Strong emotions don't fade as quickly. The more recent things were easier."

Greg                            "How long would it take for you to get past the emotions? I mean, what do you see when you get past that?" I asked, slowly feeling myself warming up and I'm sure he didn't need all these questions, but it was working with the shock from the crash slowly diminishing.

Mycroft                     "It depends. If I am looking for something in particular, I can often focus well enough to get information quickly. I wasn't, with you."

Greg                            "If you touched me again, would it be too much?" I whispered, and I was certainly warm now where I'd turned my head enough to smell his aftershave that he'd been wearing all day.

Mycroft                     I sit up and look at him carefully. "Probably not... but why?"

Greg                            "I dunno… I’ve just not had anyone... 'read' me so well. Just curious to what you'd see." I shrugged with uncertainty and sat back on the pillows again when he sat up to look up at me.

Mycroft                     I frown. "It's not a parlour trick, Greg. Anything I can 'read' from you is something you remember, on some level. Things you have seen, done, felt."

Greg                            "I... I wasn't saying it was a parlour trick.... I was just trying to understand your power..." I frowned with him and shifted a bit away from him, thinking that coming here might have been a bad idea.

Mycroft                     "Is that why you are interested in me?" I blurt out.

Greg                            "No, of course not That doesn't even come into it, Mycroft. I'm interested in you because you're smart, professional, your smile and laugh are gorgeous, and I enjoy your company. I wouldn't have come here if I was only interested in your mind." I ranted and I was moving to get out of the bed, shaking my head.

Mycroft                     I wrap my arm tighter around him, preventing his escape. I lay my hand lightly on his chest as he resettles on the bed grumpily. "I'm flattered. Very few people profess to enjoying my company, you know." I say with a smile.

Greg                            "You’re the only person that I truly like being around, even if we are working." I admit in a whisper and tried to hold back my glare with what he'd presumed but with his history, I let it go. Kept myself against the pillows.

Mycroft                     I draw lazy circle on his chest, the sweatshirt he is wearing the only thing between my skin and his. "And if we're not working?" I ask quietly, a glimmer of hope in my voice.

Greg                            "Then your company is still enjoyable." I said in a small voice as my eyes searched his face and he was mainly concentrating on drawing on the sweatshirt he'd given me. It was a plain grey one but it was very soft.

Mycroft                     "As is yours." I reply softly, my fingers still tracing over the sweatshirt.

Greg                            "G-good..." I stammered slightly as my face burnt, wishing he'd just look up at me and kiss me already. I'd been trying to be subtle about how I felt towards him with coming here after a car crash, cuddling up with him.

Mycroft                     I look up at him, as he fumbled over his words.

Greg                            I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around his neck, it being an awkward angle, but I leant down to press my lips against his. I felt my own breath against his face and my heart jumped.

Mycroft                     A hum of surprise escaped me when he kissed me. I froze for a moment, then relaxed into it, returning the kiss, a small smile on my lips. I curl my fingers into his sweatshirt, to keep from reaching for his bare skin - I don't want that distraction right now.

Greg                            I grinned into the kiss when I felt him relax into it and knew he just wanted to concentrate on this with him avoiding my bare skin. I still had my hands bunched up in the sweater, but I played with his hair, the kiss being sweet and slow.

Mycroft                     His fingers in my hair make me shiver. _It has been so long..._

Greg                            I felt him shiver and kept playing with his hair, my tongue teasing around his lips and I could taste the tea but also what alcohol he'd been drinking before I showed up. I noticed his hand unscrunching from the sweatshirt and then our eyes met in the low-lit room of his spare room.

Mycroft                     I pull back and look into his eyes. "You... you need your rest." I say, my voice a hoarse whisper, smoothing my hand over his chest.

Greg                            I simply nod and reply the same back to him and we settled back to how we were before but lying more on the pillows. I wasn't so self-conscious about cuddling up to him, my voice small but loud enough for him to hear. "Will you stay until I wake up?"

Mycroft                     "Yes." I pull him closer to me, my head on his shoulder.


	16. A Pleasant Morning

Greg                            I had been lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of his breath and every couple hours, he woke me up to check how I felt within John's terms. I was the first to wake up around 8am where my phone had been lost in the wreck, so my usual alarm didn't go off and I felt Mycroft curled around me as the big spoon.

Mycroft                     I feel Greg stir, my arm around his chest and my face buried in the back of his neck.

Greg                            I swore under my breath at the time and then stretched out a little, my whole body aching like I'd been in the boxing ring. My head still hurt a little and I was trying to think of a way to let work now that I was going to be late but also leaving early due to the car crash yesterday.

Mycroft                     "Sore, today?" I mumble into his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of informing your supervisor that you would be working from home today, due to the accident. He was quite understanding about it, actually."

Greg                            I tilted my head back over my shoulder in disbelief that the man who wouldn't let me have time off for a chest infection the start of the year would suddenly have time off. "What did you tell him?" I mumbled back, my eyes still full of sleep.

Mycroft                     "Let's just say I was persuasive." I said with a grin. "I did tell him there had been an accident, and that you were being monitored for injuries."

Greg                            I snort a little as I put my head back on the pillow, it feeling nice to actually have a lie in but also to have his arm around me, even if it was over the quilt and not touching my bare skin. "Have you met him before?" I ask.

Mycroft                     "Yes. At the NSY Christmas party last year. Interesting chap..."

Greg                            "Yeah? Do tell..." I chuckled as I pushed his arm back and moved so I was now laying on my back looking up at him. I didn't actually know much about the boss.

Mycroft                     "If his wife ever catches him with Eva, that receptionist on the third floor, I expect there will be trouble..." I say with a sly grin.

Greg                            I hold back a grin as I run a hand through my bed head, "I shall have to remind him of that when he's being an arsehole to the youngins'...". I had suspected something between them but never thought on it.

Mycroft                     "Of course, if Eva ever finds out about Renee in the file room..." I can barely contain my laughter at this point. "Let's just say your boss gets around."

Greg                            I wipe my face as I can't hold back my laughter anymore and I don't know why it was such a surprise to me. "Sounds like him. Although, there was a rumour going around for a while that me and Luke Elwood from the squad team were shagging."

Mycroft                     "I believe most things you hear in the rumor mill are untrue." I continue to laugh. "Besides, I don't think you're Luke's type."

Greg                            "Oh really? Do explain, matchmaker." I raised an eyebrow jokingly and at one point I had felt Luke attractive, but he was an idiot. A plain, muscled idiot.

Mycroft                     "Hardly a matchmaker. But if you'd like, I could try to set you two up. Fair warning, though - his current boyfriend is a lawyer... Could be trouble."

Greg                            "A lawyer? Really? How do you know?" I frowned and wasn't interested in dating him at all but I'd seen him flirting with a lot of people the last I saw them, so I hadn't guessed he was in a relationship.

Mycroft                     I sit up on one elbow beside him and look down in his eyes. "Is this really what you want to talk about now?" My hand rubs gently over his sweatshirt.

Greg                            "Well I'm just a bit shocked because Luke is a fucking idiot if I ever met one." I said and guessed he'd just met one of them, shakes their hand or something. I go to put my hand over his but stop where it would be skin-on-skin contact.

Mycroft                     I see his hesitation. "You can touch the back of my hand. That does not trigger my ability." I whisper. To make the point, I lightly brush the back of my hand along his jaw, turning his head slightly so I can kiss his lips.

Greg                            I shut my eyes as he started kissing me lazily and I put my hand over the back of his hand to give a light squeeze. I then felt him shift under the covers, him straddling me and when I needed a breath, I looked up at his bed head and the sleep still in his eyes.

Mycroft                     "You never answered me before. How sore are you today?"

Greg                            "Not very. I'll just need a warm shower to loosen me up and then I'll be good for the day." I said softly, running my hands over his clothed chest and then down his thighs where he was wearing a matching pair of pj's.

Mycroft                     I nearly purr as his hands run over my thighs, unconsciously twitching my hips against his.

Greg                            I sigh at the friction he makes between our hips and never took my eyes off his. The sound he made was gorgeous, him sounding like a cat purring and even the smallest of moans mixed in with it.

Mycroft                     I desperately want to take off his shirt, to touch and taste every inch of his broad chest. Instead, I curl my fingers into his shirt, and bite out a frustrated groan,

Greg                            "What would make it easier? Tell me." I said quietly when I heard the frustrated groan and I rubbed his thighs gently again, so he wouldn't get worked up over it. It was a learning curve for both of us.

Mycroft                     "Time and patience. Familiarity... repeated exposure... makes it less overwhelming." And this was usually the point where a potential partner lost interest... when they learned I could not touch them. Meta-humans at least understood somewhat, but none so far had had the patience. Humans, however, generally thought I was being selfish. Many years ago, one had tried to force the issue... Sherlock found me on the bedroom floor hours later, uninjured but nearly catatonic.

Greg                            "I can do that. It'll take time for both of us." I smiled where he looked so unsure, so unsettled by it where he must have wanted to touch me so badly but couldn't due to being possibly overwhelmed. I didn't want to push him to the point that he was ill and just wanted to help... guide him through this.

Mycroft                     "It's all right... I understand... I'm sorry..." I lean forward and kiss him softly. My hands remain tightly curled in his shirt.

Greg                            "I know... You can still make me cum, using your mouth, right?" I ran my hands through his hair as we kissed again, and I would pleasure him without expecting anything back like his previous partners. There were ways around this.

Mycroft                     "I... I suppose that's true." I kiss his neck.

Greg                            I pushed my head back a little, so he had more access and if we were working from home then, well, we had time. I kept my fingers through his hair and didn't want him to think it was a one-sided affair so started undoing the pj top he had on.

Mycroft                     I groaned as he unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it back over my shoulders, his hand stroking softly over my skin.

Greg                            "I love all these freckles. I’ve wondered what was under those suits of yours." I threw it somewhere on the floor and slipped both my sweatshirt and shirt off in one go. I was going to make it work for both of us, meaning a lot of experimenting.

Mycroft                     I blush furiously. "I've always hated them... found them embarrassing, even..." He sits up and strips off his sweatshirt and shirt, revealing his bare, broad chest. My fingers itch to touch him, to stroke down his muscular abdomen... I twist my fingers into the sheets around him with a whine, as I lean down, my lips brushing over his collar bone.

Greg                            "They're gorgeous. Every single one of them." I said in a little intake of breath, hearing the whine and knew he was getting frustrated again. I knew I could touch him, so I skimmed my fingers down his chest and brushed them over where I could feel he was getting hard.

Mycroft                     I shiver, and continue moving my lips over his chest, kissing and tasting my way down his body.

Greg                            Just the feeling of his lips on my bare skin was enough and he had to keep his hands on my track bottoms, but I was pushing my hips up to show him what I wanted. I didn't even mind him stroking me through my clothes, it feeling like we were teenagers again.

Mycroft                     I kiss along his stomach, following the trail below his navel, my hands stroking over the impressive bulge in the track pants. I smile a little as he arches up against my hand, silently asking for more.

Greg                            I looked down to see him smirking as he ghosts his hand around my cock and I didn't think I was that impressive compared to most men. "What?" I asked softly, my cheeks flushed.

Mycroft                     "Nothing..." I whisper hoarsely, drawing a moan from him as I nuzzle against his cock.

Greg                            I resisted the urge in grabbing his head, instead putting my hand on his shoulder and moaned as he kissed the inside of my thighs. Nuzzled against my cock and my heart was close to bursting.

Mycroft                     As he arches up, I tug on the track pants, pulling them down his thighs, his cock springing free. Pressing my hands on the fabric still covering his thighs, I lean forward, tentatively licking the moist head.

Greg                            I let out a long groan as it had been a long time since someone had given me head, my hand squeezing his shoulder to reassure him that he was doing well, even if he couldn't touch me with his bare hands. Although, the gloves could come into this

Mycroft                     The sounds he is making are so erotic. My own cock is aching for attention, but right now, I am focused on his pleasure. I take him into my mouth slowly, swirling my tongue around his shaft as I suck him in gently.

Greg                            "God… Fuck... I forgot how good this was..." I muttered through biting my lip and my hand had moved to his hair to gently cascade through it rather than pushing him down further on my cock. My thighs were shaking already, my other hand scrunching the pillow beside me.

Mycroft                     His words encourage me, and I hum with pleasure as I take him deeper into my mouth.

Greg                            I had to finally let my moans go as he took me deeper in his mouth, his tongue being something that the devil had created. I was arching up into his mouth and trying to keep my feet flat on the bed to steady myself.

Mycroft                     I pull back, letting him slip out of my mouth. "Wrap your hand around your prick for me..." I say huskily.  As soon as he does, I take him back into my mouth, my lips pressed against his hand. He quickly catches on, moving his hand with me as I slowly move my mouth up and down along his shaft.

Greg                            I somehow found the sense to focus on what he wanted me to do and it wasn't even like it was my own hand. I shut my eyes to imagine it was his, feeling his other hand stroke my thigh as my muscles clenched and my breath was barely there.

Mycroft                     We get into a good rhythm, his breath hitching each time my tongue dips into his slit just before I suck him back into my mouth. I finally can't resist any more, and find my hips twitching against his legs, the slight friction providing little relief, but feeling so good.

Greg                            I register him twitching against my legs and desperately want to reciprocate what he's doing to me but we both know we're too old for that sort of thing. I'm scraping my nails against his head now, my hips jolting and then stopping where that last flick of his tongue into my slit just let everything go in my body.

Mycroft                     I feel him tense, arching his back as the first taste of salt hits my tongue. I swallow quickly, continuing to stroke him with my lips and tongue as he twists and moans under me. When he finally shudders to a stop, he gently pulls his prick from my mouth, looking at me tenderly.

Greg                            It seems like hours almost until I finally relax again, putting my hips back on the bed and slipped my fingers from his hair. I gave him a loving look where I'd put his hair everywhere and it contrasted beautifully to his freckles. I opened my arms to him and even though he put his arms either side of my head, I rolled us over, so I could now get the chance to touch him.

Mycroft                     I move up Greg's body and kiss him lightly. He deepens the kiss, and with a quick twist of his hips, flips us over, pinning me efficiently to the bed, grinding his hips against mine. Seeing how much I am struggling with the need to touch him, he grabs my wrists, restraining them gently as he caresses my neck with his lips and tongue

Greg                            "Relax, gorgeous." I mutter as I move down his neck with my lips mainly, noticing his hips pushing up against mine whenever I used my tongue on his skin. I teased over his nipples and I looked up at his whine as I brushed my cheeks over the erection in his pj bottoms.

Mycroft                     "Please..." My voice is hardly more than a whisper as he brushes against my straining erection. I grip the sheets tightly.

Greg                            I continue mouthing it through his bottoms and wrapping my hand around it, it being something I'd never done before. My experience with men could be argued to be basic and I kept my eyes up at him to watch his reactions as I finally pulled his boxers down. His cock was impressive and weeping.

Mycroft                     A shiver runs through me as my cock springs free. I look up at him, seeing the uncertainty on his face. "What's wrong?" I ask, rather breathlessly.

Greg                            "I… haven't really gotten this far with a man before." I say quietly, sitting back on my knees and thought he was going to laugh at me or something along those lines with the way he sat up on his elbows to look at me properly.

Mycroft                     "Well, you are off to a good start..." I reply, my breathing getting calmer. "...and I like to think I gave you some ideas..." I reach up carefully and stroke his jaw with the back of my hand.

Greg                            "Yeah and you can direct my hand, if you'd like. Direct my mouth." I said in a husky voice and I can feel my gut twisting as I wrapped my hand around him. I got a groan in return, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Mycroft                     I fell back onto the bed with a groan as he wrapped his hand around my shaft. "Y-yes... that's good..." I managed to say when he began slowly stroking me.

Greg                            "What about this?" I whispered as I then ran my tongue up the side of his cock rather than going straight for the tip and I could feel the sheets tensing where he was pulling at them. I kept stroking him, even skimming my other hand over his balls to then rub at his thigh.

Mycroft                     I gasp loudly and arch my back as his tongue slides along my length. Momentarily robbed of speech, I respond to his question by nodding vigorously

Greg                            I smirked as I kept rubbing at his thigh and took a bit more of his cock into my mouth, mainly working him with my hand and hoped it wasn't clumsy or at least made him feel good. I flicked my eyes up to him now and again and everything about him I found stunning. It eased my anxiety about being a virgin in terms of having sex with a man.

Mycroft                     "Fuck..." I gasp out as he took me into his mouth. I thrust up into his hand as his tongue flicks lightly over my hard flesh. "Like that... just... like that... god..." I babbled encouragingly.

Greg                            It encouraged me to then take most of him in my mouth while my hand pumped what I couldn't take. I heard him babbling with his swearing being the most erotic thing out of his mouth, my tongue then dipping down to his balls to give him a different sensation perhaps.

Mycroft                     I let out a gasp of surprise when he moves his tongue over my balls while he continued stroking me. My breathing grew more ragged as the heat curled in my groin.

Greg                            I felt his thighs tensing where one hand was still stroking the fine hair there, my mouth going from his cock to take a ball into my mouth and the profanities/moans mixed together that came was enough to make anybody come. When I knew he was almost there, I took him completely in my mouth while both of my hands fondled his balls.

Mycroft                     Greg's hand moves to cup my balls, rolling them in his palm, stroking and tugging them lightly as he takes me as far into his mouth as he can. "Yes... fuck... like that... I'm..." I arch my back as I cum, every fiber of my being vibrating gloriously.

Greg                            The salt taste in my mouth wasn't as bad as I had thought it'd be and hummed to keep the ecstasy going for him. I pulled my mouth off him, wiping my lips with the back of my hand and smirked where he was laying back in the pillows with his arm across his eyes.

Mycroft                     Once the waves of pleasure eased, and I melt into a contented, relaxed state. "Mmmm..." I sigh happily. "That was very good..." I start to reach for him, but he moves up alongside me before my hand reaches his shoulder, laying his head on my chest quietly. I put my hand back on the pillow without touching him.


	17. Warning

Greg                            I wasn't bothered about being pleasured and we dozed for an hour before finally rising from his spare room bed. We took it in turns to shower, my clothes from yesterday still damp from the rain so when I got to the kitchen in the tracksuit, I found one of my other suits along with my mail from work.

Mycroft                     While Greg showered, I made breakfast, and Anthea delivered his spare suit and mail from his office. I greet him with a cup of coffee.

Greg                            "Thank you. You didn’t have to do all this." I blushed slightly, taking the chance of when he had his back turned making himself toast, I quickly pulled on the trousers and plain shirt. The suit was a colour I didn’t realise I had but tucked the shirt in, slipping the waistcoat on and I glimpsed at the mail I had.

Mycroft                     "Coffee and toast is hardly an imposition." I smile. "And I called Anthea to arrange for your car to be towed to a nearby garage... she was kind enough to deliver the clothing and the mail. How is your head, today?"

Greg                            "It's a bit sore but nothing major. You can just chuck that other suit that I took off yesterday, its ruined." I waved as I sat down and sipped at the coffee gently, opening a few pieces of work email and then what looked like a personal letter. At first glance I thought it was from my ex-wife but when I saw a photo of myself getting out of the wreckage, my face fell.

Mycroft                     I saw the serious look cross his face. "What is it?"

Greg                            "Someone took a photo of me when I had that crash last night... and my car." I muttered, looking through the few large printed photos and then found the small note along with it. I knew damn well who it was from before even reading it.

Mycroft                     "Someone? You think you were forced off road?" We hadn't really talked about the accident last night - I was too concerned with getting his injuries tended and getting his body temperature back up.

Greg                            "I know someone had forced me off the road with how close they were riding my ass. I wanted to remember the number plate but…" I looked up at him and met his eye worryingly where the number plate had disappeared from my short-term memory.

Mycroft                     "May I?" I ask as I reach for his arm tentatively. "Perhaps you do remember it..."

Greg                            I nodded as we needed to trace that car, knowing that Oliver must have contacted Sebastian to tell him that we were on to him. I felt the familiar calm feeling as Mycroft touched my arm lightly and I saw his eyes shut as he tried to find it.

Mycroft                     Of course, the first thing I can 'see' is our more recent activities... I blush a bit and push those memories aside, in search of his memory of the accident. I can see the plate number in the mirror, and read it aloud, hoping he is writing it down as I do so. I watch helplessly as the other car closes the distance between them, then pulls partly alongside Greg's car, turning hard into it, causing it to spin on the wet road... the adrenaline rush as Greg tries to correct, to avoid hitting the ditch... then a moment of blackness. A pressure on Greg's carotid artery, a voice grumbling, "He's alive... maybe they'll back off..." then silence. I pull my hand back. "You were knocked unconscious in the accident... they know you're alive, though."

Greg                            "I... I don’t remember being unconscious. They touched me? Who was it?" I frowned as I thought I'd been conscious the whole time and I had scribbled down the number plate with my other hand. I met his eye, my memory seeming blurry.

Mycroft                     "It is believed even in a coma, one can hear the goings-on around him. So it's not surprising that you have a memory of someone speaking while you were unconscious." I reply calmly. "I did not recognize the voice, unfortunately, and no names were mentioned. Who sent the photograph? Is there any information on the envelope?"

Greg                            "There's a small note along with the photos. No clue as to who sent it." I said as I looked on the envelope and photos, unfolding the note to read it to him.

> _"Hi Greggy, a little bird told me that you've been talking to our Olly and using your power to get him to talk. tut tut, naughty boy anyhoo, last night was just a little warning to back off me and Seb as you won’t win. We're building our strength up day by day and we know what's closest to your heart. This is the only warning we're giving you so back. off. Jim x"_

Mycroft                     "I think someone has been watching too much crap telly," I grimace. "Talk about trying too hard to be a super villain..."

Greg                            "It’s not any different to what victims have gotten in the past… just trying to scare us in a rather pathetic way." I sigh as I put the note back down and thought the chance of it having prints on it is slim. I had to grimace at the letter myself, the hand writing rather scruffy.

Mycroft                     "I'm sure it's more bluster than anything else, but I would advise caution. Perhaps we should inform John, as well. It's possible that Seb is not yet aware of Dr. Watson's survival, after all."

Greg                            "Both of us need to stay clear of John. They're not looking at Sherlock, they're watching us. We need to steer clear of them both." I said definitively as a first point of action and Sherlock at least knew that Seb wasn't aware that John was still alive. He'd have to act like he was mourning.

Mycroft                     "Sherlock definitely needs to be made aware of the situation... that a direct threat has been made against you. It could endanger not only John, but his daughter, as well."

Greg                            "He needs to act like he's mourning... make them believe like John is dead, like he's looking after Rosie alone while we track the idiots. There's no point in them hurting Sherlock if he's already lost the one person that matters most to him." I explained

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** At your convenience, I need to come see you. Tell John not to leave the house.

Sherlock                   **Text to Mycroft** Come now. -SH

Greg                            "I’m gonna send off the number plates to see what comes up and then look at the footage my friend from pathology sent back. Maybe even look to see if I can find anything else on Moriarty. Do you mind if I use your laptop?" I finished off my coffee and last mouthful of toast, it being that once I had a plan in mind, I stuck to it, got neck deep into it.

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** What's going on -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** Your brother is coming over to explain. GL

Mycroft                     "Be my guest. I need to go to Baker Street to speak to my brother. There is a driver at your disposal, should you need to go somewhere."

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** So you are in on this. Interesting -SH

Greg                            "Thanks. I’m gonna get a few coppers to stake out my flat, look through it to see if Seb or Moriarty have bugged it, planted anything." I nodded, putting my mug in the sink and watched him guide me through to his personal office where I had everything at hand that I'd need.

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** well it is my plan, after all. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** You have a plan? And my brother is going along with it? -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** of course, why wouldn't he? GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** My brother doesn't usually like any plan that he hasn't thought of himself. -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** He hadn't vocalised any objections so I don't know what you can deduce from that. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** It suggests that he's got his own plans and plots which he's not telling you -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** I gave him the ultimatum of us working together or not at all. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** What happened? Not now but to bring this on? Did you find something out about Moriarty or Moran? -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** I got shunted off the road last night and then sent a warning through the post from Moran. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** He thinks John is dead. Hence the warning to keep John inside with me. He's going after you now. -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** pretty much, anyone that comes near me or is associated with me is in danger. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** My brother is never in danger. He is danger. -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** your brother is harmless. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** My brother is the very opposite of harmless -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** Not from my point of view. He's actually rather sweet. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** I fear you may have mistaken another man for my brother. Whoever you are with, they are not Mycroft Holmes. -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** I wish I could type an eye roll but I can't. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Please don't tell me you have already had intimate relations with my brother? -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** don't think that's any of your business. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Oh that's just disgusting -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** still, none of your business. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** It is my business. He's my brother. If I remember, you placed a bet on when John and I would finally admit our feelings, a bet that paid you a handsome amount back -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** and you placed a bet on when me and Mycroft would get together? GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Of course not. I never believed you would be so foolish to be taken in by him -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** He took me in last night after the accident. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** John is glaring at me. -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** why? GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** He tells me I'm being over dramatic. He says I should be happy for you both. -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** it's hardly anything to be happy over yet, just wait for your brother to get there. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Don't be an idiot. Of course it's something to be happy for. If my brother has finally started to let down those barriers he constructed around himself -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** again, it's early. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** Just do try and not allow my idiot brother to mess it up. He's prone to sabotaging anything good in his life -SH

Greg                            **Text to Sherlock** I will try my best. GL

Sherlock                   **Text to Lestrade** It's not your best I'm worried about. It's my brother's worst. -SH


	18. Telling Sherlock Everything

Mycroft                     I walk up to the door of 221, and straighten the knocker before ringing the doorbell.

Sherlock                   A window above Speedy's cafe opens and a tousled dark head of curls poking out, glaring down at my brother

Mycroft                     I look up and see my brother glaring at me. Shaking my head, I let myself in and head up the stairs to 221B. "Hello, brother."

Sherlock                   There's the sound of footsteps from above, even above the stairs leading to Rosie's room, hurrying downwards

Mycroft                     I am standing quietly by the kitchen table when Sherlock runs into the room in a swirl of Belstaff.

Sherlock                   "Sit." I bark, heading towards the kitchen

Mycroft                     I raise an eyebrow at him but take a seat on the sofa.

Sherlock                   The kettle is slammed onto its base, the button pressed to boil it, before two mugs are pulled off the draining board, "Start talking, brother mine."

Mycroft                     "I presume you've been in touch with Lestrade... what do you need to know?"

Sherlock                   "John is in danger. Is Rose Marie in danger also?" My voice is sharp, throwing tea bags into the cups as if they had wrong me personally, "How do I keep them safe?"

Mycroft                     "First off, you need to play the role of the grieving friend. As far as anyone knows, John is dead, and we need to maintain that illusion for now. Has he left Baker Street since yesterday?

Sherlock                   I pour the boiling water into both mugs, my shoulders tensing, "We went shopping. Yesterday."

Mycroft                     "Damn. Well, hopefully you went unnoticed. Odds of that are good, as the attempt of Greg was made last night."

Sherlock                   My fingers curl around the handle of the mug, before I let it go, swinging to bark at Mycroft, "How could you miss this? How could you allow this?"

Mycroft                     My face goes pale. "I... I do not know. Everything has happened so quickly. We had no intelligence indicating that Greg was a target until the accident. Neither Moran nor Moriarty has made any contact with the Meta Human Office, nor had there been any other incidents or anomalies since Tel Aviv."

Sherlock                   The teabags are squeezed to an inch of their life before being launched at the sink to thud...thud into it. "I warned you. I needed to be out there, gathering data. Not stuck here as a baby sitter, no matter how delightful John's daughter is."

Mycroft                     "You are hardly a babysitter, Sherlock. You have ample opportunity to gather data from the comfort of your chair."

Sherlock                   The mug of tea sploshed over its sides as it's plonked down in front of Mycroft, "Funnily enough, I can't find out a thing, other than what you've sent to me about Moran or Moriarty."

Mycroft                     "Interesting. They appear to be adept at staying below the radar. We may need to do some more intensive research."

Sherlock                   I drop into the chair, bringing my legs up so I'm facing him, "Let me go out there. Let me go to crime scenes. I need to gather evidence."

Mycroft                     "We need to be cautious. With the threat against Greg, they have indicated that those close to him are also in danger. I will not risk you." I said plainly.

Sherlock                   Leaping to my feet, I stride to my brother, before dropping down to my knees in front of him, naked pleading in my voice, "You asked me to act as if I'm grieving for John. That will be quite easy to do as I'm so scared of losing him."

Mycroft                     "I know, Sherlock. I suspect he would agree with me in this... he doesn't want to lose you, either." I said quietly. "I will make arrangements for you to investigate crime scenes that might have a connection. However, we will have to do it in such a way that your presence is not connected to Lestrade." I sip my tea and sit back. "It appears the British Government will need to do some crime investigations now..."

Sherlock                   "Why can't I be connected to Lestrade?" My voice is sharp again, remaining kneeling by him but my face twisting into a scowl once more, "It would make sense for me to want the best with me if John really was dead. Surrounded by friends. All that sentiment." I spit the word

Mycroft                     "A clear threat against those connected to Lestrade has been made. We need to guard against anyone recognizing your connection to him. Or my connection to him.  We need to be seen as operating independently of him."

Sherlock                   I unfold myself, standing once more and starting to pace, each step stabbing at the floor sharply, "What exactly happened last night?"

Mycroft                     "Greg was driving home, a car came up and swerved into him deliberately... drove him into the ditch. He managed to get himself to my house, soaked to the skin, cold to the bone, hypothermic..." I took a deep breath. "His injuries were minor, but the impact did knock him unconscious. I was able to... 'see' the plate number from the car, and that it was deliberate. Then we got the note and a photograph this morning from Greg's office.

Sherlock                   "John told me he was hurt but wouldn't give me details. Some idiot notion about confidentiality." I throw myself into my chair, reaching for my own tea, "Give me the note and photograph."

Mycroft                     I pull the requested items from my inside coat pocket, and hand them to Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I scan the photo, frowning, before starting on the letter, letting one eyebrow drift upwards, "Childish."

Mycroft                     "Agreed. But a threat nonetheless."

Sherlock                   I study the letter again, "This Jim is confident we won't be able to move against him, even if we can find out more about him. He's making no real moves to cover his tracks."

Mycroft                     "Even so, we don't want to alert him to what we know. I suspect his reaction will be swift and severe. We cannot act until we have ALL the information."

Sherlock                   The letter is refolded, put down on the side table before my fingers steep in front of my face, touching my lips, "He must think I am already out of the game due to the loss of John. Especially as I have not attended the last two crime scenes which may have led to clues about Moriarty. Now he's striking at Lestrade."

Mycroft                     "But he did not kill him. He had opportunity - they made a conscious decision to leave him alive. It would be interesting to find out why. Perhaps they are unaware of his meta status?"

Sherlock                   "The note mentioned his power." My brow furrows slightly, "Though I do believe this all has something to do with metas and power. Maybe he was spared because he is a meta." My fingers tap together, "Mary wasn't a meta and they seemed unaware of the extent of John's powers so seemed happy to murder them. Yet faced with the idea situation to do away with Lestrade they instead just sent a warning."

Mycroft                     "You make no secret of your ability, so if that is the case, you are likely in less danger. My ability, however, is not so obvious... I may well be more at risk than you are." I say, somewhat distant.

Sherlock                   "Correct, though we need more information on this Moriarty." My eyes flick to Mycroft, revealing a hint of concern before covering it once more. "Maybe you shouldn't get involved, brother mine."

Mycroft                     "We work together, or not at all, brother" I say, looking him in the eye as I borrow Greg's ultimatum. "We will simply have to look out for each other."

Sherlock                   With that ultimatum on the table, I lean back, thoughtful, "Each of us has reasons to be a target right now. I would advance that Moriarty's strategy is to divide and weaken those he sees as threats."

Mycroft                     "Agreed. Despite how you may feel, I think we are stronger together." I nod. "Right now, we need to figure out his next move, and step in before he has an opportunity to execute it."

Sherlock                   With a nod I spring up to grasp my laptop, "I need the names and status of all metas on record. All of them. I also need the names of all normals who may be involved in this, no matter the level. That's your people, Lestrade's people and those who worked with John's team. I know you can get hold of them, no matter how shadowy they are." I continue to fire off quick fire notes, knowing my brother will be able to keep up and store them. "I also need records of all and any deaths of normals, metas and also injuries or sickness in those involved, even in the slightest way in those three areas."

Mycroft                     "I will need to get you clearance from Anthea... shouldn't take long. You will have access to everything I have access to, when she agrees." I pull out my phone to contact Anthea directly. "One moment, brother..." I leave him in the living room and walk into the kitchen. My discussion with Anthea gets rather heated, but in the end, she agrees to temporary clearance for Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I can't help but try and drift near the kitchen, teleporting silently till I'm close enough to attempt to overhear

Mycroft                     I disconnect the call angrily and take a deep breath. I turn to leave the kitchen and nearly trip over Sherlock just outside the kitchen door. "You have full access to the databases for the duration of this investigation, brother. Anthea was none too pleased, but I was... able to make a deal."

Sherlock                   "Doesn't she trust me?" I ask, almost sweetly.

Mycroft                     "In short, no. She barely trusts me."

Sherlock                   My brows raise sharply, "Just how high is she in the 'other' organisation?"

Mycroft                     I chuckle. "Would you believe that in reality, she is my boss?"

Sherlock                   That news makes me pause, almost choking on my sip of tea, "Brother!"

Mycroft                     "And be advised, she will NEVER admit that to you, should you ever ask. Even mentioning it to her might present a danger to us both."

Sherlock                   My teacup finds its way back down to the table, "Noted."

Mycroft                     I write down the necessary information for Sherlock to access the Meta Human Office databases and hand the slip of paper to Sherlock. He reviews it, memorizes it, and tosses the slip of paper into the fireplace to dispose of it.

Sherlock                   Watching the paper burn, my eyes grow intense, "This is a lot to be getting on with. I will ask John to assist me, not in that database," I quickly add, "In the databases you send me. For metas and normals in Lestrade's department and your own."

Mycroft                     "I suggest that John assist you as much as possible, while remaining in hiding. If he needs information from the outside, I will do my best to obtain it for him." I may hate the legwork, but I'll do it... for Sherlock and John.

Sherlock                   My shoulder slump a little, nodding, "John won't like being hidden but he'll understand. He'll do it for me... and Rose Marie."

Mycroft                     "Speaking of John's daughter... we may need to keep a close eye on her, as well. If the connection between her and John is made..."

Sherlock                   I nod, turning back to him and stating, "She is a meta."

Mycroft                     I look surprised. "She is? I suspected, given that one of her parents is. And she is awfully young for a power to have manifested..."

Sherlock                   "Her power seems to be able to communicate with some species of animal." Reaching for my tea again, I sip it, deciding the best way to keep Rosie safe is full disclosure. "She has shown that she can communicate with bees. An advanced power even in mature metas."

Mycroft                     "Indeed. How do you judge her control of her power?"

Sherlock                   That question makes me pause, thoughtful, before shaking my head, "Untutored. Natural. Uncontrolled. She does not seem overwhelmed though." My gaze flicks to Mycroft's gloves, then back to his face

Mycroft                     I pull the wrists of my gloves self-consciously. "She will need guidance. Is John aware of her power, as well?"

Sherlock                   "Of course." My gaze goes down to his hands once more, eyes narrowing slightly in a painful jolt in my mind palace, "I believe they are bonding well as father and daughter. She shares many of his traits."

Mycroft                     "That is welcome news. I'm sure the transition to London has been a bit of a challenge for her. I have nearly worked out the paperwork, with regard to her permanent residence here. I should have it completed within the week. Mary's cousins are being... difficult."

Sherlock                   "They don't want her." I snap, suddenly feeling a little heat, a burst of rare empathy. "She was abused there. Neglected. They're lucky we don't press charges."

Mycroft                     "Agreed. But unfortunately, they have some power in this decision, as they have had custody for some time. No need to worry - I will resolve it soon enough." I didn't share with him that her cousins were demanding payment for their cooperation.

Sherlock                   My jaw clenches in a way that echoes John's little head tilt when angry, lifting my chin and snapping, "Then threaten them with legal proceedings for child neglect until they sign away any kind of claim to Rosie."

Mycroft                     "This is my specialty, brother - trust that I will take care of this." I say reassuringly, patting his shoulder. "In the meantime, just keep an eye on her. And keep John hidden.

Sherlock                   My jaw loosens again, nodding and then automatically shifting my shoulder from under his hand, turning to take my empty cup back into the kitchen

Mycroft                     I watch as he walks toward the kitchen. "What else, Sherlock?"

Sherlock                   The tea cup clatters as it enters the sink, my voice gruff, "I spoke to Lestrade."

Mycroft                     "Yes. Does it bother you?"

Sherlock                   I take a minute or two to answer, considering my words in an unusual display of restraint, before turning back to him, "He is a good man but one who has done difficult things. Even since I have known him his life has been...complicated. Filled with messy emotions and sentiment."

Mycroft                     "I am aware of some of that... he has let me 'see' some of it. Willingly, of course." I hand Sherlock my empty cup to put into the sink. "He is a very patient man."

Sherlock                   I wince slightly as our fingertips brush under the cup, quickly retreating to dump it in the sink with my own for John to wash later, "You read him? Really?"

Mycroft                     "Yes, he allowed me to do so. I wished to become more familiar with him." I say quietly, turning back to the living room. Taking a seat on the sofa, I continue. "You need not shy away from my touch, brother.  You know as well as I do that I cannot read you."

Sherlock                   I stay in the kitchen, rubbing my hands over each other, "You two are moving very fast, very soon."

Mycroft                     "We are both middle-aged men, Sherlock." I huffed. "I think we can handle this."

Sherlock                   "That's what you thought the other times." My tone is snappy once more, stepping into the other room and towards him.

Mycroft                     "That was a long time ago, brother. Lestrade and I have known each other a long time, professionally. We are merely adding another facet to our relationship."

Sherlock                   My breath leaves me in a deep sigh, "You trusted the last one too. Look what happened there."

Mycroft                     "That... was a mistake. One that I will not repeat." I say quietly, unable to meet Sherlock's gaze.

Sherlock                   My face falls into softer lines, "Finding you that day...what we had to do to bring you back...it is not something I ever wish to repeat."

Mycroft                     "Believe me, I can understand that. It wasn't easy for me, either."

Sherlock                   I pale slightly, nodding and glancing away, my face thrown into harsh profile by the fire's light, "Lestrade understands the conditions of a relationship with you?"

Mycroft                     "We have discussed the limitations." I reply. "He is patient, and seems willing to work within them."

Sherlock                   A little tension bleeds from me, nodding, "He has to be patient. He's worked with me for several years now." My lips quirk up in a lopsided smirk

Mycroft                     "Truer words never spoken." I grin back at him.

Sherlock                   That brings a chuckle to me, the tension between us dissolving somewhat, "I'm still going to meet with him and explain that if he harms you then I'll be a little annoyed as it puts a large irritation into my life and I have to divert efforts and focus to clearing up his mess."

Mycroft                     I laugh heartily. "Ah, the ubiquitous 'hurt him and I'll end you' speech. I'm sure he will appreciate it.  I know that I do, brother."

Sherlock                   My brows raise, "I'm sure that isn't at all what I said." My words are slightly tinted with humour though.

Mycroft                     "I was paraphrasing, brother." I reach over and clasp his hands within my gloved grasp.

Sherlock                   My knee jerk reaction is to pull away but somehow, I hold myself still, stiff and lips pursing, but allowing the brotherly touch, something we haven't done in many years.

John                            Bounding up the stairs from Mrs. H’s with my toolbox, I enter the flat into the kitchen. I set my tools on the kitchen table and round the corner into the sitting room. “Sherlock, Sorry! Mrs. H insisted on keeping me for tea after I had a look at her washer-dryer. She... oh hey Mycroft.”

Mycroft                     "Good afternoon, John. I was just chatting with my brother about some things that concern you."


	19. Chatting With Bees

Sherlock                   My hands are still clasped in my brother's, seeming forgotten as I nod, speaking quickly and with precision, "We spoke about Rose Marie and her abilities, her growing bond with you and the ongoing process of gaining full custody of her. We also spoke about what happened to Lestrade and the growing danger to you."

John                            I notice their hands clasped and the corner of my mouth turns up as I move to perch next to Sherlock on the arm of his chair. “Well what’s the next step. How can we help?”

Mycroft                     "Greg's accident last night was no accident - it was a warning. Anyone associated with him could potentially be in danger. Since Seb likely believes you are dead, we need to do what we can to ensure that he continues to believe that..."

Sherlock                   "You won't like this next part." I murmur, finally slipping my hands away from Mycroft and reaching towards John's shoulder to clasp it. "We need to keep you hidden as I… grieve." The word doesn't fit well into my mouth, making my nose wrinkle.

John                            I frown at him but then steel myself, nodding. “Yes. We should give the appearance that I’m dead.”

Mycroft                     "If Seb thinks his previous mission was successful, that will leave you more able to investigate, if you remain unseen."

Sherlock                   My hand squeezes John's shoulder, about to speak when I hear noises from the stairs leading up. With a few strides I'm to the door, peering up the stair case before ducking back in, "Brother. Rose Marie seems to have woken my hives. I need to check on them. I'll be in touch about the databases."

Mycroft                     I watch as Sherlock heads out to check on Rosie and the hives, then turn to John. "I know it's distasteful, but you should be of great assistance to Sherlock in his research. I can make myself available to you, if you need anything dealt with in a more personal manner."

Sherlock                   I poke my head back around the door, barking out, "If John needs anything personal dealt with, he'll come to me, thank you very much, brother."

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes. "I mean, if you need information from outside the flat, I will obtain it for you."

Sherlock                   I vanish once more, trying to control a little grin. Of course, I trusted my John, but I couldn't pass up the chance to tease Mycroft. There's the sound of footsteps rushing up the stairs towards the roof where the hives are, my voice carrying down, "Rose Marie....what are those bees doing exactly?"

John                            Looking after Sherlock retreating up the stairs with a fond smile, I turn my attention back to Mycroft. “So, it sounds like maybe you had a chance to take my advice...”

Mycroft                     "Yes, I suppose I did...  It gave me quite a scare when he showed up on my doorstep last night..."

John                            “I bet. But it sounds like it gave you two a chance to figure things out.” I slide of off the arm of Sherlock’s chair and into the seat.

Mycroft                     "It's... complicated." I say quietly. "I'm sure you understand."

John                            “I do. Sherlock and I had our little bumps in figuring things out also.” I say remembering back to just a few months ago when we started to figure out the physical aspect of our relationship. My being afraid of losing control of my own strength and Sherlock’s own general nervousness causing him to teleport involuntarily. It had actually been more endearing than frustrating. But with breathing exercises on both our parts we had figured it out together.

Mycroft                     "A different set of challenges, to be sure. Sherlock worries overmuch, I think."

John                            I smile, blushing a bit. “He does. But we’ve worked past that, I think.”

Mycroft                     "Now if only he could work himself past worrying over me." I gave John a lop-sided grin. "It's supposed to be my job to worry over him, after all."

John                            I chuckle a bit. “I think he’s always worried about you. It’s just more apparent lately.”

Mycroft                     "Not sure if that's good or bad. In any event, I think you've been a good influence on him. And he seems quite taken with your daughter."

John                            “They are getting on rather well. Too well, it’s almost scary.” I grin. “I’ll have to be careful not to let them take a united front against me.”

Mycroft                     "He might well spoil her rotten." I grin.

John                            “He already is.” My eyes are directed towards the ceiling with a small smile.

Mycroft                     "Hopefully, he will be able to give her guidance with her ability. I understand it is significant. That it manifested so early may be an indicator of its strength as she ages, as well."

Mycroft                     I take my leave, heading up to the rooftop area where Sherlock keeps their hives.

Rosie                          Lock and I are talking ‘bout which flowers and plants the Bees of Baker St like best when Lock’s bro comes up to hang out with us.

Mycroft                     "Good afternoon, Miss Watson. I see my brother has shown you his hives "

Rosie                          "Yeah... And it's Morstan, like my Mother." I like the sound of Rosie Watson.

Mycroft                     "You know, dear, you can change that, if you wish. It would be a minor matter to include that with all the other legal paperwork..."

Rosie                          "It's just a name. No big deal." I follow him around with my eyes as he inspects the rooftop garden. The bees think he's ok cause he smells a bit like Lock, like wildflowers and Sunshine.

Sherlock                   I glare over from the direction of the hives, replacing the lid where I had been showing Rosie the honeycombs

Mycroft                     I look at the girl carefully. "So, my brother tells me you can communicate with his bees..."

Sherlock                   A few strides take me to stand besides Rosie, wincing a little and preparing for an angry outburst but lifting my chin, steeling myself.

Rosie                          "You... You... You told on me? It was a secret!!" I yell at Sherlock. I can't believe he told on me.

Sherlock                   My voice is firm, my nose twitching though as she rounds on me, "It was for your own safety Rose Marie."

Mycroft                     "It's all right, my dear... I keep such a secret myself. I am also involved with the government department for people like us."

Sherlock                   I bend down slowly, crooking one knee below myself to put my face at Rosie's level, "The people who harmed your father may come for you also. You need this protection Rose Marie. I'm sorry you hate me now, but I cannot be sorry for what I have done."

Rosie                          "Some one’s gonna kill me? Are they gonna blow me up too? I can't stay here. You and John might be here when they blow me up and you'll get hurt and I'll be all alone again and-" I'm interrupted my British Government.

Mycroft                     "You need not worry, Miss Wat- I mean, Miss Morstan. You have the full protection of my division, not to mention that of your father and my brother." I try to sound reassuring.

Sherlock                   My breath comes out in a long sigh, shoulders slanting, "No one will blow you up Rose Marie. No one will even try. Not while I stand between you and them. And believe me, I shall always stand there." My face flashes with a quicksilver of pain, quickly hidden. "The most safe place in the world at this present time is here, with your father. I shall protect you both. Please, if you cannot like me anymore for my actions, at least trust that I will do anything to shield you both."

Rosie                          I rush into Locks arms and hug him tightly. I try very, very hard not to cry cause this place and these people feels like the first time anyone's wanted to even be near me like Charlie does. "You" hiccup "sure" hiccup "you don' want me to leave...?"

Sherlock                   I look startled, glancing over at Mycroft for a sign of what to do, before wrapping my arms carefully around her, speaking sincerely, "I am sorry I had to break your confidence, but you are a very special little girl. Your home is here now, with your father. Everything I do is to keep you both safe and secure here in Baker street."

Mycroft                     "Right now, Baker Street is indeed the safest possible place for you.

Rosie                          "But are they safe if I'm here?"

Mycroft                     "Yes. Baker Street is constantly monitored." I avoid Sherlock's surprised glare.

Sherlock                   My face settles on a slight pout at Mycroft's words, then I decide to try and gain a little revenge, "Rose Marie. My brother is one of your most powerful allies to keep us all safe. Maybe go and give him a hug to say thank you?'

Rosie                          I ask the bees what they think of British Government and they say he’s ok, so I go over and pat him on the back as high as I can reach. "Um. Ok. Thank you? Gotta go!" I run off to my room to text Charlie bout how weird English people are and how someone might kill me, so she needs to know I might someday not answer her texts.

Sherlock                   Unfolding my legs, I move to stand besides Mycroft, my nose wrinkling a little at the back pat. "Really? I thought Americans were all touchy feely?" I pronounce it like others may pronounce a sexual disease. "Not even a hug for her uncle Mycie."

Mycroft                     "It's quite all right, Sherlock.

Sherlock                   I breath in the fresh London air a moment before clearing my throat, "I'm unsure she understood my intentions." I quickly add, "It's fine. I'm used to barriers between myself and others. As long as she stays here. As long as she's safe. I shall do whatever I have too."


	20. Meanwhile, at Sherrinford Island

Jim Moriarty                 "Sebby? Where are you?" Now where did my little fishy swim off too?

Seb                              "I'm just cleaning up a bit Jim, the last people here didn't do a very good job!" I called back from where Eurus had once been held and there was the odd splatter of blood on the walls that I'd been cleaning.

Jim Moriarty          "Such a good boy, Sebby. Put that stuff away now. We’ll get one of the new recruits to take care of it." I do love Eurus' old suite. I take Sebby to the already remodeled Control Room where we can keep tabs on everyone while we chittychat. "Tell me about Greggy. Did you leave the note I gave you?"

Seb                              "I did. Apparently he was somewhere else and not at work but it got delivered anyhow. Special delivery." I beamed as we sat down in the control room and my eyes glanced across the screens surveying everybody.

Jim Moriarty          I jump up from my chair and sit in Seb's lap. "What a good little pet you are!" I wrap my arms around him and give him a quick kiss. "How did you kill Olly? I know how much you love it when I let you decide how they die." I only hope it was slow. How annoying when people don't play their parts. Olly must have done something wrong because no one realized he was the younger brother of the first meta-murder Sherlock solved.

Seb                              "I found a tree that's about to be cut down and put him inside to suffocate and to be eaten by insects without leaving a trace. Is that a good enough death, Jimmy?" I grinned up at him and just speaking to Greg was what drove me to kill Olly and not just because Jim told me to.

Jim Moriarty          I laugh loudly as I tell Seb how perfect he is. "Oh, that is beautiful. I'm so proud of you." I move so I'm straddling his lap instead of just sitting on him. "How about the list I gave you? Did you get rid of all of them yet? We need those weak metas and non-metas killed so I can get my boys into position."

Seb                              "I've eliminated three already today and only have one more but I'm saving the best for last." I wrapped my arms around Jim's waist and just needed the rest of the day to really execute the last murder for the sweet little DI to find.

Jim Moriarty          "I've been busy too. I got three new recruits and Eurus tells me she has a few coming soon. How much fun! Using a Holmes to get two Holmes! It's going to be delicious when they find out that not only is she still alive but that she's the reason I did this to begin with." I start to get angry as I think back to the day when I first decided that only Metas deserved to survive. Only the strong ones. The rest are as weak as filthy humans and must be eliminated.

Seb                              I see the anger starting to rise in his face and I gently rub his thigh to calm him, a smile upon my lips. "It'll all work out for the best my love where only the strong metas will be left. Where we belong." Weak metas like Greg would have to be eliminated too.

Jim Moriarty          "I love you when you're so perfect and do exactly what I want." My anger starts to travel back down into my soul where it usually resides.  "Once Mycie realizes that he's the one we want you can kill that silver fox DI. But no being naughty and killing him too early."

Seb                              "I won't, I promise Jimmy. We have to get them into our hands first." I tilted my head a little with the smile I still had and it would be nice to see a bullet hole through either of their heads.

Jim Moriarty          I kiss Seb hard and deeply but stop the kiss before he gets too excited. "Then off to the mall with us." Seb stands up with me still holding on to him and walks us to the waiting helicopter. "We have people to kill and bears to build." My laughter is heard even above the whirl of the copter blades.


	21. Happy Deathiversary, Sherlock

Greg                            I'd been enjoying the time me and Mycroft spent together both professionally and personally. We had dinner, spent most nights we had off together at his place. All before he just disappeared a week and a half later. No messages, no replies, Anthea wasn't even giving me any details with what was going on so I decided to see how John and Sherlock were doing at Baker street.

Sherlock                   In the living room of 221B I'm hunched over my laptop, fingers flying over it, a scowl on my face, not even looking up for anyone or anything

John                            I’m in the kitchen, making sandwiches, when the buzzer rings. I move for the door but then stop. “Ahm... Sherlock...”

Sherlock                   My head flies up, grumbling a little and pushing my laptop away, stalking towards the door down the stairs. John was taking this whole 'hiding because he's dead' thing with far too much humour, especially when it comes to things such as me opening the door. I swing the door open, barking, "Yes?"

Greg                            "Nice to see you too Sherlock." I sigh as he swung the door open and his face looked as miserable as somebody can be. I followed him up the stairs, just needing to get away from the office where everyone kept asking me whether I was alright.

Sherlock                   He gets a low grumble in reply, stamping my way back up to the flat

Greg                            I know it'd been hard for the both of them being cooped up, my smile sympathetic at John who seemed to be pacing the living room where Rosie must have been with Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock                   I flop back down in my chair, my voice a low whine, "If you're not here to invite me to another meta murder scene Lestrade, I shall be most put out."

Greg                            "We’re not short of them lately Sherlock but they're hardly higher than a 5 in your eyes." I perch on the other chair and glance in on John starting to boil the kettle.

Sherlock                   My head leans back to dangle over the back of my chair, moaning loudly, "I'm so bored... there must be something to give me a lead on Moriarty and Moran. The databases are helpful, but I need to get out, to see the evidence, to feel the clues."

Greg                            I shuffle into the kitchen with John to grab my tea mug.  I tilt my head where I hear the doorbell go and looked back at him, "That could be your lead... something to do." I joked and watched him stamp down back the stairs like a 5-year-old.

Delivery Man         "Delivery for Shurly Holmes. Sign here." I hand the pad and box to the lanky guy who answered the door. Once he returned the sign sheet I fulfill the customers special request. "I'm supposed to read this note to you," I open up the note and clear my throat before I read, "Happy Deathiversary. Sincerely, J.M."

Sherlock                   My face falls, clutching the box, then I toss the box to one side, springing at the delivery man, roaring, "Who sent you? Answer me."

Delivery Man         "I don't know. I'm just the delivery guy." I shrug my shoulders and leave.

Sherlock                   My phone appears in my hand, taking a picture of the retreating man and his van, texting it to Mycroft to get a check on while demanding he come to 221B straight away. That done I turn and peer at the box, bending down and ripping it open. With a sinking heart I pull open the flaps to reveal two stuffed bears. One is dressed as a doctor, the other a soldier. The tags around the bear soldier's neck read 'KIA'.

Greg                            I heard Sherlock shouting at somebody by the door and frowned, heading over to the window to try to see who was leaving. I was still holding my mug when he slowly appeared back in the doorway with a box in his hands. His face looked deathly pale and I thought he looked like he was going to pass out.

Sherlock                   My shoulders heave as I carry the box into the room, before heading towards my bedroom to change into something other than ratty, hole filled pajamas and my blue robe. My jaw is clenched so tight it hurts me, teeth grinding, and eyes filled with rage and horror.

John                            “Sherlock? What is it?” I follow after him to the bedroom.

Mycroft                     I pull up to Baker Street, I straighten the knocker (again!) and tap it lightly. When there's no answer, I try the door, finding it unlocked, and head up the stairs to Sherlock's flat. I am surprised to find Greg in the living room, his eyes fixed on Sherlock's closed bedroom door, from which emanates the sounds of a fairly intense argument.

Greg                            I'd seen what had been in the box with 'KIA' on the bear, killed in action being something that even hit me hard. I'd not even heard anybody come up the stairs and I spun around when I heard Mycroft clear his throat. The sight of him made my throat close tightly.

Sherlock                   The bedroom door flies open with a crash. I stalk back into the flat, dressed once more in a suit, adjusting the cuffs as I snap, "....and you can stay here and guard yourself and Rosie while I go and settle this once and for all John."

John                            I stalk down the hall after him. “No! Sherlock! You can’t do this alone!”

Mycroft                     I move to stand in front of the door, blocking Sherlock's exit. "John is right, Sherlock. You cannot do this alone.  I will not allow it."

Sherlock                   Without even pausing in my stride I teleport through Mycroft, snapping, "Alone is what I have. Alone protects me. John is safe here, protected by you and Lestrade, brother. I have to go out. Moriarty wants me."

John                            “Sherlock! No!” I push past Mycroft and out into the landing as Sherlock teleports down the stairs and out the door. I move to start down the stairs, but I feel Greg’s arms around my shoulders holding me back.

Greg                            "Just let him cool off, mate. We both know he has no idea where Jim or Seb is and he'll come back when he's ready." I said softly as I tried to hold John back but was pushed back onto my butt with more than a little force before he rushed down the stairs to pass Mycroft.

John                            “Get off me!” I rush down the stairs but by the time I reach the second landing, I realize that I can’t go outside. Bringing my fist back, I punch hard into the wall, leaving a big hole there. “Damn it!” I rage whirling back up the stairs. “Sorry, Greg. Sorry.” I say helping him up.

Mycroft                     "Sherlock will come to his senses. I will ensure that he comes to no harm while he burns off his anger. What set him off?"

Greg                            "A package that was delivered. It's in the living room if you want to take a look." I grumbled as I got helped up by John, my smile faint as I told John it was fine, I was fine. I smoothed out my suit again and took him back to the kitchen where he could calm down with a cuppa.

Mycroft                     I walk over to the package on the living room floor and carefully open it, revealing two stuffed teddy bears. One, dressed in doctor's garb, with a stethoscope around its neck and a very real scalpel attached to one paw. The other, a similar bear dressed in an RAMC dress uniform. Tucked inside the uniform waistband is a small pistol - a Glock 43, 9mm. "John and Mary were both shot by a 9mm pistol... I would wager that this gun - or one like it - was the weapon used." I mumble, after reading the note. "This is a message from Moriarty, meant to hurt my brother."

> _"Dearest Shurly~ My, my, how slow you are. I left you so many clues and yet you didn't find even one of them. Shamey, shame, shame. Is it so hard to figure out who I am or what I want, now that your heart is gone...?  How very sentimental of you. How pathetic._
> 
> _Here's some company to keep you warm at night. They each come with their very own gift. The gun you'll find is the one that killed John's first love. The scalpel is from the doctors’ pathetic attempts to save his life. Don't say I never gave you anything! XoXo ~ J.M._
> 
> _P.S. Mycroft~ it's not nice to read your brother’s mail before he does. Tsk tsk. Bad behavior must be punished._

Greg                            I'd been watching Mycroft from the window while he read the same note I'd read, it making me think of what exactly he'd been doing over the last 5 days. What the letter meant by bad behaviour having to be punished.

Mycroft                     "Did my brother read this note?" I ask Greg. "I would think the KIA tag would be enough to set him off, but the note..."

Greg                            "No, I don't think he got as far as the note." I say quietly as he stood straight again as if the last 5 days hadn't happened. It sounded like I was a ridiculous schoolgirl, like some jealous partner but he'd just ghosted me, and I'd wanted to smack him round the face for the last 3 days.

Mycroft                     I re-read the note, and frown. "It seems he knows my brother and I far too well... knows I would likely see the note before Sherlock did..." I mumble.

Greg                            "Yeah, well that was the obvious part." I mutter in a huff and met his eye when he looked back up at me, seeming to be confused with my temper and it irritated me even more.

Mycroft                     "What?" I look at him, perplexed by his reaction.

Greg                            "What do you mean, what?" I said a little louder than before and folded my arms across my chest. I'd had a busy 5 days without much sleep and the odd meal here and there, it being Mycroft who I'd reached out to without anything back.

Mycroft                     "Your temper... what are you angry about?"

Greg                            I chuckle angrily and look back out the window, shaking my head. "You... You suddenly disappearing for 5 days without a single god damn fucking word to me..." I said with my temper feeling like it was rising each second I stood there with him.

Mycroft                     I look at him, slightly shocked. "It was for your own safety, Greg. I needed to make some inquiries that could not be tied to you in any way. With Moriarty's threat in play, I could endanger you..." I say quietly.

John                            I reenter the sitting room from having splashed water on my face in the bathroom. Hearing them fighting just brought back the anger. “What are you both still doing here?! Sherlock is out there! Probably going to get himself killed and you two are standing here having out a domestic in our living room??!”

Greg                            I begin to start replying when John starts shouting over us and I have to clench my hands now down by my sides, my jaw clenched with my eyes out the window. I have no idea where the kid would have gone, but I'm not letting him kill himself just because I was angry with his brother so pushed past them both to start heading down the stairs.

Mycroft                     John's eyes follow Greg as he stomps out the door, grabbing his coat as he leaves. "John, you need to see this." I hand him the note.

John                            Taking the note, I read it over. “They still think I’m dead. That’s good.” I shake my head, looking up at him, slightly broken. “This was your plan, Mycroft. If you want me to stick with it then you have to help me out. YOU have to protect Sherlock this time. YOU have to save him. Please bring him back to me.”

Greg                            I check Sherlock’s usual or even his old haunts to have no luck in finding him, it worrying me to the point where I told work I was going home for the weekend and that was at 2pm. I went for a run hoping I would somehow spot him, but I was in my comfy clothes by 5 watching crap TV.

Mycroft                     "Give me a few minutes - I'm sure I can locate him." I sit on the sofa, phone in hand, rapidly tapping into the CCTV network. I let out a chuckle, seeing the tracking pattern he's managed to leave, and showing it to John.


	22. Miscommunication and Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is played by MoonShineD

Sherlock                     I stalk into the morgue, a face like thunder, snapping out for Molly and gaining no answer. Instead I teleport through the locked glass doors, striding towards the cabinets where the bodies are kept and starting to open each drawer, searching for the bodies of the murder victims over the past couple of weeks, along with Oliver’s

Jamie                           I walk back in to the morgue to wait for Molly to return with coffee. "Oh. Hello there! You startled me." I reach my hand out but quickly retreat it when I see the look of pure rage on the guys face. "Umm... Who are you? Does Molly know you're here? This is a restricted area."

Sherlock                     I spin around with a snarl, pointing at the cabinets, one of which is open to reveal a very dead body, "Go away. You're not Molly. You don't work here."

Jamie                           "No I'm not Molly," I roll my eyes. "I'm her boyfriend. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave Mr...? Who are you?"

Sherlock                     My upper lip curls, before I spit out, "Gay." Turning back to the drawers I slam one closed, before ripping open another, making a sound of victory as I find the body of Oliver. "Go and get Molly."

Jamie                           "No. You need to leave. Who. Are. You?!" I pick up the phone to call Security.

Sherlock                     "Molly knows who I am. If you call her instead you'll tell you. Stop being stupid and slow." I bark the last word out, pulling out the trolley containing Oliver roughly and tugging him onto a nearby slab

Jamie                           Security failed to answer so I ring them again. "Look if Molly finds one thing out of place she'll blame me. She said the only other one who could touch her bodies was Sherlock Holmes. You are most definitely not him."

Sherlock                     That makes my nose crinkle, looking up from the dead body that I was sniffing for some reason, "Of course I am."

Jamie                           "Pfft. I don't think so! Holmes is handsome and at best you're posh." Phone still rings on other end. "Show me some ID and maybe I'll believe you."

Sherlock                     "I don't have to show you ID. I don't even know who you are. Apart from a poor, in denial man who's attempting to fill a sad and lonely life by pretending to be straight and dating the equally desperate doctor Hooper." I pull out my magnifying glass, peering at some dust on Oliver's neck

Jamie                           Upon hearing the tap tip tip of a man with an umbrella come down the hall I decide to make my exit. "Well, Mr. Holmes, I do hope you find a heart." I wink at him before I leave the morgue and disappearing into a group of interns.

* * *

Sherlock                     I blink, looking up and after the man, narrowing my eyes

Mycroft                       "Brother mine..." I nod at him as I enter the morgue, where Sherlock is looking over the body of the late Mr. Parsons.

Sherlock                     "Who was that?" I mutter, bending down to inspect the body once more

Mycroft                       "I don't know... he was in the room with you, so I thought you would know. Though his voice sounded a bit familiar..."

Sherlock                     "He was Molly's boyfriend." My gaze sweeps down the body, shaking my head and stepping back, "Another stray she's taken in. He's probably gone to call security."

Mycroft                       "You are needed at Baker Street. How much longer do you need to be here?"

Sherlock                     Suddenly a nearby tray of samples is hurled to the ground with a crash, my voice barking out, "There's no clues. I can't find any."

Mycroft                       I grab him by the shoulder. "Control yourself, brother. I need you back at Baker Street, right now. John is very close to coming after you right now, and given how hard he shoved Lestrade, I don't think I'm willing to try to stop him."

Sherlock                     My hands raise, pushing into my eyes till the pain makes spots dance in my vision, snapping, "How can this be happening? How can we be made to look fools by this man?"

Mycroft                       "Based on the note in today's delivery, I think he takes a perverse pleasure in torturing us."

Sherlock                     There's a lump in my long throat, nodding, "He wants to torment me. To torture me. To remind me I'm alone now and..." I pause, then, "Oh! To isolate me."

Mycroft                       "Possible." I leaned on my umbrella, deep in thought. "And there are apparently to be repercussions, as I read the enclosed note before you did... as though he knew I would."

Sherlock                     "Note?" I snap. "Oh of course there's a note. Why are we wasting time here?" Suddenly I'm gone. Zapping half way down the corridor towards the exit.

Mycroft                       I roll my eyes.    **Text to John** I suspect he will be home shortly - just left the morgue. I have another stop to make.

I walk quietly back to my car, and drive to Greg's flat. I knock on the door.

* * *

Greg                             I'd ordered a pizza so I hopped to the door thinking it was the delivery, my face falling when I saw it was Mycroft. I was tempted to slam the door in his face, but I wanted to know what he was going to say.

Mycroft                       "Let me explain..." I unconsciously moved one foot forward, to prevent him slamming the door on me.

Greg                             I folded my arms across my chest yet was prepared to break his foot with trying to shut the door if it wasn't a good explanation. "Do continue." I muttered with my temper barely there now.

Mycroft                       "May I come in? I'd rather not discuss this on your front steps. You may unceremoniously throw me out afterward, if you wish."

Greg                             I scan his face for a moment before stepping aside, waving that he could come in and I shut the door with a small click. I was going to listen to him but I retreated to the kitchen to start making myself tea and wasn't going to offer him any as I was still angry with him.

Mycroft                       "The warning from the accident... I was concerned. When Anthea started getting reports of metas being found dead under questionable circumstances, I needed to do some investigation without involving you or NSY."

Greg                             "Why?" I asked in a blunt tone and it made me think back to the text message that sherlock had sent to me about Mycroft making his own plans. Doing things by himself and I frowned at my tea where I'd put too much milk in from anger.

Mycroft                       "Because I don't want you hurt." I blurted out. "Involving you at that point would have done no good and would have put you at unnecessary risk."

Greg                             "Any more risk then I'm already putting myself through? It would have made fuck all difference Mycroft and if you'd just talked to me, explained what you were doing, I would have understood." I ranted as I put the milk away and I didn't want him hurt but that wasn't the point.

Mycroft                       I look away from him. "I knew you wouldn't approve of my methods." I say, my voice almost a whisper.

Greg                             I rub my face with my free hand and then pulled at my hair where I'd also run my hand through it. "I didn't ask for much Mycroft, just to let me know what you were doing. I've had 4 new bodies in the last two weeks, barely slept and I've barely had a hot meal all week. I reached out to you because I trusted you, but you just ignored me." I said with my eyes shut.

Mycroft                       "I have been out of contact with everyone this week. My phone was secured at my office. I only just retrieved it this morning."

Greg                             "Also would have been nice to know because I even contacted Anthea." I move to sit on the arm on the sofa with my tea, it seeming to surprise him, and he wasn’t doing very well in explaining really. Or apologising.

Mycroft                       "You have had 4 new bodies in the last two weeks. We have found a few more, and more than a dozen that have gone missing. I needed to... get information... from their families, co-workers. Time was of the essence. I could not be bound by the rules and regulations of NSY."

Greg                             "And we could have done that with urgency at New Scotland Yard. You just think we're of no fucking use because of regulations." I scoffed and slammed my mug down on the living room table, ignoring the hot tea on my hand and went for the door to swing it open.

Mycroft                       "You know as well as I do that I can get more reliable information faster than you can." I say sternly.

Greg                             "Well off you fuck then. I'm obviously not needed and I'm sure you can do this by yourself so go ahead. Be my guest." I snarled. It hit hard to hear that from him. I waved at the door, my jaw now painful with how hard I was clenching it.

Mycroft                       I slowly get up and walk toward the door. "My apologies for bothering you this evening. I should have known better." I turn to walk out the door, when he grabs my arm.

Greg                             I grab his arm because I had thought he was going to apologise but with the way he was leaving, I was going to let him go. "Just keep an eye on Sherlock. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." I said quietly.

Mycroft                       I look at my watch. "He should already be back home with John. I located him at the morgue, with the body of Mr. Parsons." I look him in the eye steadily. "Not that it matters anymore, but I did have feelings for you." Before he can respond to that statement, I yank my arm from his hand and leave, getting into my car and driving away quickly.

Greg                             My heart dropped through to the floor and I slammed the door as he drove away, sliding down it to run both hands through my hair. I spent most of the night pacing my flat with thoughts of calling or texting him, leaving it to not be the one to grovel and I had just come back from a run to find Sherlock waiting on my doorstep the next day.


	23. History Uncovered

Sherlock                     "Lestrade", I snap, stuffing my hands deep in my coat pockets, "Where is my brother and why is he not answering his phone? You haven't got him here, have you?"

Greg                             "No, he isn't. I haven't seen him." I said in a huff with a slight breathlessness as I found the keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I'd just been planning on catching up on box sets, maybe even talking to my brother later on.

Sherlock                     Without waiting I shoulder on through into his flat, heading towards the kitchen, "Are you sure he isn't here? he has a habit of making himself comfortable in places you don't expect him."

Greg                             "I'm sure he isn't here, Sherlock.  Did you head back to Baker Street yesterday? I was worried about you." I called as I shut the door, chucking my keys in the bowl and just let him take reign of making us tea or coffee or something drinkable.

Sherlock                     I seem to be making a great deal of noise in the kitchen, raising my voice above it, "Oh yes. I went back and sent the bears off for further investigating before having rather angry sex with John."

Greg                             I raise an eyebrow but ignore the last comment, leaving my running shoes by the door. "Good. I guess." I said softly and while he made the drinks, I had a quick shower to change into more comfortable clothing for the day.

Sherlock                     "....and then we started collating between the databases and discovered several interesting factors." I've continued speaking even though he's been out of the room, just finishing brewing the perfect cups of tea for us as he emerges. "I am still furious but at least we have the start of a plan now."

Greg                             "That’s always a good place to start." I say as if I'd been listening to his whole conversation and take my mug of tea, opting for the sofa for whatever he wants to talk to me about.

Sherlock                     "It would go faster if I could get hold of my brother." There's a slight accusing tone to my voice, dropping into the chair opposite him. "I know he came here after I was retrieved last night."

Greg                             I sip my tea quietly, avoiding his eye where I was trying to be calm about it. "He did. We had an argument and he left." I murmured.

Sherlock                     My glare intensifies, pinning him to the sofa, "Care to explain? And by that, I mean, tell me. Everything."

Greg                             "It will sound completely idiotic Sherlock, believe me." I sigh as I rolled my eyes a little and couldn't believe he was actually asking me this

Sherlock                     I lean back in the chair, folding my few miles of legs in front of me and sipping my tea, a raised brow encouraging him to go on, "If you stopped every time you though I'd find you idiotic then I'd believe you were a mute."

Greg                             I sip my tea again as I think it over and finally come to words that won't be shouted. "I was pissed with him because for the last 5 days, he's cut himself off and gone off by himself. Investigating the new 4 bodies and even said he could get information more reliable and quicker than I could so I told him to fuck off then. Plainly. For him to be my guest."

Sherlock                     The only sound is the slurping of my tea for a few minutes before I nod, "Well, he is right you know."

Greg                             I take a deep breath and sip my tea, "I know that but it's not the point. He knew we were working together and he just went behind my back when I've been trying to deal with all these families who have lost someone. Missing persons records, up to my eyeballs with 18-hour days." I explained.

Sherlock                     My mug rattles a little as I put it down on a coaster on the table, before leaning back and steepling my fingers, "He was attempting to keep you safe. He's very aware of the danger you're in and, much like I have shut John away in Baker street, has shut his heart away once more where he believes it can't get hurt."

Greg                             "I know he was trying to protect me and I've done everything to protect him but neither of us are fragile. We’re both in jobs where we put ourselves in danger every day. I don't need molly-coddling. He's done this before?" I said with my eyes scanning Sherlock and it was true that Mycroft hid a lot away

Sherlock                     My eyes widen, looking a little shocked, then dropping into confusion, lips twisting around the words, "Not fragile? What on earth gives you the impression my brother isn't fragile?"

Greg                             "I've never seen him as fragile. Not with the job he has or having you as a brother. No offence. Yeah, under the surface, he is soft and kind, but he is strong." I say softly, watching his eyes widen and then the confusion in his face.

Sherlock                     My head shakes very slowly now, in disbelief, "You're wrong. You're so wrong. How can you be a detective but be so wrong?"

Greg                             "I... Explain to me." I'm now the one to be confused and I put my tea mug down to listen to his obvious deductions about his brother.

Sherlock                     "On the surface he is strong, but I can assure you, it hides a cracked and fragile man under that." I find myself leaning forwards slightly towards Lestrade

Greg                             I glare down at the mugs in front of us, having some inkling that having the power he did was hard enough without everything else. I continue to listen as Sherlock goes on.

Sherlock                     "Has my brother told you about the last real relationship he had?" I pick up my tea, taking a sip, somehow a little too casual, "The one that ended around ten years ago."

Greg                             "No, not really." I scratch the back of my head and knew this was going to be a tough story so sat back in the sofa.

Sherlock                     "He was a very high-class man, from a good family. Name of Cameron." My face twists in distaste. "I hated him the moment I met him, but he seemed to make my brother happy. Would meet him for lunches, accompany him to the opera, all the little things that were expected of him. I believe my brother was quite smitten."

Greg                             "Then what happened?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

Sherlock                     My look darkens, tea mug settling down onto the table, "My brother has never told me outright, but I believe Cameron started to pressure him for a sexual relationship. Mycroft was unsure and wary but wished to do anything to keep his partner happy."

Greg                             I nodded for him to keep going and understood how this would have made an impact on Mycroft.

Sherlock                     "I couldn't contact him one day on the phone. I went to his flat and found him catatonic on the floor, unresponsive." My eyes narrow at the memory, fist clenching. "I found out afterwards that Cameron had pressed the issue and forced my brother's hands around his genitals, ignoring what that would do to him with his power."

Greg                             I felt my heart, throat and jaw clench at the idiocy of this 'Cameron' idiot. He couldn't have been a meta and thought I'd been pretty understanding in that area.

Sherlock                     My head drops, clearly effected by the memory myself, "It took months of therapy and confinement to a specialist hospital for my brother to begin to function once more. I believe his recovery, his emotional recovery, still is not complete."

Greg                             "Shit." I whispered as I half leant on my hand and then ran it through my hair as I hadn't realised things were that bad. I was only a touch angry about how he spoke to me and my job, but I wanted to hug the bastard now more than ever.

Sherlock                     I unfold my legs, standing and then taking my empty cup to the kitchen, before heading towards the door, "My brother isn't blameless in this, Lestrade, but he has never had a functional, normal relationship. It's his first instinct to back away at trouble, to push people away from him and be alone. As alone is what protects him."

Greg                             "I can see where you get it from. But thank you, Sherlock, for the insight." I got up myself and I met his eye when he stopped at the door with it wide open.

Sherlock                     My hand is on the handle, but I hesitate, "I have also not been blameless in his life. Imagine having a drug addict for a brother, when you have that kind of power." I wince at another powerful memory, before opening the door, "His defense is to push you away. Don't let him. Please."

\-----------------------

Sherlock                     After leaving Lestrade to ponder my words I hail a cab, giving the address of my brother's office. I had already checked his flat, swiping some interesting looking chocolates from his fridge as I did, and knew his club wasn't a likely place to go when wishing to avoid people. As the cab pulls up outside his office block I make my way through security, rather huffily as I know they do get annoyed when I bypass it, before ending up in his outer rooms, glaring at his receptionist and demanding to see him

Mycroft                       My desk phone rings - my receptionist, nervously telling me that my brother is waiting outside, insisting on seeing me immediately. "Send him in, Katherine. And I am not to be disturbed while he is here." A few seconds later, Sherlock came into my office, flopping into a chair and staring at me.  "What do you want, brother?" I ask tiredly.

Sherlock                     "I told Lestrade about Cameron." My voice is blunt, fingers meeting under my lips

Mycroft                       My temper flares. "Why on earth would you do that??"

Sherlock                     "Because he thinks you're some of strong, in control person who actually knows what they're doing in life." My own temper flares a little, snapping back at him with curling lips

Mycroft                       "I **am** in control, Sherlock. I don't need your meddling." I huff darkly.

Sherlock                     "You? In control?" My chuckle is short and mocking, "You're going to push him away. You always have. He won't come back to you. Not unless you make the effort."

Mycroft                       "I'm too old to fight for someone's affection anymore, brother." I sigh, my shoulder slumping. "Obviously, I was mistaken. At least I realized it before the consequences were dire..."

Sherlock                     "Oh boo hoo." I roll my eyes, springing up and starting to hunt, "Where do you keep your secret stash of biscuits in here?"

Mycroft                       I open a drawer of my desk, and pull out a package of jaffa cakes, tossing them at my brother. "You think I'm wrong."

Sherlock                     Catching them easily, I open the box, stuffing one whole into my mouth and spraying crumbs around, "Lestrade isn't Cameron. Lestrade is a good, brave and smart man who won't push you. He also won't push for a relationship if you choose to pull away."

Mycroft                       "I'm unaccustomed to the possessiveness. It brings back... bad memories." I mumble, looking out the window.

Sherlock                     Another jaffa cake meets its demise in my jaws, hopping up to sit on the edge of his desk as I gesture with the package, "That's the difference between Cameron and Lestrade. Cameron attempted to force you. Lestrade will let you walk away."

Mycroft                       "After scolding me, for working to keep you and John - and him - safe." I huff.

Sherlock                     "He's been doing the same." My voice is blunt now, tossing a jaffa cake at his head. "When you said you would keep your distance from him I didn't think even you would be so stupid to cut him out of your life completely."

Mycroft                       "Alone... is easier. You know that. I believe I've even heard you say that a time or two." I give him a lop-sided grin, as I ducked out of the way of the incoming biscuit, which hit the bookcase behind me, breaking apart into crumbs. "And it wasn't to be a permanent solution. I was close to answers."

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow, hoping off the desk and stalking towards him, "What have you been doing Mycroft?"

Mycroft                       "As I tried to explain to Greg, I have been interviewing families and co-workers of some of the nearly dozen metas who have gone missing over the past two weeks. Vanished, without a trace... metas who have very strong or rare abilities. I believe their disappearances are linked to the recent murders, as well.

Sherlock                     My look darkens, snapping, "You've been pushing yourself. You've been reading people." I freeze, eyes widening, "Is that why you've been pushing Lestrade away? You can't handle any more emotions, can you?"

Mycroft                       "I _have_ to, Sherlock. I need to put an end to this." I snarl back at him.

Sherlock                     "All this about protecting Lestrade." I take a step closer, snapping back at him, "All you're trying to do is protect yourself because you know you've overloaded yourself so much reading others that if Lestrade even looks at you with fondness it could tip you over the edge and send you back to that psych ward."

Mycroft                       "Don't be over-dramatic..." I mumble, turning away from him, rising from my desk and walking to the window. "I am in complete control. I just need some time away. I can manage this."

Sherlock                     "Give me your hands" I don't waste time, stalking towards him and attempting to grab him to turn him back around to face me

Mycroft                       I turn to face him. "No." I start to pull my bare hands behind my back, but he grabs them firmly. I gasp and freeze in his grasp.

Sherlock                     My palms slide over his, gritting my teeth but keeping my grip firm, long fingers twisting around his wrists

Mycroft                       "Sherlock... stop..." I bite out, but unable to pull away from him.

Sherlock                     "Give it to me." The words are forced slowly from me, painfully almost, wincing. "Let me share the burden."

Mycroft                       "No..." My hands were shaking with the effort to keep him from easing the emotional load I had taken on over the past week. I can feel the burden slipping away, slowly.

Sherlock                     My body tenses, shoulders and back aching with the strain of keeping my hands where they are when I want to do is rip them away and retreat from him again. Instead my fingers grip tighter, snarling, "I can do this all day if you keep being stubborn"

Mycroft                       "Fine..." I slowly relax my arms, reluctantly allowing him the access he wants. This ability of his was something we'd stumbled upon accidentally, while I was in the psychiatric facility 10 years ago. He had long been able to block me -- to keep me from reading him without his consent, unlike most people -- but the ability to clear aware the emotional debris that I accumulated in reading others was a new facet. Something I hate taking advantage of, because I know it takes a heavy toll on him.

Sherlock                     My lips almost vanish, holding them together so painfully tight, face screwed up as I draw the overload of emotional baggage from him, draining it away painfully while keeping my own inner shields solid to prevent any of my own turmoil from seeping back to him

Mycroft                       I see him getting pale with the effort. "Sherlock... stop... it's enough..." His grip loosens a little, and I pull my hands away from him.

Sherlock                     My legs fail to hold me, staggering back till I grab the edge of the desk, my hair flattened to my forehead with sweat, skin pale and eyes washed out and bleak

Mycroft                       I take him by the shoulders and steer him to a nearby chair where he collapses. I quickly hand him a bottle of water and pull a few more jaffa cakes from the package on my desk.  "You shouldn't have done that, brother..."

Sherlock                     "What, I should have stood by while you not only ruined your mental and physical health." A jaffa cake vanishes into a spray of crumbs, "...but the first chance you've had at a normal relationship. Ever."

Mycroft                       "I know what it does to you." I say softly. "I would recover eventually." I take a deep breath. "Thank you.

Sherlock                     "You would recover?" There's a biting edge to my tone. "Or would you keep pushing yourself till you drove yourself over the edge? Not to mention the possibility of Lestrade retreating away, nursing his own broken heart."

Mycroft                       "I would do what had to be done to protect you, and John, and Greg." I said quietly. "I don't matter."

Sherlock                     Standing, I shake my head, "Strange. I seem to remember those very words coming from me once, when you found me in that drug den." My lips quirk in a bitter little smile, "How I didn't matter, that it was all just transport and puzzle solving. How no one would ever want me."

Mycroft                       I huff. "It must be a Holmes trait."

Sherlock                     That makes my smile easier, nodding, "We also have a knack for finding the very man who will make us matter. Don't screw it up Mycroft."

Mycroft                       I nod slowly. "Understood, brother." I help him up out of the chair, handing him the rest of the package of jaffa cakes. I give him a brief pat on the shoulders, and he quietly leaves my office. I pick up the phone and ring my receptionist. "Katherine, I will be leaving early today. Please reschedule my remaining appointments for later in the week." I grab my coat and leave the office, heading toward Greg's flat.


	24. Makeup Sex

Greg                             I'd barely been eating the pizza that had been delivered where I was taking in what Sherlock had told me. I decided on a tub of ice cream instead, my eyes flicking to the door when I heard someone knock and thought Sherlock might have returned for something.

Mycroft                       I look at Greg's surprised expression as he opens the door. "Greg, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Greg                             Mycroft was the last person I'd expect to be there, and I was trying to find some sort of words in reply to his apology. I wondered if Sherlock had spoken to him, my hand still holding the door open.

Mycroft                       "He shouldn't have said anything to you..." I say quietly. It was apparent that Greg had no idea of Sherlock's visit to my office.

Greg                             "He shouldn't have but it explains a lot. Makes me feel less like a douche." I said lightly and stepped to the side, so he could at least come out of the cold.

Mycroft                       I walk quietly through the door, and head to the living room, throwing my coat of the back of the sofa as I take a seat. I am at a loss for words, and just sit quietly, anxiously tugging at my gloves, unable to meet his eye.

Greg                             I sat down in the chair opposite him and put my elbows on my knees to look at him. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. The way I spoke to you, that wasn't right of me." I said quietly.

Mycroft                       "You didn't know. Your anger was understandable, though." I mumble, still staring at my gloved hands.

Greg                             "Still doesn't make it right and I'm sorry about what happened with Cameron. That wasn't fair for you to be with such a piece of shit." I said honestly, my eyes watching him fiddle with his gloves and I'd happily support him with any therapy or support he's getting

Mycroft                       "Cameron happened a long time ago." I say quietly, finally looking up at him. "I know you are not like him. But I need you to let me do my work."

Greg                             "I know but things that happen a long time ago still affects us now and it's not your work that I was contesting. It's just that you cut me off completely, I thought I'd pushed you or overwhelmed you or something. I just wanted you to talk to me." I explained with our eyes meeting over the living room table.

Mycroft                       "I... I was overwhelmed." I stumble over my words a bit. "I isolated myself from you because I was unable to process any more emotions without risking my own stability."

Greg                             "If you'd just said then I would have given you space or supported you. And I'll still support you because beggars belief, I have feelings for you too." I smiled a little where he was stammering so much over his words and it was a little cute.

Mycroft                       I look surprised and relieved. "I am glad to hear that my feelings are reciprocated. And I will do my best in the future to communicate better."

Greg                             "Will you be able to show me what you found? With the victim’s families and the bodies? I can only go so far." I moved to perch beside him on the sofa and I fiddled with my own sleeves where I just wanted to keep him here all night. Cuddle in bed.

Mycroft                       "I spent most of the time talking to the families of missing metas.  There have been at least a dozen reported to the Meta-Human office in the past two weeks. I don't know they've all been reported to NSY. In each case, the meta has a particularly strong or rare ability, and was last heard from just before leaving to - and I quote - 'meet a friend for dinner.' None of the friends knew the name of this dinner companion, or where they were meeting. The missing meta kept everything secret."

Greg                             "Were there any messages shared between them and this friend? Emails, I mean, we could track their phones… CCTV…" I thought aloud and I'd only been skim reading what had been coming in over the last week or so.

Mycroft                       "Nothing on email. I haven't gotten the information back on text messages. CCTV will take some time but may also be worth review." I nod.

Greg                             "Okay. Good, well, the 4 or so bodies that have been showing up have no particular link apart from that they were weaker metas or just humans." I rubbed my face, pulling at my sleeves.

Mycroft                       "I think we need to pool our resources... maybe map things out to get a better look at the entire picture..." I look up just as he leans in and silences me with a gentle but firm kiss.

Greg                                    I would agree but I focused mainly on my hand cupping half of his face, kissing him gently at first but then applying more pressure along with small flicks of my tongue along his lip. It seems to shut him up enough, so we could share this little moment.

Mycroft                       I move my hand to the back of his neck, my gloved fingers playing lightly in this short silver hair, as we kiss. My lips part, and his tongue nudges against mine, soft but insistent. A small moan escapes me, as my free hand settles on his waist.

Greg                             The small moan that I heard made my stomach flip, made my jeans feel tight in the crotch area and I was trying to move closer to rub it up against his knee and my other hand smoothed down over his jacket.

Mycroft                       I pull Greg onto my lap, so he is straddling my thighs. His lips never leave mine, and I can feel the small smile on them as his hands start working at my tie

Greg                             I slip his tie off and chucked it onto the floor, taking no time in getting to his skin and kissing every inch that then became accessible to me. I'd missed everything about him, how he tasted beneath my lips, how his cologne smelt and our hips grinding against one another with moans breaking the silence.

Mycroft                       I shiver as his lips move along my jaw to my neck, grazing along the skin he uncovers as he opens the top buttons of my shirt.

Greg                             I awkwardly slip his shirt off his shoulders at least and I left it when I wasn't able to slip it off completely because of the sofa. I then move to his trousers, fumbling with his belt and my sofa wasn't the biggest of sofas so I was trying to shift back to make room for myself.

Mycroft                       I chuckle as he nearly slides off my lap in his efforts to get my belt off. I quickly wrap my arms around his waist, and pull him close, gasping a little as we grind against each other. "Perhaps the sofa is not the best location for this..."

Greg                             "No... Let’s move.." I chuckled slightly and finally got his shirt off of him when he stood up. I threw it over the chair, dragging him by his gloved hand into the bedroom and it looked like it had barely been slept in because it hadn't. I'd been dozing on the sofa or at work.

Mycroft                       I let Greg pull me to my feet as he pulls my shirt the rest of the way off. Putting my arms back around his waist, I grab the hem of his t-shirt and quickly pull it off of him, discarding it. Breathless, he pulls me into the bedroom, kissing me roughly as he removes my belt and unbuttons my trousers.

Greg                             I laugh as he pulled my shirt off of me and I made work of his trousers first as mine was only slip on jeans. I kept kissing him and then back to his neck, pushing him backwards until he fell back onto the bed and I could get on top of him again. The only thing apart from his boxers that he was still wearing was his gloves.

Mycroft                       I arch my back as he pins me to the bed, his lips moving from my neck to my collar bone. I run my gloved hands up his back and over his shoulders softly.

Greg                             I keep rutting my hips against his as I felt his gloves run up my back and it was actually quite an erotic feeling compared to bare skin. I moved down to take a nipple in my mouth, then blowing on it to make it as erect as his cock against my thigh.

Mycroft                       I gasp as his tongue skitters over my skin, and I pull his face back up to mine, kissing and nipping at his lips as my hands slide down over his arse, pulling him close and grinding our groins together.

Greg                             I have to jump off the bed for a moment to slip off my bottoms and boxers, tentatively doing the same with Mycroft’s and I took the time kneeling over him to really take him in. How slim he actually was, the curve of his hip bones, his freckles and chest hair.

Mycroft                       My face flushes with embarrassment as I lie naked beneath him as he looks me over hungrily.

Greg                             "You’re absolutely gorgeous… I’ve missed you." I said lightly with sincerity in my voice and u tilt my head in a smile where he looks so embarrassed. I swept my hands over his chest, it being that we were both bare and vulnerable.

Mycroft                       I reach up and brush my hands over his broad chest, down to this hips and thighs. "I have missed you, as well." I look up at him, then pull him down by his shoulders to kiss him, long and slow, as our hips rock together, the friction of our bare cocks against each other bringing moans from us both.

Greg                             "Please... touch me with the gloves on." I gasped for breath between us kissing and it’s something I'd never expect to like before. I stepped off him to lie down, one hand holding onto the headboard while the other stroked my cock enough for his pupils to be as wide as dinner plates.

Mycroft                       I roll onto my side facing Greg as he lay beside me. I kissed his neck softly, my tongue tickling along the soft flesh. I ran my hand lightly down his chest and abdomen, stopping just below his navel.

Greg                             "Unngh… please..." I whined as his hand ran lightly down and stopped just before my cock, my hips pushing up with the hand that had once been on my cock now lazily stretched out by my side.

Mycroft                       I lean back in to kiss him, my tongue gently nudging his lips apart, as I lightly stroke him with my gloved hand. He whines and twists against me, his hips thrusting up into my hand as I stroke him.

Greg                             I press my teeth into his tongue as it mixed with mine to show him that I was wanting him to stroke me properly and having him just leant next to me wasn’t enough. I needed to touch him properly, needed him on top of me.

Mycroft                       I jump a bit as his teeth graze my tongue, and he nips at my lip. I pull back, nipping at his collar bone as I shift over him, straddling his hips, my hand still wrapped around his shaft. I stroke him slowly and look down at him. "Is this what you want?" I run my free hand along chest as he gasps for breath.

Greg                             "Yes..." I thump my head back onto the pillows as he keeps stroking me and I could barely keep my eyes open. Now my hands were over his hips, arse, teasing at his hole where I didn’t care if I was being dominant at this point.

Mycroft                       I smile to myself, continuing to stroke him as I thrust my own aching erection against his hip. When his fingers brush over my arsehole, I shiver at the new sensation.

Greg                             I move between stroking him and then teasing his arsehole, unable to reach over to my bedside table where I kept lube as well as a number of other things. I could feel his erection against my hip and then saw him pause where he'd opened my bedside drawer to see the toys I had in there.

Mycroft                       My stroking slowed for a moment - I'd opened the drawer because I thought Greg was looking for lube. The sight of the toys took me by surprise.

Greg                             My cheeks went bright red as he seemed to look over the contents of the drawer and sex wasn’t something I'd hidden about talking about, but this was making me self-conscious. I turned my head, wiping my face with my bed shirt that had been flung around.

Mycroft                       I fish through the drawer, and finally locate the lube, taking it out and closing the drawer. I hand the bottle of lube to Greg and lean in to kiss behind his ear. "It's all right... I admire the collection. Some time, we will put it to good use."

Greg                             I groan as he kissed behind my ear and I turned onto my stomach by nudging his legs apart to leave the lube on the bed for him. I wiggled my hips and glanced over my shoulder, it now giving him a chance to see my phoenix tattoos on my shoulder blades that wrapped around my ribs too.

Mycroft                       I smooth my hands over his well-muscled back, stroking down to the firm globes of his arse, massaging them. I lean forward to purr against the nape of his neck, licking a wet stripe down along his shoulder blades, following it with soft kisses, as I rub my dick between his cheeks with a groan.

Greg                             The air left my lungs when I felt him rubbing his cock between my arse cheeks and the friction then on my cock from the sheets was driving me wild. I had no idea how he was going to loosen me up, but I trusted him, my ears perking up when I heard him opening up the drawer again.

Mycroft                       I quietly open the bedside drawer, and select a somewhat slender, slightly curved wand. Taking the lube bottle in one hand, I drizzle some of the lube over the wand, and down his arse crack, using the wand to spread it over his hole. Slowly I push the tip of the wand into him, watching in rapt attention as it slides easily into him.

Greg                             My face is pushed into the pillows with a moan as he works me open with the wand, it not being what I had expected at all. I'd never really used these toys with anybody else and didn't think the sometime that Mycroft mentioned would be now.

Mycroft                       I begin to slowly move the wand in and out of him, swirling it around at the same time. As he relaxes into that rhythm, I turn on the vibration, as well, continuing the slow, steady motion of the wand as I stroke myself, watching him.

Greg                             I turned my head to try to get my breath back with the vibrations sending pleasure everywhere in my body and it took everything in me not to cum when I saw him stroking himself. I couldn't take my eyes off what his hand was doing around his cock, my head tilting up when he spoke.

Mycroft                       "See something you like?" I ask with a small grin, as I twist the wand, brushing it across his prostate.

Greg                             I yelp where the sudden pressure against my prostate was a bit too much, him obviously sensing the tension in my back as he used the hand from his cock to skim over my back soothingly. "Yes, I do. A whole person I like." I smiled cheekily.

Mycroft                       I move the wand in and out a few more times, then slowly withdraw it, positioning my cock between his cheeks again and drizzling lube over it. I lean over his back, thrusting against him, and whisper in his ear, "I see something I like, too..." My cock nudges his hole.

Greg                             "Fuck... Mycroft. Tell me." I whispered as I felt his cock nudging my hole and the anticipation was killing me. Feeling his voice in my ear just made my cock even harder beneath me, my thighs still shaking from where he'd been using the wand.

Mycroft                       I chuckle darkly. "A certain, silver-haired detective inspector," I murmur in his ear, as I slowly press into him. I nip his shoulder as we both moan with pleasure.

Greg                             I chuckled breathlessly as I relaxed back when he pressed into me, my hand stretching behind me to run my fingers through his hair for a moment for it then to slide under my stomach to touch myself. The relief I got from a few strokes was amazing.

Mycroft                       I moan into his shoulder as I thrust into him slowly, running my hand down his arm to his cock. "Let me..." I whisper, pushing his hand out of the way and putting my own hand in its place, stroking him in time with my thrusts.

Greg                             I move slightly so I'm pushed up against the headboard of the bed and holding onto it with both hands while he thrusts into me. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this good, the last time I was being this vocal in sex and I had been biting my lip to hold it back until he encouraged me to be loud.

Mycroft                       "Let me hear you..." I whisper breathlessly. "Tell me what you like..." I stroke a hand over his hip.

Greg                             "I... I like it slow. But rough. Please..." I panted as I then felt his other hand stroke over my hip while the other was jacking me off with expertise. I didn't know how I'd managed to hold back until now.

Mycroft                       "Rough?" I ask quietly. My next thrust is a little harder, a little deeper. "Like that? Or like this?" I bit down firmly on his muscular shoulder, making him flinch a bit.

Greg                             "Like that... This... Whatever..." I babbled as the pain from him biting my shoulder along with the hard thrust made me half cry out mixed along with a moan. I turned my head to the side again when I felt him wiping where he'd bitten me, there a small amount of blood.

Mycroft                       I frowned at the bite mark on his shoulder - I hadn't mean to draw blood, but he certainly seemed to like it. I turned my attention to his other shoulder, nipping (though not quite as hard) and sucking as I thrust roughly into him, the sound of skin on skin punctuated by our grunts and groans filling the room.

Greg                             I could feel the sting of bite marks from both shoulders, but I couldn't really focus on them because of how roughly he was pounding into me. My nails were digging into wood, my voice beginning to vary in pitch where just any touch from him made my skin feel like it was on fire.

Mycroft                       I am so used to needing to be cautious with a partner - unable to touch them - that the freedom to take my pleasure this was is exhilarating.

Greg                             My hips were moving in time with his thrusts and then his hand on my cock, his gravelly voice in my ear telling me to cum being the catalyst for my orgasm that resulted in my pillows being covered as well as his hand. I had shouted out and vaguely heard my neighbors banging on the wall when Mycroft came.

Mycroft                       I throw my head back when he cums, and his muscles grip me even tighter than before, rippling and pulsing around my cock. A few more strokes and my cries of ecstasy replace his, I collapse onto him, my hands caressing his chest and arms gently, breathing heavily.

Greg                             I manage to catch my breath back and only winced a small bit when Mycroft pulled out of me, him wiping us with a flannel he'd found in my bathroom while I stripped the pillow cases to leave them on the floor until morning. I rolled my eyes when I continued hearing banging from next door, it seeming to amuse Mycroft.

Mycroft                       I climb back into bed alongside him, curling behind him - the big spoon - and wrapping an arm around his waist. I nuzzle into his neck softly. "It's good to know that your neighbors are not used to those types of sounds from your flat," I mumble with a grin.

Greg                             "They're not used to any sort of noise, so I expect Mrs. Price from next door will stop us to ask us if everything is alright when we leave here tomorrow morning." I smirk back and can feel his grin against my neck, the banging seeming to now stop from next door.

Mycroft                       I chuckle a little, then turn serious as the bite on his shoulder catches my eye. I kiss around it softly. "I apologise for getting carried away like that... I certainly didn't intend to be quite that rough..." I whisper against his skin.

Greg                             "It’s alright, it'll heal and can be covered so I’m not too worried." I said softly as I reached back to run my fingers through his hair and it seemed to calm the worry I could feel in his body that was wrapped around me.

Mycroft                       "So... not too rough, then?"

Greg                             "No... no, course not." I chuckle, lifting his hand from my chest to kiss it and I heard him say something else when I was just dropping off. My muscles felt completely relaxed and I felt I could actually sleep for a change.

Mycroft                       I pull Greg onto his back, my hand on his chest as I kiss him. "Shall I stay?" I ask quietly, looking into his soft brown eyes.

Greg                             "I wish you would." I smiled as he looked into my eyes even though I know we had to get up early the next morning, having him with me for the rest of the night was what I needed.

Mycroft                       "Your wish is my command," I grin, resting my head lightly on his shoulder, relaxed. It's not long before the slow, even breathing of sleep takes him. I carefully extricate myself from his arms, rolling onto my back. Half-asleep myself, I absentmindedly pull my gloves off, setting them on the bed stand before I fall asleep.


	25. Gathering Evidence and Clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Simon Campbell is played by MsLadySmith

Greg                             I manage to stay asleep for most of the night and find myself curled up around him when my alarm goes off. I groan as I move with how bruised my shoulder feels, my hand brushing Mycroft’s as I move, and I didn't register that he wasn't wearing gloves

Mycroft                       I feel Greg stir beside me, and hum contently, snuggling against his warmth.

Greg                             "Mycroft. Morning." I was still rubbing my eyes trying to wake up, my hand smoothing against his chest as I sat up on my elbows and smirked tiredly where his hair was everywhere.

Mycroft                       "Is it? Are you sure it's morning?" I mumble sleepily.

Greg                             "Yeah, my alarm's just gone off. 7:30am..." I said quietly and had imagined him to be more of a morning person, but he was much like me. Just debating whether it;s worth it, the rubbing of the eyes and stretch like a cat in the sun.

Mycroft                       I opened my eyes. "7:30? Damn... I'm late, then." I looked around for a moment, with the realization I was at Greg's flat, not in my own bed. "What did I do with my phone last night?" I wondered aloud.

Greg                             "You're not late for anything, and you left it on the side there but I plugged it in when you were using the bathroom last night." I waved to the bedside table and sat up to run a hand through my hair where it took literally 10 minutes for me to get ready.

Mycroft                       I flop back down on the pillows with a sigh, rubbing my eyes.

Greg                             "Why don’t we pool our resources together today? At the yard where we can have access to everything?" I said when I eventually got up, stalking around the room to find my boxers from last night to sleep on and I was now stood by where he was laying.

Mycroft                       I sit up and check my phone. Katherine has diligently rescheduled today's two appointments to next week, so my schedule for the day is completely free. "It seems I have more time than anticipated. A quick shower, and I need to head home for a change of clothes. How about I meet you at your office at noon? I will bring lunch."

Greg                             "Sure. You can use the shower first while I sort out coffee and some toast." I said as I slipped my dressing gown on, it saving any embarrassment incase Mrs. Price decided to come knocking to speak to me about the noise from last night.

Mycroft                       I stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping in as the steam began to rise. I had a spike of concern as I realized that at some point, I'd taken off my gloves... I didn't really know when that had happened, but at least I didn't seem to be suffering any ill effects from it. I hoped I could find them...

Greg                             I heard Mycroft getting into the shower and flicked the kettle on, collecting my clothes from last night to put in my wash pile and I then left his on the bed with the bedroom door shut for privacy. I was just jamming my toast when he popped his head through

Mycroft                       I finish getting dressed - opting to just tuck my tie in my pocket for now, since I'm heading home for a change of clothing anyway - and open the bedroom door. "Greg... where are my gloves?"

Greg                             "I... I don’t know.  Have a look by the bed." I turned and frowned a little, not even knowing that he'd taken them off and thought about buying him a pair as an emergency in case he lost his normal leather ones.

Mycroft                       "Ah... found them. They'd fallen off the bed stand." I slip the gloves back on. They would need to be cleaned after last night, but it was completely worth it, I smile to myself. I walk into the kitchen and slip my arms around his waist, my hands slipping inside the dressing gown.

Greg                             "Hello. there's toast with butter or jam if you want it." I smirked as his hands slipped inside the dressing gown but I turned us, so I could at least make an effort of heading towards the shower.

Mycroft                       "Any preference for lunch today?" I ask, grabbing a piece of toast and taking a sip of coffee.

Greg                             "There’s a little sandwich place just down the road from the Yard. If you ask for my usual then they'll make it for you." I grinned, taking my coffee mug in hand so I could drink it once I'd come out of the shower. I changed into a fresh dark navy suit and thought I looked smashing.

Mycroft                       "Mmm. I approve." I eye him up and down, admiring the look of the suit. I give him a light kiss on the lips. "I will be at your office at noon. I'll bring along any additional information I am able to come up with, as well." I finish my coffee and set the empty cup in the sink. "Would you like a ride to NSY? I can drop you off..."

Greg                             "It’s alright.  I'll walk since it’s not that far and it gives you a chance to get back home for a change of clothes." I rolled my eyes playfully at him looking me up and down with the suit and I'd only just opened the front door to leave when Mrs. Price was on the street and spotted us.

Mrs. Price                  "Hello Boys... good evening, was it?" I smirked as I saw them both appearing looking as right as rain and I'd never known Gregory to bring men home. I'd mainly seen him take women on dates, it never resulting in what I heard last night.

Greg                             "Hello Mrs. Price... yes... thank you..." I tried to keep my head down as I left the path with Mycroft trailing behind, knowing she would stop us as we tried to walk towards his car on the street.

Mrs. Price                  "I hope you've both had breakfast... I know what sort of job Gregory does and It looks like you're in an important role as well, Mr...?" I wandered over where I was just coming back from shopping and wanted to know who Gregory's young man was.

Mycroft                       "Holmes, ma'am." I nod to her pleasantly as I reach my car door.

Mrs. Price                  "What do you do Mr. Holmes? I'm sure I've heard that name before." I put down one of my shopping bags, seeing Gregory trying to sneak off in the other direction towards work.

Mycroft                       "I am merely a civil servant, Mrs. Price." I reply politely. "I would love to stay and chat more, but I have an urgent matter that needs my attention. Perhaps another time?" I say hopefully, as I try to escape with a little dignity still intact.

Mrs. Price                  "Oh, that sounds like more than just a mere civil servant." I began to say but got cut off where he got into the car and drove away. I smirked to myself where I'd embarrassed them both, myself feeling like another mother to Gregory.

Greg                             My shoulder was bothering me as I made my way to work but we managed to leave with enough time that I could buy Mycroft another pair of leather gloves that was specially wrapped. I got a raised eyebrow from Donovan but kept walking to my office, coffee in hand.

\-----------------------

Mycroft                       I walk into Greg's department, ignoring the perplexed stare of the other officers as I breeze past their desks and knock lightly on Greg's closed office door, opening it when I hear him respond. I quietly close the door behind me and set a bag from the sandwich shop Greg had mentioned in front of him. "No wine, unfortunately. Coffee will have to suffice." I smile.

Greg                             "Coffee is absolutely fine and since you bought me lunch. I got you these. Just to have another set." I took my glasses off when Mycroft stepped in and I got up from my chair to stretch anyway. I handed him the wrapped box, him barely seeming like he'd done anything when I'd been in just my shirt and waistcoat since I got into the office.

Mycroft                       "Thank you," I reply after a moment, carefully unwrapping the box to find a beautiful pair of fine leather dress gloves. The leather was supple, and very thin. "Hardly a fair trade, though." I smile. I slip my jacket off and settle in a chair across from him. "So, what have we got to work with so far?"

Greg                             "Anybody who buys me or makes me food is in my good books already and this is all the stuff from the bodies and I brought in a white board, so we can write stuff down. Link things together with what you've found." I grinned at first and then waved at the board, there being some grievance in my office, but I soon shut it down.

Mycroft                       "All right, then. How many metas have been reported missing to you?"

Greg                             "6 so far. All profiles written on these photographs." I picked up the sheets and stuck them on the white board, there being nobody in their family or friends that linked them. All that linked them were their powers. "We attempted to look into their caller ID, text message history and just got a couple burn photos."

Mycroft                       I look over the 6 profiles, and write out 5 more. "I haven't got photographs, but here are the names and descriptions of several others reported missing to the Meta Human Office, for a total of 11 currently missing." I had the descriptions to him, and he includes them on the board. "Then, of course, we have Sebastian Moran, and his partner, this Jim Moriarty person. I have not been able to obtain any information on Moriarty, which leads me to believe he is either extremely good at remaining hidden, or that he's using a false identity."

Greg                             "That I made headway on. This is a very blurry photo but seeing as this is Seb in the driver’s seat, I can only imagine this is Jim. You can make out black hair, a dark suit and maybe some cheekbones." I printed out a CCTV photo that was caught on a speed camera and put it on the board too. I compared it to the missing people we already had, and it didn't match any of them.

Mycroft                       I snap a quick photograph of the speed camera picture, despite its poor quality, and forward it to Anthea to research. "We keep fairly close tabs on meta-humans, but I suspect Moriarty is not in the registry. He would be significantly easier to find if he were. Unfortunately, without a registration record, we have no idea what kind of power we are dealing with, so we are helpless to overcome it." I re-check my phone as Anthea's response arrives - as I suspected, the picture does not match any known Meta in our system.

Greg                             "Maybe he's just under a different name but with the same power. He'd of course have to identify his power because it's the law, but he could easily fake details... fake birth certificate." I proposed to him where he'd taken a photo of it and I know that it was a long shot, but it was still a chance. We only know that Sebastian is his true name because we triple checked.

Mycroft                       My phone pings with another message. "Another meta has been reported missing. A young woman, a shape-shifter, it seems. She lives on Linhope Street with her boyfriend and their child. He reported her missing when she didn't return home from a dinner engagement last night." I look up from my phone and look at Greg. "I think we need to talk to him."

Greg                             "I'll get someone in tech to track her phone records again from the last 48 hours and then to try and see if they can cross match phone signals. See where the calls or messages went or came from." I was the first to grab my jacket and coat, relaying the info to Sally to be the first one out the door. I know Mycroft wasn't used to this sort of pace.

Mycroft                       I hurriedly grab my jacket and follow Greg to his car, and we head to Linhope Street.

Greg                             I kept the radio on as we headed over to Linhope Street and we found her car still outside her flat. We needed to find out where she went for the dinner engagement, who she was with and I did notice Mycroft was now wearing the gloves that I had bought them as I knocked on the door of Mr. Campbell.

Simon Campbell      I am trying to calm my screaming son when there's a knock at the door. I get up and answer it. "Yeah?" I say, clearly frazzled.

Greg                             "Hi, Mr. Campbell. I'm DI Lestrade from Scotland yard and this is my colleague Mr. Holmes. Is it alright if we speak to you for a couple minutes?" I asked and tried not to physically wince at his son screaming, obviously missing his mother.

Simon Campbell      "Yeah, sure, come on in. Sorry about my son... he's been fussing for hours now. Penny was so much better with him," I say a little sadly.

Mycroft                       "May I try?" I reach out to hold the child, ignoring the shocked look on Greg's face.

Simon Campbell      "I guess... at this point, I'm willing to try anything." I carefully hand Rowan to the tall gentleman, who carefully cradles him, rocking him gently. I'm shocked that my son calms so quickly, his screaming turning to snuffling and small noises as he stares at Mr. Holmes. I turn to DI Lestrade, who seems similarly surprised by what has happened. "So, do they have any leads on where Penny is? It's not like her to just up and disappear like this..."

Greg                             "I know, that's what we wanted to talk about. Where she told you that she was going, whether she was with her friends. Just to sort of get a timeline of events." I say slowly after taking my eyes off Mycroft and we all head into the living room. I didn't expect Mycroft to be the one to offer to hold the child and for the child to actually be calm with him.

Simon Campbell      "No, she didn't tell me anything. I thought she was just going out with her girlfriends. She's been home with Rowan all week, and said she needed a break for a couple hours... was going to meet a friend for dinner, she said." I sat on the sofa with my head in my hands. "She called a cab to take her to dinner - I assume she was planning on having some wine and didn't want to drive. When I didn't hear from her by midnight, I tried texting... and calling... and she never answered."

Greg                             "Did she just take her phone and her usual stuff for a night out? Didn't take anything else? I mean.. As a police officer.. We have to think about all avenues.." I said softly and did feel for him where he was a single dad, his girlfriend missing and I didn't want to upset him anymore.

Simon Campbell      "Just her purse and her phone, like usual. Didn't get particularly dressed up - just jeans and a nice blouse."

Mycroft                       I walked quietly around the room, rocking the little boy gently as he cooed and babbled at me. With Greg and Mr. Campbell deep in conversation, I heft the baby up to my shoulder, carefully holding him in one arm while slipping off one of my gloves with the other. I take a seat at the far end of the room, and I cradle him again, supporting him with my bare hand. Infants may not be able to communicate as effectively as adults, but they do 'record' sounds they hear - sounds later used to form spoken language. Much of what they hear and see comes across as a jumble, but I was able to make out a visualization of the child's mother speaking on a telephone, and a few of the words spoken. "There, now, little Rowan," I whispered to the baby, "We will see if we can find your mother for you." I rose and returned to where Simon and Greg were chatting.

Greg                             "Has she shown any signs of postpartum depression or any mental health issues that would make her want to leave? I mean, did she have any family elsewhere?" I asked.  Their relationship had been pretty solid according to him, but we'd chat to a few of her friends to back it up. I'd vaguely registered Mycroft getting up and heading out of the room, I only assumed it would be to rock him some more. Give him a small drink maybe.

Simon Campbell      "No, definitely not. She was going to try to go back to work part-time next week, in fact. I know she's been taking Rowan out and visiting with a few of her friends who have babies Rowan's age, too, so it's not like she's been cooped up in the flat for months." I gave the DI a list of a few of Penny's friends, with phone numbers where I had them. Mr. Holmes came back over and carefully handed Rowan back over to me. He was quieter than he had been in hours... nearly asleep, in fact.

Greg                             I smiled at the little boy with how peaceful he looked and I put my numbers in my coat pocket with my notebook, it going to be an afternoon of phone calls. "You were really good with him." I said lightly when we pulled away from the flat and we started in the direction of Scotland Yard.

Mycroft                       "I'm actually fairly good with young children." I reply quietly, pulling my bare hand out of my pocket and slipping my glove back on.

Greg                             I flick my eyes between him and the road and swear out loud, shaking my head. I wanted to stop the car to throttle him, but we needed to get back. "You’re fucking kidding me, Mycroft. Come on." I sighed angrily where I realised he'd read the infant. It just didn't sit right with me on many notes.

Mycroft                       "It was necessary, Greg. People speak around infants as though they do not understand, but they do remember." I look at him as he glared at me. "Penny was meeting Sebastian Moran last night. They were planning to meet somewhere on James Street... she never said the name."

Greg                             "I know they do but that's not the point. The child couldn’t consent, so you'd have to ask the parent, which you didn't do. And no, asking to hold him wasn't consent." I growled as I continued to drive and try to concentrate on the road rather than my rage at him for going behind my back.

Mycroft                       "It's not like I've injured the boy in any way." I huff. "If it helps us connect the dots, it's worth it."

Greg                             "That’s still not the fucking point, Mycroft.  What did I talk to you about us working together? Sharing information? Does trust mean fuck all to you?" I then began to shout as we pulled into the yards car park, last night meaning a lot and he'd just crushed all that trust in a few hours.

Mycroft                       "Stop it." I glare at him. "I just shared information with you. Do I need to ask your permission beforehand first? Before I ask any questions?" I snap. "Fine, then. I will take no actions in this investigation without your express consent... preferably in writing." I sit back, arms crossed and silent.

Greg                             I parked up and sat in silence with him, folding my own arms. "I won't be a boss to you, needing consent before you do anything but if you're planning to do something, like reading a child, you tell me. I didn't have to give you all that information on the missing people. I didn't have to show you that speed cam photo until tech had zoomed in and cleared the picture, but I did. I did because I trusted you, but it seems that means fuck all to you."  I ranted and got out of the car, slamming the door and just leaving him there. I didn't give a shit if my car was unlocked.

Mycroft                       I got out of the car, slamming the door like he had, and walked quickly to catch up with him, and grabbing his arm roughly. "Now you just wait one fucking minute, Lestrade. I've given you plenty of information... 5 more missing metas... hell, I didn't have to tell you about this one at all, since it was never reported to NSY. You think I don't trust you? Laughable. I trusted you with the one thing I hold most dear."

Greg                             "Trust is about communication, Mycroft, huh? Why the hell do you think it means so much to me? Why I hate people going behind my back? and no, you didn't have to give me that information and I thank you for that, but you can't hold back all information. I would have actually supported your method, what you found." I growled back and tried to tear my arm from his gloved hand.

Mycroft                       "Don't you see, that your entire argument what keeps me from communicating? I am talking to you - I am trusting you with information, and you are yelling at me for it. This is why I work alone.”  I pull my hand off his arm, letting him go.

Greg                             "I am shouting at you because you kept information from me. You didn't tell me that you were going to read that child. That is my argument and if we can communicate better than we can work together.”  I calmed my voice down a bit where there were officers coming in and out and they didn't need to see another lover’s tiff.

Mycroft                       “Fine. I say. May I go home now?”

Greg                             "No, we've got shit to do and you need to tell me in detail what you got from Rowan." I say after a moment of thought and it wasn't good for either of us if we just sulked in our corners, not talking to one another.

Mycroft                       I have given you every detail I got from the baby. And to be perfectly honest with you, I need to be away from you right now… before I say something I can't take back.” I look at him coldly

Greg                             I soften my expression and folded my arms across my chest again, "Look, the fag den is right over there, have a couple and then come back into my office. We don't have to talk, we can just get on with what tech have found and corroborating a few things." I said quietly, my head turning over where one newbie was having a smoke.

Mycroft                       I turn and walk away, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of my coat pocket. I take a seat on the bench. The young man sitting there considers starting a conversation, but with one look from me, he stubs out his cigarette, and finds somewhere else to be. Three smokes and 30 minutes later, my anger has dulled enough that I feel I can at least attempt to get some work done on the case, so I head up to Greg's office, knocking lightly on the door before entering.

Greg                             I had been trying not to watch the clock and was genuinely surprised when he returned. I had made a few calls to the latest missing woman's friends, checking that her relationship was stable but she wasn't out with any of them. She'd cut herself off from them to join a 'new club' as one put it. I chewed on my lip and tried to smile weakly as he came in.

Mycroft                       "Were you able to get any more information?" My tone was all business.

Greg                             "Yeah, our latest missing persons friends backed up her boyfriend’s comments about their relationship, but she didn't go out with any of them for drinks or anything. They said she'd cut herself almost from them and joined this new club. She didn't tell them what sort of club it was but I'm guessing it's a strong meta one." I said lightly and put 'meta organisation' in the middle of the photos of the missing. I hated the cold look on his face.

Mycroft                       "Have we completed the trace on her phone? We know that she spoke to Moran before she disappeared..."

Greg                             "Well, they were only on the phone for a few minutes, so tech was only able to kind of get a 50-mile radius from where the call could have been coming from. Other than that, it was another burn phone." I sighed, handing him the report that had been dropped off a few minutes before he had come in.

Mycroft                       "Mr. Campbell said that Penny called a cab to go out last night. What if she didn't? What if she called Moran for a ride?”

Greg                             "It's gonna take a while but we can look through CCTV of when she left the house. Follow the car and you can do that, if you'd like... Department of transport and all." I said confidently at first and then got a bit quiet, trying to show him that I was always going to hold his hand. I'd let him be independent.

Mycroft                       I huff. "Fine. I should be able to get you that information by tomorrow morning. Anything else I ought to be looking for?

Greg                             "Whether he picks anybody else up, whether she looks happy or scared. Just small things I guess but thank you." I nodded and met his eye once he'd stopped huffing in a very Holmes' manner.

Mycroft                       "Have there been similar reports on any of the other missing people?

Greg                             "All of them seemed to have been picked up by some sort of car. Different ones every time I expect, and I don't think Seb could have done them all but it's a good lead." I ran a hand through my hair, putting my glasses back on to read the families/friends of the others again.

Mycroft                       "Well, let me know when and where to check. Perhaps we will find a connection." I rise from my chair. "I think I should get started reviewing video, if I want to get through it all. Text me with additional times and locations." I move to leave his office.

Greg                             "Mycroft... I... I don't want us to fight again." I stop him as he moves to leave, and I meet his eye with sincerity. I slip the glasses from my face, showing him the raw side of me. Again.

Mycroft                       "We won't. This was... a mistake. I can't do this." I move past him and head out the door.

Greg                             "Mycroft... Just stop..." I try to say as he heads out the door but it's too late, my hand shutting my door again, so I could lean against it with a sigh. I shut my eyes and knew he was just shutting me out due to his own insecurities. I wasn't going to wallow in self-pity this time.


	26. Infection Sets In

Greg                             I tossed and turned over Mycroft that night and then got woken up quite early as we had a report of a new body. It was only a human, but I thought it could still be connected, my phone shooting off a text to Sherlock to meet me at the edge of the Thames.

Sherlock                     My phone beeps, reaching for it besides the bed. As soon as I scan my eyes over it I'm leaping out of the covers, prompting a grumble from the John shaped heap on the other side. "Murder John." I'm already throwing my clothes on before pausing, real regret in my voice, "You need to stay to look after Rose." With slightly less enthusiasm now I dress, leaning to kiss him goodbye before I'm out the door and into a taxi to take me to the scene

Greg                             I can hear Sherlock arriving before anybody even taps me on the shoulder and I'm wandering up to him to duck under the tape for a minute. My shoulder had started irritating me, but I ignored it, smiling for a brief moment when our eyes met. I’d avoided getting him involved with what was happening between me and Mycroft.

Sherlock                     Stalking towards the muddy banks where the body was found I pause, sweeping over Lestrade and then narrowing my eyes. I was getting all kinds of mixed clues off him. Something about him screamed 'Mycroft' but there was a hard look to his eyes and a tightness to his body that conflicted with that

Greg                             "We've identified him and found that he is a normal human, but his partner is meta. Strangulation marks around his neck and no obvious signs of a struggle." I explained simply as we ducked under the tape and the body was just being pulled up from the Thames bank, so we could take a longer look.

Sherlock                     My lips purses, my attention pulled from the frustrating mixed clues around Lestrade to the murder scene. The familiar thrill coasts through me as I stride towards the body. The tide was out, casting the area in a haze of rather foul stench, made worse by the state of the man they were busy pulling out the mud, "Suggests he was either drugged or knew his attacker."

Greg                             "Were trying to find the partner now but I assume he's going to say that he had reported him missing. We'll see what toxicology brings up." I said as we walked towards the man being pulled out of the mud and I thought my shoes had more grip than they actually did. It was a quick moment that I was then on my arse, coat soaked through and covered with mud.

Sherlock                     "If we are able to find his partner." There's a growing suspicion in my mind. "I fear we may discover his partner is already gon..." I blink, the space that was occupied by the DI suddenly a vacuum. My eyes search around a moment before lowering, peering down the slippery bank into the mud. "What are you doing Lestrade? This is no time to fool around."

Greg                             "I'm not fooling around Sherlock. I slipped in the bloody mud." I scolded where it had hit my shoulder and I was now freezing my arse off. I got help up by Sally, my hands trying to wipe my coat to at least try to salvage it.

Sherlock                     My nose crinkles in dismay and distaste at the mess Lestrade has got himself in, before turning back to the body and starting to inspect it, crouching down, "Impossible to tell if drugs were used before we get the blood samples done." My hand touches the man's face, "No swelling or discolouration to the lips or skin though, past what two days in the Thames would do."

Greg                             "Yeah, he could have come from further up with what the current is like." I rubbed my shoulder where Mycroft had bitten me, and I had been avoiding going to John or any doctor about it. I walked back to my car with Sherlock, shivering.

Sherlock                     "I wish John had been able to come with me to examine the body." My words are automatic, then I pause, before adding in a dramatic tone, "My poor John."

Greg                             "I know but it shouldn't hopefully be for too much longer." I said softly with my arms folding, surprised he'd not said anything about my attitude lately or even the stuff with Mycroft.

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow, hissing, "Do you forget my John is -dead- Lestrade." With that I flounce off, away from the milling officers towards a quieter space away from prying ears and eyes, knowing Lestrade will follow

Greg                             I rub my face for a moment before following Sherlock, my face sunken and I folded my arms across my chest again when we were out of eye shot and ear shot. People in my team knew John's 'death' had been hard on me.

Sherlock                     My arm comes up to cover my face, before I peer over it with keen eyes, "Was anyone in your team paying particular attention? I haven't discounted that there may be people sympathetic to Moriarty entrenched in places such as the police yet."

Greg                             "A couple. And I've already thought about that Sherlock." I said quietly and put my hand on his arm to make it look like I was comforting him, trying to get him to calm down to focus on the crime scene.

Sherlock                     There's a bitterness in my voice, spitting out, "Sally is still watching us."

Greg                             "Just make it look like you're trying not to cry. I can even give you a hug if you'd like." I whispered and dipped my head to him, not even bothering to look behind me where I could feel her watching us.

Sherlock                     My face twists in horror at that suggestion, stepping away from him a little and shaking my head, "I would prefer not."

Greg                             "Just head to Baker Street and we can work from there." I continued to hold his shoulder and I kept an eye on Sally for the next few days, what she was jotting down, who she was talking to and it was suspicious. On the Friday, I was feeling a bit unwell but decided to head over to Baker Street anyway to talk with Sherlock.

Sherlock                     I've amassed a sizable evidence base now, not only of missing metas and murdered normal humans, but also of potential targets and even some evidence against people like Sally. When Lestrade enters I go into full flow, "I've identified quite a few in your own force who may be sympathetic to Moriarty and his aims, and not only that but I believe that some, such as Sally, may directly be working with him. Or someone in his payment hired to recruit people such as her." My lips spit the word 'people' like a curse

Greg                             I slipped my coat off with how warm I felt, smiling weakly at John and it then fell when I saw Mycroft having tea with the blogger. I glared at the ground listening to Sherlock and then moved to sit on the arm of the sofa.

Sherlock                     Flitting around the room, I point to the evidence wall which has now grown a little, showing photos, names and just place holders for unknown people. In the middle of them all is the name Moriarty and the blurry photo that may, or may not, be him. "I've identified a pattern of whom Moriarty is targeting. I believe that we may be able to lay a trap"

Greg                             "A trap is risky, Sherlock. You might have identified the pattern with Moriarty but it’s about Seb is well... a huge group of powerful metas.  We need to calculate this properly." I said as he kept pacing around the living room and I wiped my face tiredly. I felt like I needed a kip, John wandering over in front of me.

John                             “Cheers, Greg. How are you?” I give him a concerned look, searching his face, thinking that he didn’t look so great.

Greg                             "I’m fine, I’m fine… Just a little tired..." I waved it off, now moving to sit on the sofa properly, my heart starting to beat a little quicker now, but I just took a couple deep breaths.

Sherlock                     "I could be the trap." My face is alight, ignoring everyone else in the room, facing my evidence wall and spreading my arms, "I was just arguing with my brother about it. Moriarty has already 'killed' my partner and is setting me up to be in an emotionally compromised state. It can't be long until he moves on me to recruit me."

John                             Narrowing my eyes, my eyed follow Greg as he sits. “Are you sure? You don’t look so great. Are you feeling sick? Feverish?”

Greg                             "A little... it’s just where I've been working a lot, the rain around." I shook my head and it just made me feel even more dizzy, my hands beginning to shake even more as I wiped them on my trousers. Now I knew something was wrong and tried to get up to get some air.

John                             Greg stands up shakily but I put a hand on his shoulder to push him back down. He winces, grunting as he collapses back down in the chair. “Did you hurt yourself, Greg?”

Greg                             "Yeah... Couple days ago, I fell in the mud." I muttered and John's voice was starting to sound distant, my vision completely blacking out and I then felt the material of the sofa on my face where I could have only presumed that I'd passed out. Fallen to the side.

Sherlock                     The noise Lestrade makes and the slightly more concerned noises of John finally pulls me out of my rather long and evidence supported rant about how I should be the bait in our trap, spinning and peering at the scene on the sofa, "What's wrong with him? He needs to listen so he can back me up."

John                             “He’s passed out Sherlock...” I say a bit annoyed. “Greg? Can you hear me? Greg?” I pat his face trying to get him to come around.

Mycroft                       I walk into the living room to find John leaning over Greg, who appears to be unconscious on the sofa. "What is the matter?" I ask, trying to keep myself from rushing over to help.

Sherlock                     My eyes flicker to my brother, then back to Lestrade, "He had a fall into the Thames mud a few days ago. Some sort of illness he's picked up from that?"

Mycroft                       Concern flashed across my face, immediately erased. "Perhaps he is a bit over-worked. I know we have all been working long hours on this situation..."

Sherlock                     "There's so many water and soil diseases that the Thames holds." I stride towards the sofa, then glance at my brother in confused disgust, "Mycroft! He's obviously ill. I thought even you could see that." My eyes narrow slightly, "What have you done? I believed you two had resolved your differences."

John                             “One of you get us a wet flannel and a glass of water. The paracetamol from vanity too.” I squat down next to the sofa, looking Greg over and feeling inside of the next of his shirt. He was warm, very warm.

Mycroft                       I walk back into the kitchen and fill a reasonably clean glass with cold water, and return to the living room with it.

Greg                             I can vaguely hear voices but I can’t even keep my eyes open, I’m that dizzy and weak. My body felt heavy, like something was weighing me down.

Sherlock                     My accusing eyes follow Mycroft, snapping, "I thought you were going to speak with him. I thought you were going to try to become a... a thing." My nose crinkles on the last word.

Mycroft                       "We did speak, Sherlock... can we discuss this later?" I glare at him. Now was not the time or place for this discussion.

Sherlock                     "What have you done?" I snap, a little unnerved at seeing Lestrade so ill after I had spent the last few days feeling smug for getting them back together. With a few strides I was backing Mycroft into the kitchen

Mycroft                       "Why is this my fault?" I grumble at him as he nearly pushes me back into the kitchen.

John                             “Stop it!” I call over my shoulder. “Why does everything have to turn into a domestic with you three! Sherlock. A flannel, please.”

Sherlock                     I reach over my brother's arm to grab a flannel from the counter, running it under cold water and then tossing it over my shoulder, confident in John's ability to catch it… all while keeping Mycroft trapped and glaring intently at him, "How did you manage to mess it up Mycroft? I spent valuable time and effort assisting you."

Mycroft                       "You do realize that I'm not the only one involved in your little matchmaking scheme, right?" I snarl. "This was NOT. MY. FAULT."

Sherlock                     "Tell me what happened. I'll judge whose fault it was." Without looking I toss my mobile over my shoulder to John also, knowing he'll want to phone for help. I could hear the steel in my doctor's voice that meant he was focused on saving a life now.

Mycroft                       I sigh, and push Sherlock out of the way, taking a seat at the table. He sits across from me, listening intently. "I received another report on a meta that went missing - a young woman. Greg and I went to interview her boyfriend. While Greg spoke to the boyfriend, I took charge of her infant... a boy, about 4 months old. I... read him. Was able to get some information. When we were driving back to NSY, I told Greg what I had learned, and he became unreasonably angry that I had read the child without consent."

Sherlock                     I nod as I listen, hands clasped in front of him, then I pause, seeming unsure, "He thought that was... a bit not good?"

Mycroft                       I laugh weakly. "Yes, a bit not good. He ranted on about how I should have told him first, should have informed the boy's father first... without regard for the value of the information I'd given him."

Sherlock                     "Ah!" I hold up a hand, "The not asking before and the not telling him. I believe that is where the issue comes from." I still sound very unsure though, knowing in Mycroft's place I'd probably do the same, and have done similar to John in the past.

Mycroft                       "He believes I don't trust him. Nothing can be further from the truth. If I didn't trust him, we wouldn't have..." my face turns a bit flushed.

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow, then I draw back a little, rolling my eyes, "Well that's a happy announcement." before a flicker passes over my face, quickly leaning back. "You had sex and then argued and you walked out on him? That's not very classy, is it Mycroft?"

Mycroft                       "It didn't happen like that..." I grumble.

Sherlock                     "Then how did it happen?" I start to infuse my tone with a little sassy. "What's the socially appropriate time between having sex and breaking someone's heart?"

Mycroft                       "I do care for him, brother. I just can't... it's complicated..." I shake my head and rise to my feet to get another cup of tea.

Sherlock                     Some of the spite drains from my voice, glancing out to John and then back to Mycroft, "It always is brother. But it's worth it."

Mycroft                       I follow Sherlock's gaze. "It's too hard for me... I just... can't..." I say quietly.

Rosie                           "Umm... Lock? Why are you guys yellin’ while there’s a naked guy on the floor with John?" I reach into the fridge for the juice John and I picked out together at Tescos.

Sherlock                     My own tone lowers, become serious, urgent, "They don't think as we do. Learn to listen to them though. They have the social cues we lack and..." I fall silent as Rosie trots past, then get up, "Lestrade is a little unwell Rose Marie."

Mycroft                       Now that Sherlock is convinced I'm not going to make a mad dash for the front door, I get up from the table and walk into the living room. "Can I help, John?"

Rosie                           "He looks kinda dead." I sniff the juice before I take a sip. "Did you speramint with my juice...?" Never thought I’d have to ask that question but I've learned a few things since I've been here. Rule 1: don't eat nothin’ Lock has speramented on.

Sherlock                     At Rosie's words, my face pales a little, swallowing and then bending, "Maybe you could go to your room and play for a while? The juice is safe. I've learnt to always mark things after your father moaned too much about the eyeballs in the milk." My gaze though keeps drifting towards the living room, my teeth worrying my lower lip

Rosie                           I set the juice down on the table and leave it there. "I'm going up to chillax with the Baker Bees."

Sherlock                     Suddenly I want to ask John if that's wise, but he's busy attempting to check over Lestrade. Instead I turn to Rosie and shake my head, "Maybe...in your room? Or you could go and select a book from my bookcase in my room to read?"

Rosie                           I shrug and head off to the room Lock shares with John.

John                             By this time I had Greg’s shirt partly open. “Um I don’t know. He come around a bit... but I think we might have to get him to A&E. He’ll need antibiotics.”

Mycroft                       John and I help Greg sit upright. He's groggy, but awake. I put another cool flannel on the back of his neck... he's definitely feverish. "Greg..." I speak quietly to him.

Greg                             "Mycroft… What's going on?" I muttered as I tried to stabilise myself, it feeling like the room was spinning and my vision was still blurred. I was aware however that my shirt had been taken off.

Mycroft                       "You are not well. You're feverish. You passed out."

John                             “I’ve got some paracetamol here for you. Do you think you can swallow it down?” I ask holding out the glass of water.

Greg                             "No, no, John, I don't want alcohol. I just need some sleep." I pushed John's hand away and I was confused to why he was offering me something like vodka with tablets. Tablets that looked like small batteries to me.

Sherlock                     "He's hallucinating." I snap. Then pause, peering, before striding to try and turn him a little, spotting something. "What, is that?" My finger jabs at what is clearly a bite mark.

Mycroft                       I look at what Sherlock is pointing out, and blush.

John                             I look at what Sherlock is pointing at on the back of Greg’s shoulder. “It’s a wound.” I move my fingers to press gingerly around it. “Greg what happened to your shoulder?”

Sherlock                     "Not just a wound." My tone is faster, peering closer at it, "A bite mark. Human. Around a week old and..." I trail off as the connections are made, straightening and staring at Mycroft in horror.

Mycroft                       "It wasn't intentional..." I mumble. If I wasn't looking for leave before, I certainly am now.

John                             I try and stifle a chuckle. “Right. Anyway. A human bite is dirty enough on its own. Mixed with mud and water from the Thames… infection.” I gesture to Greg with my hand to illustrate my point.

Sherlock                     "Since Mycroft is the cause of this, Mycroft can take us to the hospital." I snap, rounding on my brother again and making sure I block the exits.

Mycroft                       "Is that necessary, John?  I can assure you, the injury was properly cleaned and dressed, Dr. Watson."

John                             “Well, if he’s this feverish. He could turn septic quickly. Like I said, he’ll need antibiotics.”

Mycroft                       "All right then. I can take him. No need for an ambulance.  Brother, can you help me get Greg to my car, please?"

Sherlock                     I nod, moving to try and help Lestrade to his feet, allowing him to lean heavily on me

Rosie                           "Is he gonna die?" I come out of the bedroom carrying a real life -death?- human skull.

Mycroft                       "No, Rose, he is not going to die," I roll my eyes at Sherlock. "She does seem to have your flair for the dramatic, brother."

Sherlock                     "Rose Marie." My voice is soft but firm. "We're going to take Lestrade to the hospital where he will not be dying." I adjust his arm around my shoulder, nodding to the skull, "Please be carefully with Billy? I shall be returning upstairs soon. I promise."

Greg                             "I've got to get Mycroft back... I let him go... He shouldn't have left..." I was muttering as I felt myself being moved somewhere else and had no clue as to where I was or why I was like this. I was clinging to Sherlock, pale and clammy.

Mycroft                       We manage to guide Greg to my car with minimal protest from him - he really is out of it - and I get into the driver's seat. To my surprise, Sherlock climbs into the passenger seat beside me.

John                             I follow them downstairs, and then load Greg into Mycroft’s car.

Sherlock                     As I climb in, I turn to John. "Please offer my apologies to young Rose Marie. Tell her I won't be able to come straight back up as someone needs to stay with Lestrade to make sure he has someone near him who cares. Inform her she can text me if she wishes and I will explain." I pause, then smile a little, "Also inform her that if she is a good girl, I shall bring her something back from the hospital."

Rosie                           When John returns upstairs he just sorta stands there and gives me a weird look. "So... What now?"

John                             “Sherlock went with them to the hospital. He said he might bring you a surprise when he comes back.”

Rosie                           "Umm ok. Is Graham gonna be ok? He looked pretty bad..."

John                             I chuckle. “It’s Greg and yes. He’ll be fine. He just needs some medicine. They can give him that at the hospital.”

Sherlock                     **Text to Rosie** I know your father will probably forget half of what to say. I'm sorry I'm not able to come back up now. If you're good I shall return with an interesting sample from the hospital. Molly has something on ice for me which you may find curious -SH

Rosie                           "Do they have special hospitals here? For metas... What does he do?" I set the skull down and start wandering around the room touching things, picking some up, and straightening the place up.

John                             “Yes they do. That’s where they are taking him.” I head into the kitchen. “What sounds good for dinner?”

Rosie **Text to Locky** awesome. Is it a body part?! I like your skull.

Sherlock                     **Text to Rosie** It may be a body part. You'll just have to wait and see. If you're good. -SH

Rosie                           **Text to Locky** Pfft. I'm always good. Haha : - p

Sherlock                     **Text to Rosie** Maybe you could pick out one of the books on anatomy and read it with your father while I'm out? -SH

Rosie                           **Text to Lock** nah. idt he likes me.

"Do you guys have pizza in England? I never saw it in HP."

Sherlock                     **Text to Rosie** Don't be silly Rose Marie. He loves you. Go and fetch an anatomy book from the bookshelf in the living room. Many belong to him. -SH

Rosie                           **text to Locky** nah. Ttyl k

 **text to Locky** ~ RM

Sherlock                     **Text to John** Feed her, then pick out one of your old anatomy books. Read it with her. -SH

John                             I smile at my phone. **text to Sherlock** trying to figure out dinner now.

Rosie                           "Um yeah go ahead and whatever. I'm gonna go chill in my room."

John                             “We can order pizza. I think there’s a place down the street.” I call as she turns around.

Rosie                           Once in my room I put in my head phones and rock out to some new Indie stuff I downloaded. When Locky gets home I'll ask him bout what Graham does.


	27. Hospital and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Dr. Capaldi is played by MoonshineD

Mycroft                       “I only needed your help to get Greg into the car, Sherlock... You didn't need to come to the hospital with us. But thank you.”

Sherlock                     My gaze turns slowly from the window, to my brother, then back to the window, "I'll have to carry him out when we get there also. Or didn't you consider that?"

Mycroft                       "In the absence of stairs, I would have managed just fine." I huff. "And then the hospital does have staff who can help with such things." I continue looking straight ahead as I drive. "So why are you here?

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow a little, still gazing out of the window though, "You ask as many obvious questions as Rose Marie."

Mycroft                       "I do care about him.” I say as we pull up to the A&E entrance.

Sherlock                     My lips purse, then I slide out of the door, bending to glare back in, "I often thought us Holmes had strange ways of showing we care about people, but this may be bizarre, even for you."

Mycroft                       "If he feels he cannot trust me, then it's best that we not see each other." I reply simply.

Sherlock                     Moving to the back, I reach in, encouraging Lestrade to cling to me again, helping him out, "Oh yes. It's not like talking ever solved any problems, is it? Caring is not an advantage." My tone is chilled, "Everyone dies. All hearts are broken."

Mycroft                       "I attempted talking. He ended up yelling at me. I can't cope with that, you know that

Sherlock                     Starting towards the doors, I nod to the orderlies that come out with a stretcher, helping Lestrade onto it before turning back to Mycroft, my tone softer, "I do know. Just don't give up on a relationship after a little rockiness. He isn't Cameron or any of the others in your past. He's a good man and he deserves more than being cut out of your life."

Mycroft                       "I suppose I can try. Once he's fit again, we will talk. If he wants to.”

Sherlock                     "He does." My hands are shoved into my pocket as I watch them get ready to transport Lestrade inside, "Of that there can be no dispute. Stay with him now." It’s more of an order than a suggestion.

Mycroft                       "Of course. And you should be getting back to John and Rose. I will keep you updated via text.”

Sherlock                     Nodding, I turn, heading for the taxi rank instead of Mycroft's car. Heading home to my Watsons who will probably be sulking by now also.

Mycroft                       I follow the hospital staff in with Greg, as they get him situated.

Dr Capaldi                 After some time passes we finally get DI Lestrade situated so I go to the waiting room. "Lestrade? Anyone here for Gregory Lestrade?"

Mycroft                       I look up from my phone. "Yes, doctor?"

Dr Capaldi                 "We've managed to stabilize the DI. He was suffering from Septicemia. It should be resolved in a few days. He can recover in the hospital."

Mycroft                       "Thank goodness. When can he have visitors?

Dr Capaldi                 "He's pretty medicated right now. Only family allowed. Are you related, Mr....?

Mycroft                       "Holmes." I flash my government id. "Meta Human office. His case is of special interest." I'm hoping that by sounding official, I will be allowed to see Greg soon.

Dr Capaldi                 "Do you know his next of kin? Though he can recover here we're quite busy. Seems a lot of metas have been suffering weird afflictions. It would be best if he had somewhere else to recoup."

Mycroft                       "He has no family locally. I am willing to take charge of his care. I have access to a doctor, if needed, as well."

Dr Capaldi                 "He'll need to remain overnight, but we can have him transferred to your care tomorrow. I'm positive the Meta-Human office can take over from there." I look over Lestrade's file. "It appears he was bit by a human. Are you aware if who that may have been?"

Mycroft                       "Um... no. He and I can discuss it, though."

Dr Capaldi                 "We need to find out who bit him before we discharge him."

Mycroft                       "Why?"

Dr Capaldi                 "Legal reasons mostly. He's in Room #42." I leave to attend other patients.

-———————————————-

John                             Setting the pizza on the kitchen table, I turn up the stairs to my old room... now Rosie’s room. I rap on the door lightly. “Rosie... pizza’s here.”

Rosie                           "K" I turn off my music and text Charlie that I'll be back later before I go down stairs.

John                             Rosie opens the door to her room and I am still standing on the top landing waiting for her.

Rosie                           "Umm... Hi?" I kinda give him a hi wave. I don't know what else to say.

John                             “Hey. I got half Hawaiian half pepperoni. Hope that’s ok.” I bite my lip as we decend to the kitchen together.

Rosie                           "Yeah. Sure. Which side do you like?"

John                             “Both I guess.” I shrug. “I’ll eat pretty much anything. I’m not picky.”

Rosie                           "Fruit totally does not belong on pizza." Eww

John                             Entering the kitchen, I pull two plates out of the cupboard. “What? I think it gives the pizza some variety. Like contrasting flavors.”

Rosie                           "Yeah I like the kind with lots of bacon." I can't reach the plates but I can grab the silverware and such.

John                             “Bacon? They put on pizza in the States?” Setting the plates on a table, I pull out a chair and sit down.

Rosie                           I laugh cause who doesn't know bacon belongs on pizza. "Yeah and sausage and peppers and... Oh!! Do we have any crushed red pepper thingies?"

John                             “Ummm... I think they threw some in the bag.” Getting up I grab a plastic bag off the table, that contains the bottle of soda that I ordered too. Setting the bottle on the table, I dump the rest of the bag out, scattering packets and napkins across the table. I grab some cups for our soda before sitting back down.

Rosie                           “So you never told me... What is it that Greg can do?”

John                             Opening the pizza box, I take a piece of pepperoni and put it on a plate and pass it to her. “He can push people. Like make them tell him things. Something like that. It’s good in his line of work.” I take a bite of my slice, before pouring us each a glass of soda.

Rosie                           "Dude. That's so cool. It would suck to be his kid if you wanted to lie or something. Does he have kids?" I was hit by a thought. "Do you have kids??" Duh he has me. "I mean like more kids..."

John                             “Oh! No! Just you.” I give her a small smile. “And Greg doesn’t have kids either.” I take a drink of my soda.

Rosie                           "And that's a good thing...?" I wonder if it's best to ask Lock bout any kids from him. "Charlies got two moms..."

John                             “What’s a good thing?”

Rosie                           "That you don't have other kids... Mother kinda said you didn't want any kids so... ya know." I shrug.

John                             “Oh... I guess, yeah. But I never said I didn’t want kids. I just thought... I dunno... that I never would.”

Rosie                           "How come? You infertile or somethin'?"

John                             I choke on my pizza a little. “How do you know... about that kind of stuff?”

Rosie                           "Charlie’s Moms told us all about it when they told Charlie bout her birth Papa. Her first Mom made the eggs but her second Mom carried her and her Papa had fertility issue." Charlie had lots of questions and her Moms answered all of them. "So, do ya? Got fertile probs?"

John                             “Oh wow. That’s cool... but no I don’t. I just never thought... I dunno. I’d be with someone I loved long enough to want to have kids.” I shrug. “I... I’m sorry your Mother felt like she couldn’t tell me about you. Or didn’t want to tell me.”

Rosie                           "Are you and Lock gonna try for a kid?"

John                             I chuckle. “You know we’d have to... well we’d have to have a Mom for that right? To carry the baby inside her?”

Rosie                           "Yeah you'd need a Mom... What should she have told me bout you?" I really want to know more bout John but I can't figure out the right questions.

John                             “Your Mother? Well, I don’t know. But if I would’ve known about you, I would’ve wanted you. Wanted to know you. And be there for you.”

Rosie                           Pushing my plate away I fidget with the napkin before I ask the big question. "And now... Would you want me now...?" I stare at the honey pot on the table and hold my breath while I wait for an answer.

John                             I look across at her, trying to catch her eyes. “Yes... of course I want you. Sherlock and I both want you here with us. And... we hope that you want us too.”

Rosie                           "K. Cool. Awesome." I can't help but smile. "You two are kinda cool. I like it here. It'd me cool to stay... I guess."

John                             “Good.” I smile across at her. “Do you want any more pizza or soda?”

Rosie                           "Nah. I'm good." What do I ask now... "Umm wanna watch tv or maybe Lock mentioned a book or somethin'?"

John                             “Yeah something about looking through an anatomy textbook. We can... if you want. Or just find something on TV.”

Rosie                           "Do you guys got Doctor Who?" John laughs a bit then leads me to the sofa and grabs a Doctor Who Box Set so we can watch the New Who from the beginning. "Don’t forget 9!" we both say at the same time. Yeah, maybe this'll be pretty cool.


	28. Released From Hospital

Mycroft                       Greg slept fitfully through the night, occasionally mumbling in his sleep. At least his fever seems to have broken. I start to doze off just after sunrise, when I hear his voice.

Greg                             "Mycroft?" I mutter where I cracked open my eyes and found him by my bedside, my eyes still searching around the room with confusion. I couldn't remember most of what happened yesterday and why I was here.

Mycroft                       My eyes snap open at hearing my name. "Greg... how are you feeling?" I rub the sleep from my eyes and stretch

Greg                             "Rough. What's happened?" I asked quietly.  It felt like I'd been hit by a bus. I looked over my hands and legs to see them uninjured, my eyes then going over to him stretching.

Mycroft                       "Seems that fall into the mud by the Thames sparked an infection. At Baker Street last night, you collapsed, and when John realized how feverish you were, he recommended getting you to hospital. Sherlock and I brought you here."

Greg                             "An infection? Then why does my shoulder hurt?" I frowned, and it felt like it was bandaged, his face still seeming a bit cold and withdrawn.

Mycroft                       "It was my little nip from the other night that became infected..." I blushed. "The doctor noticed the bite, and tells me they won't release you unless we provide the name of the person responsible..."

Greg                             "Ah... Well, what if I tell them that I don't remember?" I rubbed my face and still felt it was a bit cold, my heart rate now back to a normal pace and I felt less like I'd taken acid.

Mycroft                       I look relieved. "I suspect that would suffice. Thank you. I also told them that they can release you into my care this afternoon. Seems they've had a lot of metas coming in of late and need the space. I hope you don't mind.

Greg                             "No, no, of course not. What have the metas been coming in with? Anything related to the case?" I asked as I tried to sit up but winced instead, quite surprised that he would take me into his care but thought it might have just been out of guilt.

Mycroft                       "I don't think so, but I have not looked into it, to be fair." I reply. "I have been more concerned with your well-being."

Greg                             "Really?" I raised an eyebrow and was surprised where we hadn't spoken in nearly a week, our eyes meeting where he seemed to pull his chair closer to my bed.

Mycroft                       I laugh weakly. "Yes, Greg. Is that really so surprising?" I start to move my chair closer, but instead, rise to my feet and move to stand beside the hospital bed. "We've certainly made a mess of things, haven't we?" I say quietly, my gloved hands resting on the railing of the hospital bed.

Greg                             "Just a bit... but you know I still care about you." I smiled softly up at him and rested my IV'ed hand on his gloved one, it still surprising where I thought he had hated me for shouting at him. I only shouted at him because I thought he didn’t trust me.

Mycroft                       "And I still care about you. I'm just used to working alone... being alone." I look down at his hand over mind and smooth my thumb along his wrist. "I will make more of an effort."

Greg                             "I know and I shouldn’t have shouted at you the way that I did... just for reading that child." I sighed, relaxing where he was running his thumb across my wrist. I did remember him being there yesterday though and I wondered if I'd said anything out of turn.

Mycroft                       "We both know that wasn't the real reason you shouted at me." I reply. "You thought my actions were from a lack of trust... that I don't trust you. Nothing could be further from the truth." I look at him fondly.

Greg                             I glared down at my lap and I guessed some old wounds from my ex-wife we're still healing. I felt his thumb brush my wrist again, but he instead knelt down, so he was more at my level.

Mycroft                       "Start over?" I ask hopefully.

Greg                             "Yeah... if you'll have me." I turned my head, so he could see my smiling expression, my face still pale but I was a lot better than I had been yesterday. The doctor had already explained about septicemia because of the bite and that I'd been given antibiotics.

Mycroft                       "Of course... we both need to have some patience, though. Understand each other's limitations." Impulsively, I lean over and kiss him on the forehead.

Greg                             "I think I have enough patience dealing with one Holmes brother, so I'll be fine." I jokingly smirked as I leant into his forehead kiss and I squeezed my hand that was on top of his. I was hoping the doctor would discharge me soon as I hated the smell of hospitals.

Mycroft                       "Hopefully, they will release you this afternoon. I am sure they want to have you finish this course of antibiotics first." I say, tapping on the half-empty IV bag hanging by the bed. I give his hand a squeeze and stand up. "Now, if you can manage on your own for a couple of hours, I need to stop by my office to pick up some paperwork and get my messages, then ensure that my home is ready for your arrival. Get some rest."

Greg                             "Did... did I say anything untoward yesterday? When I was out of it?" I asked just as he got to the door and it was still in the early hours so another few hours kip wouldn't hurt. I had glanced up at the IV bag, knowing it must have been bad.

Mycroft                       "Most of what you said was nonsense. You were convinced John was trying to give you alcohol and batteries when he offered you water and paracetamol tablets, for example," I say with a grin. "Once you were here at the hospital, you mostly slept."

Greg                             I chuckled a little but had to hold back where it hurt my shoulder, my heart warming with the smile he gave me before he left. I managed to doze for about an hour, but I was then getting restless with how many metas were still coming in and I wasn't told why.

Mycroft                       As promised, I returned in the late afternoon, to find Greg fully dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed, ready to leave.

Greg                             "Think they're ready to get rid of me." I smiled as I watched him step in, my movements slow as I got up with a small bag with other antibiotics in.

Mycroft                       "Then we should do so for them. Have they given you your release instructions? All of your medications?

Greg                             "Yes nurse. No work or anything particularly straining until I finish the antibiotics." I joked and only had to slightly lean on him where my body was still recovering. I gave him the small bag, smiling faintly at the nurses as I left to head for Mycroft’s car.

Mycroft                       I roll my eyes at him, and escort him to my car, glaring at the nurses when they start to suggest that all patients are to leave the hospital in a wheelchair. Greg and I walk out together.

Greg                             "Bet Sherlock was confused with what was going on with me yesterday..." I grunted as I shifted myself into his passenger seat, needing to take a moment for a breather and waved that he didn't have to watch me. He could get in.

Mycroft                       Once he was settled in his seat, I went around and got behind the wheel. "At first, yes. Then he became increasingly annoyed with me, for your shoulder injury... And for the disagreement between you and me.”

Greg                             "You weren't to know it was going to get infected and I should have gone to John when it started getting painful... and the disagreement was just old wounds…" I sighed as he began driving us back to his place, the doctors suggesting nearly a week of rest but I didn’t know whether Mycroft would want me staying that long.

Mycroft                       "I will be more careful... on all counts... in the future." I smile fondly, as I drive home.

Greg                             "As will I..." I murmured and with the metas going missing along with the metas in the hospital, I needed to start narrowing down the area where the strong metas could be grouping together. Evidence to place them somewhere and bait to lure them out.

Mycroft                       We arrive at my home and I led Greg inside, showing him around the house. "I made arrangements to have some clothing, your toiletries, and a few other things brought from your flat. We can always go get more, if we've missed something important." I say, directing him to the guest room. "You are welcome to my office, if you need it... really, any room in the house is available to you.

Greg                             "Thank you. I need someone to discreetly grab evidence from my office, Sally is unfortunately working with Moriarty and Sebastian and she's still creeping around. I think Anderson is on it too." I was tired, but two days of little work wasn’t getting us anywhere.

Mycroft                       "I'm sure Sherlock and John would be happy to help in that regard," I say with a slight grin. Sherlock loves any opportunity to annoy Donovan and Anderson, and while he keeps them busy, John can pick up what Greg needs. "I suggest texting them once you've settled. Shall I order Thai food for dinner?  You need to eat before you take your medication."

Greg                             "Yeah, sure, can I use your office now? Make a few phone calls?" I perched on the edge of the bed for a minute to get some energy back, needing officers out there watching strong metas coming into the apparent area or going out again. I looked up when he started undoing my bag to take out a few things, make it feel like I’m properly settled.

Mycroft                       "Certainly." I show him to my office down the hall. Once he's there, I head down to the kitchen to order dinner.

Greg                             I make a couple phone calls to off duty police officers that I knew I could trust, my phone also texting Sherlock that I needed him to get files/evidence from my office along with maybe distracting Sally. I sat back in the comfortable chair and I was asleep again when Mycroft knocked on the door to tell me about dinner.

Mycroft                       I knock lightly on my office door and walk in, to find Greg fast asleep at my desk. I chuckle to myself and shake his uninjured shoulder to wake him. "Greg... Greg..." I say quietly. "Dinner is here. You should eat something."

Greg                             "I’m fine... I’m fine..." I waved tiredly as I sat up to stretch, getting up and wasn't planning on my legs giving way that meant Mycroft had to support me. I didn’t think I was still feeling faint until now, my head thinking it was because I wasn’t on IV fluids anymore.

Mycroft                       Greg gets up just a little too quickly, and I rush to put an arm around him as he knees start to buckle. "Slowly... sit back down. I'll bring dinner in here." Once he's safely back in the chair, I go to the kitchen, plate the meals, and bring them back to my office, along with a large glass of water for Greg and a glass of wine for me.

Greg                             "I’m sorry. I didn’t realise I was still so weak." I said softly as Mycroft appeared again with the Thai food and even though I felt a bit sick from nearly fainting, my face being pale, I took a fork and sipped from the water he'd also gotten for me.

Mycroft                       "You're just a bit dehydrated, too. Drink." I push the water toward him. "The pain medication is doing a number on your balance as well, I suspect."

Greg                             "All things to enjoy." I said softly with sarcasm in my voice, downing most of the glass of water and even though it was a slow process, I did manage to eat most of the Thai Food. I could see him reading the scrawl of notes I'd left on his desk, but I let him.

Mycroft                       "Have you been in touch with Sherlock and John yet? Given them a list of things you need nicked from the office?"

Greg                             "Yeah but Sherlock said he had to sort something out with John, since he's apparently dead and then what they can do with Rosie… maybe use her as the distraction for Sally and Anderson... Plus I have officers out in the signal area we got from the latest missing person's phone call." I explained and sat back in the chair to put my feet on the desk. I knew it wouldn’t mind.

Mycroft                       I raise my eyebrow at him as he leans back and rests his feet on my desk, but say nothing. Gathering up the plates, I take them to the kitchen, and refill Greg's water glass.


	29. Plans in Motion

Sherlock                     Tugging on my jacket over my favourite purple shirt, I burst into the living room, checking my phone, "At last!"

Rosie                           "Uh... What?" I've started to become used to what John calls Lock's 'flare for the dramatic' whatever that is, and his going overboard bout everything.

Sherlock                     "Lestrade sent a text." There's a gleam to my eye, walking over the coffee table towards the desk

Rosie                           "Who’s Lestrade?"

Sherlock                     "Gerald." I call, starting to root through the desk, chuckling papers on the floor

Rosie                           "I though his name was Graham...?"

John                             “It’s Greg. Jesus...” I enter from the kitchen with a cup of tea and sit in my chair.

Sherlock                     I seem to find what I'm looking for, waving a pen around and slipping it into my pocket, stepping back onto the coffee table and pausing, looking at John thoughtfully, "Well that won't work, will it?"

Rosie                           "Greg Jesus?"  Seriously what is wrong with these people? Back home - I - was the weird one. Dude, these people make me look normal.

Sherlock                     My feet thump back on the floor as I hop off the table, still frowning at John, "But I can't go alone."

John                             “What are you on about?”

Rosie                           He's not on anything. He's just standing there. Why does John think he's on something...? He was on the table earlier... but not now.

Sherlock                     "You John." I answer in a little surprise, "Weren't you listening?"

John                             “You haven’t said anything out loud, Sherlock. You have to remember to use your words.”

Sherlock                     My nose wrinkles at the bridge, climbing over the back of my chair before flopping down in it, "Lestrade wants me to go and get some things from his office. He also wants me to question Sally and Anderson. This is perfect!"

John                             “Perfect?”

Sherlock                     My eyes are blazing keen, nodding and putting my fingers together, "Sally is either working for Moriarty or spying for one of his goons. If I can convince her I'm alone, vulnerable and hurting..."

John                             “What? What are you planning on doing exactly?”

Sherlock                     "I need Moriarty to believe he's broken me." I lean forwards, tone intense, even breathless, "I need him to see me a wreck, an emotional shell. Then, I believe, he'll contact me directly and make me an offer to join him."

Rosie                           _More people?? Who's Moriarty? What's with the weird names??_

John                             I swallow hard looking across Sherlock. “Are you prepared to go there? Do you think you’re able to? I don’t know that I’m prepared to see you that way.”

Sherlock                     My eyes taken on a little softer tone as I gaze across at John, "You can't go with me. You're dead, remember?"

Rosie                           "Dude, he's right here. He's not dead." S e r I o u s l y ... w t f...

Sherlock                     "Ah!" Hesitating, I swing myself around to face Rosie. "Rose Marie. It seems we must tell you certain things. Things that are keeping us all safe at the moment."

Rosie                           _if my real dad is dead why did they tell me John as my dad?_ my eyes start to water but I will. Not. Cry.

Sherlock                     I sit back sharply, brows flying up, my voice a hiss at John, "Our daughter is leaking John. Do something?"

Rosie                           "Then. The... then..." dontcrydontcry ".. who's my real Dad?"

John                             “Oh, Rosie Love... I am.” I rush across the room to sit next to her on the couch. “But there’s a bad man... the one that killed your mother. He tried to kill me too. He thinks that I am dead.”

Sherlock                     Scooting forwards in my own chair, I nod, a wounded little look to my eyes but my voice level and calm. "The man, Moriarty, we believe is trying to recruit metas to his cause. By killing John, he wants to weaken me, torture me. Break me. This is why your father needs to stay hidden, to keep him safe while we work against Moriarty. Do you understand Rose Marie?"

Rosie                           "Yeah... Kinda. We gotta pretend John is dead. So the bad guy don't know and thinks you're super sad...?"

Sherlock                     My shoulders relax a little, "That's correct. We also must think of a way to keep you safe. If the… bad guys..." I hesitate on using the term but force it out, "...learn you are John's daughter, they may suspect he is still alive. Or they may try and take you also."

Rosie                           "So it's kinda like playing pretend? What are we pretending?"

John                             “Yes it is. It’s to keep us all safe.”

Sherlock                     My fingers stretch, pads together. My gaze sweeps over John a moment, then to Rosie, "I would claim you as my own daughter from my rather murky past, but Moriarty would have even more incentive to use you against me then."

Rosie                           "So, if I pretend then you guys’ll be safe?" They both nod. "Coolio. What do I do?"

Sherlock                     My lips purse, before I nod, "You can be Rosie, one of my homeless network whom I have recruited to work with me for the time being. As I'm so… lonely." I spit the word in distaste.

Rosie                           "Umm... Homeless network?" I look at both of them hoping someone explains what that is.

Sherlock                     "The homeless around this city assist me and bring me rumours and so on, in exchange for money and favours." My tone is rather clipped now, growing impatient to be off. "I'm often seen with one or two of them. I admit, they're not usually so young." I glance at John for guidance. "Bit not good for me to have a young girl off the streets with me?"

Rosie                           "K. You don't gotta be all snappy." Drama much. He's worse than the girls at my old school.

John                             Giving Rosie a questioning look about her attitude before looking back at Sherlock. “Umm... Honorable. But maybe a bit not good...”

Sherlock                     Slouching back, I wave a hand, "What would be acceptable? Moriarty will know if I try and pass her off as a spawn of my brother's."

Rosie                           "Does this mean Mary isn't my Mother either?"

John                             “What? Of course she’s your mother. Or do you mean the pretending bit?”

Rosie                           I shrug.

Sherlock                     I throw my hands up, "I see no reason for me to have a child with me, beyond her being my own." I narrow my eyes at the girl thoughtfully, "It may have to be that. It could be dangerous but so if every other option."

Rosie                           "So then I'd be your daughter??" A large smile breaks on my face. "Sweet."

Sherlock                     "Do you agree to this John?" I turn to face him, with slight apprehension, "I will keep you nearby and stay in full communication if we need you."

John                             “Wait? What do you mean? You are taking her with you?”

Rosie                           "Oh. Really?? Please please please can I go?" I give John my best puppy eyes.

Sherlock                     "She will be valuable in assisting me." I sit up a little straighter, "She is quick and brave, just as you are. If I can't have you besides me, she may help."

Rosie                           "Please please pleasepleaseplease??"

John                             My mouth drops open and I look back and forth between them. “I... Alright. I guess if you think she’ll help.”

Sherlock                     "It will only be a harmless little meeting John." I try to give him one of my wide, sunny smiles, even as I'm getting up from my chair. "We will go to the yard, Rose Marie will distract Sally while I gain entry to Lestrade's office and collect what he wants from there. Then, she can help me lay down the trap for Moriarty more."

John                             “I trust you. I trust you to keep her safe.”

Rosie                           "Yeah. I can do that. I promise I'll be good!" More puppy eyes. The BEST puppy eyes.

Sherlock                     "I want you there also John." My tone is firm, even as I grab my coat and swing it on, "I'll call for one of Mycroft's cars to take us. You can wait outside in it where no one will know you're there. If we need you then you can come in. I value your daughter's life above the secret of you being alive."

John                             “Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t know if I should even leave the flat. What if they have the front door on surveillance?”

Sherlock                     The thought makes me pause, for a moment looking a little upset even, before pulling the mask back on, "You may be right."

John                             I stand and step towards him, grabbing his hand. “It’ll be alright. I’ll wait for you here.”

Sherlock                     "I wish you to be with me though." Using his hand, I pull him closer, "I'm not whole without my Watson by my side John."

John                             I lean up to give soft kiss. “You’ll do fine. And you’ll have Rosie. You never know, maybe she’ll be a better conductor of light than me.”

Rosie                           "Yeah. Sure. What he said. When are we going?" I rush to my jacket on the coat hook but i can't quite reach the hook

Sherlock                     My shoulders slump, nodding, then I turn to Rosie, lifting my chin again, "Rose Marie Holmes. You were born while I was in America, a much younger and sillier man." Reaching for her coat, I hold it out to her. "I never knew about you till my brother was informed there was one of my offspring in the world. He brought you here and declared we live as a family."

Rosie                           I grin happily at Rosie Holmes. Sounds good to me.

Sherlock                     My arms and lips find John one last time before we go, holding him tight, "I'll inform my brother we're going. He'll make sure you're safe here. If anyone comes in without giving you the passcode, shoot them."

John                             I roll my eyes. “I’ll be fine.” My face changes and I give him a soft look. “Be careful.”

Sherlock                     With a last kiss, I'm sweeping out the door, "Come Rose Marie. The game is on."


	30. Reconnaissance Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sally is played by johnwatsonblog

Rosie                           On the way to Scotland Yard I try real hard to stay still but I'm bouncing in my seat. "Omg this is gonna be fun. What am I s’posed to do? How can I help? Youremydadright?!" Inner squeeee

Sherlock                     "Indeed." I glance at the driver, knowing Mycroft would have sent someone discreet, before lowering my voice anyway. "You were conceived when I was in America on business. I never knew you existed but recently my brother tracked you down and reunited us." The story was close enough to the truth for Rosie to remember it and act the part

Rosie                           I nod excessively, "k. Got it. Then what?"

Sherlock                     Glancing out the window, I see us nearing the yard, before turning back to Rosie. "Lestrade...Gary...wants me to fetch some evidence from his office. We're concerned a woman named Sally will stop me, or interfere somehow. You'll need to distract her while I work."

Rosie                           "K. I can do that!" Ummmm... "How do I do that?"

Sherlock                     Chuckling, the car pulls up outside the yard, "Be yourself? Be adorable, be cute, be cunning." I open the door and climb out, holding it for her

Rosie                           "K. C'mon Papa! The game is on." I stop in the entry hall to pet some of the K9 puppies in training.

Sally                            I was at my desk completing a bit of paperwork when I heard commotion coming from reception and looked up to see Sherlock Holmes and a small girl beside him walking up through. I stood, guard up and held out my hand to stop them.

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow as they take in Sally, sweeping over her and lifting a brow casually, "Moved onto cleaning Anderson's desk now have me? Innovative use of your shirt to do the job."

Sally                            "What are you doing here, Holmes? Lestrade isn't here, he's on medical leave still.' I folded my arms across my chest, raising an eyebrow at the little girl stood beside him with the same sort of look on her face.

Sherlock                     My hand waves to Rosie. "Rose, this is Sally Donovan. Remember, I told you all about her." My lips pull up into a broad, slightly scary smile, "Young Rose was considering pursuing a career in law enforcement one day."

Rosie                           "Umm. Yeah. Papa said I should talk to you. You'll know ALL the answers." I give my most innocent smile.

Sally                            "Really? Is she like a cousin or something?" I frowned but wasn’t surprised, eventually kneeling to Rosie’s level to talk to her rather than looking down on her.

Sherlock                     "Daughter." I mutter in passing, heading towards Lestrade's office, knowing that particular information should distract her enough she wouldn't question where I was off too. I was confident Rosie could take it from there

Rosie                           "Yeah. Uncle Mycie found me after my Mom died..." I wipe my eyes so she thinks I might cry. "Then brought me to Papa who didn't know anything about me or nothing..."

Sally                            "Oh, I’m so sorry Rosie. How old are you?" I leant her over to sit on a chair and pulled one over for myself, still assuming that Sherlock was standing with us but just looking around the yard.

Rosie                           "I'm almost 9. Already skipped two years so I'm in 5th grade now." I look around and see Lock has disappeared. "How old are you?"

Sally                            "I’m 31." I chuckled a little, setting up my computer so I could show her a few things. "So you're interested in a career in the police force? Like your dad?"

Rosie                           "Yeah. Papa is a consulting detective. He solves ALL the things you can't. He's the best. Ever.  But he's so sad. He won't talk ‘bout why... Do you know why?"

Sally                            "I... Don't know if he'd have wanted me to tell you that Rosie." I chewed on my lip and looked in on him, thinking he didn't have too much else to lose. "His partner, John Watson, was killed in an explosion. He's just really, really sad because he loved John." I explained simply.

Rosie                           This time a few real tears come to my eyes. "How did it happen?" No one has told me what happened and maybe she will tell me.

Sally                            "Well, we’re not sure of the ins and outs exactly but him and his friends Mary and Seb were searching the building to make sure it was safe, but they must not have seen the hidden bomb. Or at least, that's what we've been told." I gave her a clean tissue and I was sympathetic to her situation.

Rosie                           "Ma... Mary? Wah... What... Umm. What did she do?" She must mean my Mother. "Did... She umm." I haven't thought much ‘bout my Mother since I got here. I quickly remember I'm not s’posed to know her. "Do you have a lot to do as a cop? Do you get to investigate crimes too?"

Sally                            I notice the topic change but guessed it was because of her age, grief and being in a new place so I just smiled softly. "We get to investigate lots of crimes, from burglary to murder and everything in between. We get to do a lot but also help a lot of people." I explained.

Rosie                           "You get to see dead bodies?" I lean in close to her. "Are they scary? Do they stink? Are they all... icky and stuff?"

Sally                            "They do stink a little but only maybe when we bring them in and they're sometimes scary. You're like your dad with all of this stuff." I raised a joking eyebrow and wondered what woman would ever want to sleep with the likes of Sherlock Holmes.

Rosie                           I'm confused. "What stuff does he have that's scary?"

Sally                            "Just how they were killed. Sometimes there's little notes left with the body or strange markings to let you know they're gonna kill more people. That can be scary." I meet her eye, trying to make it simple for her.

Rosie                           "Dude! That's so cool!" Wow, I wanna be a detective. "What do you do? I mean like what's your power?"

Sally                            "... I don't have a power." I muttered and swiftly moved on to showing her crime scene photos, seeing the same look in her eyes that Sherlock often has at crime scenes that he actually finds interesting. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time.

Rosie                           "How do you detective stuff if you don't have powers?" Weird... "Are you married? Have kids?" I'm running out of things to ask and Papa, err Sherlock, isn't back yet.

Sally                            "I'm not married no, I'm just smart enough to be a police officer without having powers. Thank you very much." I say a little too angrily so soften my expression where she was looking a little concerned. That's when Sherlock appeared again from where I assumed he'd been speaking with Anderson or some other officer about a case while Lestrade is on sick leave.

Sherlock                     The papers Lestrade wanted are tucked safely into my coat. Seeing Sally with Rosie I begin to put phase two of my plan into action, the phase I never mentioned to my brother or even John. I affect a rather chilly, blank tone, "Sally. I hope Rosie hasn't been too much trouble?"

Sally                            "No, no, of course not, she's been a little angel. Much like you in terms of crime scenes, bodies." I stand up and smile genuinely, seeing a more sincere side to him so I was going to walk them back down to the entrance.

Rosie                           "Can I play with the puppies before we leave? Pleasepleaseplease??"

Sherlock                     "Why don't you get some sweets also Rosie?" I dig around in my pocket and pull out quite a large amount of coins, offering them, "I believe children like sweets and there is a vending machine between us and the puppies."

Sally                            "Sure. It's just through here." I show Rosie and watch her run off and I have to smile, my eyes then turning back to Sherlock where he did look rough. Shriveled. Still grieving and looked close to a breakdown.

Rosie                           I grab the change and head off to pet the puppies. Once I'm touching them they all wanna send me pictures thoughts and stuff. "Calm down babies. One at a time, k."

Sherlock                     My throat bobs as I turn to Sally, affecting a hitch in my voice, eyes reddening and glistening on command, "I... I know... we have not always seen eye to eye Sally but... but I wish to thank you for taking care of my daughter while..." I trail off, as if overcome, turning away from her and thrusting my hands into my pockets, shoulders trembling

Sally                            "Hey. It's fine. I'm still sorry about John and how hard it is now bringing up a daughter. If you ever needed anybody... I don't know, just tips, I've got nephews about Rosie’s age and I've looked after them a lot." I bravely reach out to touch his shoulder comfortingly and it was sincere. Even if Moriarty wanted this, it was still hard to see.

Sherlock                     My arm comes up to cover my eyes, allowing her touch even though my skin crawls with it. I choke back a sob before muttering, "John...would have wished me to carry on. I believe my brother fetched my daughter as some kind… some kind of emotional balm. Yet I don't know what I'm doing. She would be better off with someone else, even Mycroft. I'm such a useless, pathetic man."

Sally                            "No, no, you're not Sherlock. You're great with her with what I've seen today, and you can teach her a lot. And maybe deep, deep down below all that deduction shit, you can care for her. Like you've got a heart." I insist and hand him a fresh tissue from my pocket where I always keep them. It seemed genuine enough.

Sherlock                     Taking the tissue, I blow my nose, allowing her to see my puffy, red eyes under my untidy mop of hair, "I couldn't even save my John. He left me and got himself blown up. What hope do I have with a child?"

Sally                            "What happened was just something that happened in his line of work, he was brave and you should remember that. Make John proud of you and Rosie now that he's no longer around." I sigh and didn't know what else to say to him about it to then not give my position away.

Sherlock                     There's a little jump in my chest...that was it. The proof. I pretend to blow my nose again, nodding and snuffling, pulling my shoulders back and nodding as I hold out the soggy, used tissue back to her, "Th...thank you. That actually helps. You've been...a source of support, one I never expected. I shall try to carry on. For John."

Sally                            I hold the tissue between one finger and my thumb, putting it in the bin but still smiling none the less. "Good, just head back through here anytime and I'll give you a few tips. I'm surprised Lestrade hasn't supported you more, he thought he was gonna be a dad for a few months. Couldn't wait." I scoffed with a roll of my eyes.

Sherlock                     Walking past her, I pause, "Really? His cheating wife, I suppose?"

Sally                            "Yeah and then they did a DNA test. It was someone from the school that she works at, someone who she'd been shagging for nearly 6 months. Lestrade was an idiot not to spot it. But enough about him, I would see where Rosie is with those puppies. Make sure she's not trying to smuggle one home. "I smirked playfully as I left him to wander back to my desk.

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow at her back, before I turn in a swirl of coats, striding off towards the entrance, hoping Rosie hasn't wandered off once more.

Rosie                           Once we get back in the car I tell Lock all the things Sally said. "And the pups had stuff to say too."

Sherlock                     As we travel back I nod, pursing my lips, "Go on, tell me everything you can recall."

Rosie                           "Well, Murdock, he's the oldest pup, he says that Sally smells different lately. All the other pups agreed. Laney, well Helen actually but she wants to be called Laney, sent a picture smell thought thingy describing Donovan and a few others as too icky fake sweet. One of the other pups, Kye, he's kinda shy but super smart, he says she feels like..." I try to think of a word for the feeling he sent. "Umm unloyalty...? Or like she has a new owner but hasn't told her old owner yet so the old owner thinks she doesn't have a new one...? It's hard to explain sometimes. There's lots of people who smell like that lately. I got lots of pictures in my mind but they don’t see people like we do..." I shrug and hope I've made sense

Sherlock                     Leaning back, I consider her words as they come, tucking them away into my mind palace to sort through in more detail later. "Rose Marie." My voice if firm, then suddenly I smile, warmth flooding my face, "You are amazing."

Rosie                           I smile proudly. "Really? I don't think any ones called me that before. They usually call me precocious." I almost forgot. "The puppies said there's another guy who smells like Sally and a not-Sally..." Wonder what they meant by a not-Sally smell... "Said he's been smelling like unloyalty more than he usual. And he has the same new icky fake sweet smell. Guess he normally smells like rubber gloves and..." It's hard to translate what the pups mean sometimes. "... Fake tree spice...? Specially round his sweaty spots."

Sherlock                     "Anderson." I say the name firmly, coldly. "He is the inept forensic specialist and Sally's lover. I thought those two would be in this together." I turn back to Rosie, nodding, "Your help has been invaluable."

Rosie                           I giggle a bit. "They call him something different but I'm not old enough to say that word."

Sherlock                     Her comment makes me chuckle, the car stopping at Baker street. I get out and hold the door for her once more, "Your father will be proud of how well you done today."

Rosie                           I rush in to the apartment. "Father! Guess what?!?! Papa thinks I'm amazing!! I gotta go text Charlie and tell her!" I rush up to my room to tell Charlie everything I did today and how I'm gonna be a Consulting Detective when I grow up.

Sherlock                     My gaze follows her as she rushes up, quite warmed by her joy. I realise she hasn't smiled much since she's been with us. Without delay, I pull out my phone, sending a long message to my brother.  
  
**text to Mycroft** Confirmed Donovan and Anderson are working with Moriarty. She was aware of what John was involved in, when that was restricted to only the highest security clearance. Rose Marie also confirmed that Sally was disloyal and 'smelling wrong', information from the police dogs. -SH

Sherlock                     Slipping my phone back in my pocket, I blink, staring up the stairs in slight confusion. She called me papa, even though the ruse was over? She must have still been pretending, I think, my heart sinking a little.


	31. Exhaustion and Nightmares

Greg                             I had relaxed more into Mycroft’s flat over the next couple days and we were taking things slow, sex not really being a part of it with my shoulder and weakness but I managed to get a lot of work done anyway. We had found a couple metas going in and out a few buildings, looking suspicious but still no sign of Seb or Moriarty yet. They were being sneaky.

Mycroft                       Patrick, one of the drivers, brings in one of Greg suitcases, and a bag containing his mail. I thank him, and take the suitcase into Greg's room, leaving it by the bed. Then I walk into my office, where Greg is looking through some CCTV footage, and hand him his mail.

Greg                             "Thank you." I smile up at him as I take the mail, downing antibiotics with my coffee and glanced back at the computer screen. Mycroft hadn't seemed to mind me spending most of my time in here and I loved him rubbing my good shoulder as he stood beside me while I looked through a few letters.

Mycroft                       "Anything of importance?" I ask as he goes through the mail. Most of it appears to be advertisements, with a few bills mixed in. He stiffens when he picks up a postcard out of the stack.

Greg                             My whole body stiffens when I see Moriarty sitting on a chair with the crown jewels on the postcard, my hand slowly turning it to see it said _Tell Mycie I say hi. XoXo~ JM_. I used my free hand to rub my face and didn't understand how he could have done this without somebody noticing. Reporting it to the police.

Mycroft                       "Who is that? And how would they know to send a postcard to you here?" I asked, with a little bit of alarm in my voice.

Greg                             "It's Moriarty and it proves that Sally or Anderson or both of them have been feeding information to him. About me, about you. About what's going on." I put down the postcard and rubbed my face with both hands, anger in my voice as I thought they were trustworthy colleagues.

Mycroft                       "My brother suspected as much. We should contact him right away... they may need to take additional safeguards to protect young Miss Morstan."

Greg                             I brought my hands down to lay beneath my chin, trying to think of the best option here. Play Moriarty’s game of making it look like both me and Mycroft are going downhill with the death of John, stress of Sherlock failing or continuing as we were trying to capture a strong meta to get any information we could out of him. I worried my lip and then felt Mycroft’s arms around my neck.

Mycroft                       "You're safe here with me," I place a light kiss on this temple.

Greg                             "I don't know. He knows where you live and could send anybody round at any time." I muttered as I continued to think and tried to relax where he started kissing down behind my ear and then my neck. We were still waiting on a meta to be grabbed the next time they came out of the buildings we were watching to be questioned.

Mycroft                       "You've been staring at that live feed all afternoon, Greg..." I say quietly as my lips brush behind his ear.

Greg                             "I know, I'm sorry." I whispered as I used my good shoulder to reach behind me to run my fingers through his hair. I looked up at him when he removed his arms from around my neck and spun the chair around, so I was now facing him.

Mycroft                       "Anthea will notify me if anything happens that we need to know about." I smile and lean in to gently kiss his lips.

Greg                             "I'm guessing Sherlock got the same thing. Asking how he's doing probably." I said between us kissing, my eyes and general demeanour tired where I'd been taking my antibiotics and then trying to do my normal work day.

Mycroft                       I pull him up out of the chair. "You look exhausted. Why don't you get a couple hours sleep? I promise to wake you if something happens."

Greg                             "I’m fine. I need to see where we've gotten with arresting a meta." I said in between yawns, looking much like a young child that didn’t want to go bed even though they were exhausted. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the files on my desk.

Mycroft                       I slip my arm around his waist and lead him out of the office, toward the guest room. "It won't happen any faster if you fall asleep at my desk."

Greg                             "We need to stay on top of this... to keep one step ahead and with Sherlock getting the files from my office, we need to decide whether even Sally or Anderson would be good for interrogation." I protested lightly as I was lead to the guest room and I had wanted him to sleep with me but didn’t want to push anything.

Mycroft                       "And collapsing at my desk will not help." I say quietly, sitting his on the edge of the bed.

Greg                             "Will you lie with me? Just for a bit, until I fall asleep?" I said as I threw the covers back, always feeling awkward if I were sleeping on top. I had a comfortable hoody on, so I was going to be warm, my hands starting to undo my jeans.

Mycroft                       "If it will convince you to get some rest, yes." I kick off my shoes and lie next to him, pulling him close.

Greg                             "If you've got something more important to do then you don’t have to... I can just probably fall asleep." I gave him the option before I laid my head on his chest and hooked my leg over his. I only pulled the covers up halfway, so he wouldn’t get too warm either.

Mycroft                       I chuckle as he curls up on me, and lightly run my fingers through his hair.

Greg                             I shut my eyes and knew he wasn't going to move, my body relaxing against him and I didn’t think he'd moved because I hadn’t felt anything. In my dream, I could feel somebody touching me but I shaking with terror, then feeling myself restrained and strapped to a chair. It was Seb touching me and it made my skin crawl.

Mycroft                       After he'd finally fallen asleep, I managed to slip out of the bed and the room, heading to my office to get my phone. I send a text to my brother.  
**Text to Sherlock** Have you received anything odd in the post today?

John                             **Text to Mycroft** We got a weird postcard. Just checked the mail.

Mycroft                       **Text to Sherlock** Interesting. So did Greg... addressed to my home.

John                             **Text to Mycroft from Johns phone** Sorry, Sherlock told me to text you.

Greg                             I could feel Seb starting to rip at my clothes and I was trying to kick at him, trying to get away from him in the chair but it was useless. I knew the laughing echoing was Moriarty by the way it encouraged Seb and I was shouting at the top of my lungs for him to stop. Shouting for Mycroft mainly, not giving them the info they wanted.

Mycroft                       Reading the message from Sherlock, I hear Greg calling my name weakly. I head back into the spare room to find Greg still asleep but obviously in the throes of a nightmare. I rush to his side, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "Greg! Greg! Wake up!"

Greg                             The laughing got louder and louder until it was then Mycroft’s voice, saying my name and my eyes glared up at him where he was shaking my bad shoulder along with my good one. It was starting to heal but sensitive and I gripped his arms to get him to stop with pain in my expression.

Mycroft                       "Wake up... you were having a nightmare. I'm sorry if I hurt you," I let go of his injured shoulder. I sat down on the edge of the bed, facing him. "What was it?"

Greg                             I sighed and sat up to feel myself still shaking, my body feeling like I needed to get the stink of him off so I couldn't even answer Mycroft’s question before I went into the bathroom. I turned his luxury shower on to the highest setting and didn't even bother stripping, just got under the splashes of water and eventually sat down underneath it.

Mycroft                       I follow him into the bathroom. After a moment's hesitation, I strip off my gloves and step into the shower with him, putting my arms carefully around him, stroking his back softly.

Greg                             I seemed to take a deep breath when he stroked my back with bare hands, knowing it wasn't skin on skin contact but all the same. I was worried where he was now getting soaked to the bone and didn't want him to read the nightmare where it felt like Seb was still all over me. It was disgusting.

Mycroft                       "You're safe. No one can reach you here. I will protect you." I whispered quietly in his ear.

Greg                             "I... I just feel him all over me... I want to scrub my skin raw." I muttered as I leant into him more, fighting my urges of resisting physical contact from anybody but Mycroft was safe. He wasn't Seb or Moriarty.

Mycroft                       I am more curious than ever about his nightmare, but I don't pry. "I wouldn't recommend that. However, if you insist, you might consider getting undressed, first." We were both soaked to the skin, and neither of us moved to do anything about it, just sitting together under the hot water.

Greg                             "Sorry. Ruined your jumper." I nuzzled my face into his neck under the hot water and I couldn't even speak about the dream so part of me wanted him to read me. Just to understand to support me. To keep telling me it was a dream. Wasn't real.

Mycroft                       "No trouble... it's not one of my favorites anyway." I smile a little. "Do you want to tell me about it?" I asked as he finally stopped shaking.

Greg                             "Still expensive, though, I imagine." I whispered as he kept rubbing my back and I wiped the water from my face, "Seb had me in a chair and was... touching me." I emphasized the word ‘touching’ so he'd hopefully get it and said the word like Sherlock says the word 'friends'

Mycroft                       I nod, immediately understanding what he meant, but hearing in his voice that he wanted to tell me more, but couldn't. I pulled away from him for a moment and looked him in the eye.

Greg                             I searched his face and leant in to press my lips against his, unable to say that I was scared about what Seb or Moriarty were going to do. I wanted to hold that strong DI persona and a bad dream would just be a little hiccup along the way that we could deal with.

Mycroft                       The kiss surprises me. I take my hand off his shoulder, just about to cup his face and deepen the kiss when I suddenly remember - I am bare-handed - and set my hand back on his shoulder.

Greg                             I slip my tongue into his mouth with ease and brought my hand up to cup his face instead. The water was beginning to cool so I pulled away, feeling him shiver and decided it was probably best if we got out of these clothes and into something warmer. My suitcase had been delivered after all with my clothes, Mrs. Price probably wondering where the hell I was.

Mycroft                       I pull away, breathless. "While a cold shower might be appropriate right now, I doubt either of us wants one." I say with a light chuckle, reaching behind me to turn off the water. Rising to stand, I gently pull him up with me and grab a couple of towels, handing him one as I begin to peel off my own wet clothes.

Greg                             The clothes seem to stick to me and it does take both of us to get me stripped down to then dry me off. Mycroft found me something from my suitcase, us both sitting in the bathroom with the hair dryer, drying our hair.

Mycroft                       I shiver, still a bit chilled. "I'm not sure a fully clothed shower was the wisest thing we've ever done..." I pull my dressing gown a bit tighter. My hair is still wet, and is likely to curl dry, but I'm too amused to care.

Greg                             "Well, it helped..." I shrugged and since my watch had been connected to my phone, I saw it going off and rushed to the office where I'd left my phone at the talk of sleeping for a couple hours. It was either another body or officers had arrested a meta that we could talk to.

Mycroft                       As Greg hurries to my office, I shake my head and walk into my bedroom, pulling out a warm jumper and jeans and getting dressed. When I enter my office, Greg is talking on his phone, taking notes as the person on the other end gives him information.

Greg                             "Right, okay, don't let anybody else now, just book her in for something minor and I can question her in the morning. Anything, anything minor, just another public disturbance because I don't know who's on what side at the moment." I waved my free hand around as I wrote down details like where they arrested her, whether anybody could have seen etc.

Mycroft                       I look at his curiously as he talks, Waiting until he disconnects the call before speaking. "A likely lead?" I ask

Greg                             "Yes, a meta that was spotted heading into one of the possible underground locations we have for Moriarty’s army. We know because we saw her speaking discreetly with the mother that had just gone missing." I finish scribbling on the piece of paper, feeling and hearing my stomach growl and thought it was better if we did the questioning in the morning.

Mycroft                       "And they are holding her?"

Greg                             "Yes. Until tomorrow morning when we can talk to her. I’ve told the officer to make it low-key offence, so we can still question her without bringing attention to ourselves." I explained and looked up to meet his eye where we were actually getting somewhere with finding out who Moriarty was, possibly taking down a large group of powerful metas.

Mycroft                       I love the look in his eye right now. Determined, hopeful... "If all goes well, then, we will be able to put an end to this soon... get our lives back to normal..."

Greg                             "Exactly. We might not get much from her, but we can hold her for up to 48 hours. Stroke her ego a little, make her brag about what they're doing." I beamed as I paced around the room, waving my hands around a little trying to gather thoughts.

Mycroft                       "We will head over to NSY early tomorrow, so you can question her. In the meantime, how about I cook dinner?"

Greg                             "Definitely... And you can sit in with me too while I question her, ask her anything if it comes to mind." I said softly as we wandered around to his kitchen and I stood against the warm radiator while he was starting to get ingredients out.

Mycroft                       "Thank you" I reply, as I get to work cooking, and in short order, put a plate of shrimp scampi in front of him.

Greg                             "Have you ever had to question somebody? For official purposes?" I asked when we sat down together with cutlery and drinks, the shrimp scampi being a dream meal that I didn't get very often.

Mycroft                       "I can't say that I have, other than the few times I have accompanied you," I answer between bites. There had been plenty of unofficial questionings, of course, but those tended to involve me simply taking the information I needed - definitely not acceptable under standard police regulations.

Greg                             "I know it's not always the best under police regulations, but would you ever consider… I don't know… working more with me in the future?" I watched him eat for a moment, thinking he could actually be pretty good at this sort of thing. With the skills we both had working together, it was a good idea.

Mycroft                       "It might be worth considering, when you have a case the requires my special skills."

Greg                             I hummed in response and kept eating, actually having something else in mind but I kept it under wraps where the whole Moriarty thing was still at large. This wasn’t the time to think about going out on my own or having a partnership with Mycroft to deal with crime. Maybe a specialist company/partnership that dealt with meta crimes/murders etc.


	32. In Front of a Roaring Fire

Mycroft                       Our meal finished, I rise to collect the dishes and put them in the sink. "Why don't we relax a bit this evening? Get our mind off things, while we have a free moment?"

Greg                             "Sure... what did you have in mind?" I asked as I started putting water in the sink to wash them up when Mycroft switched the tap off. I raised an eyebrow, thinking I'd relaxed enough with recovery and needed to think about questions for tomorrow.

Mycroft                       "A movie, perhaps?"

Greg                             "Yeah, if you just let me clear this up." I tilted my head towards the sink, obviously having no decision in the matter where he pulled me away with both hands to the living room. I gave in to Mycroft wanting some personal time together before we were all over the place with Moriarty.

Mycroft                       "The dishes can wait." I smile as I pull him toward the media room. I motion to the DVD shelves, containing an assortment of movies, mostly older ones. "Your choice." I say, settling myself on the sofa as he looks over the choices.

Greg                             I looked through a few of them and found that he had all the Bridget Jones movies and it was surprising but I did like Colin Firth so chose the first one to put in. I put my legs up across his on the sofa, leaning into him so he didn’t really have a choice of not wanting to cuddle.

Mycroft                       I look at him in surprise as he leans into me when the movie begins. I tentatively put my arm around him, running my hand softly over his back.

Greg                             I had noticed he was still not wearing gloves but leant into him anyway, not noticing my pulse racing and my smile soft as Colin Firth came on the screen and I hadn’t told anybody that it was a secret indulgence of mine. I thought he was a great actor and he had been in a few NSFW dreams of mine too.

Mycroft                       I barely pay any attention to the movie, focusing more on Greg's warmth next to me. I could feel his heart racing as my fingers traced over his back. My own heartrate was similar.

Greg                             I vaguely felt Mycroft tracing circles on my back and thought that maybe he was bored so I was getting more fidgety about changing it to something he was more interested in. I put my free hand on his thigh, occasionally using my thumb to make circles on it.

Mycroft                       I shiver as Greg's hand moves to my thigh. I am now completely ignoring the movie.

Greg                             I turn my head towards him when I felt him shiver and saw his eyes half closed, not really watching the film and it made me frown. "Do you want me to put on something else?" I asked quietly and paused the movie for a moment.

Mycroft                       When he turns toward me, I lean in and kiss him with a small moan, my hand flat on his back as I pull him close.

Greg                             My heart jumped into my throat when he started kissing me with a moan and wondered what the hell had brought this on. I didn’t even think about how I'd been reacting to Colin Firth, my body turned at an awkward angle, but I got one hand into his hair while the other brushed over his hip.

Mycroft                       I put my hands on his waist and maneuver him so he’s straddling me, on my lap, my lips never leaving his.

Greg                             It was my turn to moan this time and I didn’t think we were going to get off the sofa, the last time we had sex being a couple weeks ago now and it wasn't that we hadn’t had lust for one another. I roughly ground my hips into his and pulled harshly at his jumper to get it off over his head. Our lips only broke for a second.

Mycroft                       My jumper falls to the floor as he pulls it off, revealing bare skin. I move my hands lower, and pull his hips toward me, my hands on his arse.

Greg                             "Can you touch me?" I breathed as I arched my back, my hands on his shoulders to stay steady but they then moved down to his jeans to get his belt off. That would come in handy later, my own jeans being painfully tight.  I hadn’t even bothered putting boxers on underneath them.

Mycroft                       I hesitate for a moment. "I... do you want me to?" I run my bare hands across his thighs.

Greg                             "As long as it’s not going to overwhelm you." I caught my breath for a second and looked down at him, my hand from his hair moving to half cup his face. I smoothed my thumb over his cheek and saw him fighting something in his head.

Mycroft                       I lean up and kiss him tenderly, reaching up tentatively and brushing my hand lightly over his cheek. I gasp a little at the immediate flood of feelings - mostly sexual in nature, of course - and let my hand drift down to his shoulder. Between my own lust and the emotional feedback I am getting from him, I am painfully hard, and grind up against him wantonly.

Greg                             I feel the calm wash over me again when he barely brushed my face and I hoped the feedback I was giving him wasn’t too much. I can physically feel my blood warming, my lips having to pull away for air, but I moved down to kneel between his legs, so I could at least strip my jeans and pull Mycroft's down more.

Mycroft                       I lift my hips as Greg strips my jeans from me, and look down to see he's stripped off his own, as well. I reach down and pull off his t-shirt, leaving us both completely naked.

Greg                             I held out my hands for him to join me on the floor, it not going to be the most comfortable but thankfully Mycroft had a soft rug that I didn’t think he would mind possibly ruining. I shuffled back once our clothes had been chucked out of the way and gave him the option of being on top so he could control how much he touched me.

Mycroft                       I slide off the couch and kneel in front of him, pushing him slowly onto his back with just the pressure of my lips on his, and moving down to his neck and shoulders, my hands resting on the rug to his sides as he lowers himself back.

Greg                             I tilt my head back where we had the fire lit, it sounding like one of those old fashioned romance novels where they make beautiful love in front of the fire to keep warm. I loved the feeling of the rug on my body though but wanted to feel his hands all over me. Even if he did have to put on a thin pair of gloves so he wouldn't get overwhelmed.

Mycroft                       I sit up for a moment, drinking in the view of Greg lying naked before me, and I lightly brush my hand down his chest, closing my eyes as the sensations flow through me. I lean in and kiss him again, rougher, my tongue flicking against his lips and delving into his mouth.

Greg                             I smile as I watch him just feel me and even though he can't touch me for long, his fingers set my skin alight and I knew with more patience and time together. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I grabbed his hip with one of my hands to guide him on top of me.

Mycroft                       Straddling his thighs, I shift to his neck, nipping and sucking lightly at the tender flesh, brushing his bare skin with my fingertips cautiously. The emotional feedback from that light contact fuels my passion even more.

Greg                             I could feel his breathing getting a little quicker as he the smallest of marks that could be mistaken just for little tan marks. My hips were shifting underneath him where my cock was getting friction from his stomach, my moans becoming half begs just to do something. Even with his mouth rather than his hands.

Mycroft                       I continue kissing down him body, pausing to lick and suck at his nipples as he writhes beneath me. Pausing to look up, I see his dark eyes watching me as I inch lower.

Greg                             "Please..." I mutter as I watch him inch lower and his expression was like someone opening a gift. I saw how he felt for me then, his eyes glistening almost before he finally brushed his hand against my thigh and then used his mouth to start lubing up my cock. It was definitely different and felt amazing compared to whatever I'd experienced before.

Mycroft                       I lick his cock slowly, enjoying the sounds he is making as my tongue swipes over the hot flesh. I rest my hand lightly on his hip with a moan as I take him into my mouth, sucking gently as my power floods me with his emotional state again.

Greg                             I tried to keep glancing down at him to make sure that he wasn't passing out from the emotions flooding him, my hand down on his shoulder rather than in his hair with my eyes shutting again in time with a strangled moan coming from my throat. He was getting more confident with his hand on my hip and raising it up to brush my nipple again, twisting it in his fingers.

Mycroft                       I smile around his cock in my mouth as he twists under me when my fingers stroke over his nipple, bringing it to a hard peak. With a few more long strokes of my tongue, I kiss my way back up his chest. Nuzzling against his neck, I whisper hoarsely in his ear, "I want you... take me... please." I brush my fingers along his jaw line and can feel his excitement at my words.

Greg                             "Someone's gonna have to go grab lube from the bedroom." I gasped back for air as I relaxed into the rug again, soon sitting up on my elbows where he got up to go to the small table drawer. I had to grin widely as I realised he probably had lube everywhere for a use like this and I gave him a show of wrapping a hand around myself, stroking slowly and chewing on my lip.

Mycroft                       Reaching over to the side table, I open a drawer and pull out a small bottle of lube I kept there, pressing it into his hand as my lips find his again. "Please... I need to feel you..." I beg breathlessly, watching as he strokes himself enticingly. Leaning over him, my cock rubs against his hip.

Greg                             "Get onto your back then, Mr. Holmes." I said, trying to put on a sultry voice but it sounded more like my voice was sore. I pushed his legs apart with my knees when he did and took the scene of Mycroft naked in front of me for a second before squirting a circle of lube onto my fingers. I dumped the bottle beside me, spreading it with my other hand.

Mycroft                       I lay in front of him, trembling in anticipation.

Greg                             I leant forward so one of his legs could be swung over my shoulder, my clean hand smoothing over his chest where he looked so nervous and I tried to transfer calmness over to him when he put his hand over mine. It was longer than just a brush and while he was sorting through my emotions, I brushed the lube over his hole to tease it with the tip of my finger.

Mycroft                       I rest my hand on his as he sweeps it over my chest, still grappling with the feedback when I feel his finger teasing at my arsehole. I can feel his passion becoming tinged with concern as he gently presses the tip into me, and I shudder. "Yes... please..." I beg, trying to move my hips against him. I wrap my hand around my cock, squeezing to slow myself.

Greg                             I watched him as he began stroking himself and it somehow made my cock feel even more painfully hard. I kept stroking his chest as I got one finger in to the knuckle, my concern lowered and when he put his hand over mine again, I was holding love and warmth and relaxation in myself to try to mirror onto him. I had noted that any emotions I had when he touched me, he immediately took to hold himself.

Mycroft                       "More...." I breath, my free hand curling into the rug beneath me as my hips jerk against him.

Greg                             I had to take my hand off his chest to stroke myself now, it a lot of relief and I moved things around so I could lube it but then go back to pushing a second finger into him all while watching his expressions still. Every little gasp and moan. I stretched him open with three fingers and then both of us were too frustrated to wait any longer.

Mycroft                       I arch my back, mumbling nonsense as he pulls his fingers from me and positions his cock in their place, I shudder as he slowly presses into me, swallowing my moans as he kisses me gently. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair softly, my fingers burning with the sensation.

Greg                             It feels like my scalp was on fire with his fingers running through my hair and it only added to the pleasurable experience. I try not to put too much weight on him but swallowing his moans encouraged me to push deeper, it seeming to hit his prostate as he snapped back to scream like he'd been hurt. I was trying to breathe as the tight feeling of his arsehole around me I knew was different to what I would have experienced with another man.

Mycroft                       " _Fuck..._ " I gasp, as I wrap my legs around his hips encouragingly. My legs pull him into me, and I moan in response to the sensation.

Greg                             I move my arms so he was leaning on them to be comfortable for the both of us, my hips testing pulling back slightly to push back into him. I felt something that I'd never felt with sex before and when I was seated in him fully, I looked down at him to push the hair out of his eyes so he could at least take a breather too. "Are you okay? Not too much?" I whispered.

Mycroft                       "No" I reply, my eyes sparkling. This was a very new sensation for me, too, having never been taken before, and I was relishing it. I rested my hands on his arms very lightly, the emotional waves finally ebbing and memories of substance starting to come through.

Greg                             I search his face for a minute or so before I leant down to kiss his neck, all the while I pulled out to thrust in again. I was just going to take it slow since I had a feeling he'd never done this before and I didn't want him to burn out so quickly if he was getting my memories through. My breaths were coming out as hisses as I was repeating the motion of pulling out to then thrust in again, feeling his ankles dig into my back and then his hands searching more of me.

Mycroft                       Turning his face toward mine, I capture his lips with my own roughly, nipping at his lower lip. My fingers stroke lightly down his neck and over his shoulders, before I let my hands fall to the rug beneath me and dig in heels into him. "Harder," I whisper in his ear.

Greg                             "Fuck... Mycroft..." I shuddered out when he dug his heels into my back, his voice like pure honey to my body that just seemed to take over my head with the worry of overwhelming him. I started pulling out until only the tip was still inside him to then slam back in to not even let him rest before doing it again. Our moans and cries mixed together as we made love on his £1000 rug and it felt like our heartbeats were one, as cheesy as it sounded.

Mycroft                       The position of my hips causes him to hit my prostate with nearly every thrust. My whole body is tingling with every stroke, my breathing ragged as I get closer to my release. Then he reaches between us and wraps his hand firmly around my cock, stroking me in time with his thrusts. "Oh, God... Oh, _God_ , Greg..." I gasp as the orgasm washes over me, every nerve ending on fire, and I spill over his hand.

Greg                             Hearing him say my name like that, getting so close to the edge, it took all of me to let him orgasm first. His seed was warm over my hand and I was trying to make him feel that I was close but just needed his voice. That voice that always made my knees feel weak, not even sure if I was spilling out the words or where it was just all in my head. This was something I knew only happened between a few metas. It was rare.

Mycroft                       I wrapped my fingers tightly into his hair and brought him down to me, nipping and suckling at his ear lobe. "I need to feel you cum inside me..." I whispered huskily. I could feel his reaction, and his thrusts sped up as he chased his own pleasure.

Greg                             I was panting like my life depended on it and his name was thrown in there somewhere, it feeling like a whole new wash of pleasure splash over me as I came. It felt like I was floating and his fingers still in my hair meant that I saw a flash of him as a child, smiling and sitting on a blanket on a beach with his parents. It was only for a second, but it was powerful enough to make me collapse on top of him barely moving.

Mycroft                       I let my hands fall away from him, and every muscle relaxed as he lay on top of me, his weight pleasant. I kiss the top of his head with a smile.

Greg                             I felt like my body had been drained completely but I pulled out of him slowly, using my shirt to clean us up and when he pulled me up, I felt wobbly. I was only knowledgeable in certain metas so didn't have much idea about what had happened between us when I came yet just held onto him as we shuffled upstairs to his bedroom.

Mycroft                       Without a word, I climb into bed, pulling him in with me. I guess all the touching was harder on me than I thought... I was exhausted. I brush my hand along his cheek, my eyes closing sleepily.

Greg                             I could feel Mycroft already starting to fall asleep when we climbed into bed, so I decided the questions would have to wait until morning. It was like I felt his exhaustion too, like I'd just been on a long 48-hour crime scene shift and I'd just gotten into a bed that was like a cloud. I was sure I'd fallen asleep as soon as I had relaxed into the sheets with his head on my chest.

Mycroft                       It is well into mid-morning when I finally wake. I vaguely remember an alarm going off some time ago, and Greg slipping out of bed, but aside from that, I slept a solid 10 hours - something I rarely do.

Greg                             I had woken up around 8am to my alarm to find Mycroft still asleep, it making me smile where he was out for the count. I still felt the effects of last night but I made my way downstairs to make breakfast anyway, searching around his kitchen for a tray so I could bring it up to him.


	33. First Hit Is Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jamie is played by MoonshineD

Sherlock                     I stumble a little as I approach the shop, a harmless looking little Polish deli in a slightly rough part of London. My clothes don’t draw attention for once, dressed in a rather oversized hoodie, drawn up over my untamed curls, a scuffed pair of trainers and baggy jogging bottoms completing the picture of just an ordinary guy heading down the alley running down the side of the shop. Glancing around, I knock on the back door, licking my chapped lips and pulling my hood lower so I'm not spotted by my brother's ever present cameras in the main street

Jamie                           The camera aimed at the entrance show off what at first looks like any other junkie but I can tell by the eyes that it's Sherlock Holmes. I nod my minions off and open the door myself. "Well well. It's Sherlock. How are you this fine miserable London day?"

Sherlock                     My feet stumble just slightly as I enter, quickly shutting the door and glancing around suspiciously. There's the strong scent of smoke around me and my fingers bear nicotine stains. It seems like the words take an extra few precious minutes to sink into my brain, my head coming up and staring at the man, "How did you know...wait, I know you." My eyes narrow suspiciously now. "Molly's friend from the morgue. The one who tried to call security on me."

Jamie                           Oh he is so cute when he's stupid. "I wasn't really gonna call security," I wink at him. "I just wanted to know who you were. Molly told me all about you. She said you were a Recovering Addict...? This isn't the place for Recovery."

Sherlock                     My tongue flicks out to my lips again, clearly growing more nervous, glancing around, "Who are you? Wait..." I swing my attention back to him. "You work in Bart's yet are here in a place well known for selling prescription medication… oh, that's smart." I can't help but smirk. "A little side business for someone obviously in IT? What do you do, take the medicines and then use your skills to alter the records before selling them here to those desperate enough?"

Jamie                           "You are a smart one! But, no, I don't need to alter any records. It's very easy and simple. Too simple really." I start to show him around the warehouse. "We get our pills from the manufacturer under a pharmaceutical license. Once we have them they don't care what we do with them. A few well-paid people look the other way and... You end up with an Adult Candy Store." He seems to be sweating quite a bit. "Do you need water? Smoke?"

Sherlock                     My fingers slip into the pocket of my baggy trousers, pulling out a packet of smokes and sliding on between my lips, "So why the hospital job?" My lips purse around the end of the cigarrette as I pull up a hand to light it, "And why Molly? I wouldn't think she was your type."

Jamie                           "Molly is... Well... Molly." I pull the Zippo out of my pocket to light his cigarette. The loud clunk of the lid closing causes him to jump slightly. "Tell me the truth, Sherlock, are you ok? You seem a bit..." I motion to his shaking hands, dirty jeans, scuffed shoes, and more.

Sherlock                     Inhaling the first puff causing my hands to jitter slightly, the rush of the nicotine through my system, snapping, "Do I look ok?"

Jamie                           I can't help but bust out in laughter. "No. No no no no no. You look far from ok." I motion one of my guys to bring us water and a 'Sampler'. "What happened to the posh, confident, somewhat sexy man I met at Bart’s?"

Sherlock                     My feet shuffle, jitters starting to calm though as I exhale a long draw of smoke, before flicking the ash onto the floor besides us, "Who are you?"

Jamie                           "A nobody. Just a Jack-of-all-Trades." As he pushes up the sleeves of his hoodie I see at least two nicotine patches on each arm. "What's your poison?"

Sherlock                     "Nothing too much." My eyes flick around the warehouse now, voice almost disinterest, "I need to remain functioning. I just need to...dull things."

Jamie                           Thom comes back and holds out a tray with all sorts of colors on it. "We have ones that will wake you up, more that will put you to sleep. Some to lose weight. Some to lose time. Some to help you think better," I pick up a small cream-coloured coated capsule, "and some to help you not think at all."

Sherlock                     "They work on metas?" My look is unimpressed as he boasts, until he gets to the last capsule, my eyes lighting and staring at it's small, creamy shape greedily

Jamie                           "One way to find out. Wanna try it?" I hand him the pill and a bottle of water.

Sherlock                     Dropping the fag end, my foot crunches it out, before I weigh the capsule, holding it up to the light and watching the powder inside drop from end to end through the slightly transparent plastic. "I need to know. Will I still be able to function? I just need to stop thinking about...about him."

Jamie                           "Sadly there's no pill that can take away all your memories. This one will just dull your senses. It will make you feel..." what's the right word... "normal. It will make you think as slow as the fishys. If you consider that still be able to function, meh."

Sherlock                     "It's safe?" There's a trembling in my voice now, a desperation in my eyes. "Safer than street drugs anyway? I can't go back to them, not yet." My voice starts to ramble, my gaze returning to the pill as it's flipped from end to end in my fingers, "I have responsibilities. He'd want me to go on and would hate me returning to cocaine."

Jamie                           I put my hand on his shoulder and can feel him trembling. "Who is he? Why does he matter?"

Sherlock                     "He is… he was my world." His touch makes my skin crawl, but I keep still, concentrating on the pill. "He was my conductor of light."

Jamie                           "He was... Ah, yes, now I remember Molly saying your husband was killed in action. So sad. That's the truth of war, though." I give him a quick squeeze and take in that he's lost weight, smells like dirt and smoke, hair oily, and many other markers to support his returning to drugs story. "These won't keep you off Coke. Only you can do that. These -will- make it easier." I put a few in a bag for him. "Here's enough for a day, maybe two if you stretch them. Consider this a gift during your time of grief." I hand him the bag that quickly disappeared somewhere in his hoodie. "Come back whenever you want more. No charge, of course. There's a few things that could benefit from your skill set. Consider a trade of favors."

Sherlock                     I keep staring at the pill in my hand, then stash it along with the others, pulling out a bunch of rather crisp notes, "No. I'll pay you. I don't take charity and I don't take pity." I spit the words with fire in my eyes, pushing the money towards him. "I also don't trade when I'm not aware of what I'll have to give in return."

Jamie                           "Well. Well. I like that spirit. I will tell you everything I'd like you to check on for me. A few consults here or there... Is there a better way to distribute pills? Keeping Scotland Yard out of our hair... Minor things. Little details." I start pushing him towards the door. "I suggest you not use Bart’s lab equipment when you examine that pill more thoroughly. Certain ingredients trigger their sensors. Oopsie." Molly was so easy to talk out of calling Security. She even took the blame saying she was examining a corpses stomachs contents. I'm going to miss her when Sebby has to kill her. Not much, but I will miss her.

Sherlock                     "I'll consider it." I go with him to the door, checking outside first to see if any of my brother's cameras have turned this way. Satisfied I can go unobserved I turn back to the man, pulling my hood up once more and sliding another smoke between my chapped lips, "If I decide the price is too high, you'll take cash in future. No arguments." There's a hard glint to my eyes, undermined by the desperate way my free hand fiddles with the pocket the drugs made their way into

Jamie                           Oh, the beliefs of addicts... So cute! So lost... Swim little fishy, swim

Sherlock                     The door is shut in my face, leaving me out in the cold drizzle of London once more. Smoke swirls around my drawn face as I make my way back out to the high street, hood pulled low and stride wide, heading back to Baker Street.


	34. Let's Get To Work

Greg                             I had made Mycroft some toast along with small ish pancakes, a caramel sauce that covered them along with some strawberries. Coffee was also on the tray as I put it on the bedside table and perched on the edge of the bed to wake him.

Mycroft                       I hear Greg's voice, and feel a gentle shake of my shoulder, as he tries to rouse me from my deep sleep.

Greg                             "Mycroft... Breakfast." I whispered as I shook his shoulder, seeing his eyes open and I then felt warmth come over me as he spotted me perched on the edge of the bed with the tray at the ready. It had been a while since I'd cooked anybody breakfast and he needed it after last night.

Mycroft                       "Coffee ?" I asked hopefully, as I sat up and stretched. "What time is it? I feel like I've slept for days.”

Greg                             "It's nearly half past 8 but I'm on a half day so decided to make you breakfast." I passed over his mug and saw the relieved smile on his face where I was still here. I still had questions about last night.

Mycroft                       I drink the hot beverage gratefully. "Thank you, but you didn’t need to go to any trouble..."

Greg                             I shrugged, "I thought you'd need the energy after last night. How much you touched me." I gave him a sly cheeky smile and I spotted the lube bottle still on the rug when I went down this morning.

Mycroft                       "Yes, it does expend a great deal of energy... to stay in control...

Greg                             "Hence the breakfast but I'm glad you slept well." I reached over to touch his arm for a moment, my hands going around my own coffee as I looked down into it. I didn't exactly know how to bring up what happened or what this meant about us.

Mycroft                       "You look... concerned. What is wrong?"

Greg                             "I don't know. When we were having sex last night, something changed. Something happened and I don't understand why." I said carefully and didn't want to freak him out at all.

Mycroft                       I sit up, and look at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Greg                             "Well, when I climaxed... I just felt like I was floating, like I was on a cloud. And I saw you, as a child… sitting on a beach with your parents and Sherlock. Only for a brief second but I saw it." I tried to explain simply to him, seeing the curiosity on his face but it was a big change for me.

Mycroft                       I frowned. "So... you were able to 'read' me for a second?" I had never heard of such a thing, but then, my ability was somewhat uncommon.

Greg                             "I.. I honestly don't know, that's why I wanted to talk to you about it.. Ask whether that sort of thing could happen because I could have picked out any memory so why that one?" I frowned myself, shrugging into my coffee mug.

Mycroft                       I consider a moment. "When I'm with you, I feel... safe. Secure. Perhaps that memory came to you because of my emotional state."

Greg                             "Was that a memory when you felt safe. Secure?" I asked and shifted my other leg onto the bed so I could at least sit up against the pillows while we spoke about this.

Mycroft                       "Yes... that was before my ability had fully manifested. I was just a child - not special. Sherlock was very young, and we were very close. It was the two of us against the world." I smile fondly at the memory.

Greg                             "Is it one that you always think about?" I smiled at the fondness look on his face, knowing he must have missed those days where they were young with Sherlock causing him a lot of stress, testing everybody that he could.

Mycroft                       "Not always, but that's just before things started to change..." I say quietly, my eyes distant.

Greg                             "I understand. So do you understand what happened last night when we had sex? Why I would have seen that?" I watched him for a moment with how distant he was, then putting my hand on his thigh to rub gently.

Mycroft                       "I confess, I do not. I've never... that's never happened before, to be honest. Anything else changed?"

Greg                             "I don't know. I'm just… feeling things that I've never felt before like. Like I can feel a little of what you're feeling or it's just an aura around you. Sounds really cheesy but it's the best way I can describe it." I ran a hand through my hair and stumbled over my words a little.

Mycroft                       "Interesting. Perhaps that is a common effect? I will have to do some research on it... surely it's happened to others..." I have to wonder if we have developed a close enough bond to allow my ability to bleed over into his, or if a new facet of his abilities had manifested. I finish my coffee and grab a piece of toast. "We should go talk to John and my brother about that postcard you received yesterday. It troubles me that Sherlock did not respond to me when I texted him about it."

Greg                             "I know only a little about metas so that's probably wise and yeah, he hasn't seemed himself when I've seen him. But that could be just his front he's putting up for Moriarty." I sighed as I got up, still talking through the bathroom door as I turned the shower on and started stripping.

Mycroft                       I lay back on the pillows, still tired. I close my eyes for a moment.

Greg                             "You need to get up Myc, if we're heading over to Baker Street and then to the Yard…” I called when I stepped into the shower and knew he would have done what I would have done - shut his eyes to get a few more minutes - but we needed to get to the Yard rather quickly.

Mycroft                       I grumble, but he's right. I swing my legs out of bed and get up, walking over to the wardrobe for clothes. Once I'm dressed, I walk downstairs, smiling fondly as I gather up the clothing scattered all over the media room. I am reading the morning paper, sipping at my second cup of coffee, when Greg comes downstairs.

Greg                             "We might be able to get the postcards to tech to see if they can do anything with the blurry face. We've even got someone that can analyze the handwriting." I said as I picked up the second mug of coffee Myc had made me, picking up a banana for the both of us.

Mycroft                       "First, a quick stop at Baker Street," I say quietly, as we walk to the garage. I open the door of the blue Mercedes, and motion for him to get in the passenger seat. Opening the garage door, I start the engine up and pull out of the garage, heading toward my brother's flat.

Greg                             I ate my banana in the car and left his for when we were going to be heading to NSY since he was driving. I got out and didn't even bother knocking, the door open so Mrs. Hudson must have gone out and it meant I could head straight up to their flat.


	35. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Irene Adler is played by madsydva

Mycroft                       I follow Greg upstairs. "Good morning, John."

John                             I’m sitting in my chair reading the paper, when Greg and Mycroft walk in. “Oh hey, guys come in.”

Mycroft                       "John, we need to talk to you and Sherlock about the postcard... do you have it?"

John                             Folding the paper and standing, I open my side table drawer, taking the post card out. I hand it over to Mycroft. “Sherlock’s resting.”

Mycroft                       I take the postcard from John, and compare it to the one I have in my jacket pocket. The photograph is the same - a man, facial features blurred, holding the Crown Jewels.

Mycroft                       Turning the cards over, I see that the wording is different, but the handwriting is the same. Sherlock's card reads: _Sherlock~Did you miss me? XoXoX~JM_

John                             "That was it. That was all we got."

Mycroft                       I look at the photographs more closely. "Either these are extremely accurate replicas, or this person - I can only assume that J.M. is Jim Moriarty - has actually laid hands on the Crown Jewels. I will get hold of the Tower's security footage, to be sure." If Moriarty can circumvent security measures at the Tower of London, we definitely have our work cut out for us.

John                             “I’m sure you have some connections there that can help with that.” I pick up my empty. “Do you boys want some tea while I’m at it?” I brush past them into the kitchen.

Mycroft                       "No thank you, John. We need to get to New Scotland Yard. They've picked up a Meta that might be able to shed some light on what is going on... a possible connection to Moriarty. Perhaps another time?"

Greg                             "Just ask Sherlock to give us a bell when he can. Important thing for him to do." I said as I rose from the sofa and smiled politely at John for the rejection of tea, glancing over at Mycroft at Sherlocks apparent resting.

Mycroft                       I turn to head back downstairs to the car, hoping Greg is right behind me.

* * *

Greg                             I look up at the stairs that led to Sherlock's room but followed Mycroft, shoving the banana in his hand to eat before we started driving to Scotland yard. I was anxious about Sally seeing me and Mycroft together, but I still walked in the doors with him with confidence.

Mycroft                       I let Greg take the lead into NSY, following him to one of the interrogation rooms, where the meta they had picked up last night was waiting to speak to us.

Greg                             I spoke to the officer that had picked up the meta last night and read his notes, nodding that we would be fine without having another officer outside. We both walked in confidently but when we saw who was sat opposite our seats, both of our Jaws dropped.

Irene                           I was sitting at the table, one wrist cuffed to the table. I had managed to get one bare leg propped up onto the table, my coat parted at the waist, but still buttoned at the top. “Finally! I’ve been here for hours.”

Greg                             I was a little dumbfounded with that the woman was sat there with only a coat on and I could see her figure quite clearly. I swallowed and sat down professionally, not answering her and keeping my eyes on the file of her that my officer had gathered together.

Irene                            Swinging my leg down, I rest my elbows on the table, looking across at the salt and pepper haired one. “I’m sorry, am I distracting you?” I reach across to lazily finger at the top of the file.

Mycroft                       I clear my throat loudly and take the seat next to Greg. I can already tell I do not like this woman.

Greg                             I know she was trying to unnerve me and I merely pulled the file back, undoing the button on my jacket and sat back with the file on my lap. "Miss Adler… Born 26th August 1988. Grew up around Cornwall and then moved to Ireland up until 2 years ago when you moved to London." I read aloud.

Irene                           Ignoring Salt and Pepper, I look between them both. “Oh! So that’s why you kept me waiting.” I smirk. “Sorry to break it to you, Ginger Snap, you may have had him this morning, but he still has an eye for the dames.” I sit up straight and start undoing the top buttons of my coat, revealing my bare breasts. “Isn’t that right, Salt and Pepper?”

Greg                             I take a deep breath from my face going completely red and sit back a little more, not being able to control my eyes quickly darting to her breasts but then back up to her eyes where Mycroft’s jealousy was like a radiating heat next to me. "Do you know why we've brought you in Miss Adler?" I asked calmly.

Irene                           “No, actually I don’t. And no one else seemed to want to tell me before they hand cuffed me to this table.” I shake my wrist making the handcuffs clank against the metal bracket in the middle of the table. “Generally, I like being tied up... but only when I’m in control.” The last bit comes out as a purr as I look Salt and Pepper over. He swallows hard and I chuckle.

Mycroft                       I just sit quietly, my gloved hands steepled under my chin, as Greg looks over the arrest report.

Greg                             "It's because we believe you are working with Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran to create a large group of powerful metas. Not sure what purpose of it is apart from bringing back old-fashioned views of humans against metas. Killing those who are worthless."  I motioned air quotes with my fingers at ‘worthless’ and swallow as I look over the arrest report again.

Irene                           “Ah... MorMor. I know them both. Such a cute little couple. The little Irish one is adorable. Power complex though. But I work alone and for myself. They do send me clients now and again.”

Mycroft                       "Irish one? I presume that's Moriarty. Tell us about him."

Irene                           “So you can speak.” My gaze shifts to Ginger and I look him over, trying to elicit a response but get nothing. Interesting. My mouth twists. “Like I said, he’s cute. Crazy, but cute.”

Greg                             "Crazy but cute isn't really a description. Has he had an opinion of wanting powerful metas to be in the limelight again? Does Sebastian do all the killing, get his hands dirty?" I ask more angrily where she was then looking over Mycroft and rarely felt jealousy until now. I ignored her question of who we were to glare at her.

Mycroft                       I fold my hands in front of me. "I assume he is a meta, as well, though we can find no record of him... apparently unregistered. Do you have any information that might help us locate him? Or Moran?"

Irene                           I snort. “If I did know, why would I help you? I don’t even know who you are.”

Mycroft                       I give her a sly smile. "I see. Either you don't know, or we've not yet found the price for your loyalty. I suspect the latter." I rise to my feet. "The gentleman beside me is a police officer. I am an agent of the Meta Human Office. That's all you need to know. That, and I am not bound by police protocols to obtain information from you."

Irene                           “Jim does have some crazy ideas, I’ll admit that. But he’s a friend.” I watch the Ginger one stand and hadn’t realized how tall he was.

Greg                             I myself look up at Mycroft where he stands up and I know my powers won't work with Irene, her being such a powerful meta. I left the file on the desk and left the room, shutting the door without a word and trusted him to get the information we needed from her about the organisation but also about Moriarty.

Irene                            I watch Salt and Pepper stand and leave. My eyes dart back to Ginger. I swallow hard but cover up my fear with wit. “Alone at last. Just for your own comfort, he wants you -constantly-.” I roll my eyes dramatically. “A bit suffocating, isn’t it?”

Mycroft                       "Not at all." I say quietly slowly removing my gloves and setting them on the table in front of her. I move behind her and rest my hands on the shoulders of her coat. "Now, are you going to tell me what I want to know, or am I going to take it?" I say in a low voice, right next to her ear.

Irene                           I lean back into his hands as far as my cuffed wrist will let me. “Well, did I miss read you? You better watch yourself... Salt and pepper may not like this much.”

Mycroft                       "I assure you, you won't like this much, either., Miss Adler." I placed my bare hand on the back of her neck and try to direct my focus on the information we need, quickly brushing aside the emotional interference.

Irene                           "Wha... " My whole body freezes, my back arching off the back of the chair. My head felt like it was floating and I felt like I was outside of my body. "What... are... you... do..."

Mycroft                       "Don't panic, my dear... this will only take longer if you do." I saved through gritted teeth. Of course, I had expected her panic, so it would make little difference... I am enjoying toying with her a bit. Sifting through information, I was able to see quite a bit, though even in her memory, his face was indistinct.

Irene                           After the initial shock of his touch, I started to be able to fight it, I try to squirm out of his grasp.

Mycroft                       Satisfied that I've seen all she knows, I pull my hand away from her neck, and catch her as she nearly falls out of her chair, her muscle control suddenly fully restored. I pick up my gloves, slipping them back on as I walk back to to my seat. At that moment, Greg walks in and hands me a cup of coffee, a look of concern on his face.

Greg                             I had gone to process some paperwork for Miss Adler and brought back Mycroft a coffee, knowing he was going to feel fatigued and then saw how pale Irene's face was when I entered. "Everything okay?" I asked softly as I sat down again.

Mycroft                       "Yes. Miss Adler has no more useful information on Moriarty." I nod at Greg. "Thank you for the coffee, by the way." I took a long drink of it. It was syrupy sweet, bit exactly what I needed

Irene                            "What the HELL did you do to me, you bastard!" I spit out, still breathless.

Greg                             "Alright Miss Adler, we're going to get an officer to process you for public indecency and then release you. I don't suppose you can tell us when you're going to be seeing Jim next?" I collected everything up into the file that I'd taken documents out of to look at.

Irene                             "Fuck off!" I bite, pulling my coat closed hastily.

Mycroft                       I chuckle darkly. "Such language..." I grin over my cup.

Greg                             "Just as I thought." I muttered as me and Mycroft walked out, it being quite a cut off corridor and when we were alone, I pushed him up against the wall and put my lips against his. I'd had the urge to do it since I'd walked out, and it was hard to fight.

Mycroft                       I make a surprised sound as Greg shoves me up against the wall, kissing me roughly. I push him away. "Greg... wait..."

Greg                             My face burns like a tomato as he pushed me away and I glared at the floor, embarrassed that I'd just jumped on him like that. "I'm... sorry... I don't know why I did that." I said quietly.

Mycroft                       "It's all right. It was her influence on you, that's all." I put a hand on his shoulder. "I was able to get quite a bit of information from her."

Greg                             "Yeah?" I coughed to get the colour out of my cheeks and started moving down the corridor, it not even being a day with us apparently bonded and I was jumping him. It was unprofessional for where we were and I just listened to what information he'd gotten from her.

Mycroft                       "Let's go to your office. We need to talk privately." I let him lead me through the building toward his office.


	36. Side Effect of a Succubus

Greg                             I knew he meant about what he got from Irene but I also knew it was about jumping him like that, maybe even us and I told Sally that nobody was permitted to disturb us. I had a feeling one of them would have bugged my office, but we had to shut the door and sit down like we didn't know anything.

Mycroft                       I take the seat across from Greg at his desk. "Irene is a minor player in Moriarty's plan. As we are aware, he seems to be surrounding himself with metas - strong metas, specifically. His long-term plan is to eliminate non-metas entirely." I take a deep breath. "Lastly, he seems to have an unhealthy obsession with my brother... wants him in the command group of his 'New World Order'."

Greg                             I lean on my hand as I listen and it confirmed what I was ultimately thinking, my hand rubbing my face. "He's going to use the fact that Sherlock doesn't have John anymore to keep him on the straight and narrow anymore to persuade him to join this new world order. He must be planning something bigger to weed out weak metas and non metas." I thought aloud.

Mycroft                       "Another tidbit of concern: Sebastian Moran is a meta. A strong one. He can direct a projectile when he fires it... in short, he never misses."

Greg                             "Fuck. Means we can't jump him if we somehow manage to isolate him away from Jim. Can't risk a weapon shoot out in public to take him out." I sighed, and I was gnawing on my lip trying to think of another way of getting Seb away from Jim as they were less powerful on their own than together.

Mycroft                       "At this point, we need to continue as we have been. Have you heard from my brother lately?" I am very aware that the office might be bugged, so I am trying to avoid leaking that John is still alive. If Moriarty's fascination is with Sherlock, though...

Greg                             "No, no, he's gone off the radar a bit, but I might see if he's actually still at Baker Street when I finish work tonight." I got that he was avoiding the mention of John with the more than likely fact that my office was bugged, and I watched as he got up to walk around my desk to then stand in front of me.

Mycroft                       I lean up against the edge of his desk, and lean down to kiss him softly. "I am not immune to Miss Adler's power, you know..." I whisper.

Greg                             I hesitate kissing him back for a second with the way I'd jumped him in the corridor but lifted one of my hands to his cheek. I smiled when he pulled away to meet my eye, my eyes scanning his face where I could smell the jealousy off him in the interrogation room.

Mycroft                       "I'm just a bit more controlled... in public." I smile at him. I ran a finger along his jawline.

Greg                             I felt my cheeks burn again and I swallowed, trying to look down but his finger running along my jaw line kept my head up. "I'm sorry." I whispered with embarrassment that I didn't have as much control as I thought I did.

Mycroft                       "No..." I kiss him a little more forcefully than before. "Don't apologize. I take it as a compliment." I push him back in his chair.

Greg                             The breath is taken from me when he kisses me more forcefully, my eyes watching him now hungrily as he pushed me back in my chair. "Good. I thought I'd been too forward., too much." I said lightly and with my heart pounding in my chest.

Mycroft                       "I do wish your office were just a _bit_ more private..." I look at the blinds covering the glass walls. "Can you get away for a few hours?" I lean over him, running my lips over his neck.

Greg                             "My office is private. But I'm sure I can get away for a few hours for anything you had in mind." I made an effort of breathing my words if someone was listening and it definitely had an impact on Mycroft with the way his pulse suddenly jumped. I'd felt that with the hand that had been on his face now being on his neck.

Mycroft                       I pulled my car keys out of my pocket, tossing them idly into the air. "It's a 10-minute drive to my flat," I whisper in his ear, my tongue tracing along the edge of his earlobe.

Greg                             "I don't think I can wait 10 minutes. Maybe you could suck me here… I could return the favour at your place... maybe even defile that expensive rug of yours again with how much I pound my cock into that pretty little arse of yours." I run my fingers through his hair and bite down a little more than I meant to on his neck to get some sort of noise out of him.

Mycroft                       I growl when he nips my neck, and lower myself to my knees in front of him. "That sounds like an excellent idea... just how quiet can you be?" I look up at him, palming over his erection firmly, making him squirm in his chair. I grab hold of his belt buckle, and grin.

Greg                             "Quiet enough that people don't think you're sucking me off in here. Just that we’re talking." I groaned as he palmed over my erection and I sat up in my chair, so he could pull my trousers down to my knees. I was painfully hard, and I had been since I'd kissed him in the corridor, his flat also sounding really good right now.

Mycroft                       His trousers down, his cock bobbed in front of me enticingly. I caress it lightly with my tongue, watching as his head falls back on his chair, a quiet groan come from him. "Quiet..." I whisper with a grin, continuing to flick my tongue over his cock.

Greg                             "Your tongue should be made illegal." I whispered as I put my hand on his head, guiding him a little more onto the head of my cock and knew Sally or Anderson would be having a field day listening to this. I chew on my lip, so my groans aren't too loud to be heard outside the office.

Mycroft                       "Oh, you wouldn't want that..." I gave his cock one long swipe, his fingers curling into my hair. I take his head into my mouth, my tongue swirling over it as I suck gently. I rest my hands on his thighs, to keep him in the chair.

Greg                             "Fuck, Mycroft..." I gasped and moaned as he took my head in his mouth and the tight heat was sending pleasure ripping through me. I tried to think about how hard I was pulling his hair but just shut my eyes to enjoy this, it something new for me to have a partner between my legs sucking me off in my office.

Mycroft                       My hand strokes up his inner thigh lightly, cupping his balls as I start to move my mouth along his shaft, sucking him in until he hits the back of the throat, then pulling back, running my tongue around his head.

Greg                             I was now pulling at his hair to keep him on my cock, my lip being bitten until it started bleeding, so I wouldn't shout out his name with the way he was sucking me. I could already feel my balls getting harder and knew I wasn't going to last much longer and would want him fucking me in his flat as soon as we got in the door.

Mycroft                       I growl a bit at the grip he has on my hair, and lunge forward, taking him as deep as possible, and giving his balls a tug. He stiffens and shudders as he cums with a surprisingly quiet whine. I swallow quickly, not missing a drop. He is breathing hard as he relaxes in the chair, his fingers unwinding from my hair, and I finally release him from my mouth with one final lick. I look up at him with a wide grin, and a sparkle in my eye.

Greg                             "You are… beautifully filthy..." I said breathlessly as I finally looked down at him and my body felt like jelly with how he'd sucked me off. I pulled up my trousers to do them up, catching him in a kiss to then whisper in his ear where we are both quite close to where ever the microphones or cameras are. "When we get back to your flat, I want you to shove that gorgeous cock in my arse. Hard. And cum in my arse. Right?"

Mycroft                       "Mmmm... an excellent plan..." I mumble into his neck, nipping lightly. I pull him up from his chair. "Meet me at my car in 5 minutes?" I lick his ear.

Greg                             "Sure.  Just let me sort paperwork out and we can get going." I pull him in for another hard kiss before he smooths his hair down and leaves, giving me 5 minutes to calm down and then step out with files for Sally while I'm gone for the afternoon. The look of her face was pale and stiff… I wondered what was the matter with her.

Mycroft                       I pull the Mercedes up to the front of the building just as Greg comes out with a big grin.

Greg                             I'd simply put the paperwork on Sally's desk and had gone to say about what she needed to do while I was still away, but she looked gobsmacked. I jumped into the car with the biggest grin, knowing damn well now that Sally was a corrupt officer and I was glad Mycroft had the same sort of grin that I had

Mycroft                       Stifling a giggle, I drive away from NSY, focused on getting home as quickly as possible.

Greg                             I wasn't sure whether he'd taken what I said seriously or whether we were just heading back to his to make other lines of enquiry. I quietly kept my hand on his thigh, still smiling as we got out and I let him lead the way back into the flat we'd only left two hours previous.

Mycroft                       I pull into my driveway and park the car, walking calmly to the front door.

Greg                             I watched his calm expression and merely followed him, feeling his fingertips gripping mine as I shut the door and then his eyes on me. Eyes on all of me in fact.

Mycroft                       I maintain my look of calm just long enough to hang up my coat, then push Greg up against the door, kissing him roughly as I start stripping his jacket and shirt off, tossing them to the side.

Greg                             I moan into the rough kiss as our teeth clang together and I pull the sleeves on my jacket to get it on the floor before my shirt was forcefully pulled off my shoulders. He was still wearing gloves but his hands all over me as we kissed was electric, his erection being thrusted against my hip and it seemed he was in charge.

Mycroft                       I break away from him, my eyes dark. "Upstairs. Now." I grab his wrist and nearly drag him up to my bedroom, where I make quick work of the rest of his clothes and push his naked form back onto the bed.

Greg                             "I like this dominant Mycroft." I smirk as he climbs on top of me and he'd also made work of his own clothes, it meaning we were at full access to whatever he had in his own bedroom drawers. I was curious to what he had other than lube and the dark look in his eye turned me on even more.

Mycroft                       "I like being in control," I growl into his ear, nipping sharply at his earlobe as he arches under me.

Greg                             "Then show me what a dominant Mycroft can do." I moaned as I pushed my cock against his, causing a slight brush of friction and I can't think of another time where I'd been turned on this much. I'd always wanted to be more adventurous with sex, yet Caroline was rarely home or just wanted to get off herself.

Mycroft                       I kiss my way down his neck and chest, paying special attention to his nipples, sucking and gently nipping them to hard peaks as he writhes beneath me.

Greg                             I didn't hold back from groaning as we wouldn't have spectators, one of my hands running down to his arse to pull him against me for friction. My body was shaking with how desperate I was for him to fuck me.

Mycroft                       "Patience..." I whisper, brushing my gloved fingers lightly down his sides. I wanted to savour this, take things nice and slow.

Greg                             I took a deep breath as his gloved fingers lightly brushed down my sides and I felt him sitting up so opened my eyes to find him taking his gloves off again. I was pretty sure I would have had to open myself up, but I stayed against the bed, mesmerized by the figure on top of me.

Mycroft                       My hands now bare, I lightly cup his face and kiss him, my tongue gentle against his lips as they part for me. The emotional thrill nearly takes my breath away. I reach blindly for the bedstand drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and pressing it into his hand.

Greg                             I gasp into his mouth as I feel my body relax but the difference between us kissing now and when we've kissed before is that I could hear his heart beat in my ears. I could smell the coffee he had for breakfast, my senses seeming to be heightened but just to him. I popped the lube cap open, gently pushing him off so I could get into a more comfortable position to work myself open.

Mycroft                       I stretch out alongside him, watching him with rapt attention, and stroking myself slowly.

Greg                             I moved into a half foetal position to slowly spread the lube over my hole to tease myself, not knowing if it's what I was supposed to be doing as I'd never really opened myself up for anybody before. I managed to get one finger into the knuckle and then glanced over my shoulder where he was stroking himself.

Mycroft                       I move closer and purr in his ear "Very good... now, two fingers..." as I lick at the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Greg                             "Soon... you'll be able to do this. Are you still touching yourself?" I muttered at first as I started circling my hole with a second finger and I shudder when he licked at the most sensitive part behind my ear. I'd not even told him that was a spot.

Mycroft                       "Yes, but I'd rather be touching you." I whisper, my lips brushing along his shoulder.

Greg                             "Can you just touch me… just a little bit..." I whisper as I feel edge himself closer to me so I can feel his cock against my back, my fingers easing more into me and I just wanted to feel him inside me.

Mycroft                       I smile quietly as I move up against him, my fingertips dancing lightly over his hip. I can feel the heat of his cock across the back of my hand as I stroke across his stomach.

Greg                             His fingers just dancing across my hip is like his fingers are on fire and I pull my fingers out completely to turn to face him. I kissed him hard, stroking him myself until he made a noise that resembled a whine and a growl mixed in together.

Mycroft                       "Don't tease, Gregory." I growl, pushing his hand away and pulling him onto his back. I settle between his legs, running my hands down his thighs and under his arse. I grab the lube bottle and apply a generous amount to my cock with a shiver.

Greg                             I looked up at him as he slathered the lube on his cock, his eyes still erotically dark and just wrapped a hand around myself as he pulled my hips up to nudge against my whole. I loved how he growled and was grabbing me like I was a piece of meat.

Mycroft                       I press into him slowly, never breaking eye contact. When our hips meet, I lean down and kiss him hard. I let go of his hips and grab his wrists, pinning his hands to his sides forcefully.

Greg                             I tested his grip on my hands by shaking them but it’s like my muscles wouldn’t work, it making my hips fidget a little where he had me completely pinned to the bed. Again, I could hear the beat of his heart but then heard mine is well, it eventually molding into one.

Mycroft                       I smile darkly as he fights against my grip, and nip his lower lip. Slowly, I start to move, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in hard enough to make him gasp. My lips graze over his collarbone, making him arch his back and whimper.

Greg                             "Fuck me... harder, please..." I breath out against his neck as he skims his lip over my collarbone and I want nothing more than to touch him. Feel every curve while he reads me, my hips testing movements and I hissed when a shift made Mycroft stretching me out burn a little.

Mycroft                       I run my fingers from his wrists to his shoulders, finally resting one hand on the pillow beside him and cupping his chin with the other. "You will get what you want soon enough..." I murmur, kissing him softly as I continue with my slow, steady thrusts.

Greg                             I moan into the kiss, using my now freed hands to sweep down from his shoulders down to his arse to squeeze in my hands as he continued with his slow, teasing thrusts. I felt so full and with him touching me, I didn’t even have the want to take the control from him.

Mycroft                       The slow pace is driving him mad, but it feels so, so good. The familiar curl of heat and passion in my groin encourages me to chase my own pleasure, and I thrust a little harder, a little faster, my lips locked tightly to his as we grunt and groan together.

Greg                             When he started moving his hips a little harder and faster, that's when I locked my legs around his waist to encourage him. Our heartbeats as one was still ringing in my ears and I had to pull away from his mouth to get some air in. The lust from him was dripping onto me, or it felt like it, our bodies one.

Mycroft                       His legs around me pull me into him harder, and I reach between us to wrap my hand around his cock, stroking him in rhythm with my thrusts. "Cum for me, Gregory..." I breathe roughly, rapidly approaching my own climax.

Greg                             My hips were moving against him on their own as his voice vibrated through me and his hand around my cock was mind blowing. I went into complete white noise as I came, not even being sure if I was making any noise and I was on that weightless cloud again. I couldn't hear the heartbeats anymore and heard his voice, but it was at another time, now speaking to Sherlock and the memory flashed in front of my eyes as them playing pirates.

Mycroft                       He tenses up around me, his orgasm rippling through me. An almost inhuman sound comes from the depths of my throat as I thrust hard and deep, my head thrown back with the intensity of my orgasm. After what feels like an eternity, I collapse on top of him, my hands now curled into the pillow under him.

Greg                             I watched the scene for what seemed like minutes but was only a couple of seconds until I could then hear Mycroft’s breathing on top of me. I could now get my breath back, but I couldn't feel my heart beating for a few seconds, seeing my partners eyes looking down at me where he obviously had registered the panic. I didn't even realise I'd been that out of it.

Mycroft                       Moving to lay beside him, I nuzzle against his neck softly. "Welcome back..." I sigh. "That was... intense. I very nearly experienced your climax along with my own."

Greg                             "That’s... good, isn't it?" I said breathlessly as I came back into the room, feeling him nuzzling against my neck and it did calm me back down again. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair and felt my body cooling down where it had been so intense.

Mycroft                       "Very." I kiss his cheek. "Very good. Amazing." I trace a finger lazily along his chest. "For you, as well." I chuckle. I could see that his experience was very similar to my own, in fact.

Greg                             "Yeah. Have you ever experienced that sort of thing before?" I asked as I relaxed back into the sheets, quite happy to fall asleep here but we still had to work with the evidence we got from Irene Adler. What we already had and just the small stuff.

Mycroft                       "No... I've never trusted myself enough... trusted my partner enough..." I motion with my bare hand, as I kiss his shoulder.

Greg                             "Do you wanna know what I saw? I even heard your voice at the time." I smiled as I turned my head to look at him and shuffled closer, so I could curl against him in a small cuddle.

Mycroft                       "Would it be cheating if I told you I already knew?" I smile at him.

Greg                             "No. I was just checking.  We’re gonna have to get dressed at some point. Get some work done." I smirk back but lay my head in the crook of his neck, listening to his heart beat again. I was almost completely back to 100% again after the septicemia.

Mycroft                       "I am in favor of that... after a shower and a short nap." I slide out of bed, pulling him along with me, and head for the en suite. As steam fills the room, I pull him into the shower with me.

Greg                             We wash each other happily in the shower and I only slept for half an hour with Mycroft in bed until I had to get up. I got changed into casual bottoms and a hoody, grabbing my laptop and got to writing Miss Adler’s statement while also looking at body camera footage from where they caught Irene.


	37. Caught in the Act?

Mycroft                       I wake to find that Greg has already gotten up. I get dressed and sleepily head to my office to find him on his laptop. I walk behind him and put my arms around him, nuzzling against his neck. "Back to work, I see..."

Greg                             "Just the small things. I’ve found how much tranquilizer can down a strong meta like Seb. I have a few friends who owe me a favour and can supply it to us, we just need to find a way to separate him from Jim and then dealing with Sally without drawing attention to ourselves. " I smiled as I sat back against his arms.

Mycroft                       "Finding a way to draw either of them out might be a challenge. We don't know where they are, and we don't have a clear picture of what Jim looks like." I frown.

Greg                             "We don't have a clear picture of what Jim looks like but we know what Seb looks like, there must be someone that must have seen them together and we know what sort of area they're working with at the moment. We'll know when they move, who they're talking to and our last resort is getting a strong meta working for us to go undercover. "I waved at my laptop, that being dangerous too.

Mycroft                       "Mmmm. That's a thought, as a last resort." I stifle a yawn. "I fear I've over-extended myself a bit today... Irene is a lot stronger than she looks, to start with. I hate to abandon you, but I need more sleep." I kiss Greg on the temple and give his shoulders a squeeze.

Greg                             "I'll wake you when I've made something for dinner." I turned slightly to smile up at him, my hand squeezing his arm and I watched him leave to head back upstairs. My eyes skim over live feeds and I spot someone that I recognise wandering around a drug den. It makes my blood boil.

Sherlock                     Tugging my hood down, I seem not to notice the hidden camera following me as I hesitate on the steps of the den, not entering but not leaving yet

Greg                             I shake my head and get up angrily from the chair, scribbling a note for Mycroft that I was just heading out for ingredients for something for dinner. I shouldn't be too long and I left it on the kitchen counter as I rushed out. I knew he would still be there by the time I got there in a cab.

Sherlock                     My hands are shoved deep in my pockets, turning and striding away from the run down, boarded up house, back towards the main street. I'm unaware I'm being watched still by the cameras placed by my brother

Greg                             I got the feed linked up to my phone and turned the corner just as Sherlock is striding back towards the main street. I jog to catch up to him, my footsteps obviously giving me away as I see his head turn to see me for a brief second.

Sherlock                     My eyes widen under the hood, hands coming out of my pockets and straight away sprinting off into a dead run without waiting, heading towards the main road

Greg                             I swear under my breath before darting after him, narrowly missing being hit by a car as we both race across the main road and then into a main shopping area. I had done this too many times to know Sherlock wasn't that different from perpetrators I'd chased in the past. I knew how to weave through the public easy.

Sherlock                     Leaping over a barrier, I land on a ramp, tearing off but not taking the main, public way in which I may lose Lestrade. Instead I dart through a shop, tearing through the 'staff only' door and through a storeroom, throwing open the fire exit and into an alley

Greg                             I know what he's doing going through a shop and turn round the corner to the back where I know there's an alley. I jump over a wall, taking Sherlock to the ground where he's just coming out of the fire exit door. Anybody would think I was an officer chasing a suspect.

Sherlock                     We tumble into the dirt of the alley, grunting as I'm bullied into some stacked up rubbish bags. I end up on my back, panting, winded and a little dazed

Greg                             "You’re lucky I don't have my gun on me, Sherlock." I say breathlessly as I wave off the staff of the shop he's just ran through, glaring down at him where I'm keeping him on the pile of rubbish bags.

Sherlock                     My face suddenly slides into a sunny, eager look, "Ah Lestrade. Perfect. Just the man I wanted to see."

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, don't give me that crap. You're lucky your brother didn't see the feed of you hanging around a drug den." I growled as I sat up and brushed away some of the dirt on my coat.

Sherlock                     I remain lounging in the bin bags, almost as relaxed as if I was on the sofa back at 221B, "I suppose you had better arrest me."

Greg                             "I don't have anything to arrest you for since you probably don't have anything on you... Do you?" I sighed as I rubbed my face, anger pumping through me.

Sherlock                     My arms stretch up lazily, before I hop to my feet, eyes bright, "Only this." My hand reaches into my pocket, pulling out the one small, cream-coloured pill, "But I wouldn't recommend arresting me for it. It's prescription."

Greg                             "Do you mean prescription? And where's the box it came from if its prescription? Where's the prescription sheet for it from the doctor?" I ask as I pace and don't even try to take the pill from him. I was debating taking him back to Mycroft’s flat while he was asleep.

Sherlock                     My hand folds up over the pill again, pushing it back inside my hoodie and spreading my arms with a smug smile, "I'm sure I could get one of those things from a friendly doctor. Now, if that's all, I'll be heading off." Turning, I try to start off again

Greg                             "Uh, no, no, no chance. You're coming with me back to Mycroft’s. I'll have to sort out the paperwork later on, but we need to sort this out." I grab his shoulder angrily, staring to pull him back down the alley where we can hail a cab from somewhere.

Sherlock                     This time I actually start to struggle, looking shocked, "No. NO! You can't. On what grounds? Let me GO."

Greg                             "On the grounds that you are in with drugs again. He's your brother and we need to sort this out together." I use both hands to grip him to my side, physically chucking him into the cab that soon pulled up and I gave the driver the address.

Sherlock                     My look is still rather wild, shaking my head, "I don't think so." Leaning forwards, I attempt to speak to the driver, "221 Baker street."

Greg                             "Nope, I’m gonna have to book you in at New Scotland Yard. Change of plan, mate - Scotland Yard, please." I push him back into the seat and speak to the driver myself, handing him an extra tenner into his hand.

Sherlock                     "What?" I snap, then sink down into the seat, all the fight going out of me as I fold my arms, lips pouting into a sulk, "Fine!"

Greg                             "I can't let you get away with dealing in drugs that you don't even know what's in them. Sherlock, I'm doing this to protect you." I snap back and rub my head where I know Mycroft is going to get angry, upset.

Sherlock                     My eyes roll, "I wasn't dealing with drugs. I told you." I notice the cabbie is paying a little too much attention to us. "I can protect myself. I don't need you. I don't need my brother. I don't need anyone."

Greg                             "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Sherlock. Me and your brother are going to be doing this until the day we die. And you had drugs on you, you were seen hanging around a drug den. And don't pull any undercover crap on me." I growl as I fold my arms and chew on my lip.

Sherlock                     "I did not have drugs!" I come alive again, sitting up and barking the words out in irritation. "You're over reacting."

Greg                             "Then what's the pill in your pocket for God's sake! And with how many times I've saved your arse over this shit, I have to be like this." I wave at his coat and pull him out when we get to the yard. I know this will be quite a scene, but I stay calm.

Sherlock                     Struggling still, I'm dragged along by my hoodie, barking out, "Unhand me. Now."

Greg                             "Just keep following me." I growled as I stood him up straighter, marching him in through the office where I see Sally and Anderson perk up. I explain to custody officers that I'll be booking Sherlock in and within half an hour, I got him booked into a cell with minimal fuss. Along with the pill to be tested at Bart’s.

Sherlock                     Slouching back on the narrow seat in the cells, my arms are folded, glaring at the door to freedom and kicking my heels up and down. I seem quite resigned now to sit and wait.

Greg                             I work through the paperwork for Sherlocks misdemeanor of possession of drugs and then perhaps dealing it. I opened the little slit of the cell, seeing him look up. "I'm gonna have to leave you in here for tonight but me and Mycroft will be back in the morning." I explained.

Sherlock                     Leaping up to my feet, I stride to the door, snapping, "Rosie. My daughter. I need to get back for her."

Greg                             "Mrs. Hudson is looking after her. I phoned her, and she agreed to look after her for the night." I said softly, knowing certain people were in earshot.

Sherlock                     My hands reach out to the small slit, raising my voice higher, "Come on, just let me out. I'll get back to Rosie and we can just forget this"

Greg                             "I'm sorry, Sherlock, but I can't just overlook this. Rosie will be looked after." I shook my head and passed Sally in the corridor where I was heading out to somehow make my way back to Mycroft’s. I had to explain this shit to him yet.

Sherlock                     The door shakes as I kick it, before turning and flopping back down onto the bench in a major sulk.

Greg                             I paid for a cab back and picked up some pizzas along the way, too angry and exhausted from what I'd just done to cook and it was something easy to put in the oven. I found Mycroft awake and walking again when I came into the kitchen where he was just clearing up a few things.

Mycroft                       I look at Greg, confused. "I thought you were going to cook..." I stop dead in my tracks when I see the look on his face. "What happened?" I say, suddenly concerned.

Greg                             "It's Sherlock. I was watching some feed of possible areas where Moriarty may go or Seb may go and I spotted Sherlock hanging around a drugs den. When I eventually caught up with him, I found a pill on him. Not sure what it is yet, I gave it to Molly to examine but he's hauled up in a cell right now. "I explained calmly as I put the shopping bag down on the side, slipping my coat off.

Mycroft                       I get very quiet. "Was he high?" I ask.

Greg                             "No, I checked for that sort of thing. He's fine." I shake my head and tried to take a step towards him but stop when he moves back from me. I sigh, wondering what the hell Sherlock was playing at.

Mycroft                       "Pills are not his usual choice..." I wonder aloud. "Perhaps there is more to this...  Who is on duty tonight?"

Greg                             "It's Sally and new-ish guy, name of Myers." I sit down at the island and had an inkling there was more to this, but I didn't like how Mycroft was holding himself right now.

Mycroft                       "And Sally is working with Moriarty." I nod. "Moriarty is trying to isolate Sherlock, to make him more amenable to working with him. This would be the final step - separating him from his 'daughter', and from me."

Greg                             I rub my face as it all clicks into place, my eyes looking back up at Mycroft again. "So, we keep going with this facade. Have a heated argument between you two in the morning over Rosie. I called John on my way back to let him know what was going on anyway." I sighed.

Mycroft                       "I assume John was at least somewhat aware of Sherlock's plan?"

Greg                             "I assume so because he was rather calm." I nodded and wished we'd have been let in to whatever he was planning so we didn't have to go through all of this.

Mycroft                       I chuckle. "Yes, Sherlock never tells me what's going on, either. What time shall we start Act 2 of Sherlock's little show?"

Greg                             "Not too early. We have to make it believable and like I dragged you there to bail him against your will rather than you rushing there." I lean on my hand and I'm not smiling yet, it being a whole thing in my head where I was planning to get him detoxed again and supporting Mycroft through it too.

Mycroft                       "You understand, this is all a ploy on Sherlock's part... you had said our last resort to get to Moriarty would be to enlist the aid of a strong meta to trap him... Sherlock has volunteered."

Greg                             "Oh no… No, no, no... No chance, that's too dangerous." I get up and shake my head, waving my hands in the same way and I know what they were trying to do but there were others we could use. Sherlock getting involved with Moriarty when Jim has an obsession is way too dangerous to risk.

Mycroft                       "He's already on the path - not much we can do about it now but protect him as best we can." I shrug helplessly.

Greg                             "I don't know how much I can protect him, that's the thing. If Moriarty does have an obsession with him, we don't know what he's going to do. We need to work on keeping strong metas from joining and making the group bigger, and then what we thought of earlier, knocking Seb out after we get him on his own and hold him as bait. "I ranted as I paced the kitchen.

Mycroft                       "Having Sherlock on the inside will make it easier to get Moran, but it may also make Moran less valuable." I sit at the table. "Stop pacing, Greg - sit for a moment."

Greg                             "Pacing helps me think. And we need to get what's most valuable to Jim and at the moment, that's Sebastian according to Irene and from what we heard from Oliver." I rubbed my face and didn't know all my feelings were swimming around the room for Mycroft as I tried to think about what to do.

Mycroft                       "GREG!" I snap. "I really need you to sit... calm down... stop thinking..." I rub my temples. "Just... for a minute. Please." It was like I was reading him, but I wasn't touching him. Perhaps this is what he was talking about earlier.

Greg                             I jump at him snapping and spot him rubbing his temples so I do sit down, folding my arms on the island and worrying my lip again. It was a hard decision and it was one that we couldn't fuck up for the sake of the victims and Sherlock’s safety.

Mycroft                       "When will you have results back on the pill Sherlock had in his possession?" I ask quietly, trying to ignore the excessive noise in my head.

Greg                             "Not until tomorrow morning now." I said softly and worried that us being connected or soul mates or whatever was making his head hurt where I was worrying so much. It being my police head mainly.

Mycroft                       "As loath as I am to suggest this, we are going to have to trust my brother." I look up at Greg leaning against the counter. "Tomorrow morning, you will go to work as normal. I will arrive shortly thereafter, and Sherlock and I will argue. I will bail him out and return with him to Baker Street. Keep the test results to yourself - do NOT share them with anyone else in your division. Bring the results to Baker Street in the afternoon."

Greg                             "I don't like it but it's the only thing we can do." I sighed in agreement, rubbing my face with both hands now and it was that the pills contents and everything was on a very hush hush basis. I dropped my hands when I felt sympathy and reassurance now floating around the room from Mycroft.


	38. A Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sally is played by MoonshineD

Sally                            "Oi. Wanker! Get up!" I throw a fag at Sherlock and hit his sleeping self right in the forehead.

Sherlock                     My eyes open wide, hand shooting out to catch the smoke before it hits the ground, before swinging my legs off the bench and scowling at Sally, "Has my brother come to make bail yet?"

Sally                            "Ha. You really think Mr. British Government gonna bail you out of this one?" I shake my head. "He hadta heard by now. Hasn't called."

Sherlock                     I slide the smoke between my lips, standing and twitching it at her as a hint for a light, speaking around it, "That's not right. He should have known about this even before Lestrade brought me in. He always knows."

Sally                            I light his smoke. "Oi I'm sure he knows. He just don't care." I shrug. "Happens. Lotsa times when an addict relapses the family just gives up on 'em. Looks like he finally got done with you."

Sherlock                     Flopping back onto the bench I shake my head, "Don't be an idiot Sally. He'll come, he always does. I'm sure he's just making me worry before he turns up and I can get home to my daughter."

Sally                            "I couldn't help but here you askin’ Lestrade if you could call her. Shame he said no." I loop my thumb through my belt right above where my cell phone is. "A true friend understands when a kid’s involved you gotta make allowances."

Sherlock                     I sit up, eyes focusing sharply on her. "I'm not using Sally. You've seen me when I'm high. It was just a little something to help me forget."

Sally                            Pfft "it's always a little somethin’, Lock. You're not as high as I've seen ya before, but I can see you've sunk pretty low. First losing John, then finding out you’re a dad, then losing that cute little girl...? That would break anyone. Even you."

Sherlock                     Inhaling deeply, I blow it out in a long stream, "I won't lose her. They won't take her away." My voice is sharp, but a tiny little tremor enters the bottom register, "I'm all she has."

Sally                            I reach my hand through the bars and pat his shoulder. "Hate to be the one who tells you, but I'm gonna be real honest, friends should be real honest." Once he finally looks at me I take a deep breath. "You’ve already lost her. Paper work came past the desk hours ago."

Sherlock                     My jaw drops open, the lit fag falling out and burning a hole in the hem of my hoodie, hands flying up to the bars on the slit. "No." My head starts to shake, eyes wide and skin paling, "Sally, no. He can't do that. Tell Mycroft he can't do that. I'm her father."

Sally                            "Too late. You really can't be surprised, can you? Now that you have a little girl he doesn’t need to clean up your messes. He’s got a new Holmes to take care of. Who knows, maybe he'll let you visit."

Sherlock                     I throw my full weight against the door, voice coloured with anguish, "Please, I've already lost everything with John. She was meant to be a second chance."

Sally                            "You really want a second chance?" I look around to see no one listening. "Look. I got a friend. Real reclusive type. Been on me for years to be introduced to _The_ Sherlock Holmes. He's read John's blog, well... the one John used to do." I start to kinda feel bad. Kinda. "He's even read your ash thingy. He really wants to meet you. He's got friends that can guarantee you that second chance. And guarantee Rosie will be there with you." I offer him another smoke waiting for him to show any interest or not.

Sherlock                     There's no hesitation, sliding my hand to take it, shaking visible and desperation in my eyes, "No one is powerful enough to stand up to my brother when he has his mind fixed on something. Oh god, Sally, oh god, what have I done... he's taking her away. I've got no one..."

Sally                            I pat his shoulder again. "Relax Sherlock. My friend’s got a lot of power. More power than your brother ever dreamed of."

Sherlock                     My usually sure fingers fumble the smoke, before making it into my mouth and leaning in for a light, "That can't be true. Mycroft is the power behind this country."

Sally                            I scoff at his innocence. "Ya. This Country maybe. Not the World. He's not the end all and be all."

Sherlock                     It's obvious I'm starting to consider her words, a desperate man seeing a ray of hope. "Who?" The question is accompanied by a breathy exhale of smoke

Sally                            His misplaced loyalty to his brother is starting to aggravate me to no end. "Look. Mycroft may be powerful but he's not as Almighty as he likes to believe. If England were to fall, not saying she will just saying IF, he'd have nothing. Be nothing."

Sherlock                     Nodding, I lean into the door, taking a long drag and blowing it out, before nodding, "What would you...friend, want in return? Just to meet me?"

Sally                            Finally he's getting it. "Yeah. Just wants to meet you. Probably gonna fan boy and ask for an autograph or something." I check for signs he's telling the truth. All I see is a broken and used up addict. "I'll tell him I talked to you and you wanna meet him. He'll contact you in a few days. Probably by text." I hand Sherlock the pack of cigarettes and lighter. "Here, take them. No one will be surprised you snuck smokes into the jail cell." I turn to walk away but need to say one last thing. "Sherlock, I've known for years your No Sentiment bull was an act. I get why you did it. No one wants a broken heart. Probably the same reason I stay with that dick Anderson. Even though he's got a gorgeously big cock, he's still a grade A twit. And I'd miss him." My own stupid heart makes me tear up. "I'd miss him and it would break my foolish heart. Don't be foolish like me. Listen to what my friend offers you and think about Rosie. Is she really better off with your brother? Or should you be her Dad? Just listen to him."

Sherlock                     My head drops, then I let myself slide down the inside of the door, resting my head back onto the cool metal, before finding my voice, "You can do far better than Anderson, Sally." I try not to shiver at her description of his attributes.


	39. Laying The Trap

Sherlock                     My heels kick against the bare metal of the uncomfortable chair, my gaze sweeping around the interrogation room. Sally has left me there with a few kindly words and a large cup of coffee. The good stuff. From the coffee maker in Lestrade's office and not the terrible machine in the foyer. She didn't tell me, but I know that means my brother is on his way.

Mycroft                       I nod to Sally grimly and she opens the door to the room where Sherlock is waiting. I can only hope I am right about his plan. "Brother..." I eye him as the door closes behind me. "Back to your old habits, I see.

Sherlock                     Reaching up, I tug my hood down, slouching in the chair. My eyes though are sharp, flickering around, glancing at all the usual location for cameras, "I thought I smelled the scent of pompous circumstance."

Mycroft                       "Juvenile." I pointedly look at the camera in the corner, then smile at Sherlock. Greg has made sure the cameras are temporarily disabled in this room, but I know the right people can hear our conversation. "I would say I'm disappointed, but I can't say this is unexpected.

Sherlock                     My shoulders relax slightly, nodding to my brother, my fingers start flicking in what would seem to outsiders to be a nervous, anxious little tic, "What would you expect? How could you ever understand what I'm going through?" I snap loudly

Mycroft                       "What was it this time? Cocaine? Or did you try something new?" I take a seat at the table across from him, slipping off one glove.

Sherlock                     I almost lunge across the table, growling, "I'm not high Mycroft."

Mycroft                       "Prove it." I snarl at him, placing my bare hand Palm up in the middle of the table.

Sherlock                     "Fine. If that's what it takes." My hand makes no move to take his though, instead gripping the edges of the table. Then I seem to change my mind. "Wouldn't a blood test be easier?"

Mycroft                       I huff. "Disappointing. I warned you what would happen, if we found ourselves here again.

Sherlock                     The anger drops from my face, shaking my head, "It was just once. Just a little pill to ease the pain. To help me forget."

Mycroft                       "It is just the first step on a slippery slope, Sherlock. we both know where it leads." I sit back and clear my throat. "You are booked on the last flight to Switzerland tonight, and will be spending the next 6 months in a rehab center there.  I will, of course, be taking you to Baker Street so you can pack and say your good-byes.”

Sherlock                     The chair goes flying backwards to clatter against the wall, my hands thumping down hard onto the thin table, "NO. I will do not such thing. I. Am. Not. High." Each word is growled in his arrogant, haughty face.

Mycroft                       I give him a broad smile, and nod slowly. "You no longer have a choice in the matter, brother.”

Sherlock                     "Why? Why are you doing this?" My face grows even closer to his smug one, "I've lost everything. If you do this, if you take Rosie and send me away, you'll destroy me"

Mycroft                       "Better she forget you than have to watch you drug yourself into Oblivion.”

Sherlock                     My teeth grit, then I move fast, grabbing the chair and dragging it back with an ear-piercing screech, flopping down in it and slamming my hand, palm up, onto the table, "I am not high."

Mycroft                       "Of course you're not." I say in a syrupy, unbelieving voice as I grab his hand firmly. I look him right in the eye.

Sherlock                     My eyes meet his firmly, intense, dropping my usual barriers so he can read me utterly, knowing he'll see the truth of my plans

Mycroft                       I smile at him silently as my theory is confirmed. I am relieved that he knows that I am following his plan, to make him seem broken and desperate. My hand slips away from his, and I get to my feet. "I understand there is some legal paperwork I will need to take care of, then I will take you to Baker Street to pack."

Sherlock                     "Legal... no." The chair goes flying back again. "It was just one pill Mycroft. You can't take her away."

Mycroft                       "It's as good as done, brother. My assistant will bring her to my flat when I take you to meet your flight." I turn toward the door.

Sherlock                     My face falls, skin paling, before I drop down, sliding against the wall to curl into a broken ball on the floor, arms wrapped around my legs, forehead resting on my knees

Mycroft                       I walk out of the interrogation room to find half the department standing outside the door, dumbfounded at the spectacular argument they all overheard. "Greg, can you please take Sherlock to my car - the driver is waiting out front. DS Donovan here can provide me with the paperwork to release Sherlock to my custody."

Greg                             I had been anxiously waiting outside the door listening to the pair of them arguing, it not taking me to be an amazing actor to make it look like my heart and face had sunk. I marched inside the interrogation room, pulling Sherlock up by his arm and barked that he needed to walk to get to the car outside.

Sherlock                     For once I seem in no mood to argue. In fact, I remain quiet, eyes dead in my blank face. I don't struggle or even resist, just stumbling along besides him, through the corridors of NSY towards the car

Greg                             I tried to keep my grip not painfully tight as I walked him through New Scotland Yard and I breathed out in relief once I'd gotten him in the back to then sit in the passenger side of Mycroft’s car. I hated acting like that, my hand running through my hair

Mycroft                       I follow a shell-shocked Donovan to her desk, where she pulls out a file. I carefully review the paperwork, and sign where she indicates. "Was that for real? You're sending him to Switzerland?" she asks.

"Yes. The clinic comes highly recommended. Hopefully, 6 months is long enough this time." I reply quietly.

"What about his kid?"

"She will be cared for. I have already made arrangements." I reply coldly, turning to leave the office and head down to the car, where I knew Sherlock and Greg were waiting.

Sherlock                     I'm curled up in the back seat of the car, still silent and passive, staring into thin air

Greg                             The car was quiet until we were well away from Scotland Yard and Sherlock sat up properly, putting his seatbelt on after I glared at him. "So, what's the plan when we get to Baker Street?" I ask softly

Sherlock                     My lips purse, glancing around and shaking my head, grunting, "Not here. We'll talk when we get to 221B."

Greg                             I roll my eyes and I can feel the anxiety coming from Mycroft and myself in the car. We were let in by Mrs. Hudson and saw Sherlock flying up the stairs to 221B, me and his brother slowly climbing the stairs with trepidation.

Mycroft                       I close the door to the flat behind me as I enter. "My apologizes, brother... that was unpleasant… but necessary"

Sherlock                     The slouching, tired figure falls away from me, racing towards the kitchen with alert, bright eyes, "John. It worked."

John                             I turn from the counter to step towards him. “I’m glad. I was worried sick.” I peer around to look at Greg. “Did you really have to arrest him?”

Sherlock                     My arms wrap around John happily, kissing his ear and jaw while he berates Lestrade.

Greg                             "I had to make it believable, didn’t I? And I didn’t know what was going on so I was going to take it seriously until I knew otherwise." I clenched my jaw as I hadn’t enjoyed doing it, my eyes meeting John's. All while Sherlock was stood there happily.

Mycroft                       "Based on my conversation with Sally, I think we were quite believable. She was positively shocked that I plan to put you on a plane tonight..."

John                             I turn my head to meet Sherlock’s lips, still looking back at Greg and Mycroft. “You thought it was real and you still took him in? Without calling me first?”

Greg                             "I didn’t know any better John, we've been through this shit before and I promised Mycroft that I would do everything in my power to help him detox again or help him and you've not been through everything we have. We were around long before you." I snap where I didn’t understand why John was targeting me when it was all a ruse anyway.

Sherlock                     My eyes roll, growing a little tired of the arguing when all the attention should be on me and my wonderful plan. Letting go of John I swan back between them, beaming, "You do know I have no intention of getting on any plane tonight. In fact, tonight, I believe I have a drug den to visit."

Mycroft                       "I'm sure you will find a suitable way to escape my supervision this evening," I grin at him. "Do try to keep us apprised of your plans, though."

Sherlock                     Nodding firmly, I turn back to Lestrade, "I'm sure Sally will be very interested to know I've managed to slip away from your very lax security." My attention drifts back to John, suddenly real, honest regret entering my face, "We have discussed and planning for this moment. Argued. Extensively."

John                             My face falls, but then I steel myself, standing up a bit straighter. “Tonight? You’re leaving again?”

Sherlock                     "You know it needs to be done." My shoulders slump a little, even as my soldier stands taller. "You have to take Rosie and go with Mycroft and Lestrade. They'll be better able to protect you both while I infiltrate Moriarty's ranks."

John                             I give a stiff nod, looking over his face. The corner of my mouth turns up, my face softening. “I like you a bit scruffy like this.” My had comes up to brush along his jaw.

Mycroft                       I clear my throat, drawing John and Sherlock's attention. "So, this is your plan, brother mine. What is our next step?"

Sherlock                     My cheek dips into his hand a moment, my eyes closing and regret washing over me, before I whisper, "Soldiers today." Turning sharply to Lestrade and Mycroft, I pull myself up once more. "Tonight, you shall come with several people to escort myself and Rosie. We'll drive to your house, so I can say good bye to her." A little smirk twists my lips to one side, "No one will notice John going out among the other security details. Once at your house, I can make my great escape, while John and Rosie are taken inside to safety."

Mycroft                       I nod quietly, and motion to Greg to take a seat at the kitchen table. "Greg will remain here, 'supervising' - to ensure your compliance, as far as anyone can see. I will return later this evening to put things in motion."

Greg                             "How exactly are you going to escape Sherlock? They know I’m not stupid." I said softly as I sat at the kitchen table, listening to Mycroft heading downstairs where he was going to start putting things together.

Sherlock                     My arms go to John, trying to loop around him to attach myself to his back, nuzzling his neck from behind as I grunt, "Do they? I was thinking of just teleporting away in the confusion. I'm sure Rosie can create a nice diversion for us while at my brother's house."

Greg                             "It can’t be that simple...They know I know about metas and how you teleport." I rubbed my face and saw John was still a little put up with me, my eyes mainly staying on Sherlock.

Sherlock                     I seem utterly unbothered by the details now, a hand stroking down John's chest, "Rosie can be very diverting when she puts her mind to it. She's a very good actor. Very much like Mary. Brave also, like my doctor here."

John                             My head falls back on his shoulder as he holds me, rocking us back and forth. “I don’t want her involved more than necessary. We talked about that.”

Sherlock                     "She'll be perfectly safe John." My lips dip into the curve of his shoulder, rubbing my scruffy jaw on his skin, "You'll be hidden among Mycroft's security people and we'll be just outside his house. All she has to do is draw the attention of everyone to herself, so I can escape. She'll good at attention hogging."

John                             “I know. I just want the two of you to come back to me safe. It kills me that I can’t be there with you.” I lean into his lips a bit but then suddenly remember that Greg is in the kitchen with us, and my face flushes.

Greg                             I’m looking through my phone and see John's face flush out of the corner of my eye, my hand waving over at them. "Don’t mind me, I'll just look through my work email." I muttered and just wanted to be with Mycroft again.

Sherlock                     "You'll be with Rosie." I seem to have no hesitation in leaning in for a fuller kiss, "You have to be with her at Mycroft's house to stop him corrupting her. You'll have fun. You'll bond with her. Then when it's time, you can come and help me destroy Moran and Moriarty." I finish with a wide, simple little smile.

Greg                             "Don’t take all the glory, boys." I raised an eyebrow over to them as it felt like me and Mycroft were being pushed out, it taking a lot of effort on our parts and I'd almost been killed by Sebastian in my own car.

John                             Sherlock steps away to get cleaned up from his night in lock up, as Greg speaks up. “Take all the glory? Really Greg? You think I like being shut up here, playing housewife? Not being able to help at ALL.”

Greg                             "Oh wah, John, you're lucky you're here at all, me and Mycroft spoke about sending you to a safe house out in the country and you now feel what I feel when you and Sherlock go off on a case. I’m left without anything, unable to do anything." I said angrily, and I'd barely slept last night with arresting Sherlock yesterday.

John                             “That may have been preferable actually. Then I wouldn’t have to watch you all go in and out with me trapped here. And then last night.... Sherlock was gone for hours... you weren’t supposed to arrest him. That wasn’t part of the plan. You made him miss his check in time.”

Greg                             "Well as I said earlier, I didn’t know about the plan so didn’t know Sherlock hanging around crack dens was part of the plan to make it look like he was dealing in drugs again. I was taking it seriously and couldn’t just be lenient with him as a police officer just because of some check in time and you being his mother." I snapped, wanting to leave but had to follow this plan to make sure it goes well.

John                             I take a step towards where he was sitting at the table. “I’m his partner. His friend. I know you and Mycroft cared for him and kept tabs on him before I was in the picture. I’m grateful for that. I really am. But I know him better. I -love- him. Mycroft has trusted me with his well-being for the last few years. And I take it very seriously.”

Greg                             "There's loving someone John and not seeing the reality of situations because your blind by your feelings. Moriarty and Sebastian are dangerous men by themselves, let alone together and he's going in to take them down by himself. I don’t think he nor Jim or Seb are going to be talking about your 'love' for him." I roll my eyes and put my phone away into my pocket.

John                             “You know what? Fuck You, Greg!” I lean forward a bit, lowering my voice, and sniffing. “Don’t you think I know that? They tried to kill me first! But the point... the point is... after all this time, you don’t consider me important enough to Sherlock. You don’t consider me his partner. To call me if he needed me. If something had happened. What if this had been real, Greg?” My voice cracks a bit. “What if this had been real?” I take a breath and continue. “I don’t know if it has something to do with you and Sherlock, or if it’s your own personal issues about our relationship. I would have thought that with everything going on between you and Mycroft you would understand. But I don’t appreciate you shutting me out.”

Greg                             "I’m not trying to shut you out and I don’t appreciate you making me look like the bad guy arresting Sherlock yesterday. If you'd seen how cold Mycroft was at the Yard, I’m sure you'd be biting his head off... we're all stressed and tired from this Seb and Moriarty shit and you've got to get your head out of your own arse to man up to what's going on." I growled back and wasn't one to be intimidated. I really hoped Mycroft wasn’t going to be much longer.

John                             “But you fucking did! I’m not talking about this morning. Mycroft knew what was going on then. Last night-you-didn’t...You know what? What-the-fuck-ever! You’re not listening to what I have to say.... just worried about being a good little soldier boy for Mycroft.” I throw my hands up heading for the hallway. “You let me know when I’m needed, yeah?” I storm into the bedroom, slamming the door.


	40. Tension

Mycroft                       Having taken care of some minor details, I return to Baker Street and head directly upstairs. I can hear raised voices followed by the slamming of a door, and walk in to find Greg in the kitchen, obviously angry.

Greg                             I had stood up to get a drink of water, not hearing Mycroft come in as I was stood against the worktop. Little soldier boy for Mycroft, how fucking childish. John needed to step up and suck it up with what was going on and now he was being moved so he should be grateful. He could have asked Mycroft at any time about what was going on.

Mycroft                       I look at Greg and shudder, like the room has suddenly become icy. "What the hell happened? Where's John?"

Greg                             "He's upstairs and he was being a prick. I tried to put him in his place." I sighed as I put the glass in the sink and folded my arms, leaning against the worktop trying to calm down a bit. The room felt horribly icy and I didn’t want to take it out on Mycroft.

Mycroft                       I shake my head. "This whole situation is stressful. For John, especially, I fear. Perhaps some things have been handled less-than-ideally, by all parties." I walk up to Greg somewhat cautiously and rest my hand on his shoulder. "If things go according to Sherlock's plan, we will be putting an end to things in short order."

Greg                             "He's got to suck it up with having to stay in the flat or with Rosie while Sherlock puts himself on the line. I just find whining irritating when I’m tired and we all need to take down Moriarty and Sebastian, not just John and Sherlock." I shook my own head, waving my hand at him.

Mycroft                       "Give him some time to cool off. I'm sure he and Sherlock will discuss things before it's time to leave Baker Street. They will need to talk to Rosie about her part in the plan, after all."

Greg                             "John will probably be annoyed that his own daughter is more involved in the case than he is." I rolled my eyes and only looked at him properly when he used one of his gloved hands to cup my face with a smirk. It wasn’t very often I lost my patience or shouted like that.

Mycroft                       "And you would be just as frustrated if you were in his position." I kiss him lightly.

Greg                             "I would but you know what sort of person I am compared to John." I grumbled as he kissed me lightly, it bringing the room back up to a better temperature. I put my hands on his waist and still had to get john and Rosie to Mycroft’s flat.

Mycroft                       "When Sherlock and John are ready, we will head to my flat." I take a seat at the table to wait.

John                             I had a chance to talk to Sherlock and cool down after the argument with Greg. I exit the bedroom, after insisting that Sherlock take a short rest before we leave. Brushing my hand through my hair, I bypass the kitchen and head up the stairs to Rosie’s room. I knock lightly before opening the door.

Rosie                           "What’s up? What's with all the yelling?" I had been texting with Charlie bout being a secret agent. We were trying to come up with a cool spy name.

John                             “It’s nothing.” I rub the back of my neck. “Greg and I were having a disagreement.”

Rosie                           Setting my phone down I get started getting the rest of my stuff packed. "Bout Papa Lock? And the plan?"

John                             “Something like that.” I sit down on the edge of the bed. “So today, we are moving to Mycroft’s house. It’ll be safer there for us. We don’t know how long Sherlock will be gone so you should pack a bag. Clothes for a few days... things to do.  Then when everything’s done we can come back home. Maybe get you settled in a school?”

Rosie                           "I know. I remember I'm s’posed to keep an eye on Greg and Myc and keep track in the notebook you got me." I show Dad the notebook before I put it in my bag.

Rosie                           "Yeah... That sounds good." Sitting next to him on the bed I put my head on his shoulder. "The bees will be ok for a while til we're back."

John                             I stiffen a bit any the new contact but relax quickly, draping my arm around her back. “I’m sure. They are pretty self- sufficient. Maybe Mycroft can bring you by to check on them.”

Rosie                           "That'd be nice." I relax into the hug. "Are you really coming with or did you just say that so you and Pop would stop arguing?"

John                             “I wasn’t arguing with Papa... I was arguing with Greg... but it doesn’t matter. Grown up stuff, don’t worry about it. But no, I will be with you for a few days at Mycroft’s, unless Papa needs my help. Then I may have to go.”

Rosie                           "K." I had a hard time believing he'd stay once we got there. "Can we go talk to Lock now?"

John                             “He’s resting right now. Maybe when he gets up. Do you wanna go down stairs for a snack or something?”

Rosie                           "Sure. If they're done yelling and all..."

Sherlock                     In the bedroom, I'm restless and kicking my blankets. John insisted I slept but all I had done was lay awake and stare at the ceiling., I decide to get up, wrapping a sheet around myself and trotting off towards the kitchen

Rosie                           On the way down I see Lock coming out of his room. I run and tackle hug him. "I'm gonna miss you but I'll keep watch over Dad just like you asked." I tug him down til he's at my eye level. "And ya gotta come home. Safe. Got it?!"

Sherlock                     "Rose Marie?" I'm a little startled as the girl wraps herself around my legs, then pulls on my sheet until I'm forced to kneel. I see so much John in the set of her jaw and her firm voice and all I can do is nod in agreement

Mycroft                       I look at my watch. "Sherlock, you should get ready to leave... the last plane to Geneva leaves in 2 hours. If we are to keep up the ruse, we should leave soon... take John and Rosie to my flat..."

Sherlock                     I remain on one knee, my face falling slightly as I gaze past Rosie to where John stands, "Yes." Pulling myself up once more, I collect the sheet tighter around my lean frame, "You have clothes for John to wear to allow him to blend into your security detail?"

Mycroft                       I look over John. "Perhaps an overcoat. That should suffice." Looking over at Rosie, I nod at her. "You look ready to go, Miss Morstan."

Sherlock                     My eyes remain on John, before I beckon him, "Assist me in changing into something suitable John? While your daughter amuses my brother and Gavin out here."

Rosie                           I walk over to the other guys in the kitchen. "So..." I look back and forth from each of them. "Which one of you are gonna take me to the Zoo?"

Mycroft                       "It may be best to wait, my dear... for when your father can accompany us safely."

Rosie                           "NoPe. Papa said you'd take me. Dad says it's ok." He will say it's ok once I ask him, same thing.

Mycroft                       I smile at the memory of Sherlock and I doing this very thing to our parents. "I see. And what else have you planned for your stay with me?"

Rosie                           "Just the Zoo. Oh, and Diagon Alley."

Mycroft                       "Hmm." A vivid imagination in this child. "Very well. As soon as Sherlock and your father are ready, we will go to my flat. Once there, you and your father will accompany me inside, and my driver will take Sherlock to the airport."

Sherlock                     After what seems like forever, I swan out of the bedroom, dressed once more in my 'druggy' outfit of oversized hoodie and loose jogging bottoms. My hair is in greasy disarray my eyes are a little glazed

Rosie                           "Pop, I do not like that outfit. It's gotta go." I look him up and down. "You even smell bad. Yuck."

Greg                             I had been helping Mycroft sort out Rosie and we were finally heading out the door with John wearing Sherlocks deerstalker as a cover for his face. We had Mycroft’s car waiting just outside, myself being quiet as I had a pounding headache from where me and John had been arguing.

Sherlock                     As soon as we emerge from the flat my whole appearance changes, slouching over, hands in my pockets, shifty eyes passing from Lestrade to my brother. My face scrunches to appear meaner, crafty and stubborn. I have to be manhandled into the car as I struggle a little

Mycroft                       My driver Phillip and John - my 'security team' wrestle a surly Sherlock into the back of the car, where John, Rosie and I join him. Greg rides up front with Phillip. We take the main roads across London to my flat, ensuring we are seen by several traffic cameras en route, and arrive without incident. Once there, Greg and I step out of the car. "You may say your goodbyes now, brother." When they've finished their conversation, John - still posing as security - will escort Rosie into the house after us.

Sherlock                     Stepping up, I glance up at the building, then back down to Rosie. I try my hardest to keep my eyes off John, instead kneeling to whisper to Rosie, "Be good."

Moriarty                     "I will." I peck him on the cheek then take a big breath. "AaaaaaaAAAAHHHHHHH" I start screaming as loud as possible over and over and over. "I want my Daddy!!!" I start kicking shins of every one with in my reach.

John                             I grab Rosie on the arm and try to drag her towards the front of Mycroft’s flat.

Sherlock                     My eyes narrow, glancing around. There's still some who have their attention on me, blocking my way out. With a small smirk my eyes shift upwards, before blinking out of sight, reappearing above their heads, clinging to a balcony of the flats and swinging my legs over it.

Greg                             I hunch over in pain when Rosie kicks my shin and I wasn't expecting it to hurt so much but it felt like she'd had steel toed boots on. I then spot Sherlock teleporting elsewhere, my expression being one of pretend anger and irritation, my hand rubbing my shin as John has to literally pick up Rosie to drag her in.

Sherlock                     Glancing down, I take a last look at the people I'm leaving behind, before teleporting again, upwards, skipping from balcony to balcony until I reach the roof and off in a random direction across the tops of the buildings, each zap taking me further and further away from my family

Rosie                           As soon as my feet touch down in the foyer I dust off my hands and go to Dad. "That was....so much. Fun!!!"

Mycroft                       I close the door behind John just before he sets his daughter down, and she hugs him tightly. "I do hope that my brother managed a clean getaway. Now, what would you like for dinner, my dear?" I ask Rosie.


	41. Watching Eyes and Connections

Moriarty                     **text to Sherlock** impressive escape. ~ JM

Sherlock                     Finally I reach the roof of one of the more hidden drug dens, sighing and sitting on it a moment. Teleporting across the city has weakened me, making my head droop a little, along with the emotional vulnerability I feel. I wonder how long it will take before Sally gets wind and tells Moriarty of my escape. Suddenly my phone beeps. Pulling it out, I expect a text from my brother, so am surprised to see the message so soon from Moriarty. Slowly I text back:  
  
**Text to JM** Thank you. I take it you were watching then. -SH

Moriarty                     **text to Sherlock** I'm always watching you ~ JM

Sherlock                     **Text to JM** I don't suppose you know where I can get some good quality products? I feel a sudden need for them. -SH

Moriarty                     **text to Sherlock** I know where but I don't know if I can trust to tell you. ~JM

Sherlock                     **Text to JM** I don't have time for games. -SH  
  
The phone is stuffed back in my pocket, before I start the descent down from the roof, almost taking the door to the den off in my burst of irritation.

Moriarty                     **text to Sherlock** I'm sending you an address. Everything your heart desires will be there. Stay put once you get there. I'll be in touch. You have more friends than you think. ~JM

Sherlock                     I hesitate in the door to the den, scanning it. To my shock it's empty, deserted, yet mattresses and blankets still line the rooms. Tugging my phone out, I peer at it in suspicion, before texting back:  
  
**Text to JM** No one can give me back my heart. That died in the rubble with John Watson. All I want now is an ending. -SH

Moriarty                     **text to Sherlock** All good things... ~JM

Sherlock                     **Text to JM** Tell me where to go. -SH

Moriarty                     **text to Sherlock** Notting Hill Hostel. Rm 42. Stay there.  ~JM

Sherlock                     I take a few moments to stare at the address, before turning and exiting the den, glancing around before heading up to the rooftops once more and towards the hostel

* * *

Mycroft                       After dinner, John and Rosie head off to bed in the guest room, and Greg and I are left alone in the living room. I sit back on the sofa with a sigh.

Greg                             I put my legs up onto his as we stretch out on the sofa and both of us are glad that John and Rosie have headed off to bed. Me and John still weren't on speaking terms, Rosie being very talkative and almost hyper where the adults were just exhausted.

Mycroft                       "I trust Sherlock's judgment in this, but I do hope he's not taking any unnecessary risks."

Greg                             "I know your brother and I expect he'll take all risks. Necessary or not." I sighed and leant into his arm around my shoulders, my whole body tired.

Mycroft                       Chuckling, I nod. "Probably true." I rub his back lightly. "I have the opportunity to do some research earlier today.”

Greg                             "Yeah? What did you find?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly and just thought he meant research in terms of everything going on at the moment. Not with us, metas and all that jazz.

Mycroft                       "It seems that our... connection, for lack of a better term, is exceedingly rare." I look at him quietly. "It has only been known to occur when one party's power has a strong emotional component, much like mine."

Greg                             "Right... Does it normally happen with another strong meta? I mean, my power isn't much to be connected with..." I half frowned at him, feeling him rope his fingers through mine and smiling weakly.

Mycroft                       "The other party's power is generally a lesser one, it is true. That is the other reason it is likely John and Sherlock have not experienced this - not only is emotion not a significant part of their abilities, both of them are very strong metas."

Greg                             "Right... so... we’re going to be able to read one another? I mean, I can sort of tell what mood you're in when we're in the room together but when I touch you, I can't exactly see the emotions like you do." I said slowly and didn't think my power was that weak really.

Mycroft                       "Be thankful for that, Greg." I shake my head. "What I read indicated that we would typically sense each other's emotional state, without touch. It may be that only strong emotions trigger that for you."

Greg                             "Well. I can read weaker emotions off anybody anyway. I just guessed it was a part of my power, but I’m not sure anymore." I admitted, feeling a bit confused now as to how much my powers varied or how strong they were.

Mycroft                       "You are the first person I've ever been able to sense emotion from without touching you." I admit. "It's an odd feeling, being able to do that."

Greg                             "It’s not that bad… is it?" I had to smirk cheekily and saw his face blush when he sensed that I was thinking about doing something explicit to him in bed. I brought his hand up to kiss it, it playing my mind to what would happen if once of us was injured.

Mycroft                       I look at his silly grin, my eyes sparking. "THAT might get distracting." I say quietly in his ear. "Behave yourself..." I smile.

Greg                             I chuckle and rub my thumb across his hand, feeling him kiss the top of my head. "Did you get any other information? Like. will it get stronger, the connection? Are there any hiccups we should be aware of?" I asked softly.

Mycroft                       "I didn't find much information, so this may be a learning experience for us both. I suspect over time, as with any power, we will gain better control over it."

Greg                             "I hope so because when you're dripping with jealousy... it’s hard to ignore." I grin with what had happened with Irene Adler and knew Seb was going to be a flirt if we ever caught him. It was the plan after Sherlock had gotten involved with Moriarty.

Mycroft                       "I never thought myself the jealous type." I smile at him, pulling him just a little closer. "But I will try to limit that, when I can. Jealousy is a bitter emotion... I have felt it from you before, when I read you. But it wasn't associated with me at the time... not sure how I would process that."

Greg                             "I've always been jealous of my brother… he can move objects with his mind, developed it quite early on and he always used to tease me about mine... said it was more of a girl’s power." I nuzzle my head into his neck, knowing he'd had a cigarette after we'd returned with John with the stress of everything. It was making it hard to quit.

Mycroft                       I can feel his sadness, some jealousy. "A foolish statement. Powers are not gender-based." I relaxed into his touch. "At least you chose a worthy profession and can make use of your power in it."

Greg                             "True... He's just a car salesman… a good one at that but I think I did alright for myself." I leant up to kiss my neck to say I'd done alright with him rather than my job and he'd had the kids our parents had wanted to be grandparents when I was all about the job.

Mycroft                       "Did you plan to stay tonight?  I would like for you to" I say quietly

Greg                             "Sure. I just need to go check on Mrs. Price and then grab a few things from my flat.  I shouldn’t be too long and I'm sure John will be glad to get me out of here for an hour." I sat up a little, stretching my arms up that made me look like a cat waking up from a nap.

Mycroft                       "Once things settle back to normal, I hope you two can mend fences." I say as he slides his legs off my lap and moves to get up off the sofa. "Let me call my driver for you."

Greg                             "We'll be fine after all this is finished.  Don’t think she minds me bringing men home as long as I’m quiet about it." I joked as I got up and saw him roll his eyes, my lips pecking his head as he put his phone to his ear to notify his driver to take me to my flat.


	42. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Sharon Price is played by Lonewarg

Sharon Price             My eyes are cold as I look down at the older woman laying in her chair. It was quite easy to charm my way into her flat and even easier to push the cloth over her mouth and leave her unconscious and unable to stop me. My lips curve into an almost innocent little smile as I make my way to the kitchen, remembering my directions and fiddling with the stove until it sparks, catching the nearby curtains alight. Moving into the hallway, furthest from the growing fire, I wait, imagining it quickly burning its way through to Lestrade's flat.

Greg                             I had been quite relaxed in the back of one of Mycroft's cars until we got to the road where my flat was and it was totally cordoned off with police/ambulance/fire service everywhere. I jumped out of the car, running down the road where I could see smoke coming from Mrs. Price's flat and it looked like quite a big fire.

Sharon Price             The big, strong fireman carries me out of the smoke-filled door, coughing and covered in blackened soot, my sobs loud, "My mum, she's still in there, please."

Greg                             I showed my badge to police officers that were cutting the scene off and I jumped over it, covering my face with my jacket as I pushed through the smoke to head in. I hoped to god that Mrs. Price was still alive and found her unconscious in her arm chair in the living room.

Sharon Price             Outside the nice fireman and paramedics and fussing over me, putting a mask over my tear streaked face. My eyes are alert though and eager, watching as that wonderful DI goes haring into the building, "Please, don't let him get hurt." I sob into the oxygen mask

Greg                             I hauled up Mrs. Price while coughing through the smoke, trying to keep low and I was then covered in the soot as I appeared for paramedics to take her to check her vitals. I knew from their faces that she was gone.  I perched on the pavement so they could also give me some oxygen, but my heart had sunk over my neighbour rather than my flat.

Sharon Price             The fire burns brighter as I wave away the attentions of the medics, instead rushing towards Lestrade, "That was so brave. Is... is she all right?" My eyes are large and scared under my heavy brown fringe, turning to watch the medics work with shaking hands trying to reach for any comfort I can find

Greg                             "I’m... I’m sorry, she was unconscious when I got to her... I don’t think she'll make it..." I said weakly through the oxygen mask as the woman rushes up to me and I could only presume that she was Mrs. Price's daughter. I'd never met her but encouraged her to sit on the pavement with me.

Sharon Price             My arms are suddenly flung around the DI, starting to sob loudly, "I told mum she should get that stove replaced. She never listened."

Greg                             "I know… I know, I’m so sorry." I took the mask off when she flung her arms around me where I felt fine, my arms hugging her and doing the best I could to calm her down while the fire services finished with putting out the fire.

Sharon Price             My tears soak into his shirt, clinging to him and babbling, "I came to visit her and thought I smelled smoke. I raced in and it was already so smoky and hot in there. I tried to get her out but...but..."

Greg                             I simply rubbed her back as she sobbed into me and I held mine back where I was a more private person with emotions. I knew Mycroft would be noted of this soon with his driver still up the road, stuck there by police and I then heard the paramedics call the time of death on Mrs. Price. It was heart shattering.

Sharon Price             Wailing, I hold onto him, "She was such a good person. Did...did you know her at all?" My head turns up to him, wide eyes shimmering in pools of tears

Greg                             "I... I was her neighbor... that's my flat on fire there. She always looked out for me if she knew I was having a late shift... helped me through the period after me and the ex-wife had divorced." I nodded as she pulled back and I gave her a spare tissue I had so that she could wipe her eyes.

Sharon Price             I take the tissue, wiping my eyes and snuffling, "It...it sounds like she was like a mother to you too? I think she used to mention you. Are you George Lestrade?"

Greg                             "Greg... Greg Lestrade... yeah..." I smirked slightly where it was rare that people got my name right. I rubbed her back soothingly, watching the firefighters then going into my flat to assess the damage from the fire they'd put out minutes ago.

Sharon Price             The tissue is swiped across my eyes again, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Greg." The little mistake and his reaction makes my lips twitch in something like a smile, before falling again. My tears dry but still threaten in the wobble in my voice, "I remember her saying how nice you were. She didn't mention how brave though."

Greg                             "It’s hardly being brave, I’m a police officer so it’s just in my instincts." I say modestly with another smile, feeling my chest tighten again as they got her mother into the ambulance to take her to the hospital where she could then have a confirmed reason for death.

Sharon Price             A medic comes over and drapes a shock blanket over my trembling shoulders, trying to get me to go to hospital too. Shaking my head, I lean in closer to Greg, "I'm… fine. Please, I can't face it yet. Not knowing she's not... not coming back."

Greg                             "It’s alright, you don’t have to go to hospital yet if you're not ready. we can just stay here for a little bit." I reassured her with tightening the blanket around her arms and I was mainly also trying to keep her warm where it was beginning to rain.

Sharon Price             My head rests on his shoulder, closing my eyes and starting to sob, softer now, "I'm so sorry about your flat."

Greg                             "It’s only a flat. I can always get another one." I shook my head with a small chuckle, being glad that she was alive at least as a human life couldn’t be replaced more than a flat could. I rubbed her back and stood her up when she seemed to be calmed down enough.

Sharon Price             Tugging the blanket around me, I gaze around as if seeing the chaotic scene for the first time, before spinning back to him. In the flashing lights my eyes seem to change colour constantly, pale green to blue, to aqua, "I'm Sharon."

Greg                             "Nice to meet you Sharon. I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances. Your mum always talked about you whenever I saw her." I smiled and shook her hand, keeping my own blanket around my shoulders loosely as I really didn’t care at this point about getting wet.

Sharon Price             "I just feel so bad now." My hand tries to grasp one of his for comfort, "We had drifted apart a little these last few years. I... I got divorced and I think she missed having my husband around. Often I think she treated you as her son-in-law to make up for it." I manage a shaky smile with my words, standing and watching them try and work on the building to secure it

Greg                             "I’m sure she was proud of you all the same. She must have felt there was a connection between us where I'd split up from my ex-wife." I shook my head and barely noticed the gloves she was wearing while I was scanning the scene where they were securing both the flats. It looked like I was going to be staying with Mycroft a bit longer.

Sharon Price             My arms wrap around one of his, leaning into him and resting my forehead on his bicep, "Do...do you have anyone now?"

Greg                             "Uh... yeah, yeah, kinda. It’s a bit new really." I sighed, not thinking really that she had been coming onto me and didn’t think it was the time nor the place. I didn’t give anything away about Mycroft either just with everything about Moriarty going on.

Sharon Price             I snuffle back a little sob, forcing a smile to my lips, "I hope she'll understand how upset you are and support you. "

Greg                             "Yeah, yeah, she's fine with that sort of thing. She can read me like a book." I chuckled and checked my watch to see I'd nearly been gone an hour and a half. I didn’t want Mycroft thinking that I'd been caught up in all this...

Sharon Price             My grip on him doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, "Are… are you going to stay with her now? That might be hard with how new you said things are."

Greg                             "She'll be fine about it, I think, with my flat in pieces. I was having dinner with her anyway when I told her I was going to go check on your mum and grab a few more things from my flat." I explained, trying not to worry about the grip she had on me.

Sharon Price             "You're so lucky." Finally, I release my hands, rubbing one over my face and sniffling, "Look, can I give you my number?" I quickly add, seeing the look on his face, "Not for anything bad just... I've no one. I'm going back to my own flat all alone after the hospital and... and mum. Maybe we could get coffee sometime? Just to talk?"

Greg                             "Yeah, sure, sure, I knew your mum so well and never really got to meet you at any point. I can just check in on you now and again." I genuinely smiled and took my phone out, typing in the number as she read it and didn’t think much bad could come out of it with the grief she was going through.

Sharon Price             My smile is brighter now as I glance at the waiting ambulance, "I should... get to the hospital, to see to mum. I'm sure they'll take me." With graceful fingers, I slip the glove off one hand, offering it to him, "It was so nice to meet you Greg. I wish it wasn't like this."

Greg                             "I'll be up to the hospital in a few days to see you both, just stay safe and I wish it wasn’t like this." I take her hand to shake it for a minute, having to pull it back rather quickly as it was like a ‘bugs crawling up my arm’ kind of feeling with an edge of calm that I only ever got with Mycroft if he touched me bare handed.

Sharon Price             "Thank you so much." I seem unbothered by how fast he pulls back, my shifting eyes smiling now, "Thank you for being so brave and trying to save mum."

Greg                             "Its fine. I'll see you in a few days." I tried to look properly at her face, but she was soon off to get into the ambulance with her mum. I found Mycroft's driver further down the road now waiting for me, my clothes wet and my face covered in soot with the shock blanket being abandoned.


	43. Where There's Smoke

 

Sharon Price          My eyes are cold as I look down at the older woman lying in her chair. It was quite easy to charm my way into her flat and even easier to push the cloth over her mouth and leave her unconscious and unable to stop me. My lips curve into an almost innocent little smile as I make my way to the kitchen, remembering my directions and fiddling with the stove until it sparks, catching the nearby curtains alight. Moving into the hallway, furthest from the growing fire, I wait, imagining it quickly burning its way through to Lestrade's flat.

Greg                            I had been quite relaxed in the back of one of Mycroft's cars until we got to the road where my flat was and it was totally cordoned off with police/ambulance/fire service everywhere. I jumped out of the car, running down the road where I could see smoke coming from Mrs. Price's flat and it looked like quite a big fire.

Sharon Price          The big, strong fireman carries me out of the smoke-filled door, coughing and covered in blackened soot, my sobs loud, "My mum, she's still in there, please."

Greg                            I showed my badge to police officers that were cutting the scene off and I jumped over it, covering my face with my jacket as I pushed through the smoke to head in. I hoped to god that Mrs. Price was still alive and found her unconscious in her arm chair in the living room.

Sharon Price          Outside the nice fireman and paramedics and fussing over me, putting a mask over my tear streaked face. My eyes are alert though and eager, watching as that wonderful DI goes haring into the building, "Please, don't let him get hurt." I sob into the oxygen mask

Greg                            I hauled up Mrs. Price while coughing through the smoke, trying to keep low and I was then covered in the soot as I appeared for paramedics to take her to check her vitals. I knew from their faces that she was gone.  I perched on the pavement so they could also give me some oxygen, but my heart had sunk over my neighbour rather than my flat.

Sharon Price          The fire burns brighter as I wave away the attentions of the medics, instead rushing towards Lestrade, "That was so brave. Is... is she all right?" My eyes are large and scared under my heavy brown fringe, turning to watch the medics work with shaking hands trying to reach for any comfort I can find

Greg                            "I’m... I’m sorry, she was unconscious when I got to her... I don’t think she'll make it..." I said weakly through the oxygen mask as the woman rushes up to me and I could only presume that she was Mrs. Price's daughter. I'd never met her but encouraged her to sit on the pavement with me.

Sharon Price          My arms are suddenly flung around the DI, starting to sob loudly, "I told mum she should get that stove replaced. She never listened."

Greg                            "I know. I know, I’m so sorry..." I took the mask off when she flung her arms around me where I felt fine, my arms hugging her and doing the best I could to calm her down while the fire services finished with putting out the fire.

Sharon Price          My tears soak into his shirt, clinging to him and babbling, "I came to visit her and thought I smelled smoke. I raced in and it was already so smoky and hot in there. I tried to get her out but... but..."

Greg                            I simply rubbed her back as she sobbed into me and I held mine back where I was a more private person with emotions. I knew Mycroft would be noted of this soon with his driver still up the road, stuck there by police and I then heard the paramedics call the time of death on Mrs. Price. It was heart shattering.

Sharon Price          Wailing, I hold onto him, "She was such a good person. Did...did you know her at all?" My head turns up to him, wide eyes shimmering in pools of tears

Greg                            "I... I was her neighbor... that's my flat on fire there. She always looked out for me if she knew I was having a late shift... helped me through the period after me and the ex-wife had divorced." I nodded as she pulled back and I gave her a spare tissue I had so that she could wipe her eyes.

Sharon Price          I take the tissue, wiping my eyes and snuffling, "It... it sounds like she was like a mother to you, too? I think she used to mention you. Are you George Lestrade?"

Greg                            "Greg. Greg Lestrade. Yeah." I smirked slightly where it was rare that people got my name right. I rubbed her back soothingly, watching the firefighters then going into my flat to assess the damage from the fire they'd put out minutes ago.

Sharon Price          The tissue is swiped across my eyes again, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Greg." The little mistake and his reaction makes my lips twitch in something like a smile, before falling again. My tears dry but still threaten in the wobble in my voice, "I remember her saying how nice you were. She didn't mention how brave though."

Greg                            "It’s hardly being brave. I’m a police officer so it’s just in my instincts." I say modestly with another smile, feeling my chest tighten again as they got her mother into the ambulance to take her to the hospital where she could then have a confirmed reason for death.

Sharon Price          A medic comes over and drapes a shock blanket over my trembling shoulders, trying to get me to go to hospital too. Shaking my head, I lean in closer to Greg, "I'm... fine. Please, I can't face it yet. Not knowing she's not...not coming back."

Greg                            "It’s alright, you don’t have to go to hospital yet if you're not ready. We can just stay here for a little bit." I reassured her with tightening the blanket around her arms and I was mainly also trying to keep her warm where it was beginning to rain.

Sharon Price          My head rests on his shoulder, closing my eyes and starting to sob, softer now, "I'm so sorry about your flat."

Greg                            "It’s only a flat. I can always get another one." I shook my head with a small chuckle, being glad that she was alive at least as a human life couldn’t be replaced more than a flat could. I rubbed her back and stood her up when she seemed to be calmed down enough.

Sharon Price          Tugging the blanket around me, I gaze around as if seeing the chaotic scene for the first time, before spinning back to him. In the flashing lights my eyes seem to change colour constantly, pale green to blue, to aqua, "I'm Sharon."

Greg                            "Nice to meet you Sharon. I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances.  Your mum always talked about you whenever I saw her." I smiled and shook her hand, keeping my own blanket around my shoulders loosely as I really didn’t care at this point about getting wet.

Sharon Price          "I just feel so bad now." My hand tries to grasp one of his for comfort, "We had drifted apart a little these last few years. I... I got divorced and I think she missed having my husband around. Often I think she treated you as her son in law to make up for it." I manage a shaky smile with my words, standing and watching them try and work on the building to secure it

Greg                            "I’m sure she was proud of you all the same. She must have felt there was a connection between us where I'd split up from my ex-wife." I shook my head and barely noticed the gloves she was wearing while I was scanning the scene where they were securing both the flats. It looked like I was going to be staying with Mycroft a bit longer.

Sharon Price          My arms wrap around one of his, leaning into him and resting my forehead on his bicep, "Do... do you have anyone now?"

Greg                            "Uh... yeah, yeah, kinda... it’s a bit new really." I sighed, not thinking really that she had been coming onto me and didn’t think it was the time nor the place. I didn’t give anything away about Mycroft either just with everything about Moriarty going on.

Sharon Price          I snuffle back a little sob, forcing a smile to my lips, "I hope she'll understand how upset you are and support you. "

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, she's fine with that sort of thing. She can read me like a book." I chuckled and checked my watch to see I'd nearly been gone an hour and a half. I didn’t want Mycroft thinking that I'd been caught up in all this...

Sharon Price          My grip on him doesn't seem to be letting go anytime soon, "Are… are you going to stay with her now? That might be hard with how new you said things are."

Greg                            "She'll be fine about it I think with my flat in pieces. I was having dinner with her anyway when I told her I was going to go check on your mum... grab a few more things from my flat." I explained, trying not to worry about the grip she had on me.

Sharon Price          "You're so lucky." Finally I release my hands, rubbing one over my face and sniffling, "Look, can I give you my number?" I quickly add, seeing the look on his face, "Not for anything bad just...I've no one. I'm going back to my own flat all alone after the hospital and... and mum. Maybe we could get coffee sometime? Just to talk?"

Greg                            "Yeah... sure, sure, I knew your mum so well and never really got to meet you at any point. I can just check in on you now and again." I genuinely smiled and took my phone out, typing in the number as she read it and didn’t think much bad could come out of it with the grief she was going through.

Sharon Price          My smile is brighter now as I glance at the waiting ambulance, "I should... get to the hospital, to see to mum. I'm sure they'll take me." With graceful fingers, I slip the glove off one hand, offering it to him, "It was so nice to meet you Greg. I wish it wasn't like this."

Greg                            "I'll be up to the hospital in a few days to see you both, just stay safe and I wish it wasn’t like this." I take her hand to shake it for a minute, having to pull it back rather quickly as it was like a ‘bugs crawling up my arm’ kind of feeling with an edge of calm that I only ever got with Mycroft if he touched me bare handed.

Sharon Price          "Thank you so much." I seem unbothered by how fast he pulls back, my shifting eyes smiling now, "Thank you for being so brave and trying to save mum."

Greg                            "Its fine. I'll see you in a few days.” I tried to look properly at her face but she was soon off to get into the ambulance with her mum. I found Mycroft's driver further down the road now waiting for me, my clothes wet and my face covered in soot with the shock blanket being abandoned.

* * *

Mycroft                     A feeling of dread I could not pinpoint had come over me in the last 45 minutes. When Greg walks in, soaked and smelling of smoke, I barely quell my panic. "What has happened?" I rush over to him.

Greg                            "Mrs. Price's flat was set on fire. my flat destroyed with it." I said softly even though I was shivering through my soaked clothes and it seemed very much like when I had been pushed off the road. I peeled my coat off, my face fallen and my heart heavy.

Mycroft                     I look at him carefully, now understanding the odd feeling I'd been having. "She's dead, isn't she..." I ask quietly, pulling him close.

Greg                            "Yeah." I finally choked, holding onto him tightly against my soaked clothes as I finally felt the tears fall down my cheeks. She'd been like a mother to me through a lot, the divorce and shit days at work, handing over something freshly made when I'd been at work for three days straight. She'd just know. I felt the same pain I had when my mother had died.

Mycroft                     "I am sorry, Greg. I know she was very important to you." All I can do is hold him. I rub his back comfortingly.

Greg                            "I had to comfort her daughter. She'd... she'd gotten there when the fire had already engulfed the flat." I sniffed into his chest and had to sit us down in the hallway where my legs felt weak from being soaked from the rain.

Mycroft                     "Her daughter?" I ask. "Had you met her before?" I have an uneasy feeling about this, but I avoid reading him.

Greg                            "No... no..," I half kept my arms around him, half sweeping my hair back where it was dripping wet. "She'd always talked about her daughter Sharon but I was never there when her daughter was visiting." I explained.

Mycroft                     "Did you notice anything... odd... about her?"

Greg                            "I don't think so. She was a bit clingy but that could just be through shock… grief..." I pulled back from his chest to look at him and frowned where it was such an odd question really about the daughter. I had just put her being like that to the situation we were in.

Mycroft                     "Something about her didn't sit right with you, I can feel it. May I read your memory of her?"

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, sure, anything you need." I wiped my eyes properly with my hand, then holding it out to him where I then watched him take his gloves off again. I had remembered what it had felt like being touched by Sharon and guessed she was like him with reading people.

Mycroft                     I took his hand and searched for his meeting with Mrs. Price's daughter. Her eyes were hauntingly familiar. When she shook his hand, the feeling he experienced made me jump back suddenly.

Greg                            I felt my heart rate lower with the familiar calm feeling I always got when Mycroft touched me bare handed and I was just watching him search for what he needed with his eyes shut. I jumped with him when he jolted back, my heart rate back up and I held onto his clothed arms so he didn't fall back and injure himself.

Mycroft                     "That was not Mrs. Price's daughter. I am certain of it," I say in a shaky voice.

Greg                            "Then who was it?" I ask softly where his voice trembles almost, my eyes raking over him worryingly where he pushed me off him and got up to stand against the wall.

Mycroft                     "That was Eurus. Our sister. What is she doing in London?"

Greg                            My face drops and I fall back against the wall, balls of my hands going into my eyes where I'd basically been duped into giving a shit about her. Comforting her and I even had her number in my phone where I'd planned to meet her. It made me feel sick and made me wonder whether she had anything to do with the fire

Mycroft                     "Don't take it personally, Greg. She is adept at disguise - I did not recognize her until I experienced what you felt when she read you. I have felt that sensation before." I shudder at the memory.

Greg                            I should have asked her for ID or something, noticed that my gut didn't feel great about it. It just felt horrible where she'd genuinely sobbed over a woman she'd properly killed and its things like this that make me hate the force sometimes. I just couldn't understand how this was there sister and now the possible connection with her and Moriarty. Sebastian. Any of them.

Mycroft                     I grumble. "Dammit. Sherlock needs to know she is here... that she may be involved in this. I have no way to reach him safely..." I put my head in my hands.

Greg                            "I need a fag." I whispered as I finally took my hands away and got up, knowing he had an emergency pack out in the flower pot. I didn't want to be involved with this anymore but knew I didn't have a choice with not having a flat anymore. I knew Moriarty was just keeping us together so he would have to either kill or target us all together.

Mycroft                     "Wait... Sherlock took his burner phone with him." I leave Greg standing in the hallway, and hurry to my office. Rifling through the bottom drawer, I find an old phone of my own... untraceable. With the phone, I send a text message to the most likely phone number.  
  
**Text to Sherlock** She is here. Be careful.

Sherlock                   **Text to Annoyance** She?

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** Yes, she. Remember?

Sherlock                   **Text to Annoyance** What am I supposed to remember?

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** I guess her island wasn't large enough to keep her

Sherlock                   **Text to Annoyance** How is she involved? She was not meant to be involved.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** Unknown.

Sherlock                   **Text to Annoyance** Be wary. The soldier is dead. She may go for the law next.

Mycroft                     **Text to Sherlock** So noted. The law is close.

Sherlock                   **Text to Annoyance** Take good care to stick to the law. I do worry.

Mycroft                     I chuckle to myself and head out the kitchen door into the garden. I walk up behind Greg and slip an arm around his waist. "Got any more?" I wink, nodding at the cigarette between his lips.

Greg                            I didn't think this was the time for joking around so took the one out of my mouth to offer it to him. "I'm meant to be quitting." I said softly, thinking whether we could trace the number Eurus had given me and maybe just following the rouse to meet her to do anything but murder her. Which is what I wanted to do.

Mycroft                     "Everyone falls off the wagon once in a while... cigarettes are a minor sin." I smile at him, taking a long drag then gently returning the cigarette to his lips. "Sherlock has been warned of Eurus. His immediate concern was your safety. If she is somehow involved with Moriarty, his concern is not misplaced."

Greg                            "She gave me a number, don't know whether we can trace it or not, is probably just gonna be a burn phone anyway. And I'm fine, Sherlock doesn't need to worry about my safety with the shit he's in." I take another long drag and blow it out through my nose, feeling his arm around me tighten.

Mycroft                     "I will make some discreet inquiries, though you are probably right." I kiss along the side of his neck, ending behind his ear. "Let's call it a night, shall we?"

Greg                            "I'll just finish this and then I'll join you." I smiled slightly where he was kissing the side of my neck and I just needed a moment by myself to work out what I was going to do about living. Clothes, all my items that are now destroyed and the insurance.

Mycroft                     "All right... don't stay outside too long. We don't know where danger might lie."

Greg                            "That makes me feel a lot better, thanks Mycroft." I mutter sarcastically just loud enough for him to hear it but don't mean it. I was just stressed out from losing my flat, Mrs. Price and sat down on a wall in the garden to light a second fag while I was alone.

Mycroft                     I kiss his neck one last time, then head indoors.

Greg                            I didn't know what I was going to do with my flat or anything to do with possessions or insurance by the time I'd finished my fag so went inside to find he'd gone to bed. I turned off the odd light he'd left on for me, my suitcase still in his room so I stepped in quietly while he was using the bathroom to get changed so I did the same to get under his covers. I didn't feel right sleeping in the spare room anymore.

Mycroft                     I leave the bathroom to find Greg curled up in my bed, and smile, sliding into bed alongside him. I carefully put my arms around him, pulling him close, and nod off.


	44. Conversations via Text

Moriarty                   **Text to Princess** How's my favorite girl?  
  
Eurus                         **Text to Babe** Having fun. It's so nice to get out into the fresh air once in a while and blow away the cobwebs  
  
Moriarty                   **Text to HoneyPoo** Hope that's not the only thing you're blowing up   
  
Eurus                         **Text to Snookums** My family is very good at blowing things apparently. Almost disappointed with how well do it really.  
  
Moriarty                   **Text to Sweetums** Sounds delicious. Tell me more

Moriarty                   **Text to My Favorite Sociopath** Did you make the DI go BOOM yet  
  
Eurus                         **Text to Nookiebear** Things have got all blown up in delicious ways. Not the brave and handsome DI though. Never him. For now. I like him. Maybe I'll keep him  
  
Moriarty                   **Text to Buggy Bear** You disappoint me you were supposed to end him. I'll get you a different fishy to play with.  
  
Eurus                         **Text to Grumpypants** I like this one. You can't have him. He's oh so brave and foolish. Easily led too.  
  
Moriarty                   **Text to Ms. Naughty** How better to hurt Mycie than to kill his little fishy. You know he needs to be broken down.  
  
Eurus                         **Text to Battypoo** Stop being boring and trying to kill everyone! You've already broken one of my brothers. Mycie is a special one though. I want him to burn. in. hell.  
  
Moriarty                   **Text to Disappointing** **One** You're making me angry but... I'm feeling generous. Someone close to Mycie needs to be made an example of. Your choices for death roulette are.... Greggie, Mummy, or you.

Moriarty                   **Text to ...** You have 12 hours to decide. By decide I mean get. It. Done!

* * *

Moriarty                   **Text to Locky** How do you like my treats for you?

Sherlock                   **Text to .....** Cut to the chase. I'm in no mood for games -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to Consulting Grump** You haven't touched it. You don't like it or you're just playing me. YOU need to quit playing games.

Sherlock                   **Text to ....** Please excuse me. I'm feeling in a rather fragile mood right now. The hostel room you provided is basic but clean -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to PoohBear** You're forgiven. This time.   
  
Moriarty                   **Text to LockyLoo** You haven't touched the pills. Would a set-up be more to your liking.

Sherlock                   **Text to ...**  I was once told never to accept sweeties from strangers. Maybe once I've had a chance to examine them in a lab...oh wait, I don't have a lab. -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to Shitlock** We're not strangers, we're friends. Friends give their friends gifts. Friends take their friend’s gift.

Sherlock                   **Text to ....** How can we be friends if you won't even pay me a visit? I'm sure I can make the place presentable and up to your standards. Some flowers in a vase maybe? -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to SneakyLock** You're not ready yet.

Sherlock                   **Text to ....** How ready do I have to be? I can't stay coped up in this room for much longer. My brother will already be searching for me -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to CockLock** I'll visit once you've relaxed. take a few pills. I'll have your old friend delivered to your room if you prefer the needle version.

Sherlock                   **Text to ...** I would prefer not to be here. I'm so relaxed I can almost feel my brain oozing from my ears. Let’s just stop with this foreplay and you tell me what you want -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to Grrr** I want you to stop PLAYING ME SHERLOCK HOLMES

Sherlock                   **Text to ...** Come and make me? -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to StubbornBoy** Our friend was wrong. You are not ready to be my friend. I don't like the game you wanna play.

Sherlock                   **Text to ...** You really want to see me drug myself into oblivion? Or maybe even take a few too many? I don't really have that much to live for now. Surely our friend told you that? -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to SadLock** I don't want to see you in oblivion or death. I need to see you're serious and this isn't you playing pretend.

Sherlock                   **Text to ....** Fine. Tell me how? -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to SmartBoy**  A red and a blue, one lies and one’s true, they're in the drawer next to you, here's a little clue, one pill to not weep, one pill to sleep, one pill will heal you, two pills will kill you.

Sherlock                   **Text to ...** I hate riddles. But fine. -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to RiddleLocked**  Toodles for now. Kisses! XoXoX

Sherlock                   Glaring at the phone, I put it down, then sit on the rather narrow bed, staring at the drawers. Pull it open I see the pills, removing them and placing them on top. After a few seconds, my hand reaches towards the blue one.

Moriarty                   **Text to Lockless** I have eyes everywhere. I'll know if you lied or died. Try not to do either, Dearie.

Sherlock                   My hand shifts, hovering over the red pill a moment, before my eyes narrow, scooping up the blue and tossing it back, gulping it down dry

Moriarty                   **Text to SmartLock** Dream well, Sweet Prince

Sherlock                   My head hits the pillow hard, the phone falling from my hand to bounce on the carpet.


	45. Family Ties and Responsibilities

Sherlock                   My head feels like lead as I lift it up slowly, wincing and gasping. My body feels stiff and I realise I haven't moved for quite some hours. Sitting up, my hand goes to my forehead, grunting, before I start taking in details of the room. It's dark and the air tastes fresh. Not London. I've been moved while I slept it seems. My gaze falls on the walls and furniture and my heart sinks, chest growing tight and cold. I know where I am.

Moriarty                   _sets phone alarm to chirp_  
**Text to SleepLock**        Wakey wakey

Sherlock                   My hand slams on the phone, reading the text and quickly replying:  
**Text to ...** Why have you brought me here? -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to You** I thought you'd be happy with your prezzie. Do you not like being the first to know? a case to solve...

Sherlock                   Standing, I wobble a little, clutching the drawers before snatching my hand away as if burnt. The grip on my phone tightens, before I rush out of the room and into the hallway, knowing the way so well. I had walked it so many times after all. As I hurry towards the grand staircase, I text once more:  
  
**Text to ....** What have you done to them? -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to MrQuestions** I didn't do anything. I simply gave someone... options.  This is what she choose.

Sherlock                   My heart sinks more, clattering down the steps until I reach the main rooms. With a chill, I open the first door, striding into the wood paneled parlour where once myself, Mycroft and Eurus played as children. My eyes fall on the figure seated on the chair, his head rolled back, still dressed in his comfortable old clothes, pipe in his mouth, newspaper over his chest. My hand reaches out, touching his neck. His skin is cold and rubbery, long dead.

Moriarty                   **Text to WeepyLock** It's ok. he doesn't hurt no more. He doesn't have to feel pain or sorrow.

Sherlock                   I step back quickly from the body of my father, hands shaking and eyes wide and fearful. My mind is thrown into disarray, taking off through the rooms of my childhood home, stumbling upon more bodies. The servants who populated Holmes manner and cared for my parents lay posed around the halls and rooms, as if they were just sleeping during their various jobs

Moriarty                   **Text to OrphanLock** Your sister loves your DI more than Mummy. Oh! You haven't found her yet. Spoilers: mummy won't make you go to boring musicals any more.

Sherlock                   I read the text with trembling hands and lips, before making my way to the room that once rang out with music. Mycroft on the grand piano, myself and Eurus with our violins...it's silent now as I open the doors, stepping in and wincing. Mummy lays across the worn sofa, where she used to sit and listen to us play. Her skin is tinted with a paleness, her lips blue. I don't need to go closer to realise she's also dead. Dead. Just like the others...like everyone in Holmes manor.

Moriarty                   **Text to BrokenLock** I can make it all go away. You want it to all go away, don't you?

Sherlock                   I slam the door, turning and sprinting to the front hall, trying the main doors but finding them locked. With desperation I sprint from door to window, window to door, everything locked tight, shutters closed. The air starts to become thin, my head spinning, before finally I drop to my knees, crying out, "Make it stop!"

Moriarty                   **Text to Sherlock**   The police will blame you, say 'Sherlock went mad'. You are a fugitive whose whole life has... disappeared.  Or you can come to me and sweet oblivion. You can be my Second in Command. We can rule the World. Make it soooo much better. You can have Rosie and never have to feel sad again.

Sherlock                   My hands clutch the phone, staring at it. Suddenly my grand plan of sauntering into Moriarty's organisation and overthrowing it doesn't seem so much fun. My chest tightens, tears starting to track their way down my cheeks as I kneel in the house of my childhood and death. My fingers move stiffly, typing out:  
  
**Text to ....** Leave Rosie with my brother. Please. It isn’t safe around me. Not at the moment. -SH

Moriarty                   **Text to DontCryLocky** Time to come home. Go sleep now. I'll see you soon.  
  
I click the remote that releases sedative fumes into the Music room. "Sebby, you'll be leaving soon to go get our wayward lamb." I feel his kiss to my cheek while I watch my precious pretty baby cry in his childhood home. In the end it was easy. "Bring back Jaffa Cakes!"

Sherlock                   My head swims with the fumes, my last action to throw the phone away, sending it spinning away under a nearby cabinet, my last hope that my brother finds it when he comes to investigate.

* * *

Mycroft                     I quietly slip out of bed, careful not to wake Greg, and dress, heading to the kitchen to start coffee.

John                            The smell of coffee wakes me, so I climb stiffly out of bed and pull on some jeans and a t-shirt before heading out into the hall towards the kitchen. I walk in to see Mycroft pulling a mug out of the cabinet.

Mycroft                     "Good morning, John. Coffee?" I ask, pulling out a second mug.

John                            “Yeah thanks.” I slide into a stool at the island.

Mycroft                     I pour the coffee, and slide a mug over to him. "Moriarty destroyed Greg's flat last night... killed his neighbor in the process... and apparently, my sister is somehow involved..."

John                            I blow on my coffee a bit then my eyes shoot up. “Your sister? I thought she was in a secure location?”

Mycroft                     "So did I." I take a sip of coffee. "Apparently, I was mistaken. She was outside Greg's flat last night."

John                            “Have you heard from Sherlock? Has he checked in at all?”

Mycroft                     "I texted him last night, to warn him of Eurus' involvement. I have no idea where he is, though. He should be in contact again this afternoon."

John                            I nod, wondering if Sherlock would attempt to contact me separately. “What’s the next step? We just wait for Sherlock to contact us?”

Mycroft                     "Eurus, while posing as his neighbor's daughter, gave Greg her phone number. We need to trace that number - see if we can locate the phone - which may take a while."

John                            “Gave him her phone number?” I raise an eyebrow. “Whatever for?”

Mycroft                     "She wanted to meet him for coffee, as I understand it." I say, a little colder than I intend. "Commiserating over the loss of her mother, his friend..."

John                            I snort. “Interesting.”

Mycroft                     "What? He had no idea who she was until I told him... when I read him." I snapped.

John                            “Does it matter who she was?” I take a sip of my coffee, waving him off. “Sorry. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Mycroft                     "No, I think you did. You're still angry with Greg." I stare at him coldly.

John                            “I’m just tired of being shut out of this whole thing. I know it’s necessary... but... the whole thing with taking Sherlock to jail. That was not necessary.”

Mycroft                     "It WAS necessary, John. If Sherlock had told Greg - or any of us, for that matter - his plans beforehand, it would not have been as effective. He needed to leak false information to Moriarty." I sigh. "I only hope he isn't taking any stupid risks."

John                            I huff and take a sip of my coffee. It seemed neither of them would understand what I was thinking and feeling. “I hope he isn’t either.”

Mycroft                     "He is to contact us this afternoon - perhaps that will be reassuring." I nod. "I could tell Greg is bothered by your little disagreement. I do hope you two can settle things."

John                            I grunt a little in response. “I’m sure we will, but I doubt he’ll see my side of things.”

Mycroft                     "What is your side?" I ask, genuinely curious. I know he's frustrated, having to stay hidden as he has - the military man in him wants to take charge.

John                            I sigh. “You’ve trusted me to care and watch over Sherlock for years now. It seems Greg... doesn’t. He doesn’t consider me important enough in Sherlock’s life to notify me if something’s gone wrong. I’m not really sure what that’s about. Him and Sherlock? You and Him? Me and Sherlock? I don’t know. He doesn’t trust me.”

Mycroft                     I sit across from John. "Greg has been in Sherlock's life - watching over him, as you put it - for a lot longer than you have." I fold my hands in front of me. "He and I have seen a side of Sherlock that I hope you never see, and I think what he saw frightened him. I know when I first heard, it frightened me. We have watched Sherlock go down that path, John. I have pulled him out of drug dens, sat in A&E wondering if I was going to be burying him that week, stayed with him through detox." I shake my head, a bit sadly. "I don't think you see his side."

John                            Taking a ragged breath, I look down at my cup. “Just because I didn’t see it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t scare me too. You’ve trusted me to keep him on the right path. To be there for him. I’ve done that. Don’t I deserve some credit for that? Why am I still on the outside for both of you? I don’t matter enough in Sherlock’s life to be contacted when things go wrong. But I’m ok to keep babysitting him when it’s convenient for you.” The end comes out biting.

Mycroft                     "I'm not saying Greg is without fault in this. Nor am I innocent. But we all need to make more of an effort in communicating... we must do better. Moriarty wants to divide us... we cannot allow that."

John                            “This isn’t really even about Moriarty at this point. Once this is over, I’ll still feel this way.” I finger the edge of my mug.

Mycroft                     "It's not about Moriarty, but his plot has brought the issue to light. " I nod. "All we can do is try. Are you willing?"

John                            “Of course, I’m willing. We don’t really have a choice, do we? We’re all in danger while he’s still running free. We have to do something.” I down the last of my coffee. “I’m just worried about what’s going to happen with all of us after.”

Mycroft                     "Most of us can't see the future, John, so we'll just have to take our chances." The only person I know who can - Eurus - I don't trust. "Let's get my brother safely home before we worry about the next step.

John                            “Yeah. It’s fine. All fine.” I push my mug back across the marble counter top. “Thanks for the coffee, Mycroft. I think I’m going to go lay down a bit. I haven’t been sleeping well.”

Mycroft                     "Sorry to hear that, John... anything I can help?"

John                            I turn back in the door way. “No... The bed’s just cold without him is all. Just... bring him back safe.” I head back into the guest room to try and get some rest.

Greg                            I hadn't felt Mycroft get up and I could feel something was wrong, my shoulders and near bare body was covered by his dressing gown as I made my way downstairs. I spotted him deciding on whether to put some toast in when he must have felt my presence in the room.

Mycroft                     "Good morning, Greg." I say quietly, passing him a cup of coffee.

Greg                            "Morning. Everything okay?" I say softly, knowing something was wrong where he didn't even notice me wearing his dressing gown. I sat down at the island and put my hands around my mug.

Mycroft                     "This entire situation with Moriarty is beginning to wear on me, that's all." I sigh. "We need to see if we can trace that phone number my sister gave you... I need to find out how she is involved."

Greg                            "I know and I imagine she's just Moriarty’s little pet like Seb is. Doing whatever he tells us, and I know she destroyed Mrs. Price flat and mine to keep us together. Trying to break us with how stressful the situation is." I sighed myself and looked over him.

Mycroft                     "I would say she's doing a fine job of it." I say grimly. I really wish I could feel that Sherlock was safe, but deep down, I know he's anything but.

Greg                            "Which is why we have to show her that we're stronger than that. I know you're worried about Sherlock and so am I." I got up to touch him to be soothing, stopping with the cold voice I got in response.

Mycroft                     "Don't..." I say, my voice barely more than a whisper as I pull away. I cannot let sentiment get in the way... not now. "How soon can we start the number trace?"

Greg                            "I can get someone onto it now once I get dressed. Trusted tech guy and all that." I muttered as I felt him putting a barrier between us and I didn't hold back in the feeling that he shouldn't be doing this. Not now. Not reverting back to where we once were.

Mycroft                     "Thank you." My tone softened. "I'm... sorry. We just can't afford to be distracted right now... not if my sister is involved. Moriarty has too much information now. Sherlock is at grave risk... and so are we."

Greg                            "I know, we can't just let them get to us. They want to keep us together but also to get sick of one another. Push one another away. And I'm all for being professional and seeing how your sister is involved, trying to see if Sherlock is safe.. I just don't want you to put a barrier between us." I explained and saw him finally notice I was wearing his dressing gown to smile at me.

Mycroft                     "We probably should get you some clothes, too. I doubt most of my wardrobe will fit you as well as that dressing gown. " I smile fondly.

Greg                            "Oh I don't know. I could stay in this all day." I shrugged with a smile, leaning in to press my lips lightly against his just to reassure him more than anything. I felt the room warm again and the tension ease.

Mycroft                     "The Yard would talk." I say as he kisses me. "Go get dressed...we have things to do." I give his arse a squeeze.

Greg                            "The Yard talks anyway. I'd just give them a little… show..." I grinned as I pulled back and I slipped off the dressing gown in the doorway, shaking my arse that was only covered in boxers at him to then slip upstairs. We did have a lot to do but it didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun beforehand.

Mycroft                     I chuckle softly. "I have no intention of sharing you."

Greg                            "I'm just gonna have some fun by myself in the shower then." I shout in a joking manner, stripping my boxers by the time I got to the bathroom and I had already sent the number off to the tech lab to be traced so they could get started on it.


	46. Horror

Mycroft                     I was reading the paper when Greg came back out, dressed and ready to go.

Greg                            I kept my hand on his thigh in the car until we got to the Yard and my trusted tech guy had found an owned phone to an obvious false name but we knew it was Eurus'. We looked at her text messages and the nicknames she had for people, both of us sitting in my office trying to decrypt who she was texting.

Mycroft                     I read the texts we pulled from Eurus' phone again. "They are looking for ways to hurt me. My sister has designs on you, so you are likely physically safe - unless she decides my pain is more important than her pleasure." I scrub my face nervously. "I haven't been able to reach Mummy, which is deeply distressing..."

Greg                            "Would that be somewhere Sherlock would go? We could always go check if they're alright, check out the staff." I suggested where my gut knew something was wrong, Sally nor Anderson thankfully being in today.

Mycroft                     "I doubt he would go to Musgrave, but I would like to check on my parents..." I say, hopeful that he would agree.

Greg                            "Definitely. We can just make it a little visit." I nodded and knew it wasn't going to be the whole ‘introducing your partner to your parents’ but we both felt something was amiss. More than usual.

Mycroft                     I rise to my feet, car keys in hand. "Let's go, then. The techs can call us if they get anything else."

Greg                            I followed him out to his car and connected my relaxing playlist to it, it seeming to chill Mycroft out too. We'd been travelling for an hour when he finally spoke and I had been watching the countryside out of the window.

Mycroft                     I try to reach my parents a few more times without success, becoming more worried and agitated as we approached the house. I pull into the driveway and shut off the engine, staring at the quiet house.

Greg                            I squeeze his thigh for a minute before we got out and went in, my nose picking up on how quiet the house was and then my eyes spotted a body out of the corner of my eye. It was someone laid across a sofa and then someone on the floor and it was oddly quite clean. Not a lot of blood and chills went up my spine with how Mycroft came into the room.

Mycroft                     I enter the house, calling out my parents as I walk through the quiet hallway. I see Greg freeze at the music room door, and I am overcome with a feeling of dread and horror. He turns and grabs my shoulders, trying to steer me back out the house the way we came, but not before I see Mummy's body draped over the sofa. "No..." I gasp, my knees starting to buckle.

Greg                            "No, no, come on..." I whisper as I try to steer him out of the room but the best I can do is to collapse to the floor with him. It felt like someone was physically stabbing my heart with the pain he felt, knowing it wouldn't just be his mother that would be dead. It would probably be everybody in the house.

Mycroft                     I am numb, unable to process what has happened. "They were her parents, too... how could she?" I choke out. Greg guides me to a nearby bench and pulls out his phone to call NSY. We are out of their jurisdiction, but their forensic expertise will be required, for certain.

Greg                            I wanted to say that I'll sort it but I couldn't, not yet, not with his sister doing this sort of thing. I held him close after phoning NSYs forensic team and rubbed his back soothingly. I could sense their father was somewhere else in the house and didn't want him finding that either.

Mycroft                     Lights and sirens ablaze, the team from NSY made good time getting here, and Greg took me out to the garden while they processed the crime scene. _A crime scene... my childhood home is now a crime scene..._ I am still struggling to accept it

Greg                            I sat him down on the dry grass under a tree, keeping the shock blanket around him and didn't know what to say where I was sharing his grief. I wrapped my arms around him when he put his head into my neck and I know they'd found their father with the way people were running in and out.

Mycroft                     A young officer rushes up to us, carrying something in his hand. "Detective Inspector, the lead tech said I should give this to you right away." he said, handing Greg a nondescript cell phone.

Greg                            I looked down at the phone and thanked the officer, jumping when Mycroft snatched it out of my hand to look at it. "What? What is it?" I asked, and he'd only just stopped crying.

Mycroft                     "This... this is my brother's phone." My voice quivers. I unlock the phone and read through the text messages. I look up at Greg hopelessly. "They have him... dear god, they have him..."

Greg                            "They don't necessarily have him, he might have had to leave the phone here for some reason. To keep himself safe or to make sure things couldn't be traced." I rubbed the back of my neck and try to look over his shoulder at the text messages to see who he'd been talking to.

Mycroft                     "Do you really think they would let him walk away, after..." I wave my hand toward the house.

Greg                            I glanced over the text messages myself and my heart sunk even further, my eyes scanning the house where police officers had cordoned it off from the main road and had started bagging things up. I was trying to think of what we did next and I knew panicking wasn’t the best thing for him right now.

Mycroft                     I scroll through the messages on the phone once more, and notice one message that failed to send... to me. I open it and read it in horror. "Moriarty... I have seen him! He was at St. Bart's, posing as Dr. Hooper's boyfriend, the day Sherlock received the bears and the note." I look up at Greg, tears welling up again. "He's drugged my brother..."

Greg                            "We'll find him, I promise we'll find him and he's gonna leave us clues and we'll find him probably already dancing around Moriarty's dead body." I wrapped my arms around him again and once forensics had been in the house and I'd comforted him through seeing his parents in the morgue of Bart’s, we checked on the tracing of Eurus' phone again. Got CCTV from where Molly's apparent boyfriend had been in the building.

Mycroft                     "There's an address. Isn't this near where you picked him up?" I showed Greg the address on the phone.

Greg                            "Yeah, it’s a whole stream of abandoned houses and drug dens around that area. Lets go, now." I scanned the address and was the first out of the door of Bart’s, waving my hand for Mycroft to chuck me the keys as I'd had specialist driving training to get us there quickly without crashing anywhere. It was better than him driving under emotion.

Mycroft                     I sit quietly in the passenger seat as Greg navigates the back roads to the row of abandoned warehouses, then ask "Did Molly tell you what he had?"

Greg                            "She couldn’t get all of the ingredients as some were really complex and she needed more time but basically, it was something that shuts down the cerebrum... basically shuts down all thinking." I sighed as I expertly drove through the back roads and we eventually parked up down the road from the address.


	47. Warehouse District

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter,  
> Dave the Druggist is played by Lonewarg  
> Seb Moran is played by johnwatsonblog

Dave the Druggist       The neighbourhood is run down, a few scattered shops among empty, boarded up houses. The alley in which Greg parks is filled with rubbish and what seems to be the night haunts of those without homes, judging by the mattresses and boxes around. A distance away is the main road, the address that was on the phone a Polish deli at the front which seems to be closed today. The shutters are down. Around the back though is a rather suspiciously heavy-duty door

Greg                            I told Mycroft to stay in the car until I knew it was safe and I crept up the road where I found the address to be a Polish Deli. It was closed but I could see a small path leading around the back, my gun being pointed up and down and I then spotted the heavy-duty door. I shot off the lock with two bullets and swung it wide open.

Dave the Druggist       Inside is a large and modern looking warehouse, surgically clean and tidy. Shelves line the way containing boxes that are labelled with long, complex names, each one packed with packages of pills, powders and liquids

Greg                            I scanned the space near the door for anybody before stepping in and saw the shelves lining with what looked like pill boxes and general medicine. I read a few of the names, some of them being what was in the pill found on Sherlock and I then heard a voice in my direction.

Dave the Druggist       "Who the fuck?" I'm dressed in a white lab coat with a clipboard, coming around the shelves and spotting the intruder. Dropping the clipboard, I spin around, diving for shelter as my hand digs in my coat for my gun

Greg                            "Shit..." I swore as I ducked behind a load of boxes, keeping my head down where he was randomly shooting in my direction. I waited for him to stop and popped my head over to try to see a small gap where I could shoot him through.

Dave the Druggist       My gun fires off twice, pinging off the nearby shelves. I regret leaving my phone on my desk now as I went to fulfill the order. Ducking around the corner, I yell, "You fucking druggies. You don't know who you're messing with, coming in here to try and score your next hit. You better get out of here."

Greg                            "I’m not a druggie, for fuck’s sake. I’m a detective inspector from Scotland Yard." I shout back at him and I shoot at him where he ducks around the corner. I look around for another point of cover, half crouching/half running over to follow him.

Dave the Druggist       I freeze, my blood running cold, before trying to make a dash for the large desk at the end of the shelves.

Greg                            I take the chance to turn round a shelving unit when he dashes for a large desk, my still hand shooting and catching him in the shoulder. He drops like a rag doll and I run over to put my weight on him, so I could at least talk to him for two seconds.

Dave the Druggist       I lean against my desk, panting and trying to stem the bleeding, my face already pale and scared, "Please, don't kill me. I swear, I just work here."

Greg                            "I’m not trying to kill you and I won’t kill you. I just need you to talk to me, and I will get you help, don’t worry..." I knelt in front of him and used my jacket as something to press against the wound to stem the bleeding a little. I would be definitely calling this in to the Yard along with an ambulance.

Dave the Druggist       "Get me help, please. It hurts." I curl in a little, my gun well out of reach and honestly scared. I suddenly feel the urge to confess all I can, "I just work here for Mr... Mr..." for some reason the name of my boss escapes me. I try again, "I'm just a chemist by trade. I fulfill the orders that come in and help test the purity of the products."

Greg                            "Who do you work for? I know it hurts but it’s really important that you tell me. Important for people's lives here." I urged him to spill the information as I know he wouldn’t be able when he was in the hospital and we needed to find Sherlock sooner rather than later.

Dave the Druggist       My face clouds with a little confusion, "I work for Mr... wait, he's..." shaking my head, I wince, "That's strange. I see him every so often to discuss things. I just can't recall...." every time I try and think of his name or face they slip away from me.

Greg                            "What does he look like? Give me a description if you can't think of a name." I changed my tactics where he was going through shock, my free hand messaging Mycroft to get the Yard here along with an ambulance that wasn't for me. I was okay. I then looked back at him.

Dave the Druggist       I look utterly baffled, shaking my head, "I don't... remember. I just know he was ever so nice. He treated me kindly and paid me well for my work. Him and Mr. Moran."

Greg                            "Was his name Moriarty? Jim?" my ears perked up when he said the name Moran and I heard police sirens in the distance, ambulance wouldn't be that far behind. I kept him sitting upright and alert, so we could get as much information as possible out of him.

Dave the Druggist       "Yes?" I don't sound very sure, but the name seems to ring a bell. "Mr. Moran isn't so nice. He often comes to check on my work and lets me know if it's not up to standard." Wincing, I seem to be drifting off, "He's due again soon."

Greg                            "The police are due here soon and so are the ambulance service. Stay awake for me." I tap his face where it looks like he wants to drop off, my heart starting to pound where I know Moran would be carrying and he wouldn't miss me if the police didn't arrive soon.

Dave the Druggist       My head rolls to one side, going limp and unresponsive to him.

Greg                            "Hey, hey, come on now." I frown where he's become unresponsive and I heard someone coming in the other way, my arms pulling me and the doctor into an area where we were almost surrounded by boxes so couldn't be seen. I kept an eye on the guys pulse and heard Moran shouting for him.

Mycroft                     I step out of my car when the officers arrive, leading them into the building I had seen Greg enter. I follow along quietly, unnoticed.

* * *

Moran                        I had almost skipped into the warehouse as I was getting another batch of happy pills and needed a little worm called Dave just to sign the boring paperwork. I called for him and noticed a few boxes knocked over, my heart feeling like it had frozen when I heard shouts of for myself to get down on the ground. Hands on my head.

Mycroft                     I hear Greg's voice and see Sebastian Moran turn toward Greg, his hand moving under his jacket. I see a flash of steel as he starts to draw his weapon. Before he can take aim, I bring up my own gun and fire. He spins toward me in surprise, his gun slipping from his hand as he grabs his bloody arm.

Moran                        "Fuck... Fuck..." I swore as I collapsed to my knees, the gun dropping, too and I soon had police officers around me trying to cuff me. I saw Greg doing CPR on what looked like Dave and I tried fighting the officers who'd taken my gun to get at Lestrade who'd obviously shot him.

Mycroft                     Tucking my gun away, I rush to Greg's side as the EMTs take over with the man he is trying to save. "Greg," I say as I pull him out of the way, "let them do their job..."

Greg                            I felt guilty where I'd shot him and he was now in arrest, my arms and shirt bloody now clinging onto Mycroft as he led me out. "Shit. That's... actually Moran." I said aloud when I saw Seb being checked out by paramedics on a stretcher and we were both given a shock blanket.

Mycroft                     I put an arm around Greg as we watch Seb being loaded into an ambulance, still yelling profanities at me for having shot him.

Greg                            "How bad was the shot wound?" I asked as he kept me close and I knew he could feel the adrenaline running through me where I'd been preparing to shoot Seb myself. Thank God Mycroft had had a weapon on him.

Mycroft                     "I think I caught his upper arm. In any event, it kept him from taking his shot... he would not have missed."

Greg                            "I was ready to shoot him when he came ‘round the corner." I whispered and felt myself shaking a little as we sat down on the curb, officers starting the long process of bagging all the medicine to then examine and for evidence against whoever else was working in there.

Mycroft                     "I saved you the trouble. " I squeezed his shoulder gently. "We should follow the ambulance to the hospital. We need to question Moran... he must have information leading us to Sherlock.”

Greg                            "Yeah, I don't really need to stick around for the officers. Or answering why I shot the guy who's fighting for his life now." I muttered where I was still feeling guilty, my hand stopping him start the car for a minute, so I could pull his face to mine so I could kiss him. I'd been terrified and thought I was going to die in there for a moment.

Mycroft                     "If they need to question you, they will know where to find you-" his lips against mine interrupt me, and I smile slightly.

Greg                            I didn't push the kiss into anything more passionate and I just needed to do it to make my brain realise I was still alive. That he was there, we were fine. "Sorry." I whispered as I pulled back again yet still had my hand on his face stroking his cheek affectionately.

Mycroft                     I lean into his hand with a grin, and start the car.

Greg                            I quietly drop my hand to stay on his knee as we follow the ambulance to the hospital and I keep my hand roped through his gloved one as we wait in the waiting room. Police officers are keeping a vigilant eye on Moran, really making sure that there were no chances for him to escape.


	48. Looking for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the Doctor is played by MsLadySmith, and Seb Moran is played by Lonewarg

 

Doctor                        "You can see him now, Detective Inspector. He's pretty heavily sedated but should be awake enough to answer a few questions. Just try not to get him too agitated, please."

Moran                        My body reclines in the hospital bed, hooked up to IVs and bleeping machines. I'm restrained by my wrists to the bedframe, seeming sleeping though

Greg                            I walked through slowly and let go of Mycroft’s hand, nodding and smiling to a nurse that she could leave us alone. "Sebastian Moran..." I said close to him just to make sure he could actually answer a few of our questions.

Moran                        There's a brief exhale of breath that indicates I heard him

Greg                            "We just need to ask you a few questions. About what you were doing at the warehouse, these medicines and then about Jim." I kept my arms folded and saw his eyes flicker open for a second to smile at us. I hated that smile.

Moran                        My lips curl back in a cocky, smug little grin, my voice a lazy drawl, "You really think I'll tell you and your little cockslut Holmes?"

Mycroft                     "You know I don't need to ask..." I say quietly.

Greg                            "No, not really but it's worth a try. Or I can just do this." I shrug and go over to his hurt shoulder, not even having to press on it hard to get a little yelp out of him. It was the only way I could think to get the information out of him as my power wouldn't be strong enough.

Moran                        My teeth grit, pushing against the physical pain and ignoring it. My eyes however are fixed on Mycroft, displaying a trace of nerves, spitting out, "You Holmes are all the same. Freaks, even for metas."

Mycroft                     My face splits into an evil grin. "Now, now, Mr. Moran. I assure you I am nothing like my brother."

Moran                        My face pales, attempting to wrench away from the DI at my shoulder, snapping, "It isn't your brother I'm comparing you too. It's that crazy fucking sister of yours."

Mycroft                     "Ah. Well, she and I do have some... similarities. Tell me what you know about her?"  I motion to Greg to ease up on Seb's shoulder for a moment.

Greg                            I keep my hand on his shoulder but ease up on how much I'm pushing on it, seeing Seb's heart rate calm back down again.

Moran                        Rolling my shoulder against the pain, my eyes blaze with barely contained rage, growling, "Too right you're similar. Both fucking cold as ice in that thing you call your heart." My head turns slightly to the DI, smirking again, "I'm surprised you haven't got frost bite on your cock, mate."

Greg                            "Tell us what she's doing with you and Jim. Why did she kill their parents?" I push back on his shoulder in a hard jab and was keeping a lot calmer than I thought I'd be with Sebastian Moran in front of me. I met his eye, glaring with my jaw clenched.

Moran                        I cry out in pain, the smirk wiped from my face, before panting, eyes burning even more with hatred, "That's simple. She was given a mission and fucked up. Jim let her make it up to him though."

Mycroft                     "What mission?"

Moran                        Sparing a last glare at the DI, I turn my attention back to Holmes, sneering, "Jim wanted her to dispose of your pet there." My head jerks towards Lestrade. "He's not as powerful enough to be part of our new world order and frankly, was getting on our tits a little with his nosy attitude."

Greg                            "What’s all the medicine for? I know it's not just to supply the druggies of London. Trying to make strong metas even stronger, kill off the weak?" I growled as I pushed harder again on his shoulder and knew I wasn't as strong as them but could still do good in the world. Could take those like Jim down.

Moran                        My shout of pain is loud, telling, "What the fuck? I'm telling you stuff. There's no need to get brutal."

Greg                            "There is when you're being a fucking dickhole. Now, if you keep degrading me to any apparent weak metas, I'll disconnect the IV that also gives you the pain meds. Got it?" I leant in a bit closer and felt Mycroft’s hand on my shoulder, it making me only ease up on Seb a little.

Mycroft                     I could feel the anger coursing through Greg, and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him. "Where is my sister?" I ask Seb coldly.

Moran                        Taking a deep breath, I collect myself, straining slightly on the restraints before flopping back down, sighing, "No idea. Like I said, after she spared your DI Jim gave her a choice. His life." My head towards Lestrade,"…her life or her mother's life. Apparently, it was an easy choice for the little psycho to make." My face creases in disgust. "She's grown attached to you, Lestrade."

Greg                            "So then what has Jim done with Sherlock if Eurus had to make it up to him?" I asked and everything was starting to fit into place as he spoke. I kept my weight on his shoulder, wanting to know more about the meds. What they did in all of this or if it was just a side project.

Moran                        My teeth grit, spitting, "I've no idea about Sherlock. I just helped bring him to the Holmes Manor so he could see what Jim and Eurus were capable of. Then Jim took him away. I was stuck with that psycho bitch of a sister until I could get away to check on the warehouse."

Greg                            "So the warehouse. The medicine, what’s that about Seb?" I hissed with what they'd given Sherlock, not knowing what the hell else had been put on the streets. What weak metas had died through this.

Moran                        My head rolls back slightly, seeming tired and a little drained, "The medicine is just a form of control. We help the strong metas and kill off the weak. It works for normals too. Amazing what people will do when they're in distress and not thinking straight. What depths they'll sink too, what help they'll seek."

Mycroft                     "You say Jim took Sherlock away... did he say where?"

Moran                        "No." My voice is firm. "I was going to just babysit that fucking bratty sister of yours until Jim called for me again." There's a tilt to my head now, almost proud. "Jim's probably going to make Sherlock an offer that's better than anything he has here."

Greg                            "We know what that offer is. He's going to make Sherlock his right-hand man in this rise of the strong metas... bet that makes you the jealous little side man whore, huh?" It was my turn to have a cold smile, taking a little glee with the pain in his face.

Moran                        My face drops, then twists into rage, banging the bed as I try and lunge at Lestrade despite my restraints, "Fuck off! I'll still be Jim's right-hand man. Sherlock is going to be like Eurus, just a pet to help us along."

Greg                            "Seems like Jim has more of an obsession with Sherlock from what we've seen. You're just gonna be pushed aside like nothing. You're gonna be the little pet that they just play with and then throw away." I stood back a little with the way the bed was moving but I was grinning more and more.

Moran                        I try and get to that smug little DI again, snapping, "You have no idea what's going on in Jim's head. He loves me. Sherlock is the one who's going to be pushed aside once Jim has what he wants."

Greg                            "Sherlock is just as strong as Jim and what are you without a weapon? Huh? Not much, Seb, just someone that does the dirty work and then gets fucked for it." I put a little growl into the smile and then felt Mycroft pulling me back again so he definitely couldn’t get me.

Moran                        Panting, I strain again the restraints, barking, "Jim has plans for you two. Eurus is going to get rid of you Iceman and fuck your DI till she grows tired of him. Then she'll just hand him over to Jim to do what he likes. Maybe Jim will have Sherlock kill you, right, Lestrade? A nice test of loyalty."

Mycroft                     A flash of anger crosses my face, and I quickly quell it. I put a firm hand on Greg's shoulder, and pull him away. "Greg, would you be so kind as to go get me a cup of coffee?" I smile at Moran.

Greg                            I was going to say more but knew it would only end badly so nodded, wandered out and felt Mycroft’s anger come with me a little. I knew what he was going to do and I hoped Seb suffered through it.

Mycroft                     I look Seb in the eye with a cold smile, and slowly start pulling off my gloves.

Moran                        My struggling stops, face growing still and pale. I try to hide the fear but it's obvious around my eyes and the way my fists clench as if I could stop him touching my hands like that, "Now come on, Iceman, be reasonable."

Mycroft                     I rest my hip on the edge of his bed, my hand just inches from his. "I am most willing to be reasonable. Give me a reason to be."

Moran                        My hands curl more, fingernails digging into my palms, swallowing and nodding, "I know where Eurus is."

Mycroft                     "Do go on..."

Moran                        My eyes scrunch shut, speaking in pained gasps, "Crazy bitch has a vendetta against you but also Sherlock. She's not too happy Jim has taken him under his wing. She's planning how to utterly break Sherlock's mind so he's useless to Jim."

Mycroft                     "Interesting, Moran, but not enough." I reach over and stroke my hand slowly over his chest, a thin sheet all that lies between my power and his bare flesh. "I wonder if I can stop your heart..." I wonder out loud.

Moran                        "She's at Baker Street." I bark loudly, panting in fear, the heart monitor going crazy behind me.

Mycroft                     I give Moran a satisfied smile. "You see? Was that so difficult?" I pat his covered chest lightly and rise to my feet, slipping my gloves back on just as Greg returns to the room.

Greg                            I hadn't been able to find a good enough coffee machine anywhere that I'd been pacing so gave it time before I went back to Seb's hospital room. "All good?" I mainly asked Mycroft but also directed it a little to Seb too.

Moran                        I'm sunk back in the bed, looking exhausted and drained, right on the edge of passing out.

Mycroft                     "Everything is fine. I think Mr. Moran could use some rest, however." I take Greg by the arm and start to lead him from the room.

Greg                            I know we needed to grab Eurus while she was at Baker street but felt like both of us needed to get rid of some pent up energy. Seb had riled us both up, more me than Mycroft and I waited until we were in the car to breathe out a little.

Mycroft                     "Thank God Moran is so terrified of my sister. I didn't have to read him - he must think my power is like hers, and he so afraid of that he was willing to tell me anything to avoid it."

Greg                            "Did you want to go to Baker Street now? Or do you think we should head back to yours to grab John?" I ran my hand up his thigh just as he was starting the car and could feel him tense up slightly under my touch. I was glad that something had scared the shit out of Moran.

Mycroft                     "We should go back to mine... but perhaps with a stop along the way..." I purred as his hand inched up my thigh.


	49. Diogenes

Greg                            I was itching to get my hands on him and I was the first out when we arrived at his office. I know I had to keep quiet as we walked through, my smile soft as Mycroft joined me at the door and led us in while the other members didn’t even raise their heads to us. It was a bit of a surprise, but I guess shagging with John in the house wasn’t an option.

Mycroft                     I lead the way to my private office, and I motion silently for Greg to enter. I close the door behind us, quietly flipping the lock.

Greg                            "Do you do this often in your office, Mr. Holmes?" I raised an eyebrow as I leant against the now locked door, seeing his eyes raking over me like I was his prey and he'd just cornered me to devour me. It turned me on even more.

Mycroft                     "There's a first time for everything, Detective Inspector..." I grab his collar roughly and pull him away from the door into my arms.

Greg                            I made an offt noise as he pulled me away from the door and hoped the men outside just thought this was a normal business meeting. I was pushed up against the wall next to the window, my lips being attacked viciously as our hips ground together. It was exhilarating doing this in his office.

Mycroft                     My hand slides down his side and grabs his arse, pulling him against me as my teeth graze over his neck. "I suggest we stay as quiet as possible... wouldn't want to attract attention..." I purr in his ear.

Greg                            "Do you think we can really be that quiet? Didn’t you soundproof this office for that reason?" I said breathlessly as my head bangs against the wall, my hands blindly grabbing onto him as his voice makes my legs feel like jelly.

Mycroft                     "The office is soundproofed, true, but not for this reason" I thrust my hips against his, bringing an obscene groan from him. "That is just a happy coincidence." I reach between us and start unbuttoning his jeans.

Greg                            "Then surely we'll be fine." I gasped with his cock feeling insanely hard against me and I tried to move my hands round to do the same with his trousers, but they were fumbling around too much. The room was cold when he pulled my boxers down, wrapping his hand around me.

Mycroft                     I slide down to my knees and give his cock a lick before taking him into my mouth. His fingers curl into my hair as he gasps.

Greg                            "Fuck. Mycroft. " I groan as his mouth engulfs my cock and it was a tight heat that made my muscles clench even more to not cum on the spot. I held his head, not holding back from moving my hips and I didn’t think he'd have lube in his office to do anything more.

Mycroft                     My tongue swirls over his shaft, as he thrusts against me. He hits the back of my throat, and I try to suppress my gag reflex, letting him move just a little further.

Greg                            There's all sorts of obscenities coming from my mouth mixed with moans, my head pushed back against the wall and I couldn’t even look down at him on his knees. I could feel the back of his throat and had a little inkling that I'd left a small packet of lube in my pocket for if this was to happen away from home.

Mycroft                     I pull back, and wrap my hand around his cock, stroking him slowly as I lap at the head. I look up at him, his face a picture of bliss. "You are so beautiful like this..." I whisper roughly.

Greg                            I open my eyes for a moment so they stop hurting from scrunching them shut so hard, my head dipping to look at him licking the head of my cock while he stroked me in time. "I’m gonna be even more beautiful when you realise what's in my coat pocket." I rasped.

Mycroft                     "Are you now?" I grin, licking one final stripe up the length of his cock as I rise to my feet, still stroking him as I press him up against the wall, kissing him roughly.

Greg                            "Yeah. means you can bend me over the desk or I can do it to you… how does that sound?" I whispered between us kissing and he seemed to stop to look at me for a moment, using his free hand to hunt around in my coat pockets as I was pinned up against the wall.

Mycroft                     I finally find what I am looking for, pulling a small packet of lube out of his coat pocket with a smile as I kiss him. "Always prepared..." I mumble into his neck. I pull him away from the wall, letting him step out of the trousers and boxers that are pooled around his feet, and nearly drag him over to my desk.

Greg                            "You've definitely done this before." I chuckled breathlessly as I was thrown over his desk, knocking a few pens and pencils on the floor, my head turning to watch him over my shoulder. The room was cool against my bare skin even though it was only from the waist down.

Mycroft                     I smooth my hand over his arse with a grin. "But I doubt I've ever enjoyed it as much as I will enjoy this." I pull off my gloves, and tear open the lube packet. I spread some lube into my fingers, then tease them over his arsehole as I drop my own trousers.

Greg                            I watch him spread lube over his fingers before I dropped my head to the desk and rolled my hips back against his fingers. He knew I could take two at first now, my hands in front of me as I held onto the edge of the desk. I'd never done this before, so it was exciting to me.

Mycroft                     I kiss along his shoulders as I slip first one, then two fingers into him. My own cock is painfully hard as I press it up against his warm hip. I add a third finger, and he squirms and whimpers against me. "Quiet now..." I whisper in his ear, curling my fingers to brush against his prostate.

Greg                            I grip the table to try and put something into how I felt rather than vocalizing it, my head turning to the side again so I could half look at him. "Please, I know you need it too." I muttered and pushed my hips against his fingers and his cock which was rock hard.

Mycroft                     I squeeze the last of the lube out of the packet, spreading it over my dick with a shudder. I pull my fingers away, and settle my hands on his hips, slowly pushing into his tight arse. Between my own feelings of lust and the feedback I am getting from Greg, it's a struggle to stay in control. I moan softly, gasping for breath as I start to thrust against him.

Greg                            I had to moan out loud as he pushed into me, my hips pushing back against him until our hips were together. I took a few shuddery breaths and felt something different to when we'd had sex before. It felt a lot more like there was less control on Mycroft's front and in the air, his thrusts then becoming harder and quicker than before.

Mycroft                     My breath is coming in gasps as I chase my own pleasure, feeling Greg's desires coming into my head at the same time.

Greg                            My desires came into my head which doesn’t normally happen when I have sex with Mycroft. I imagined his voice in my ear whispering as if I was his assistant, wanting to be banged against his desk because I'd been teasing him all day. Needed to be taught a lesson.

Mycroft                     I nip lightly at the back of his neck as I thrust into him roughly. I run one hand down his arm, pulling his grasp from the edge of the desk, and with a firm grip on his wrist, bring his arm up behind him. "You want to be punished, do you?" I growl into his ear.

Greg                            "Y-yeah..." I stammered as I lost my balance and looked over my shoulder, seeing the firmer looker on his face. I didn’t realise he could read my desires and he held himself in me as he kept my arm behind my back. It was the hottest thing I'd ever done.

Mycroft                     I chuckle darkly and thrust a little harder, grip his wrist a little tighter. He squirms deliciously under me. I reach underneath him and grasp his cock, stroking him frustratingly slowly as I keep up my rough and fast pace.

Greg                            Every rough thrust was just barely touching my prostate and I was squirming where I needed his hand to grip my cock tighter. I needed him to go deeper, my voice begging him to talk to me. His voice just did something that I couldn’t describe.

Mycroft                     "I can't wait to get you home tonight." I say breathlessly, "where I can punish you properly." I thrust into him roughly, deeper, the sounds coming from him when I hit his prostate sending a shiver though my entire being.

Greg                            My words were incomprehensible, but his words made his hand around my cock feel warm, just being what I needed and when he started licking behind my ear, I couldn’t hold it back anymore. I know I shouted with the way he was trying to shush me as I came, and it mainly went over his hand with a little on his desk.

Mycroft                     I let go of his wrist and grab his hips with both hands, thrusting into him roughly as I cum with a quiet groan, my forehead resting on his shoulder blades as I shudder and finally collapse on top of him.

Greg                            It is a mix of pain and pleasure that I know I'm gonna be feeling for the rest of the day at least when he cums. It’s hot in my ass, his breath on the back of my neck and I didn't see something from his childhood, but it was now more that he could read me completely without having to touch me. That bond was solid now.

Mycroft                     I pull out of him with a whimper, cleaning us both up with some tissue before we both fumble to get our clothes back in place. As he buttons up his trousers, I put my arms around his neck and kiss him softly.

Greg                            "I loved that." I muttered as he kissed me and would guess that a few people might have heard us going out it but I'm sure they wouldn't talk to him about it. I put my arms around him, smiling at how more relaxed and happy he looked. We still had to get to Baker Street for his sister but could take a moment here. Just us.

Mycroft                     I nuzzle against his neck, feeling very relaxed... we both are very relaxed. "First, we go get John... then we deal with Eurus... and hopefully, find my brother. And then..."

Greg                            "Then we can get back home... bed, see what this punishment entails." I said softly as I brought my hand up to skim through his hair, being sure that he was lulled even further by my heart beat that was back to its normal rate again.

Mycroft                     Straightening my waistcoat, I take him by the hand and we head back out of my office, avoiding the amused gaze of the normally stoic Diogenes staff. We climb into my BMW, and drive to my flat, where John is waiting for news.  
  


Greg                            "Do you reckon anybody at the club will say anything to you? About what we did in your office?" I asked as we were just a few minutes away from Baker Street and I had imagined other members knew of his sexual orientation, but I didn't want to dob him into anything.

Mycroft                     "The staff at Diogenes is very discreet. No need to concern yourself." I said as I drove. "I assure you I am not the first member to have a male companion in his private offices." I wink with a smile.

Greg                            "Male companion. How upper class of you." I joked as he winked at me and I put my hand over his on the gear stick, looking at him again, "I just… didn't know whether they'd had any inkling to your orientation. I didn't want to dump you right in it when nobody on my team even knows I almost married a bloke before I met Caroline.

Mycroft                     "I doubt anyone has taken notice, to be honest." I shrug. "No one has commented when I have a woman in my office, either."

Greg                            "When have you had a woman in your office? Apart from Anthea?" I raise an eyebrow quicker than I could register myself doing it, not even feeling the jealousy in my voice or expression until Mycroft smirked at me to then put his hand over mine. I was just generally curious.

Mycroft                     "No need for the jealousy, dear." I pat his hand softly. "There have been occasions where my office at Diogenes is a more private place to meet than my office at work. A place where I can be assured that no one will overhear a classified conversation."

Greg                            "I'm not jealous. I was just... curious. That was all." I waved my free hand but still saw that smirk, knowing he wanted to know about the engagement before Caroline. I'd never told anybody about that before and it had just felt so natural to share more things with him that I would usually hide away.

Mycroft                     "So... what was his name?" I ask casually.

Greg                            I smirk as I look out the window and keep quiet, starting to smell the jealousy radiating off him like a cologne.  "I don't know if I can remember now really." I said teasingly and looked over at him properly once we'd parked in his drive way.

Mycroft                     My eyes sparkle as I look at him. "Really? Are you trying to earn punishment now?" I grin.

Greg                            "And you said I was jealous." I chuckle as I grin back at him and got out of the car, looking at him over the bonnet, "I'll tell you later when we’ve got more time, when we don't have all this shit going on. But his name was Aaron." I proposed where we had more pressing matters at hand.

Mycroft                     "Fair enough. We need to stay focused on the task at hand." I nod as we head toward the door. "And for the record, I never claimed I _wasn't_ jealous..." I say with a grin, unlocking the door.

Greg                            "Focus." I laugh as we walk in the door and find John sitting in the living room watching the TV. I spotted Rosie on the floor doing a drawing of some sort, both of them looking up as we walked in and our blogger didn't seem any less grouchy than before. He almost looked disgusted at our laughing.

John                            “Good day, is it?” I ask looking up with a scowl.

Mycroft                     I stifle my giggling and look at John, as he glares at Greg. "We need to go back to Baker Street, John. We have reliable information that my sister is there, and that she knows where Sherlock is. We... would like your help."

John                            “Oh? I’m I allowed now?” I switch off the TV, tossing the remote down on the sofa.

Mycroft                     "You may, if you wish, stay here. I thought you might be interested." I huff.

John                            I stand. “I’m sorry. Of course I’m interested. I’ve wanted to help. It wasn’t clear before. But now it is?”

Greg                            "Look, Eurus is going to lead us to Jim and Sherlock, okay? If you want to sit here and mope, fine or if you want to help us like you say you do then cut the bullshit and join us." I put my hands on my hips and glared back at him. This needed to stop if we were going to get anything done.

Mycroft                     "Please... I need the two of you to get along. Sherlock needs us ALL to get along if we have any hope of getting him back." I nod at both of them as they scowl at each other.

John                            “Fine.” I wave my hand. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with so we can go back to normal.”

Greg                            I simply nod as I head out first and get into the passenger’s side, giving no choice to John of where he was sitting. I didn't hold back from putting my hand on Mycroft’s hand or thigh and just wanted to get this sorted so we could all go home.

Mycroft                     With John and Rosie in the back seat, I climb into the driver's seat and we head to Sherlock's flat. After entrusting care of Rosie to Mrs. Hudson, the three of us head upstairs.


	50. Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Eurus is played by Lonewarg

Eurus                         The flat at 221B was rather what I expected. Messy, chaotic and smelling strange. A lot like what I remember of my middle brother. He always was a strange child, a ball of frantic energy and thought barely kept together. How I hated him. Not as much as I despised Mycroft but it was close. I had spent the last few hours rummaging around, attempting to find something I could use against Sherlock, to break his mind utterly so not even dear, sweet Jim had a use for him. I lounged now in the chair I knew had once belonging to his boring, disgustingly ordinary lover, Watson. My bare feet dangled over one arm as I played with the stuffed toy dog I had found buried in one of the bedroom drawers

Mycroft                     Greg and I follow John up the stairs to 221B. Surprisingly, John found the door was unlocked.

John                            Seeing the door unlocked and cracked, I gesture for them to be quiet and pull Greg up next to me, pushing Mycroft behind. I pull my gun out of the back waistband of my jeans.

Eurus                         My bare feet swing, the only part of me in sight, tucked up in Watson's chair by the fire. I pay no attention to the people entering the ransacked flat

Greg                            I cautiously walked in with them and had my own gun in my hand so I could do a proper sweep of the room for anything hazardous. I first spotted the swinging feet, encouraging Mycroft to stay where he was at the door and I then moved round to see Eurus who was lounging quite lazily in John's chair

John                            “Get out of my chair.” I say, sounding a bit too much like Sherlock throwing a tantrum, pointing my gun at Eurus.

Eurus                         My feet swing lazily, thumping onto the rather old fashioned and tasteless material of the chair. Just like the man standing in front of me really. My eyes open to multicoloured slits, "Is this the part where I'm supposed to be shocked and surprised you're still alive, John Watson?"

John                            “We’re not here to play games.” I gesture with the barrel of my gun. “Get up, I said.”

Eurus                         My hand strokes over the back of the stuffed, ragged dog, purring my words, "You've fooled silly Jimmy. He thinks you're dead, dead, dead." My lips purse thoughtfully at that, "You fooled me too, naughty boy. It wasn't until I had that intimate little touch with that darling DI that I realised you were alive and well. And coming here."

Mycroft                     Hearing Eurus' voice, I step into the room. "Hello, sister mine." I say darkly.

Eurus                         My eyes roll, "You always were an utter drama queen, big brother." My feet kick up and down, stifling a yawn behind my hand, "If you know I touched your precious DI, you know I've seen you coming here also. No need to waste your acting talent on such a big reveal."

Mycroft                     "Where is he?" I ask coldly.

Eurus                         "Your DI?" There's bored amusement in my tone. "He's right there, watching me." My head rolls so I'm gazing at Lestrade, fluttering my eye lashes and suddenly transforming into Sharon, as if a light had been switched in my body and mind, eyes widening and lips curving into a sweet smile, "I gave you my number. You never called Greg."

Greg                            "Where is Sherlock?" I growled as Eurus fluttered her eyelashes at me and it made my stomach churn. I kept my own gun pointed at her, staying beside John as we weren’t in the mood for any fucking around here.

Eurus

My legs swing down, utterly unbothered it seems by the guns pointed at me as I stand, putting my hands up with a small giggle, "It seems you have me right where you want me." My eyes are intense on Lestrade still, "Just like you had my big brother right where you wanted him earlier too."

Greg                            "We're not here to fuck around Eurus... you're done. Where is Sherlock?" I stepped forward again when she stood up and I tried my best to keep Mycroft out of this for a moment as I knew it would rile me up. I barely had time to react to her somehow getting my gun on the floor, her arm around my neck and then a knife at my neck.

Eurus                         My movements are fast, knowing exactly where everyone would be and how they would react it seems. Once I have my arm around Lestrade and the knife to his neck I relax, purring, "That's better. I know you wanted to cuddle me and hold me tight when you met me before." My voice drops to a soft whisper in his ear, "I can save you. Come away with me Greg. Be mine. I've already saved you twice from Jimmy."

Mycroft                     My temper flares as she presses the flat of the blade against Greg's throat threateningly. "Leave. Him. Alone. Eurus." I bite out.

Greg                            I keep very calm unsurprisingly as I feel the knife against my neck with my hands down by my side. I turned my head away from her whispering, trying to breathe slowly so nobody would do anything stupid. "No thanks... I'd rather stay with Mycroft." I muttered.

Mycroft                     I reach over and put my hand across John's arm, lowering his gun and motioning for him to step back. "This is between us, Eurus... let's discuss this like adults..." I take a slow step toward her.

Greg                            I feel the knife press even more into my neck and raise my hand slightly to stop Mycroft coming any closer, my eyes glaring at him where John had lowered his weapon. Mine was scattered across the living room and I would risk having my throat slit if I tried anything drastic.

Eurus                         My voice turns a little pleading, pressing just the tip of the blade into Lestrade's throat so a bead of blood wells, "I could give you so much more Greg. He can't protect you like I can. Without me, you'd be dead by now and there would be nothing Mycroft could do about it." My voice softens, gentle now, "But with me, we could be so much more. I killed for you Greg. I even killed my own parents. For you."

Greg                            "For me... why for me? I thought you were working with Moriarty. What did he do to upset you?" I asked softly and kept my tone steady, feeling the small bead of blood drip down my neck and I was getting mainly fear from Mycroft now along with a hint of anger.

Mycroft                     I struggle to keep my emotions in check. "I'm surprised at you, sister... letting Moriarty control you like that. You realize he's taken advantage of you... of your power... to get to us?"

Eurus                         "Don't say that Mycie." I snap, before returning to my softer voice, "Jim wanted you dead Greg. In the fire. He sent me to kill you but when I saw you, how brave and handsome you were, i wanted you for my own. Jim wasn't very happy, so he gave me a choice." I tip my head at that, "My own life, yours or mummy. Of course, I had to choose mummy. She was getting a little tedious anyway. Trying to lock me away and forbid me from going out to play with my friends."

Mycroft                     "Mummy didn't lock you away, Eurus." I take a deep breath. "I did." I watched as her eyes changed, and she glared at me in shock. "You killed our parents for no reason at all."

Greg                            "But you can do the right thing now Eurus. help us with Moriarty so you know he's not going to hurt us or anybody else anymore. I know you care about your brothers and love your brothers." I said slowly as I felt the knife push against the small cut already there and I gently put my hand to her side.

Eurus                         "You're lying Mycie." I snap, but something in me seems to be slipping, the hand holding the knife shifting, then pulling away a little, not resisting the touch of Lestrade as I glare at Mycroft, "You're just trying to say anything to save your beautiful DI."

Greg                            "It’s true. It’s true and I really want to help you Eurus, I do and you can help us by telling us where Sherlock is. We can organise something for your parents’ funeral... so you can see them." I started trying to soothe her by rubbing her side, speaking in a slow but comforting tone.

Mycroft                     "I know you don't want to hurt him," I nod quietly at Greg, willing myself to remain calm. "And you know I'm not lying. I sent you to Sherrinford. You needed guidance." I could see her iron will beginning to crack, as her grip on Greg started to loosen.

Eurus                         The knife drops away, still clutched tight but at my side, snarling at Mycroft now, "I don't need anything from you. I was always the most powerful one among us. You were scared of me, so you hid me away." My tone drops again, becoming sweet and sunny, smiling once more, "Jimmy lets me be free. He isn't scared of me."

Greg                            "And you aren't scared of Jim? I mean, if he gives you the choice of killing your parents unnecessarily then it doesn’t seem that free.  You'll be put back in a secure place after the funeral, but you'll know that you did some good for your family and for me…" I played to her soft spots and felt her relax even more, my actions quick to twist her wrist and we all then heard the clunk of the knife on the floor.

Mycroft                     I lunge forward, kicking the dropped blade away from them, and pulling Greg away from Eurus. "John?" I ask, as I look at the small cut on Greg's neck. It wasn't deep, but needed bandaging. I look at Eurus as she stands, silently glaring at me.

John                            I grab Eurus and twist her arms behind her back, pressing her up against the chair. “Greg… cuffs?”

Greg                            I ignore Mycroft trying to fuss over my neck for a moment to chuck John the cuffs from my coat, Eurus' eyes still glaring at her brother and I felt she would respond best to me if we wanted to question her further at the yard. I rubbed my neck, feeling the cut lightly.

Mycroft                     Once John had cuffed Eurus, he turned his attentions to Greg's injury. I take Eurus by the elbow, and gently guide her back to John's chair. as I take Sherlock's chair across from her. "Sister, let me help you."

Eurus                         I flop down in the chair, then wrinkle my petite little nose, "I don't like this chair anymore. I don't like this room. This wasn't how it was meant to go."

Mycroft                     "How was it meant to go?" I ask softly. "The way Jim wanted it to go? It pains me to see you taken advantage of..."

Eurus                         My eyes are dark now, sulky and pouty, "Greg was supposed to come with me. I would have killed you and Watson. That's how I wanted it to go, not Jim." A hint of pride returns, "Jim has no idea about Sherlock's pet. I kept that to myself."

Mycroft                     "And what about our brother?"

Eurus                         My eyes roll, leaning back, "I want to break him." My voice is cold, emotionless, "I want to break you."

Mycroft                     "Why? What has Sherlock done to you, to deserve that?"

Eurus                         My eyes shift to the stuffed dog now scruffed on the floor by the chair, "He never let me play with him."

Mycroft                     I lean forward in my chair. "He was afraid of you. He didn't know how to block your power as he does mine." I reply quietly.

Eurus                         "He could have learned." I snap, starting to struggle a little. "He learned how to block your powers eventually. We were too young though. You sent me away, didn't even give me a chance."

Mycroft                     "I know, and for that, I am sorry. I didn't know..." I hang my head in shame. "We may all be metas, but we are also human. Seeing one's future, or a version of it, is a frightening thing. Surely you can understand that."

Eurus                         "No." I snap, starting to grow agitated, pulling at the cuffs hard, eyes blazing, "We're not human. We're better than human."

Mycroft                     "Now that is Jim's influence I'm hearing. We are not better. We are different." I reply calmly.

Eurus                         "We could rule." My arms are moving now, struggling, until there's a sickening crunch, my thumb dislocating, one hand wrenched from the cuffs to fly at Mycroft with a wild look in my eyes, "I can show you better ways."

Greg                            I watch carefully as Mycroft and Eurus and the crunch from her dislocated thumb made my heart jump, her hand flying towards Mycroft and I flung to get in between them from the kitchen where John had been trying to clean up the cut on my neck. The knife had been dropped yet I then had her hand suffocating the breath from my neck.

Mycroft                     I jump up to stop her, but it's too late - her hand closes forcefully around Greg's throat. "Eurus - let him go!"

Eurus                         My voice is shrieking now, "If I can't have him, do you really think I'd let you have him dearest big brother?"

Greg                            I feel the air being constricted from my lungs as she begins to squeeze my throat, my hands scraping a little at her to make her stop. I feel myself starting to lose consciousness with the lack of air and can still hear Myc shouting for her to let me go.

Mycroft                     I quickly strip off one of my gloves and grab Eurus' wrist forcefully. We both gasp at the sudden contact. I fight to keep my footing as her strong, uncontrolled emotions batter me like ocean waves. Her hand around Greg's neck loosens, and he stumbles back, coughing.

Eurus                         I scream, bringing my free hand up and trying to claw at Mycroft's face weakly, attempting to kick and push him away, before my eyes roll back, going limp and tumbling to the floor like a ragdoll.

Mycroft                     My vision starts to dim, and my knees finally give out. I crumble to the floor beside my sister, my hand still weakly gripping her wrist.

Greg                            With Eurus' hand no longer around my neck, I'd half collapsed to my knees gasping for breath. I watched what Mycroft had done to get Eurus off of me and I was now hovering over him, saying his name as I felt the weakness he had from reading his sister who was quite powerful.

Mycroft                     My head is swimming... too much feedback... I can hear Greg's voice, but it sounds distant.

Greg                            "John… we need to get Myc to hospital, Eurus can be sorted out by medics at the Yard. Take my phone and call Latimer... he's my trusted officer at the yard, do it..." I looked behind me to find John frozen in place glancing between us all. I was keeping my hand on Mycroft's covered skin, wanting him to focus on my voice.

John                            I leap into action, nodding and grabbing my phone, barking down it before covering the mouthpiece and nodding coldly at Eurus, "I can stay here and guard her until we get reinforcements here. Take Mycroft to the hospital now."

Greg                            "Don’t do anything stupid, John… we need her to talk." I point back at him before I looked back down at Mycroft and told him help was on the way. The paramedics got to Baker Street rather quickly and I was by his side all the way, still talking to him about what was going on.


	51. Aftermath

_\--------------- A few hours later _\---------------__

Mycroft                     Slowly, I become aware of my surroundings. I take a deep, gasping breath, breathing in the antiseptic-tinged air gratefully. A hand touches my shoulder, and I open my eyes sleepily to see Greg sitting beside me, a worried look on his face.

Greg                            Doctors had been coming in and out to check Mycroft's vitals and I'd been ignoring messages/phone calls from the yard for the time being. I could feel his weakness, how tired he was, and I scanned his face when he finally opened his eyes to look right at me. I'd been so bloody worried and felt sick with dread.

Mycroft                     I smile weakly at him. "Eurus... where is she?" I ask, my voice not much more than a whisper. I know we both collapsed at Baker Street, overwhelmed by each other.

Greg                            "She's at the Yard being checked out by their medics.  We can question her when you're better." I smiled slightly, and I rubbed my thumb across his shoulder, feeling my heart rate relax.

Mycroft                     "Mmm" I nod a little. "Are you all right?"

Greg                            "Yeah... just worried about you, that was all." I shrugged where there's a large plaster over the front of my neck and my voice was crackling a little, but it was nothing compared to what Myc had been through.

Mycroft                     "I'm sorry..." I mumble, blinking slowly. "Need to talk to Eurus..." I start to try to sit up.

Greg                            "No...no, no, we can do that later or tomorrow at least. You need to rest with what you did with Eurus." I push him back down with a stern look, knowing we could make her wait as I was sure she was pretty out of it as much as her brother was.

Mycroft                     I grumble, but he's right - and I don't have the strength to fight him as he pushes me back onto the bed. "Just need sleep..." I mumble, my eyes still heavy.

Greg                            "Exactly, and I'll be here with you all the way." I almost grinned where he shut his eyes again and I took the chance to step out and phone John to see how he was getting on with Eurus. Seb was going to be transferred from the hospital soon and I wanted to question him some more.

John                            I’m at the Yard, standing in the side room watching Eurus through a two-way window. “Hey, Greg. How’s Mycroft doing?”

Greg                            "He's finally woken up, thank God. He's just gonna need a bit of sleep before he does anything. What about Eurus?" I said thankfully and ran a hand through my hair, scanning the hospital ward.

John                            Watching her through the mirror of the interrogation room, I pace back and forth. “Physically, she’s fine. But she’s not saying a damn thing. I can’t tell if she’s faking or if that whole thing between her and Mycroft really fucked her up. But she’s not talking.” I say frustrated.

Greg                            "Shit. Mycroft might have fried her brain or something, I don't know how it works really. Maybe we should just focus on getting Mycroft back to full health and then focus on questioning Seb." I sighed and rubbed my head and I was straining to think of what to do next.

John                            “We need to find Sherlock. When was the last time any of us have heard from him?”

Greg                            "I... I don't know, Myc was talking to him from a burn phone but we found that at their parents’ house." I thought aloud, it being when Rosie caused a scene so he could escape being when I saw him last.

John                            “I’m freaking out here Greg. You guys said this would work. That everything would be fine. That this would be quick. Why hasn’t he contacted us?” My words come out on in a stream of panic as I pace in the small room.

Greg                            "Just calm down mate, Jim has got him, that's all we know and he might not be able to contact us yet." I stressed where it wasn't good for any of us to be panicking and we needed to get Mycroft back up to full health before anything else could happen.

John                            “What’s the next step? We just wait for Sherlock to contact us? Hope that he’s not dead?” My voice cracks a bit.

Greg                            "He won't be dead, John. I promise you. We can see what we can get out of Seb and Eurus and get Mycroft up and running again. Okay, trust me." I heard his voice crack, it breaking my heart but it was all we could do for now.

John                            “Alright. Alright. What are you doing? Staying at the hospital with Mycroft, I suppose?”

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, I was just going to check in on Seb as well. He's meant to be being transferred to the Yard soon anyway." I didn't like the tone John was using but spoke calmly anyway, hearing a few messages come through on my phone.

John                            “What should we do with Eurus from here? I think she needs to be given a whole Psych Eval at this point. If she really is vegetative, she can’t stay here.”

Greg                            "I'll get her to some special prison or hospital, so she can be evaluated. I'm not sure what Myc did with her before but I'll see what I can do. Do you think you can get back to Mycroft’s flat?" I ask and look in on him still sleeping away peacefully.

John                            “Yeah, I’m a big boy. I can manage. Thanks Greg.” I disconnect the call and leave the viewing room to look for an officer to ask for a ride back to Baker Street to get Rosie and then head back to Mycroft’s flat.

Greg                            I was itching to have a cigarette with how stressful everything was, but I resisted to head back into Mycroft’s room. It was only 5 minutes before I had to step out again to be told over the phone that Seb had escaped while they'd been transferring him over to a secure cell at the Yard. It seemed unbelievable to me.

John                            I managed to retrieve Rosie from Baker Street and get us quickly back to Mycroft’s house, stopping for a pizza on the way.

* * *

Greg                            My hair was everywhere and I stunk of cigarettes by the time I got back to Mycroft’s and found some cold pizza in the fridge, taking out one slice so I know at least I've had something. I catch John just as he finishes putting Rosie to bed. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask.

John                            “Yeah, sure.” I slide up onto a barstool at the island in the kitchen.

Greg                            "I got a call from the guys who were transferring Seb from the hospital to the yard and he… escaped. Snapped one guy’s necks to get out of the chains he had on his wrists." I sat down myself with a heavy heart and saw his face fall.

John                            “Jesus.” I whisper. “Well... what do we do now?”

Greg                            "I'm not sure. I'm guessing Seb is just gonna head straight back to Moriarty to tell him about what we've done. We might need to be on an even higher security alert for the next few days while we sort Eurus out and come up with a better plan." I sighed.

John                            I nod, standing to get two beers out of the fridge. I open them both and hand one to Greg. “And you left guards with Mycroft at the hospital?”

Greg                            "Yup, I was thinking about him coming home tomorrow morning so I can keep my eye on him." I muttered as I accepted the beer gratefully, ruffling my hair where I was just a mess.

John                            “Yeah. He’s doing ok, though? Not anything like Eurus is it?” I take a swig of my beer before sitting down again.

Greg                            "No, no, he's just really drained. All his physical vitals are good, he just needs rest. Nothing mentally stimulating." I nod as I take a large swig and shake my head a little where the taste is bitter on my tongue along with the burn at the back of my throat. It made me feel a touch better.

John                            “Good. Glad to hear it.” I take another drink.

Greg                            "Look. I don't want us to be arguing like this or being shitty with one another and I know you want Sherlock back. We all do and I just want to apologise if we're shutting you out of all of this." I say after another sip, wanting to rebuild bridges between me and him.

John                            “Thanks. Thanks for seeing my side of things. I just want this all over so I can have him home again.” I don’t look at him and I start peeling the label off my bottle.

Greg                            "I know and it might be an absolute shit storm right now but I am trying my best to get that for you." I finished off my bottle and got up to think about sleep. It would be weird without having Mycroft there beside me.

John                            “Thank you. Are you headed to bed, then?”

Greg                            "Yeah, I'm exhausted. Feel free to watch TV or something as long as you clean up whatever mess you make." I smile weakly, my limbs feeling heavy as I made my way to Myc’s bedroom and collapsed onto the bed in the clothes I'd been dying to get out of.


	52. Dreamscapes

John                            I down the rest of my beer and head to the guest bedroom and get into bed myself.  I strip off my shirt and try to get settled under the covers. The bed was cold but I screwed my eyes shut and tried to relax. After a while, I eventually drifted off to sleep.

Sherlock                   "John...." My voice is faint, distant and filled with a rare emotion of longing and sadness

John                            I can hear Sherlock’s voice, but I’m still asleep. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock                   "John. I miss you so much." My voice is a little clearer.

John                            “I miss you too. I wish you were here. This bed is cold.” My dream is just white mist, just sounds.

Sherlock                   "I don't normally dream." My voice is solid now, near to his ear, "Or at least I don't remember them. I wonder if I'll remember this one. I was thinking of you before sleep."

John                            I can almost physically feel him next to me in the bed. “I was thinking of you too. I thought this was my dream? Which one of us is dreaming?”

Sherlock                   "Even in my sleep you ask illuminating questions John." The white mist wavers a little, bringing a touch of warm, "I'm dreaming of course. Maybe I'm wandering my mind palace and speaking with you there? My Mind palace John is usually aware he is a figment of my imagination though. Interesting."

John                            “I can feel you. You’re warm. Where are you? I want to touch you. I miss you.” I shift in the bed a little in my sleep.

Sherlock                   "Really John?" There's a note of fond exasperation in my voice. "The first dream I have in such a long time and you're intent on making it a sexual dream. At just the wrong moment also. I doubt Moriarty would like me to make a mess of the sleepwear he graciously lent me."

John                            “Most of my dreams with you in them are sexual. So why would this one be any different? And again, I thought this was my dream? I’m sleeping. I think....”

Sherlock                   "I know I'm sleeping." My voice drops a little, wistful and sad now, the warmth on John's ear coming and going in time with my words, a soft breath in the mist, "What else is there for me to do at this moment? I don't think I'm drugged though. Maybe a hallucination? It's hard to tell with all that's happened."

John                            His warm breath ghosts over my neck, causing goosebumps to spread out. “Where are you? Are you alright? I’m so worried.”

Sherlock                   "I'm fine." There's a tiny hitch in my voice, the warm breath pausing, then expelling softly, "You know that of course. But the real John must be so worried about me. I wonder if he's found Hol...the manor yet. The scene there. I wonder if he believes I had anything to do with it, what lengths I went too."

John                            “Your brother told me. But no... I don’t know that you’re ok. That’s why I’m dreaming about you. I’m so worried. And no one will tell me anything. And no one seems concerned about where you are. Or even intent on finding you quickly. I’m so worried you’re hurt.”

Sherlock                   The breath gusts out again on his neck as a huff, "The plan worked well. Maybe a little too well. I didn't intend to lose contact, to be drugged." The irritation in my voice grows, "I wish I could get a message to you."

John                            “What about your homeless network? Could they bring me a note?” I squirm around still trying to find him in the mist. “Dammit! Why can I feel you but not see you? I can always seem you in my dreams.”

Sherlock                   "It is frustrating, isn't it?" There's the faint movement of the mist. "I would think you should be clear to me also. And no, my conductor of light. Moriarty is watching me every second now. Probably even at this moment as I sleep. It's unsettling but expected."

John                            “I wish you were really here.” My hands move through the warm mist, searching for him.

Sherlock                   "I wish the same." My chuckle is rather bitter, angry even, "I've never recalled hearing about a dream like this. It seems rather more complex than normal dreams. "

John                            “Complex? My dreams are usually more... tactile than this. I could show you if you would let me see you.” I feel myself spin around, my hands still reaching out.

Sherlock                   There's the very brush of fingertips against John's, "I can't get an erection right now. Moriarty is sure to be watching."

John                            “But this is my dream isn’t it? You’re not real.”

Sherlock                   "No, this is my dream." My voice is edged with that familiar tone of huffiness now, the fingertips brushing again

John                            “I can feel you!” I reach out further, grabbing his hand. It felt so solid and real.

Sherlock                   I feel my hand grabbed, the short but strong fingers, calloused at the tips, blunt fingernails... "John?" I cry in shock, before shuddering and sitting up in the bed Moriarty has put me in, panting and reaching out into the darkness, John vanished.

John                            I can hear him yell my name and squeeze my hand tightly. My heart races and my eyes fly open. The mist gone and I remember that I’m in the guest room at Mycroft’s. I wipe my hand over the sweat that has prickled up across my forehead.


	53. Home Again

Mycroft                     When Greg arrives at the hospital the next morning, I am already up and about, slowly getting dressed.

Greg                            "Hello you." I smiled at him slowly getting dressed, frowning at doctors that were waiting outside his room to obviously speak to me. I’m guessing a little 'chat' had gone on at some point.

Mycroft                     I smile fondly at him. "I'd like to go home now." I say, pulling on my jacket.

Greg                            "Okay... did the doctors tell you could go home?" I folded my arms and even though it was a relief to me, I didn’t have the medical training that the doctors or John would. I didn’t know if we were okay with John really so didn’t want to stress him out even more.

Mycroft                     "I am quite fit to leave, thankyouverymuch," I say stubbornly. "The doctors want to keep me for another day - for observation - but I can sleep much more soundly in my own bed."

Greg                            "Right. Well, I would normally agree with the doctors here but I don’t think it’s worth taking up the bed for another day. I can look out for him quite easily and bring him back if anything worsens." I meet the doctor’s eyes, watching him huff and walk off to find the right form.

Mycroft                     I lowered my eyes. "Thank you, Greg. I hate hospitals."

Greg                            "I know you do but I just want you home more than anything." I shrugged as he looked back up at me and after a long and arduous task of paperwork, we were back in the car driving back to his flat. I was being extra vigilant with Seb now on the loose.

Mycroft                     I hang up my jacket and sink tiredly into a chair in the kitchen. "Good morning, John," I say as he wanders into the kitchen.

John                            “Morning.” I shuffle in and slide onto a stool at the island, resting my head in my arms.

Greg                            I smiled faintly at john but mainly focused on getting us all caffeinated, putting three mugs on the side while the coffee machine was whirring away. I thought John looked more than exhausted but I was feeling almost dead on my feet.

Mycroft                     "My sister doesn't have any information for us, I fear," I say quietly.

Greg                            "What did you get from her?" I asked as I hunted in the fridge for the milk and then turned my head slightly to where they were both sitting,

Mycroft                     "Not much... the emotions were overpowering. But I do know that she does not know where Sherlock is."

Greg                            "Then all we've got to go on is Seb… who escaped when he was being transferred over to the Yard." I sighed as I brought the coffee mugs over, sitting beside Mycroft and his expression was the same as mine when I find out.

Mycroft                     "Escaped?" I look at Greg in horror. "Was anyone injured? Are there any leads?"

Greg                            "One guy had his neck snapped and not really. Nothing apart from when we spoke to him." I muttered and rubbed my face where he was as frustrated as I was. We didn’t really have anything to go on as yet.

Mycroft                     "You're awfully quiet, John..."

John                            “Didn’t sleep well. Bad dreams... sort of.” I say taking a sip of my coffee as I lean on my fist.

Mycroft                     "I think we're all suffering from poor sleep of late." I take a sip of my coffee. "Did my sister say anything to you?"

John                            “No. She didn’t. She just stared at the wall.”

Mycroft                     I nod silently. "Not surprising. I narrowly avoided that, myself, in fact. Had she not collapsed first, I might not have escaped." I look at him. "Something is wrong, John... more than a dream... I can see it in your eyes."

John                            “I was dreaming about Sherlock. Not like THAT. But it was like he was really there. So close. But I couldn’t touch him. It was just unsettling.” I shake my head, taking a sip of my coffee.

Greg                            "It has been known for strong metas dreaming of one another when they're far apart. It's one of those things that show they have a big intellectual connection as well as an emotional one." I explained, seeing them both raised their eyebrows and I shrugged, "I had to do something when I couldn’t sleep... research."

John                            “About soulmates...” I whisper. I hadn’t thought of that before.

Greg                            "Well, yeah, I just wanted to know a bit more other that what Mycroft had looked up... why, what’s wrong?" I glanced at Mycroft and then back at John, seeing something was wrong too.

John                            “Nothing. I just... I don’t know. I guess I just miss him. I’m worried about him.”

Mycroft                     "I understand. I worry, too. We have to trust him." I reply.

Greg                            "And the best we can do now is keep officers on the lookout for Seb and we can then chase him down again… see if he leads us to Moriarty. Until then, me and Myc are gonna go lie down." I finished my coffee and even with caffeine in me, I needed a nap and it wasn’t even to do with sex.

Mycroft                     I nod quietly at John and let Greg lead me to the bedroom. I kick off my shoes and curl up under the blankets.

Greg                            I kick off my own shoes and leave my jacket hanging at the end of the bed, curling up with his head on my chest as I held him. I'd done a lot more research into soulmates and if either of us were injured, depending on how strong the connection was and how bad the injury was, the other could feel it just as much.

Mycroft                     I relax into him, listening to his heartbeat as my fingers stroke along his shirt. "What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly.

Greg                            "The research I did on soulmates earlier... I felt how drained you were after the whole Eurus incident." I muttered as I stroked his back and felt him relax into me more. It felt good to have him by my side again.

Mycroft                     "Interesting. I wonder if our connection played a part in her not being able to overpower me... if somehow, your strength aided me..."

Greg                            "It seems that way... that's what the books on soul mate connections seem to say, there’s not a lot of them but I also read about the situation if one of us was injured." I kissed the top of his head, not expecting any sighting of Seb for a long time so wasn’t anxious about my phone.

Mycroft                     "I couldn't find much information, either, when I was researching. It seems we will be learning a lot in the coming months... perhaps we should write a book." I smile up at him.

Greg                            "Well. there was something I'd been thinking about for the last few months.  Rather than us trying to work with the Yard, Sally will probably still be there… Anderson too..." I smile back at him and brush my thumb across his cheek.

Mycroft                     "Yes?" I sit up to look him in the eye.

Greg                            "I wanted to go out on my own... sort of a private business to deal with meta crime... or anything like this. I just don’t think I’m fitting into the Yard anymore with their opinions on metas... humans..." I waved my hand, sitting up more against the headboard.

Mycroft                     "I think you would be good at something like that. People naturally trust you."

Greg                            "Maybe we can sort that out after all this Moriarty shit and we can then write a book about our experiences. Make others feel like they're not alone." I shrug a little and faintly hear my phone going off in my jacket pocket. I sighed and crawled across the bed, fishing it out.

 **Text from Lathrop** We've spotted Moran, sir.

Greg                            I looked at my laptop and jumped out of the bed, face in utter shock. "They've spotted Moran. Shit, I need to get there with John." I babbled in half a panic and slipped my jacket on in a rush.

Mycroft                     I barely have time to react before Greg is halfway out the bedroom door. "I guess I will stay here with Miss Morstan, then. Please... both you and John need to be careful..."

Greg                            "John... John, they've spotted Seb, we need to go now..." I shouted down the hallway in any direction to where he was, a spare pair of shoes being put on by the door. They'd given me an area where he'd been spotted and didn't want the public to get involved.

John                            Darting out of the sitting room from where I was watching TV, I run into the spare bedroom to throw on some shoes and a coat. I meet Greg by the door in a matter of seconds.

Greg                            We were both in the car a few minutes after I got the text and even though the area was 20 minutes away, we got there rather quickly to find officers waiting for us to guide us to where Sebastian could have run. He knew he'd been spotted and darted.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Moran is played by Lonewarg

Moran                        My footsteps echo a little as I pace the main control room in Battersea power station, phone in hand as it rings endlessly. I swear under my breath as I redial Jim again and again. He said this was the place to go if I needed help. If I needed him.

Greg                            We were lead to Battersea power station and I requested back up, me and John heading inside with our own weapons to see if we could at least calm Seb down enough to come with us. It was such a large place that he couldn't have gotten far in a small amount of time.

Moriarty                   "Sebby!" I answer the phone with a happy tone. "Calling to say you miss me?"

Moran                        There's plain relief in my voice, barking into the phone, "Where the fuck have you been? I've been ringing you for ages. The pigs are right on my heel and I need an extraction"

Moriarty                   "Fuck." I check the laptop for his location and send off a rescue time right away. "They’re on the way. I was dealing with Ms. Holmes fiasco." Seb’s breath is labored are quick. "Are you ok?"

Moran                        Ducking behind one of the control panels, I snap, "Right, playing with your new toy. I'm fine. Didn't tell them where you were." I hesitate, then give a little, bitter laugh, "Told them where the crazy bitch was instead."

Moriarty                   Sighing, I try not to react to the venom in his voice. "Sebby Seb Seb. You're forgiven. I was done with her anyway. We'll talk about this when you get home safe and sound."

Moran                        I'm about to reply when I hear a noise from down below. The crunch of tyres on gravel. "Be quick. I have company." I disconnect the call, slipping the phone into my pocket as my hand goes for my stolen gun, crouching down hidden still

Moriarty                   missed call  
  
**Text to MrMunchkin** Pick up your phone  
  
missed call  
**Text to MrInTrouble** answer me  
  
missed call  
**Text to Sebastian** come home. now.

Greg                            We checked the front of the station and when we could hear voices coming from nearer the middle where a lot more containers were, we approached with caution and our guns pointed with accuracy. There was no way in hell he was going to get away again.

Moran                        I can hear footsteps on the metal steps leading up to the control room where I've hidden. Staying quiet now, I peer around a console, calming my breath and focusing. I'm ready to shoot, trusting my talent to find the target even in the dim half light of the room and the awkward angle

Moriarty                   missed call  
  
**Text to FutureMrMe** Sebastian Moran! Answer me this instant! Help is 5 min out.

Greg                            "Moran. Come out, you're surrounded.  It's time to give this up." I shouted as we walked up towards the control room and I was worried where the room was barely lit. I opened the door slowly, trying to squint to spot at any sign to where he was.

Moran                        My teeth grit as I hear that annoying, cocky voice. I thought Eurus might have been able to keep that annoying copper away. No chance. Seems the brat couldn't even do that. I try and peer out again, before pulling back, unable to stop a low grunt of pain as my shoulder twitches, dropping the gun from nerveless fingers as my earlier wound opens once more. Swiftly the gun is set into my other hand, hoping my talent for accuracy works just as well with that hand

John                            “Just come out Seb! We were friends once, yeah?” I shout, pointing my gun into the dimly lit room.

Moran                        I almost drop the gun again, my jaw dropping open as I hear a voice I never thought I'd hear again. A voice I thought I left buried back on the mission weeks ago. Gripping the gun tighter, I peer around the console again, knowing it wasn't wise but needing to see. A choking noise comes from my throat as I see the dead man John Watson walking confidently into the room

Greg                            I see where Seb has turned his head around a console and decide to take the first shot that hits the console right by his face. I pull me and John behind another one, my heart pounding with Seb one arm down, he still had that accuracy on his side.

Moran                        Pulling back, I hiss as little flashes of metal slice across my cheek. Then my lips curl, barking out, "Watson... what the fuck? I thought I left you buried in the arms of that wifey of yours?" My tone becomes mocking. "Don't say you didn't tell that Holmes of yours you're still alive? He's all broken and begging for Jim to claim him, right now."

John                            “You fucking leave Sherlock out of this! Come out and face me like a man!” I bellow from where Greg and I were hidden.

Moran                        My own voice rises, sounding amused now, "I bet right now Jim is breaking his mind to be the perfect little slave for us both. Once we harness that brain for our cause, we'll soon be taking over. Of course, you don't see that Watson. I can't wait to see Sherlock's face when I tell him you died... again."

John                            My anger swells and I step around Greg. “That’s never gonna happen! It’s over Seb!”

Greg                            I get up with John and point my gun directly at Seb who'd also stepped out from behind the console. I saw him point the weapon and I was then on the floor, my arm feeling like it was burning and all I had registered from being shot was the ringing in my ears afterwards. Sebastian’s non-dominant hand had meant that his accuracy was off, so it hit me in the arm instead of John. I'd not even seen John shoot Sebastian.

Moran                        Dropping down, my breath catches, panting as my gun goes skidding away. Reaching up, I touch my chest, coming away sticky with blood. With a last effort, I pull myself behind the console again, slick fingers scrabbling with my phone, dialing Jim's number.

Moriarty                   "Sebastian Moran! What the fuck is happening??" The rescue team has signaled they are two minutes out. "Help is almost there."

Moran                        My breath catches, hoping Watson is too busy dealing with the wounded copper to notice I'm still alive... though not for much longer. I can feel my fingers going numb, the phone dropped to the floor by my head, mumbling, "Hey love...call them off. Too late."

Moriarty                   "No. Nonono. It is not too late!" I rush to the laptop where I can see his vitals signs via implanted monitor. His heart rate has spiked but his BP is dropping.  Sebby... My Perfect Fishy... Don't die on me."

Moran                        Wincing, my voice grows weaker, "I... I'm sorry. I wasn't quick enough. Wasn't good enough." My head hits the ground with a thunk, muttering, "I know we don't do this crap, but... love you. Don't get caught. Stay free and smart."

Greg                            The breath had been taken out of me when I realised what had happened and I was gasping for air. The pain was indescribable, it feeling like my whole arm wasn't there and it was just being burnt in a fireplace. I tried to think to maybe put pressure on it but John got there instead, looking down at my pale face.

Moriarty                   "Sebby... I love you too, you knew that. Always will." His vitals flatline and I collapse to the floor.

John                            “Greg! Stay with me! Help is on the way!” I put pressure on the wound as he goes unconscious.

Moriarty                   I call off the rescue team since there's no one there I want save. The words of a song my mother sang start playing in my mind... 

I left my baby lying here  
Lying here, lying here  
I left my baby lying here  
To go and gather blaeberries

I found the wee brown otter's track  
Otter's track, otter's track  
I found the wee brown otter's track  
But ne'er a trace o' my baby, O!


	55. Dinner Date

Moriarty                   After taking a scalding hot shower I realize I am not ready to go back to our rooms. I detour to the kitchens and tell them to prepare dinner for two before I head off to Sherlocks suite. Once there I dismiss the guards and proceed to open the door. "Sherlock. Hello."

Sherlock                   Swinging my legs off the bed from where I was stretched out thinking on my earlier dream, I straighten the suit Moriarty has thoughtfully provided me with. "Moriarty."

Moriarty                   "Shurly." I look around the room and make note to bring a few books or something. "Let’s take a walk." I motion him to follow me as we leave his chambers.

Sherlock                   My eyes flicker suspiciously around, waiting for maybe a poisoned dart, or maybe a drugged cup of tea, before starting to follow Moriarty with a docile, passive slant to my shoulders, "Walk? Walk where?"

Moriarty                   "The roof. Dinner with a view." As there is no where he can run I dismiss security.

Sherlock                   "What flavour of drugs will you feed me?" My voice is listless, weary. I don't even need to act that much, not after my dream. My wrist still tingled where dream John grasped me.

Moriarty                   I touch his arm to make him stop and look at me. "None. No more unless you want them..." Now that he's here I have no need to keep him in the trap, the mouse has nowhere to run.

Sherlock                   My eyes are red rimmed, slightly unfocused still, "No more. You know you have me trapped now. I've nothing left." My fingers trace over my wrist, reminding myself that there is something... someone. To keep up the act, for him.

Moriarty                   "I've lost Eurus to her Mind Palace and Seb to your DI." We start up a flight of stairs that will lead to my private balcony. "All I have left now is you."

Sherlock                   My steps stumble a little, eyes widening, "Eurus is..." I pause, then follow in his wake, my voice a little deeper, "I always thought it was possible to get lost in my own mind palace. It was always tempting these last few weeks."

Moriarty                   I wave away his concern. "She’s happier there. She has her own pet DI to play with. Mycroft is the only one who could free her from her mind."

Sherlock                   My head nods slowly in understanding, a soft sadness now to my tone, "I wish I had known her more."

Moriarty                   "She is a great girl. Smart, funny, deliciously evil... When your brother locked her up she had nothing to do but think. And think and think. Thoughts can be dangerous when no one listens." I open the door to the roof and see that dinner has been set out. "But you know that don't you, Locky? You know how easy it is to escape when reality gets too... lonely."

Sherlock                   My throat bobs, his words affecting me more than I like to admit. To try and divert his attention, my gaze sweeps around, "Where are we?"

Moriarty                   "A little island not well known to the general public. Your brother, however, knows it well. It's called Sherrinford. This is where he tossed your sister after he decided she was too broken to play anymore." I pour us each a glass of Chianti. "I could show you around if you want. I currently have the suite she spent two decades trapped in but there are other places you can explore."

Sherlock                   My gaze sweeps over the desolate and wind-swept isle, then to the rolling seas below, before sliding into a chair and reaching for the glass, "I... I don't remember much of her. I didn't even recall I had a sister until recently. Then memories came..." My brow crinkles, "I recall playing with her... then pain."

Moriarty                   "She loves you. That's why she is so mad at Mycie. He decided he didn't like the way she played so he got rid of her." I attempt to turn his attention to food. "Do you know why I don't fear you, Locky? Why your power doesn't worry me?"

Sherlock                   My glass touches my lips and I suddenly realise how thirsty... and hungry I am, having half-starved myself to play this part. Sipping the wine, I shake my head, "You're also a genius."

Moriarty                   Ha! "Yes, but that's not why." I take a bite of the savory fish and moan in delight. "You see, sweetheart, you can phase to anywhere you see. However, my gift makes it impossible for people to recall me. In a way, people can't even see me. There is no way you could, say for pretend, phase behind me. You wouldn't be able to travel anywhere near me." I enjoy my dinner while he thinks about what I've said.

Sherlock                   My eyes narrow, playing with my own knife and fork before starting to eat slowly so I don't make my rumbling stomach revolt. My eyes sweep over him, noting that even after attempting to observe him details are still missing, hazy, a blank outline of a face that only becomes filled in with I concentrate on staring at him. Finally, I turn my attention back to my food, sighing, "Clever. No wonder you were able to play so many parts so well."

Moriarty                   "Thank you, Shurly. I'll take that as a compliment. As you know roles are an important and oh so fun part of consulting work. You've done it a few times yourself."

Sherlock                   My fork stabs some green beans, keeping my head down and shoulders hunched, "You overlook something though, at least in playing your parts." I flick my eyes up to him, then down once more. "All I had to do was search my memories for the missing man. I observe everyone, so why couldn't I recall Molly's annoying boyfriend? Or the helpful supplier of my pills?"

Moriarty                   "But you see it wouldn't matter if you figured out who I was. It was taking your forrrrrreeeeever. I was soooo bored." I push the rest my food away and refill our glasses.

Sherlock                   "I apologise." My own plate is slid away, despite my slender frame obviously crying out for more food. My tone is cold now, eyes narrowed, "I had my mind on other things."

Moriarty                   I drop my eyes as well. "Well now," I visibly perk up, "on to less depressing things. Would you like me to have Rosie brought right away or wait til you've set up some rooms for her? Your sister’s library will make the perfect school. There are other meta-kids here. She'll be quite happy."

Sherlock                   The fingers around my glass tighten ever so slightly, then relax, a little tilt of my head as I consider his words, "Is she safe for the moment? Did my brother and my DI survive their encounters to return to caring for her?"

Moriarty                   "She’s safe. She'd be happier her with you, her father." I sense he is trying to get information about Gregory and Mycroft’s actions. "Maybe now isn't the best time to make those plans."

Sherlock                   Glancing away, I nod, my voice slightly husky, "Let me consider? I'm unsure if I trust my brother now with her safety. Not now I know what he had done, in the past and now, to our sister."

Moriarty                   "If your daughter is as special as you or Eurus, he won't be so kind as to just lock her up. Unless he can warp her into doing his bidding. Your sister fought back, and she is still paying the price for free will." I stand up and hit a button on my phone to have guards come. "It's almost time for me to leave for a while. I have a pet... a man... a something important to recover."

Sherlock                   "No." I jerk in my seat a little, reaching a hand towards him, "Don't put me back in that bedroom yet. I... I..." my throat works hard, the words coming out slightly bitten off, ashamed, "… I was lonely. I am lonely. You're the first person I've spoken to who understands."

Moriarty                   I briefly trail my thumb down his jaw. "Don’t worry, you'll never be left alone for long ever again." Turning to the guards I signal for him to be removed. "Give him access to the music room and library." I wave them all off and prepare for the chopper ride and to retrieve Seb’s body.


	56. Babysitter

_Meanwhile, back at Mycroft's flat..._

Mycroft                     I am genuinely worried about Greg and John confronting Moran. The man is wounded, slightly unhinged, and desperate - a risky combination in a human, let alone in a meta of his strength. I am sitting in bed reading the paper when Rosie appears in my doorway.

Rosie                          "Umm... Uncle Mycie...? Is everything ok?" Dad and I were watching Doctor Who when Greg yelled and they both left.

Mycroft                     "Yes, my dear. Greg just... got a lead on my brother's whereabouts and needed your father to go with him." I'm only stretching the truth a bit...

Rosie                          "You found Papa??" I run and jump on the other side of his bed. "Is he ok? Is he gonna be home soon? Can we go back to Baker?"

Mycroft                     "Calm yourself. I don't know any more than what I've told you. We have to wait until we hear from them." I pat the pillow, indicating she should rest there. "It has been a long couple of days, but I'm hopeful that we will get things resolved soon."

Rosie                          "I'm scared." I shiver a bit cause it's really cold in here. "Why does Papa say people call you Iceman? Is it ‘cause you like it cold?"

Mycroft                     I smile at her kindly. "My brother thinks I am cold-hearted. In truth, I have been a bit distant from him."

Moriarty                   "Why? He's nice. He tells me all the cool stuff and the bees love him." I pull the cover over myself a bit.

Mycroft                     "I have spent my life isolating myself from people... a habit I am now trying to change.  My power made it necessary..."

Rosie                          "Yeah. I get that. People think I'm weird and they don't want to be around me either. It’d be worst if they knew I had any powers. I wish I was normal."

Mycroft                     "Like you, Sherlock and I acquired our abilities younger than most. It took a long time for us to gain adequate control of them, to be able to 'pass' as normal." I look at her and remember my brother at her age. "I can remember wishing my power would disappear... that I could be just like everyone else. Then I learned to control the power, rather than letting it control me."

Rosie                          "I like my power but sometimes I wish I could understand them better. Animals are so much better than peoples."

Mycroft                     "You will learn to make more sense of what they tell you - it takes time, and practice. You should work with my brother's bees more. If you can make sense of them, other animals may come easier, as well."

Rosie                          "Bees are easy. Puppies aren’t too hard. Cats are cray cray. I kinda get whisperies from mice and ferrets but only the pet kinds. The wild kinds don't think like the pet ones do."

Mycroft                     "I expect they wouldn't. Their mental images may be unfamiliar to humans, if they've not had much exposure to them. It's like learning a foreign language." I stifle a yawn and swing my legs off the bed. "I don't suppose you'd be hungry? I'd be happy to make you something to eat..."

Rosie                          "Or we could go out. I really want to see London and do tea and Dad says you know the Queen and we could get butterbeer and I could take pics for Charlie."

Mycroft                     "Perhaps tomorrow? I am not quite up for sightseeing today." I say, hoping she doesn't think I'm just brushing her off. "I don't know I can get you an audience with Her Majesty, but a tour of Buckingham Palace might be doable." I head toward the kitchen. "Would you like breakfast or lunch?"

Rosie                          "Mmmm brunch? Nah, it's cool. I'll go someday. What is there to do around here?"

Mycroft                     I busy myself with cooking a light breakfast for her. "I am sure your father has plenty of ideas of what you should see in London."

Rosie                          "Don’t your hands get hot?" I point to the gloves he always wears. "You’re s’posed to take them off inside."

Mycroft                     I blush a bit. "Actually, I nearly always wear them... it's the easiest way to control my power."

Rosie                          "Don’t that get annoying? Wearing sweaty gloves all the time? Do you get to take ‘em off ever?"

Mycroft                     "Sometimes I do... when I'm sleeping, or if I am alone at home or at the office. I've gotten used to it, to be honest. I've worn gloves since I was a little older than you are."

Rosie                          "Do you and Graham get to hold hands at all??" I climb on the counter to grab some juice glasses.

Mycroft                     I nearly choke on my coffee. "Yes, on occasion." I shoo her off the counter and pull down a juice glass for her, putting it on the table with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast, and filling the glass with orange juice,

Rosie                          "Why does Graham fight with dad? I thought you were all friends, but you don't act like it."

Mycroft                     "Greg and your father are friends... they've both known my brother for a long time. Sometimes, they just disagree..." I suddenly drop my coffee cup, my eyes wide.

Rosie                          "Dad said they were bffs and just mad at each other like sometimes..." I stop talking ‘cause I notice Mycie has gone pale and shaky.

Mycroft                     I sit down hard in a kitchen chair, visibly shaken. I steady myself for Rosie's sake, taking a few deep, measured breaths. "My dear, can you please bring me my phone? I left it on the charger in the living room." I say quietly, trying to sound calm.

Rosie                          "K. Brb." I run to the living room and grab the phone and charger and bring them back. "Here!"

Mycroft                     I take the phone from her, and dial Greg's number. It goes to voicemail, so I call John.

John                            “Mycroft. Yeah hey.” I answer, my voice shaking.

Mycroft                     "What's going on? Greg's not answering his phone..." I ask, worry colouring my tone.

John                            “We... we just... Greg was shot.”

Mycroft                     I swallow hard. "Where are they taking him?"

John                            “Bart’s. They wouldn’t let me go. I’m gonna follow in a police car. Seb’s dead, Mycroft. We didn’t get any information about Sherlock. He shot Greg. I had to shoot him.”

Mycroft                     I look up at Rosie, who is watching me with concern. "Are you all right, John? Your daughter and I can be there in about an hour... we've just sat down to breakfast..."

John                            “Yeah. I’m fine. Not a scratch. I’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Mycroft                     "Keep me posted, if anything changes." I disconnect the call. "Your father is fine, but Greg is not. Finish up your meal and get dressed - your father is expecting us at the hospital."

Rosie                          I pick up our unfinished breakfasts and throw the dishes into the sink. I put on my coat and put Myc’s keys in his hand. "It's ok, Mycie. I'll be with you the whole time, k."

Mycroft                     I smile at her. "Thank you, Rosie." I give her a kiss on top of her head, then take her hand as we head out to the car.


	57. Reconnecting

Sherlock                   I make my way back to the room Moriarty has provided after our dinner. My mind is whirling, ignoring the guards flanking me who will remain stationed outside. I seem to be trapped on this island with no way to contact John or my brother...if my brother is even still all right. There's a sinking in my heart as I think back what Moriarty said about Mycroft and Lestrade. Without further information I have no idea of their conditions. My head hits the pillow, breathing deeply and attempting to sink into my mind palace. My transport revolts though and instead I fall into a deep sleep.

John                            After being dropped off by an officer, I ask at the desk about Greg and they tell me that he’s in surgery and to have a seat. I sit in a quieter side waiting room meant for the families of surgery patients. There’s a TV playing the news with the volume down low on the wall. I sit back and try to relax and end up nodding off, my head resting on the wall.

Sherlock                   I'm rather annoyed when I discover myself in that strange, misty half land of dreams instead of my mind palace. "This is not where I want to be." I huff loudly, putting my hands on my hips and turning, missing the way my coat swirls around me. The short suit jacket Moriarty provided doesn't have the same effect

John                            “Sherlock? Is that you again? Where are you?” I’m in the white misty place again. I had just been in the hospital waiting room. “I must’ve fallen asleep.” I mumble.

Sherlock                   My voice stumbles a little, spinning around and calling out, "John? " Before sighing, shaking my head, "A repeated dream. How predictable."

John                            “Where are you? Why are these dreams so weird lately... you would call them dull. It’s frustrating.”

Sherlock                   Maybe this is my brain helping me work through things? Giving me a John to bounce ideas off... though I can't help but think about that touch in the last dream, how it felt so real. Pausing, I then sit down, cross-legged, on what feels like a hard floor but is in reality just mist. "I'm with Moriarty still. We're on some island, somewhere Mycroft kept my sister hidden away. A prison."

John                            “I’m at the hospital. I think I fell asleep in the waiting room.” I’m wandering around trying to feel anything, see anything but all it is is cold mist.

Sherlock                   I keep still, but I can feel the mists shifting and moving, John's voice circling me, "Hospital? You're there with either my brother or Lestrade". My brain must be attempting to work through Moriarty's comments about them both

John                            “It’s Greg. He was shot. There was a lot of blood.” His voice comes from a different side of me now, so I try and move towards it.

Sherlock                   My heart sinks more, swallowing, "Is he going to be all right?" There's something vulnerable about my tone. A tone that says I've seen too much death already during this mission.

John                            “Yeah. He’ll be fine. Just nicked his shoulder. I think Mycroft and Rosie are on their way. They’ll probably wake me up soon.” My voice starts to sound far away. I can hear the TV somewhere far off.

Sherlock                   "Don't go." I bark out, trying to stand quickly and peering into the mists, "I can't do this without you, John."

John                            Sherlock’s voice is loud and seems to pull me back under. “I’m here. I miss you.”

Sherlock                   There's a long breath of realise, on my feet now and trying to move towards the sound of his voice, "I would never admit this in reality John, but I'm growing concerned. I thought I would have some way to contact you. I didn't plan on being isolated on Sherrinford."

John                            “Sherrinford?” I can hear his voice and almost feel his presence around me.

Sherlock                   "Mmmm." I hum, moving closer to the sound of John's voice. "I'm unsure how to proceed. I had my homeless network in place to assist me but, by isolating me like this, I'm going to have to try something more desperate to contact you."

John                            “But you can’t. I don’t want you to get hurt.” I’m moving around, trying to move towards the rumble of his voice.

Sherlock                   My hands lift, searching blindly, "It may be a sacrifice I have to make. Moriarty must have a control room with contract with the outside world. If I can get there I can send a message to you." My voice softens, "Moriarty is determined to come and get Rosie. That cannot be allowed to happen. Especially as he will likely go through Lestrade and my brother to do so, as well as gaining revenge for Eurus and Moran. I must get the message out before that happens."

John                            “I wish this was real. I wish you were really here right now. I wish we knew how to find you.” I cross my arms feeling utterly alone and so far away.

Sherlock                   My laugh is rather bitter, "You're speaking my thoughts out loud, John."

John                            “It’s not funny. I do miss you. I’m so worried.” I reach out into the mist. He sounds so close.

Mycroft                     Rosie and I walk into the waiting area, where we find John slumped against the wall, fast asleep. "John..." I gently shake his shoulder.

John                            The mist starts to grey as hear a voice that is not Sherlock’s calling my name. I reach out into the mist desperately trying to find Sherlock. “No... don’t go...”


	58. Another Stubborn Patient

Mycroft                     I continue nudging his shoulder. "John, Greg is out of surgery. We can see him now."

John                            “What?” I mumble, opening my eyes. I gasp sitting up. “Sorry. Greg? He’s alright?”

Mycroft                     "I haven't seen him yet. Rosie wanted to see you first." I smile at her as she wraps her arms around John's neck possessively.

John                            “Hey love.” I kiss the top of her head. We stand and head towards Greg’s room. I shake my head, trying to clear my head of the dream. “Have you ever heard of a place called Sherrinford?” I ask Mycroft as we are let into the ICU hallway.

Mycroft                     I look at John, shocked. "Where did you hear that name?" I ask slowly.

John                            I shake my head. “I don’t know. Somewhere, I suppose. I was dreaming about Sherlock again. He said that’s where he was. I’ve never heard of it. Well, at least consciously, anyway.”

Mycroft                     "Sherrinford is where my sister was housed, before..." I mumble. "You say you dreamed Sherlock was there?"

John                            “No. He told me he was there. It was like we were talking to each other. But I couldn’t see or feel him. Which is unusual for my dreams. Usually he’s there... physically... in my dreams.” I shake my head again as we stop outside Greg’s door.

Mycroft                     I put my hand on John's shoulder. "Did he tell you anything else?" I am beginning to wonder if somehow, Sherlock actually spoke to John while he was in a dream state.

John                            “Um... that Moriarty was planning to come and get Rosie. That he couldn’t get a message to us. But it wasn’t real. It was just a dream.”

Mycroft                     "I'm not so sure, John. There is no way that you - or my brother, for that matter - would know the name Sherrinford. Moriarty would know, having freed Eurus, and if he has Sherlock..." I stroke my chin, wondering how this connection between them was even possible.

John                            “What are you saying that? We were communicating in our dreams? For real?” My eyes widen.

Mycroft                     "I can't come up with another explanation." I pull out my phone and start to text Anthea. "Anthea can arrive shortly to take Rosie to a secure location, if that's all right with you..." I ask.

John                            “Yeah, yeah. Sure. Well if you really think Sherlock’s at this Sherrinford place. What do we do?”

Mycroft                     I finish texting Anthea. "We need to work out the best - and safest - way to retrieve him. But first," I open the door to Greg's room "I need to see Greg."

John                            I nod and step back, staying with Rosie in the hall. “I’ll give you a minute.”

Mycroft                     "Thank you" I nod as I walk into the room. Greg's arm is bandaged, and there's an IV attached to his hand, but aside from that, he appears to be sleeping peacefully. I rest a hand gently on his chest.

Greg                            My mouth and throat feel horribly dry as I start to come ‘round and I blinked harshly at the bright lights. All I remember is John telling me that help was on the way, it now being that I was in a white room and I then recognised Mycroft's outline.

Mycroft                     I smile as Greg starts to open his eyes slowly. "Welcome back. You see what happens when you go off saving the world without me?" I grin.

Greg                            "Where am I?" I frowned where he came more into focus but then the gentle ache of my arm made me frown even more. It was an odd feeling to not know the time, where I was and what had happened afterwards.

Mycroft                     "You're at St. Bart's. You were shot, and John had them bring you here." I clear my throat. "I confess, I panicked a bit."

Greg                            "Oh. Well, it was only a small scratch anyway." I wave it off but wince when I try to sit up, smiling where he pressed a button to sit my bed up. I used my free hand to rub my eyes, so I could see him properly.

Mycroft                     "Well, not quite a scratch, but not life-threatening." Once he was sitting up, I pressed a light kiss on his forehead. "Let's not do that again, shall we?"

Greg                            "I'll try not to but no guarantees with the drama we get wrapped up in." I joked to lighten the mood and sat back into the pillows where he perched in the chair again.

Mycroft                     "Your research was correct, by the way. I knew you'd been injured well before I reached John. Poor Rosie had to cope with me..."

Greg                            "Shit... she wasn’t too scared, was she?" I said worryingly, wondering where John was really. I could only presume that Seb had been killed and all we had left was to find Sherlock.

Mycroft                     "On the contrary, she was quite in control." I stroked over his hand softly. "It seems John and Sherlock have discovered yet another facet of their close connection, as well."

Greg                            "Yeah? What do you mean?" My heart rate went back down to a normal-ish rate where I'd been thinking about John mainly and had heard Mycroft's voice at one point, but it might have just been a memory.

Mycroft                     "They have some sort of subconscious connection. John dreamt that Sherlock spoke to him. The thing is, the information Sherlock gave him can only have been real - John had no knowledge of it, so it could not have come from his own subconscious mind." I sit back in the chair. "It seems Moriarty is holding my brother at Sherrinford, where my sister was previously housed."

Greg                            "Why would he hold Sherlock there? To get back at you maybe for putting Eurus there?" I thought aloud.  It was an interesting phenomenon that I'd only read about. It could help us in the long run, Sherlock sending more messages to John and vice versa.

Mycroft                     "It is also a very secure location, that few people know about." I reply.

Greg                            "How did he know about it?" I met his eye, not knowing the whole story with Eurus and everything anyway. We'd never really had that full conversation.

Mycroft                     "Moriarty has been there." I sigh. "I took him there once... a grave mistake, it seems."

Greg                            "Why?" I frowned and couldn’t think of any reason to take such a nut job to a place where his sister was contained. It just didn’t make sense on any level to me.

Mycroft                     I shake my head, trying to derail that particular train of thought. "No matter. Right now, we need to focus on getting my brother back." Just as I say that, John walks into the room.

John                            “Hey, sorry to interrupt. Anthea just picked up Rosie.” I say stepping into the room.

Greg                            "Hey mate, gave you quite a scare, eh?" I smirked as he came in and just stored it away for later that me and Myc were going to have a conversation about Moriarty. Sherrinford. Eurus.

John                            “Yeah. You did. How do you feel?” I step to the foot of his bed.

Greg                            "I’ve had worse. It feels like I've had a bad injection or something." I shrug a little as it wasn’t the worst thing I'd experienced before, it seeming to reassure John a little bit.

Mycroft                     "Did Sherlock tell you anything else?" I ask John.

John                            “No, I...” I pause, thinking. “I don’t think so.”

Mycroft                     "I wish we had a better idea of what Moriarty had planned. However, odds are good that if he is planning to retrieve Rosie now, he is not at Sherrinford. This could be our chance..."

Greg                            "We can’t solely rely on that because it’s not all the time that Sherlock and John are going to be asleep. " I sigh where it was one of our only few options left to get Sherlock back and I promised John that his partner would be back.

Mycroft                     "I don't see as we have a lot to work with, Greg. I think we need to get to Sherrinford as soon as you're fit to travel."

Greg                            "Let’s just discuss it when I can get out of here. Where's Rosie?" I shake my head and I wanted to think about it properly, my eyes meeting John rather than Mycroft's this time.

John                            “She went with Anthea.” I shake my head. “As soon as he’s fit for travel? We need to go now. If we think Sherlock’s there, we can’t wait. We need to get him out.”

Mycroft                     "It's less an 45 minutes by helicopter. John, speak with the doctors and find out if Greg can safely travel. I'll not risk him again." I nod to John.

John                            I exit the room and head to the nurse’s station.

Greg                            "It’s only a scratch Myc... if we need to go now, we go now." I fling the covers off myself and start moving my legs to around the side of the bed. I cautiously take my IV out, hissing a little and wiping away the blood with the blanket.

Mycroft                     "Not without medical approval." I push him back onto the bed sternly.

Greg                            "I’m going either way, Myc. I’m not letting you and John go by yourselves and I have one fully working arm anyway." I glare up at him and I am normally just as bad as he is when it comes to this sort of thing. We were both stubborn as shit.

John                            I re-enter Greg’s room to see him half out of bed and his arm bleeding from where he had yanked out the IV. “Hey? What’s going on?”

Greg                            "We're leaving the hospital John, we need to get to Sherrinford right now. only 45 minutes by helicopter according to Mr. Medical approval here." I waved at Mycroft and wiped my arm also with the blanket, picking up the bag that they'd put all my clothes into.

John                            “You’ve been shot. And just came out of surgery. You can’t go.” I wave my hands around.

Mycroft                     "John, please talk some sense into him," I say, more than a little distressed.

Greg                            "Look. I promised you that we'd get Sherlock back and that he wasn’t going to die and if he is on this island, we need to take the chance while we have it, not mucking about just because of a small shot wound." I could feel the distress coming off of Myc and it made me halt in putting jeans on.

Mycroft                     "Please, Greg..." I start to plead. "John and I can do this."

John                            “You’ve done what you could. You’re injured now. It wasn’t just a scratch. You had SURGERY! If something happens you may not survive. You lost a lot of blood.”

Greg                            "Can you wait at least a day, so I can get my strength back? I know it’s a lot to ask but I really want to finish this with you. See Moriarty's face when he sees you alive." I dropped my jeans when I heard Mycroft's pleading voice, it going straight to break my heart.

Mycroft                     I look at John. "Do you think we have until morning?"

John                            “I don’t know! I don’t know what parts of those dreams where real or weren’t real.” I take a breath to stop my panic. “He seemed ok. He didn’t seem injured or anything.”

Mycroft                     "Let's go back to my flat and make plans, then. Assuming they will release Greg?" I look at John expectantly.

John                            “Yes. They said they would. As long as he has someone with him.”

Mycroft                     "Good. Get dressed then, Greg." I steady him as he pulls on his jeans. "I'll drive us home."

Greg                            "You better rest with me then Mr. Medical Advice." I grumbled but gave off an affectionate look, shuffling along with my arm in a sling to compromise for me going home so early. I did still feel tired but not as much as I thought I would.

Mycroft                     I get John and Greg situated in the back of the Mercedes, and started the engine, driving directly back to my flat, ignoring several traffic laws in the process. Once we arrive, I walk in, settling on the sofa. "So... now what? Do you think you can reach out to Sherlock, John?"

John                            “I… I don’t know. I can try.” I rub the back of my neck. “I can see if I can get to sleep.”

Mycroft                     "I'm sure we could all use some rest." I stifle a yawn and look up to see Greg looking at me through narrowed eyes.

Greg                            I could tell Mycroft was just pretending to be fine and I kept my eyes on him as we made our way to his bedroom, my shoes being kicked off in the doorway and I was thinking of a way to bring up the whole Eurus thing to get the whole story out of him.

Mycroft                     Entering my room, I kick off my shoes and throw my jacket over a chair, collapsing gratefully onto the soft mattress.

Greg                            "I’m sorry for being so stubborn about going to Sherrinford to get Sherlock." I said softly as I dropped my jeans and then fiddled with my shirt buttons to try to get it off around my sling.

Mycroft                     I smile up at him as he climbs onto the bed next to me. "I knew that when I met you." I kiss him on the cheek. "Now, get some rest. I insist."

Greg                            "We need to talk… seriously, Mycroft, we can’t dodge around it forever." I got comfortable but looked at him sternly when he insisted, not even caring if this ended in an argument because I had the belief that this was for the long term.

Mycroft                     "Not forever. Just for a while. Rest." I pull him down, resting his head on my chest as my eyes start to close.

Greg                            "You know I’m just as stubborn as you." I murmured as I could feel him relaxing into me and it was a couple hours before both of us were awake again. I had gone to get us both a drink, finding him rubbing his face and running his hand through his messed-up hair.


	59. I'm Here... I'm Alive

Mycroft                     I am just waking from a pleasant nap when Greg returns to the room, two glasses of water in his hands. "Thank you," I smile, taking one. "Did you rest well?"

Greg                            "I did. I had a nice dream about us being on a beach." I smiled as I sat up against the headboard, the quilt over my feet as he was also sitting up. My arm was a bit more painful, but it was only where I'd leant on it a little bit.

Mycroft                     "I never have been one for tropical locales." I smile back. "But perhaps you can change my mind some time." I curled up against him.

Greg                            "I know plenty of places where I can change your mind." I kiss the top of his head and sigh happily where he was curling up against me, his hand running lazily along my chest.

Mycroft                     "Once all this is behind us, perhaps a vacation is in order them."

Greg                            "Yeah. But we do still need to talk." I said quietly, holding onto him where he tried to move away, and I would happily face this head on with him if he needed the support.

Mycroft                     "I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" I sigh. "It's not something I'm proud of."

Greg                            "I know but to move forward, we can't have secrets. I mean, you can ask me whatever you want to know, whether there's something you've always wanted to." I rub his arm and feel the affection running between the both of us. It was warm, a little bit of tension but not much.

Mycroft                     I take a deep breath. "Eurus proved to be too dangerous... too unbalanced... to not be confined, so Uncle Rudy had her placed at Sherrinford. When I took his position, it was left to me to ensure she remained there."

Greg                            "What powers does she have exactly? I assume it's something like yours?" I ask quietly, listening intently and just holding him close for comfort.

Mycroft                     "Very similar to mine, but what she reads is future happenings, not past ones. She then uses that knowledge to coerce people into making decisions that result in what she saw." I shake my head. "What she sees is rarely a positive future."

Greg                            "I can imagine. What was she like as a kid with you and Sherlock?" I said softly and readjusted us, so I was laying more flat and he was sitting up on his elbow looking down at me.

Mycroft                     "Cold. Jealous of the closeness Sherlock and I had. Uncle Rudy had her sent away when she..." I look away sadly.

Greg                            I smooth my hand down his shirt, reassuring him that he could take his time telling me as it probably was something that had haunted him for a long time.

Mycroft                     "She tried to kill him... kill Sherlock. Set fire to the manor. Mummy and Father insisted it was an accident, but Uncle Rudy knew better. He convinced them to send her away."

Greg                            "Oh love. I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have been put on you." I sighed sadly where I then felt the weight from his shoulders being balanced onto mine. I half cupped his face, brushing my thumb across his cheek where he looked so upset.

Mycroft                     "As the demands of my position changed, I became aware of my sister's other skills, and was convinced it would be to everyone's benefit to use them for Queen and Country. Of course, money is meaningless at Sherrinford, so Eurus was granted other rewards for her assistance." I took a deep breath. "One of those was the opportunity to speak to Moriarty."

Greg                            "And what did they speak about? Do you know?" I dropped my hand where he hadn't leant into it, but I smiled when he took it, his skin feeling soft against mine and I tried to keep the calmness in the room.

Mycroft                     "I.... don't know."

Greg                            "I... think you made the right decision." It was the only thing that I could think of to say and searched his face to see whether it comforted him any.

Mycroft                     "But look what it's done. Eurus is nonresponsive, Sherlock is in danger, and Moriarty is free and causing havoc." I look down at Greg sadly.

Greg                            "You didn't know that this would happen. You did the best thing to keep you and your family safe from someone that needed to be in that sort of place. We know where Sherlock is and where Moriarty is holding him so not all hope is lost." I reminded him, cupping his face again where he was leaning more over me.

Mycroft                     I lean down and kiss him lightly on the lips. "I didn't know, but I should have."

Greg                            "You can't predict everything, Myc. None of us can." I played with his hair on the back of his head, pulling him down for another kiss that lasted a bit longer.

Mycroft                     I let out a small whimper as he pulls me back down to his lips.

Greg                            I couldn't do a lot with one arm but still teased my tongue around his lips, slipping in when he finally opened his mouth. I could taste the coffee he'd had earlier, and I smirked against his mouth as he moved on top of me to straddle me.

Mycroft                     I run my bare hand lightly up his chest, stroking up his neck.

Greg                            I move my hips up against his a little and love the small growl it pulls from him. I move my good hand down from his face, down his chest and then around his back where I tried to grab a handful of his arse. Mycroft was going to have to do most of the work if we wanted to have sex here.

Mycroft                     "You sure you're up for this, love?" I murmur in his ear, my tongue flicking lightly over his earlobe.

Greg                            "Well... you've got me worked up now." I said in a breathy tone, managing to get a small piece of his arse to squeeze. I knew I wouldn't be able to rest with how hard I already was in my jeans.

Mycroft                     "I've got you worked up? I think you've played your part in this..." I grind my hips against his with a grin, leaning in to nip along his neck.

Greg                            I moan a little as my head is pushed back into the pillows, it frustrating where my other arm is just in a sling itching to touch him. I knew he was being careful not to put pressure on it and I needed to feel him inside me.

Mycroft                     I sit up, and shift myself off of his hips long enough to strip his jeans and boxers off, stroking my fingers lightly along his bare thighs.

Greg                            I watch him strip me and I'd already started at my shirt buttons, being stopped by his hands doing the rest so he could get it off me quickly. His hands on my bare skin felt like feathers going across my skin and I watched his eye following every freckle or mark that I had from my time in the force.

Mycroft                     I gently remove his sling and slid his shirt off. "Just stay still." I whisper against his skin as my lips move down his body.

Greg                            My heart is in my throat as I watch his lips skim down my skin and he traces over old wounds that I'd gotten from stabbings, cuts and then marks from general scrapes and bruises. My good hand rubbed his shoulder, seeing his brain working through something.

Mycroft                     I move back up to kiss him on the lips, running my hand along his stubbled jaw. "You have no idea what it was like... to know you were injured... I was afraid I would lose you... and you would never know..." I choked out.

Greg                            "Hey... I'm here. Remind yourself I'm here, alive." I whispered as I put my hand on top of his to press my lips against his again and soon, he was stripped down to nothing. My erection had been straining against his hip and just wanted to soothe him with this.

Mycroft                     I bury my face in his neck, breathing him in, letting my hands caress over him softly. We both shiver at the touch.

Greg                            I am cautious to put my other arm around him, but it happens without too much pain, my hand snaking between us to wrap around his cock to gently stroke. I flicked my thumb over his head and feel the pre cum already leaking.

Mycroft                     My breath caught as he slowly stoked me. My hips bucked against his hand, as I smoothed my hand over his inner thigh, separating them as my fingers danced over the tender flesh.

Greg                            I wasn't really worried about my own pleasure and I kept stroking him while I kissed the skin around his neck, shoulders and a bit of his chest. I had to drop my bad arm with where it was getting sore and I had Mycroft’s eyes back on me when I did.

Mycroft                     I kiss his shoulder when I see him wince, and gentle settle his bad arm beside him. "Lie still... let me..." My lips move down his body again, and settle myself between his legs, lavishing attention on his hip with my tongue.

Greg                            I tried to relax where his tongue around my hip was driving me crazy. I lazily kept my hand on his shoulder around his neck, looking down at him when he lifted my leg over his shoulder and started making his way down to my arsehole. It made me tremble in anticipation.

Mycroft                     I kiss and nip gently along his inner thigh, teasing over his balls with the tip of my tongue.

Greg                            I half moaned and half breathed out, my fingers scraping over his head where I wanted to push him down further but understood that I was to lie still.

Mycroft                     I smile as I can feel his struggling to stay still. I slide my hand up his thigh, curling my fingers around his cock and stroking as I move lower, my tongue flicking over his arsehole as he arches his back.

Greg                            "Ah... Mycroft..." I gasped where his tongue sent pleasure through me and my good hand went to his on my cock, my fingers wrapping around his to help him pump it a bit more. I just wanted to feel all of him, but I was being patient.

Mycroft                     I continue to lick at his tight ring of muscle, his whimpers just encouraging me to do more. I nudge into him with the tip of my tongue.

Greg                            I was now pulling his head more towards me, the hand eventually having to be taken away, so I could try to reach for the bedside drawer. I could almost reach and Mycroft must have taken my hint as he did it for me and had quickly two fingers up to the knuckle in my arse.

Mycroft                     I worked two lubed fingers into him and shifted myself up, licked up his shaft and taking him into my mouth. As my tongue swirled over the hot flesh, my fingers found his prostate, and he thrust up into my mouth with a cry.

Greg                            Every little thing was just adding to how close I was getting, and I tilted his head up so our eyes could meet. I pulled his mouth from my cock, trying to catch my breath. "I want to cum with you inside me... please..." I said simply and stressed it in my face that I needed this with what had happened with the gunshot wound.

Mycroft                     His words go straight to my cock, and I moan softly as I slip a third finger into him, my eyes never leaving his. With my free hand, I stroke myself, spreading lube over my aching erection.

Greg                            "You’re so bloody gorgeous.. I.." I kept his eye and wanted to say that I loved him, but he cut me off when he started pushing into me with his cock. I moaned loudly, not caring if John was in the house and could hear where I'd nearly lost my life and didn't want to be apart from Mycroft again.

Mycroft                     I close my eyes as I press steadily into him, his tight heat surrounding my cock deliciously. When our hips meet, I lean forward and kiss him, my lips soft against his as I stroke his cheek with my fingertips. The emotional feedback from him is so romantic, so loving, it almost brings tears to my eyes.

Greg                            My bad arm has to merely stay at his side where the feeling of his emotional feedback to me is so much that the corner of my eyes are watering. My good arm is wrapped around his shoulders to run my fingers through his hair, it feeling like my head was swimming more than usual but I put it down to the strong emotions.

Mycroft                     I am thrusting into him slowly, both of us moaning softly as we kiss. He wraps his legs around my hips, trying to encourage me to move faster, deeper, as he whimpers under me.

Greg                            I wanted to whisper the words to him, that I loved him and I was saying them in my head as he continued thrusting into me. I was clinging to him with our cries and whimpers mixing together along with sound of skin on skin. I had to eventually move my head away to catch any sort of air and to watch his reactions.

Mycroft                     I reach between us and stroke his cock a few times, causing him to arch his back and moan loudly. I could hear the words on the tip of his tongue in my head, and I hoped he could hear them from me, as well.

Greg                            It was like I could hear the words coming back from him in my ear, but he had buried his face in my good shoulder to moan there. I was crying out every time he hit my prostate, his hand pushing me further and further until I came over his fingers. I feel my muscles tense and it was like a sob that I let out where I could see a flash of Mycroft watching his uncle taking Eurus away. He was clutching tightly to Sherlock as he did.

Mycroft                     A few more thrusts and I cry out with my own release. I collapse on top of him, utterly drained, and gasping for breath.

Greg                            I come back to find myself crying as I now try to cup his face, half kissing him and I can just feel slumped on top of me. I felt him push up on his arms to look at me and he was the first to say those three words where I'd been overcome by emotions that he'd felt all those years ago as a child. I'd always been told that I had been an empathic and taking on other’s emotions when I shouldn't have.

Mycroft                     I wipe away a tear from his cheek with my thumb, as I shift to lay beside him. "I meant it... I love you..." I whisper, peppering his face with soft kisses.

Greg                            "I love you... so much..." I sniffed as he wiped my tears away and he shifted beside me to clean us both up. It was a relief to finally say those words and with us going to Sherrinford tomorrow, it meant a lot to be in this place with him.


	60. Information Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mrs. Lipton is played by Sunyiu2

Sherlock                   I've spent the rest of yesterday and the night rather restless, wandering around the rooms Moriarty has designated for me. I'm constantly aware of the guards watching me, either openly or through the two-way mirrors or spyholes they don't think I'm aware of. I've tried sleeping again to visit John in my dreams, but my head won't shut down, whirling on how to contact the outside world. Finally, come morning, I'm pacing in the library, a cup of tea sitting cooling on the table, the sound of waves crashing harshly outside

Moriarty                   "Shurl-ly... Shurly shurly bo burly.... Banana fana mo murely... Where are you?" Entering his deluxe suite, I call out his name via a kids game and head for the library. "I see you."

Sherlock                   My teeth grit at his mocking little tone, before I turn to the door, forcing a rather tired smile to my lips, "I would say I missed you but, as always, you slipped my mind as soon as you left."

Moriarty                   "Hahaha so cute when you're cranky." I pinch his cheek just shy of painful. "Does Princess need more sleep? Coffee? Cocaine?"

Sherlock                   My hand comes up to rub at my flesh, forcing the smile to stay here it is, "If I asked for cocaine, you would allow it? You would let me waste myself in such things?"

Moriarty                   "NoPe. We're quite done with that nonsense. I simply asked to see what you'd say. Good boy, you passed." He growls a bit when I ruffle his hair. "O.m.g. you just get cuter and cuter!"

Sherlock                   My teeth grit, hands curling to stop me ripping his hands from me. Instead I straighten up, forcing a milder than ever smile to my lips and a polite tone, "Do you just intend to keep me here till my mind rots naturally then? That is such a boring plan. I expected better."

Moriarty                   "I see we're a bit feisty today, hmm. Let's go walk some of that poor attitude off." I walk away from him and take almost the same path as yesterday. He will follow, or he won't.

Sherlock                   Indeed I follow, my voice blunt, "Where did you go?"

Moriarty                   Walking slowly, I whistle the same lullaby I sang to Sebby last night. "I had to attend a funeral for a good man, a good soldier, and the best pet I could ever want."

Sherlock                   My brows lift, falling in step, "Moran." There's a slight hesitation, then my voice comes again, now with an honest edge to it, "I know what it's like to lose a soldier."

Moriarty                   "Mine was a pure Soldier. A perfect fishy." But... That was the past. Time to move on. "Now that leaves you plenty of room to take over as my 2nd in Command."

Sherlock                   "What happened to your soldier? A confrontation with either my brother or the good DI." Something nags in the back of my mind, an echo from the dream. "It was Lestrade, wasn't it?"

Moriarty                   Turning around I pin him to the wall. "How did you know?! Who told you what?? Did they tell you Sebastian shot your pretty DI before he was put down like a common mutt?? Who. Are. You. Talking. To!!! ANSWER ME!"

Sherlock                   I refuse to wince, even as my back is slammed to the wall. Instead I just lift a brow, my voice calm, "You mentioned yesterday about Moran and Eurus in connection with my brother and Lestrade. I assumed my brother was the one to take down my sister, which leaves Lestrade and Moran to meet in rather more aggressive combat."

Moriarty                   "Oh. Oh, yes. Well... Awkward." I take a small step back and dust of the front of his shirt. "Let's go outside now, shall we?" I take hold of his elbow and lead him to a new stair case with sensors and locks one has to pass through to leave. "You should pay close attention. You'll see that no one can enter or exit unless I am touching them. If they even try, a nerve gas is released and it's nighty night for hoooouuuurrrssss."

Sherlock                   Walking close behind him, I do indeed watch carefully, nodding, "Clever." Before adding, "Is Lestrade dead?" There's a blunt coldness to my voice, as if I just asked if we were out of milk. Come to think of it, I'd probably have more emotion about the milk.

Moriarty                   "Currently, no. In the very near future, oh yes. Dead dead dead. D-E-A-D. Dead!" I smile as the camera takes my picture to compare to previous retinal scans and looking for mood markers.

Sherlock                   My attention is drawn to the camera, committing every detail I can to memory. My tone is still mild, "Lestrade isn't dead? I'm actually rather upset." There's ice in my voice now, "He was one of those who took my daughter from me. At least tell me he's hurting?"

Moriarty                   Hugging him tightly I quickly kiss him on the cheek. "He's in the hospital. He will be disposed of soon. You better not be teasing me, Locky. I have big -BIG- plans for you. For us. For the world!"

Sherlock                   I keep my voice blank, cold, not reacting to the kiss but not pulling away either, "There's nothing left for me in the world. My doctor soldier is gone, my brother and DI betrayed me."

Moriarty                   "It’s true. They did. They didn't even have the good grace to keep Rose Marie. They spawned her off to that assistant of his." People think I don't know who and what Anthea is but I'm not clueless. "As long as she's there we should just leave her be. Once you're all set up and comfy you and I will go get her." I pull him back from the edge of the trail we're on. "Be careful. Once false step and ... ... BOOM no more Locky, no more me, no more island."

Sherlock                   Nodding, I step back calmly, before pausing to inspect the pathway, "You seem to have so many layers of security. Are they all left over from when my sister was here, or have you reconfigured them for your own purpose?"

Moriarty                   Giggling at his question I point up to the security he hasn't noticed yet. "You can thank your brother for each and every piece of destruction. He made sure your sister would never leave this island alive. He didn't plan on me though."

Sherlock                   "Fascinating." I inject a little, real interest into my voice, He really is fascinating. "Is that wise? My brother would know how to get past all this, if he ever manages to get off his knees and his mouth off cock for two minutes of course."

Moriarty                   Pfft "He would know how to in the past, but I've made quite a few additions. You saw one on the way out. There is sooooo much more. Sensors, alarms, big booms, basically if I'm not with you I suggest you do NOT go a-wandering."

Sherlock                   "There's no risk of my brother finding us?" My gaze sweeps around, trying to locate cameras or sensors as we go, being careful to both step where Moriarty does and record his exact movements. "Once I have Rosie brought here, he may decide to attempt a rescue."

Moriarty                   "I don't expect him to be able to attempt anything by then. He'll be busy trying to stay alive. Once you've been trained and ready to implement the next phase of my plan... Anywhere, anyone, and anything will be ours."

Sherlock                   "Training?" My lips turn up in a little smirk, "I know I'm Moran's replacement but don't expect me to be a pet, Moriarty. You know I'm not built to be like that."

Moriarty                   I rub up against his chest and lean, so the tip of my nose barely touches his neck. "No. Not a pet. You're too wild. Too free. You'll be my equal. We'll be bffs." I run the tip of my tongue up to his ear. "But you still taste tainted with sentiment and all those other icky people-y things."

Sherlock                   I can't help it. I jerk away from him, snapping, "Sentiment almost destroyed me. Please do not touch me like that." I lift me my chin with a steely, dangerous look to my eyes, "The only man who touched me like that is dead. There will be no more."

Moriarty                   "Tsk tsk tsk. That DoctorSoldier broke you pretty bad. Hopefully you can be fixed. It will be a shame to have to ... Well, I have no use for broken toys."

Sherlock                   "I. Am. NOT. Broken." My teeth are bared, nostrils flaring. "I am stronger than ever now."

Moriarty                   "Hmm... No. I don't think even you believe that." I take his hand and grab tightly before he can jerk it away. "Come on now. Time to go back to your rooms. I have things to do, people to kill, a world to over-run."

Sherlock                   "Wait..." My hand feels all wrong in his, but I can't pull away now. "You've told me nothing of my part in all this."

Moriarty                   "Maybe next time. Maybe when you're not so... Hmm... Well, not this." I wave to all of him.

Sherlock                   My fingers wrap around his wrist, leaning in closer, "You mentioned training, being equals. Start treating me like one and tell me what you wish me to do."

Moriarty                   "NoPe. Not today little birdie. You're still itching too bad to fly."

Sherlock                   Letting out my breath in a long sigh, I nod, relaxing again and pulling myself up to stand tall and straight. "May I have access to an outdoor area as well as my rooms? They're stuffy and remind me too much of rehab." I add with a quirky little smirk, "I promise not to throw myself off any cliffs."

Moriarty                   I laugh at his cute little joke. Maybe he's closer to ready than I though. "Yes yes yes. I'll see to it the balcony outside your bedroom is available for you. I suggest you try to make a book fly sometime. It's so fun to watch the lasers explode it."

Sherlock                   "Let me guess. Sharks swimming in the ocean below that also?" My chuckle is cold.

Moriarty                   Pfft "nah. That would be over kill.  It was your" I poke Locky in the chest "brother who designed it." Well... Most of it.

Sherlock                   "So what do you have protecting the ocean?" Pausing by one of the doors, I bend to peer at the retina scanner, careful to not look into it to activate it, "That's the problem with Mycroft. His nose is always turned to the skies, so he often fails to notice what's under his feet."

Moriarty                   "Hmmm... Good point. I have plans in the works but for now," I shrug a bit, "nothing beyond the normal small sized island fortress."

Sherlock                   "So heavily defended then?" My brow raises.

Moriarty                   "Such a smart cookie. Speaking of sweets... Let’s stop by the kitchen and get a quick dessert before you go back to your gilded cage my pretty bird."

Sherlock                   "I am a little peckish," I admit, nodding and glancing around, "I'm having a little trouble knowing which way is which. Unusual."

Moriarty                   "It's the sameness of it all. You'll get used to it." That should be a good project to entertain him a while. "Maybe I'll let you explore the common rooms when you've settled a bit. There's a few here that are dying to meet you. And a few who've died before they could. Meh. Whatever."

Sherlock                   "Dying to meet me?" My steps line up with his exactly, "Are you performing experiments on metas here?"

Moriarty                   "No... That would be mean. I only experiment on the weak ones or the filthy little humans." Sebby uses to do those tests. It was a treat for him.

Sherlock                   "No experiments on my daughter." My tone is mild, glancing around as we walk still.

Moriarty                   "I would never!! Never ever never never." Holding out my pinky in front of my chest I offer him a pinky promise. "She'll be safe forever and ever more."

Sherlock                   "Why are you holding your little finger out to me?" I stare in utter confusion at the offering.

Moriarty                   I take his pinky and link it with mine. "I give you my word that Rose Marie Holmes will never be hurt by my hands. I will protect her life with my very own." By this time, we have reached the kitchen.

Sherlock                   My gaze is still confused as anything, but I allow him his rather obscure gesture, just nodding, then adding, "Plus of course, keeping her here safe is a guarantee of my continued good behaviour and loyalty to your cause."

Moriarty                   "Meh. Consider that a bonus." The cook smiles when she sees me. I sign to her this is Sherlock, which everyone has heard all about. "Give her a moment to concentrate and she'll be able to make whatever you really want to eat or drink."

Sherlock                   Nodding, I watch the woman, feeling slightly wary as I always do around the mind reading and empathic types of metas.

Mrs. Lipton             I run my eyes up and down on the famous Sherlock Holmes. He is quite handsome I have to admit, and those cheekbones... but he's not very hungry. Poor dear, we all knows what had happened with his sweetheart. "All right, deary. I'll make you a scotch egg for a breakfast. Tomato soup for lunch and shepherd’s pie for dinner. I know you love ginger nuts. Tomorrow is biscuit day. I'll write it on my list. But for today I give you my most excellent cherry cake and a spotted dick."

Sherlock                   My eyes widen as the woman lists off all my favourite foods. "Impressive." I murmur, with a respectful little nod. "I hope you include the custard"

Mrs. Lipton             I wave at his silly remark "Of course I am."

Sherlock                   For the first time since arriving, for the first time in what feels like forever, my face breaks into a real, chin multiplying smile. "Genius."

Mrs. Lipton             "Just sit here, deary, your eggs will be ready in a few minutes" I wink at him and busing myself with the cooking

Sherlock                   "Talented." I turn back to Moriarty, lowering my voice, "Not what I expected."

Moriarty                   "She's just that good. Now, I'll escort you back.to your room and food will be delivered soon. Being an evil genius is very time consuming."

Sherlock                   "She can move freely around the complex then?" Nodding, I wait to be led back, "Or is it only guards who can move around?"

Moriarty                   "Mrs. Lipton can go wherever she wants. She usually only goes to her kitchen or her poor sick sisters room." Sensing LockyPoo has the starts of a plan I try to nip it in the bud.

Sherlock                   My face is mildly curious now, then I roll my eyes, "I suppose she is utterly loyal to you as you hold the key to her sister's recovery?"

Moriarty                   I smile. "Wellllll I am the reason she is no longer is trapped in a mental hospital. We do have to keep her sedated but... Win some. Lose some."

Sherlock                   "I trust my food will come without sedation?" I disregard the half-formed plan to use the kindly cook out of hand

Moriarty                   "YeP." I wave to the guards by CuteLocks door. "Here you be. T. T. F. N.'

Sherlock                   Entering my rooms, I head immediately for my bed once more, my face intent. My dream with John... I knew it didn't feel right. The fact John had told me about Lestrade, it all added up. I couldn't have known that before Moriarty told me. Flopping down, my hands drop to my sides, calming my breathing and willing myself to fall into a deep sleep once more.


	61. A Visit to Sherlock's Mind Palace

John                            Mycroft and Greg disappear upstairs so I head back into the guest room, shutting the door. Feeling rather irritated that the progress for finding Sherlock was stalled again, I flop down into the bed. My mind kept drifting back to the dreams I had with Sherlock in them. He had felt so close and real but so far away at the same time. Thinking hard about the white misty room and Sherlock’s breath on my ear, I end up drifting off.

Sherlock                   "John?" There's no hesitation in my voice now as I 'wake' in the mists. Instead I feel purpose vibrating through my body, smirking as pieces fall into place

John                            I’m in the misty room again and hear Sherlock say my name from far away. I turn towards his voice. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock                   "John..." My voice sighs in relief, before I start trying to make my way towards his voice. "This is real."

John                            “What? Where are you?” I spin around again, but stay where I am.

Sherlock                   "Stop. Don't move." My hands strike it, then I move confidently in the direction of John's breathing, "I worked it out. I know it seems hard to believe but this is real, for us both. I have never been able to teleport to place I cannot see, until you. I could teleport to you. There must be some connection, some guidance. The same guidance my unconscious mind has latched onto now."

John                            “It’s not real. It’s just a dream, Sherlock. I dream about you all the time.” I wave my arms around, trying to feel for him.

Sherlock                   "No." I snap, hard, "This is real. You told me things last time that I couldn't have known but which were confirmed. I must be trying to teleport to you but unable to do so in body." Suddenly I break into a wide, gleeful smile, "Once again my mind has proven itself spectacular."

John                            I snort then my face falls in thought. “You told me about Sherrinford. Mycroft... he said... he was shocked when I told him. He says it’s a real place. But I must’ve heard you talk about it before...”

Sherlock                   My shoulders relax, "Don't you see John. That proves it. Ohhhhh, this is good. So good."

John                            “If this is real. Then why can’t I touch you?” I pout a bit. “My regular dreams are better than this.”

Sherlock                   My chuckle is deep, trying to move once more, "Stay here, keep talking. Tell me what's happening. How is Rosie?"

John                            “She’s with Anthea. In a safe place. Greg was shot. We are back at Mycroft’s House now. I’m not sure why we are even waiting. For a signal from you? We know where you are. I just want to come get you. Bring you home.”

Sherlock                   I can feel his breath, hear his voice closer, "I never knew Sherrinford existed before, John. Not until I was here, and Moriarty named it. You could never have heard me mention it." My hand reaches out hopefully into the mists, "We're speaking now, truthfully. Trust me, this is real, and we need to work together."

John                            “You know I always trust you. I never doubt you. I just want you home.” My hands search the space around me.

Sherlock                   "There's so much I need to tell you John. If you come here, you're walking into certain death." My voice is urgent now, closer than ever, a drift of wind and mist as our hands move

John                            “But we have to come get you. We have to finish this. You can’t do this alone. Not anymore. I won’t let you.” I can sense him so close, but I can’t feel him. “I wish I could hold you.”

Sherlock                   My heart is in my voice, breaking a little as I state. "If you come to Sherrinford you will die. Mycroft will die. Lestrade will die." My breath catches, then I plough on, "But maybe with what I can give you, we can work on a plan."

John                            “Yes. We have to. If we have enough help we can get to you safely.”

Sherlock                   My mind finally starts to whirl, for what seems like the first time in months, since the build exploded, and I thought John was left, "Let me try something John..."

John                            “Ok. Please be careful.”

Sherlock                   My eyes flutter shut, concentrating, now trying to enter the place I usually dream in. The mists swirl, then suddenly vanish around us both. We're standing in an exact replica of one of the corridors in Sherrinford, the one where Moriarty first showed me the security systems

John                            Blinking, I look around, then can see Sherlock clearly in front of me now. “Wha... what did you do?”

Sherlock                   I stare at John, eyes racking over him. "It… worked." My eyes light up, bouncing on the spot, "It worked! We're inside my mind palace, inside a dream"

John                            “Your mind palace?” I look around then down at myself. I was smartly dressed in a dark mauve cardigan. “What am I wearing? Do I even own this cardigan?”

Sherlock                   "Why do you choose now of all times to be fashion aware, John?" My face is still beaming, stepping towards him and attempting to scoop him into my arms.

John                            He reaches for me and his arms close around my shoulders. “You can touch me?” I sigh heavily, relaxing into his arms.

Sherlock                   No soon has he said that, but our lips are together, passionate and needy as my arms tighten around him.

John                            I choke a gasp through my nose as he presses his mouth to mine. Now this was more like it. I pull back to take a breath. “God, I miss you so much.”

Sherlock                   There's a light in my eyes that's been missing for weeks now, holding John close and muttering, "I was beginning to suspect I may never see you again."

John                            “No. I’d never allow it. I’ll come find you on my own if I have to.” I bury my face in his shoulder, trying to breath him in.

Sherlock                   Nuzzling his neck, my voice is a little muffled, "I have to show you Sherrinford."

John                            Nodding, I pull back a little reluctantly, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Help me find you.”

Sherlock                   My eyes close a moment, pulling myself together and nodding, "Moriarty told me he has the security systems here from when my sister was a prisoner but has upgraded them. He sounded confident that if you... if Mycroft attempts to come here, there will be no question. This place is a fortress that only a paranoid genius such as Moriarty can build."

John                            “Then how do we get in?” I look up at him.

Sherlock                   My hands squeeze his, "I have an idea, but you may not like it. It may improve our chances though."

John                            “What? What is it?”

Sherlock                   "I shall show you all I have seen now, here in my mind palace." I hold tight, breathing deeply, "Every single little detail that can be used but..." my nose crinkles at the bridge, "...it will be information that is most useful to my brother, as he knows this place and its security systems the best."

John                            “Alright. I’ll try my best to remember everything.”

Sherlock                   Still holding one hand tight, I start to retrace the path Moriarty took me. The first leading up to the roof where I first realise we were on an island, turning John bodily around slowly so he can take in every single, tiny detail, even if he's not aware of it entering his mind, "Just observe John. See."

John                            Turning, I try and take in as many details as I can. “We know where you are. How do we get to you? How do we get you out?” I say a little frustrated.

Sherlock                   I can't resist, leaning in to peck his ear, before starting to hurry him back down into the corridors, making him walk behind me now as I recall the exact movements of Moriarty, allowing John to see the scanners and cameras, the pressure plates and paths, "Mycroft may find this information useful. It may allow him to see what has changed since his last time here and maybe figure out a way to overcome it."

John                            “See... see? You mean you want me to let him... read me?” I look up at him nervously.

Sherlock                   Turning away from the door to the kitchens, I nod, sadly, "It's the only way John. He must see what I have seen."

John                            “I understand. But there’s a lot of personal things... about us...” I blush a little, squeezing his hand.

Sherlock                   "I know." My head drops a little, shoulders tensing, "I... I can't order you to do this John. I can't make you do this. All I can do is ask."

John                            “I don’t have a choice. This is the fastest way. The only way.”

Sherlock                   My shoulders remain stooped, once more appearing broken and fractured, "I hate this John. Every, single part of this whole thing. From beginning to end." Slowly my head rises again, eyes intense, "But end it must. If this fails… we all fall."

John                            I turn towards him, taking both his hands now. “I know. We can do this. I’ll come find you. We have to be strong just a bit longer. Can you do that?”

Sherlock                   "I shall be. Yes." Taking a deep breath, I tug him down the corridors once more, allowing him to see everything, now with Moriarty's voice coming to our ears, explaining the security and how sure he is that Mycroft won't be able to take one step before the whole island explodes into nothing. I'm careful to edit out much of Moriarty's words to me, testing me or teasing me, sticking only to relevant points

John                            “Is that everything I need to know?” I ask as we stop in front of a doorway.

Sherlock                   Frowning, I open the doors, stepping into the rooms he has given me, wandering through them so John can see the layout, the windows and views outside, the ghostly shapes of guards stationed and suspected watchpoints, "There is one thing. About the ocean."

John                            Looking out the window, I look across where the ocean stretches to nothingness. “What about it?”

Sherlock                   My arms come around him from behind, my chin resting on his shoulder, "I questioned if Moriarty had additional security covering it, apart from the lasers he mentioned. He said he hadn't got around to it yet, suggesting the defenses should be familiar to Mycroft" As I talk, my lips brush his ear back and forth.

John                            My head tilts, his lips tickling my ear, exposing my neck to him. I chuckle. “Sharks with lasers on their heads?”

Sherlock                   "I wouldn't put that past my brother." Once more, I'm astonished as to how he makes me laugh, chuckling and nuzzling the spot behind his ear, muttering, "I would rather you take the time to plan, than to come running in blind to save me. I'm safe here." I pause, then add, "As safe as I can be with a madman like Moriarty in command. He doesn't trust me, but I watch my step and keep the act up."

John                            “Just be careful.” I lean back into him more, resting my whole body up against his.

Sherlock                   My arms wrap tight around him, closing my eyes and just enjoying him a moment longer, before whispering, "You should wake up soon. You need to show Mycroft all that I have shown you."

John                            “Can’t I just stay with you a bit longer?” I rock us back and forth and my head falls back onto his shoulder.

Sherlock                   My hands slide over his chest, whispering, "I would have us stay forever here, if it were possible. There's so much I could show you, now we know we can meet here."

John                            “In your mind palace, you mean? What kinds of things?” My hand reaches up behind us to rest on the back of his neck.

Sherlock                   My chuckle now is deep and liquid, smoothing my hand down his chest, his shirt falling open as I go, buttons just dissolving in the wake of my finger, "Things I've done, things I've thought of."

John                            “Tell me.” I turn my head to try and find his lips as his hand makes its way inside my shirt, brushing over my chest.

Sherlock                   Fingers slip over his skin, brushing over a nipple and coming to rest on his scarred shoulder, before my other hand dips below his belt, "I've missed you so much. Strange, but before you, I never even considered sex a worthy past time. Now I have gone a week without it and I'm almost painfully frustrated."

John                            A groan comes up the back of my throat. “I miss you too. So much. And I haven’t had any time alone to myself.”

Sherlock                   My fingers flick and John's smart grey trousers drop to the floor, "Oh, no underwear doctor Watson?" My lips latch onto his throat, sucking hard on the tender skin there as my fingers pinch a nipple

John                            “Oh fuck... Sherlock. How does this even work? I went to bed in my clothes.” My hips circle and press back into him.

Sherlock                   "You're in my mind palace now John." My fingers start to draw long lines up and down his ribs, a husky note to my deep voice, tongue playing in the curve of his ear. "Your silly rules of modesty don't apply here."

John                            “Do you do this a lot? Ravish me in your mind palace?” I catch one of his hands and lace our fingers together.

Sherlock                   That question makes me hesitate, then shake my head, "No. I do however often replay real events here."

John                            “Mmm. What a wasted opportunity then.” I turn in his arms quickly, catching his lips and kissing him hard and deep, my hand in the back of his neck.

Sherlock                   My fingers trace down his back down, sliding under the dark mauve cardigan, his shirt seeming to have vanished from under it, "It just isn't amusing or fulfilling to try and predict what you would do in bed John. I enjoy the surprise, the shock."

John                            “Mmm. You don’t want to make me do things?” I mumble into his mouth. My kisses trail down his chin and neck into the collar of his shirt, as my fingers start working at the buttons of his shirt. They pop open with barely a touch. “Are you doing that? It’s very efficient.”

Sherlock                   "I could do so much more here John." With that, the room around us changes, becoming darker, cozier, now back in our bedroom at Baker street, "I can do whatever I want here."

John                            “Good, a bed.” I start backing him towards it, pushing his jacket and shirt off his shoulders. The back of his legs hit the mattress and we topple onto the bed.

Sherlock                   Within seconds I'm trying to roll us over, so I end up on top, kissing and nibbling my way down John's now naked body, worshipping at his scars as I go, "I want to suck you. Now."

John                            “Oh god, please. Please.” My hands thread into his hair as he slips down my body.

Sherlock                   The rest of my clothes are shed as I slip down the bed, tongue teasing and caressing downwards as I go, swirling in his dark blond fuzz and renewing my memory of his body

John                            I let out a hum as he mouths down my body, nuzzling at the base of my cock. Everything seemed so hazy like a dream, but it felt real. I could physically feel him touching me.

Sherlock                   My tongue dances around his cock, flickering over his slit to taste him. "This is real John." I smirk from down around his knees, knowing exactly what he was thinking

John                            I suck in a breath, as he passes his tongue over me lightly. “It is but it isn’t. But I really don’t care anymore.” One hand fists in the sheets and the other was still moving through his hair.

Sherlock                   Parting my lips, I engulf John into my mouth, one hand coming up to wrap long fingers around his base, the other sensually making its way down my own body to clutch at my groin, grinding down into my palm as I hollow my cheeks

John                            My head falls roughly back onto the bed when he takes me fully down into his mouth. “God, I missed you. Your mouth... how is it that wet when this isn’t even real?” My words come out in a groan.

Sherlock                   Wet... good idea... I know what John likes and I provide it, starting to slurp him in and out messily, my tongue lapping at his head whenever I pull away for a breath, greedily pushing him back in. My eyes are intent, focused on him, eager to drink in his reactions

John                            “Oh... my... fucking...god... Sherlock. This is not going to take long.” My head is thrown back and my hips buck, chasing his mouth on every up pull. Both hands fist into the sheets of the bed.

Sherlock                   Settling into a flow, I allow my lips to tighten, then relax, before gulping a breath and allowing him to buck up into the back of my throat, resisting the urge to choke around him. The hand on his base squeezes and lets go, mimicking the sensation of thrusting into my own body for him

John                            My breaths are coming out in pants and groans now. “Please make me come. It’s right there.” I try and still my hips, so I could feel him work me over.

Sherlock                   Pulling him out a little, I nod, tightening my lips and then humming, deep and musical in my throat, my whole mouth vibrating with the sound before I begin just to lap at his slit and around his head, my hand taking over the pumping motions

John                            “Oh. Yes. Fuck.” His hand and mouth work me faster and faster. He gives one more hard suck and my orgasm hits and I’m spilling hotly into his mouth. I groan out a string of curses and his name before relaxing limply back onto the bed.

Sherlock                   Chuckling, I allow him to slip sated from my lips, ducking to chase the few remaining drips with my tongue, before climbing the bed swiftly to push our lips together in a wet kiss, whispering, "My turn now."

John                            I return the kiss deeply, tasting myself on him. “Mmm. I love you.” I kiss him slowly this time, soft and satisfied.

Sherlock                   Pulling back, my lips and tongue find his neck, amazed at the hint of sweat I can taste, before nuzzling at the curve of his jaw, teeth nibbling back and forth as my hand starts to pump myself harder, "You're my conductor of light. It's always you, John."

John                            I gasp out when he clamps down hard sucking a spot into my neck. He groans, picking up the pace with his hand. My own hand moves to stop him. “No, stop. Let me.”

Sherlock                   My teeth nip into his flesh once more, before I pull off, panting and slightly glazed, nodding and rolling onto my back, spreading my legs for him as I stroke myself, "Won’t… take much."

John                            I kiss his lips then settle down between his legs watching him stroke himself, his hips following his hand on every stroke. “Jesus, you’re beautiful. I could just watch you like this forever.” I drop kisses down his belly and over his hip to his thigh.

Sherlock                   My thighs tremble at his passing, hands flying up to grasp the pillows around my head to tug them inwards, "Please, not forever. I can't last."

John                            I snake a hand up to grip his weeping cock. I give him a few lazy strokes brushing my thumb over his slit collecting the precum there. I press a few kisses into the inside of his thigh before biting and sucking to leave a purple mark on his ivory skin.

Sherlock                   My thighs tremble, stomach quivering and contracting as I cry out loudly, no longer caring where I was, if this was a dream, hallucination or just wishful thinking. Instead I start to climax over John's eager hand, watching lazy pumps spark from my bucking hips

John                            “God yes. Come for me, Love.” Gasping out, I pump my hand, helping him ride out wave after wave of his orgasm, as he spills warmly all over my hand and his belly.

Sherlock                   With a last spurt, I curl up, then flop back down onto the bed, moaning in pure bliss, "I know this is real John, as I don't have the imagination to consider something like this happening."

John                            Chuckling, I move up next to him, “You don’t have the imagination to... imagine something we’ve done before?” My mouth finds his shoulder, pressing kisses there.

Sherlock                   "Not like this." My hand passes over his stomach, stroking the skin there before allowing my head to drop back into the pillows, "Never so fast. So needy."

John                            “We should try it that again sometime. For real.” Giving him a lopsided grin, my fingers trace down his chest.

Sherlock                   "Mmm, yes..." I reply, then suddenly jerk uprights, eyes widening, "This… isn't actually happening. It is, but it..." my body flops down, an arm covering my face with a moan, "You need to go and inform Mycroft. To allow him to read you."

John                            “I have to wake up first. We’re sleeping remember?” Laying down I nuzzle into his neck. “Maybe if we sleep here. We’ll wake up there.”

Sherlock                   "Just... be careful John." Slipping my arms around him, I pull him close, "I would rather stay here forever than to have you harmed attempting to come to me. If it's too dangerous to storm Sherrinford that I will find my own way back to you. Trust me."

John                            “I’ll be fine. I’ll make sure I have help. I promise. I won’t leave you here.” Pressing a few kisses into his neck, I relax into his arms.

Sherlock                   My eyes are closing, even as I whisper, "I would rather be apart, but know you live, than be your doom John Watson."

John                            His voice is whispered and far away and I wake with a start, in Mycroft’s guest bed. I dart up quickly gasping. The sheets and my clothes are soaked with sweat. I realize that my jeans and pants are filled with the remains of my dream... my connection with Sherlock. I still wasn’t completely convinced that it was real. I peel myself out of bed and waddle into the attached bathroom, stripping my clothes off. Pulling my shirt over my head, I feel a sharp pain in my neck, so I turn to look at myself in the mirror. There, on the side of my neck was a deep purple mark with the hint of teeth. Right where Sherlock has left it. It was real. IT WAS REAL. I turn the taps onto the shower and take the fastest shower I had taken in years. I dressed just as fast and was soon pounding on the door to Mycroft’s master suite. “Mycroft! Greg! It’s real! The connection! I know how to get to him!!”


	62. Reading and Planning

Greg                            I jolted awake when I heard John banging on the door and I jumped up scrambling to put boxers on, peering round the door when I opened it while half putting Myc’s dressing gown on. "What? John, slow down." I urged him, so I could understand him properly.

John                            “It was real. The connection with Sherlock in my dreams.” I cock my neck to the side presenting the hickey to Greg proudly. “I know where he is. I have to let Mycroft read me.”

Greg                            I frown when I spot the hickey and I then looked back at him, "What the hell did you do with Sherlock in your dream? Did you find out how we can get in to save him?" I asked as I opened the door more but only enough so that Mycroft wasn't parading in front of John.

John                            “Yes! He showed me everything!” I buzz with a Sherlockian energy. Having him inside my mind must’ve left behind some of his energy. “Sherlock just said to let Mycroft read me. He’d know what to do.”

Greg                            "Well. Just give Mycroft 5 minutes to get dressed, okay?" I look back over my shoulder where he's sitting up with the quilt over himself and it's like he has the energy of Sherlock. I rub the back of my neck, not knowing why I was suddenly embarrassed to be stood in front of John like this.

John                            “Alright. Hurry up. I’ll go put on some coffee.” I head down stairs to the kitchen.

Mycroft                     "What is John yelling about?" I ask sleepily.

Greg                            "He's got a connection to Sherlock. Knows a way to get him out of Sherrinford." I walked around the bed finding his clothes, chucking them on the bed for him and then starting to slip mine back on.

Mycroft                     Energized by this new information, I quickly get dressed and meet John in the hallway. "You were able to reach Sherlock in your dream again? What was he able to tell you?”

John                            “Yeah... I was. I don’t know how the hell it works, but...” I turn my head again, showing him the side of my neck.

Mycroft                     I raise an eyebrow in amusement. "It appears some parts of your dream are more real than others, then."

John                            “So it would seem. Sherlock showed me everything. He told me to let you... see. That you would know what to do.”

Mycroft                     I motion for him to take a seat at the kitchen table. "And you are willing to do this? It's not something people ask me to do often. I can see... Everything in your past. Whether you want me to or not.

John                            I shake my head, taking a seat. “I don’t see we have a choice. We need to get to him. This is the only way.”

Mycroft                     I sit across from him at the table. "All right then. Give me your hand.”

John                            I slide my hand across to him, and laying my head in my other arm, hiding my face. I take a deep breath, not really knowing what I was preparing for or what it would feel like.

Mycroft                     "Just relax, John. You will feel a mild weakness in the arm I am touching, but that's really the only side effect." I reach across the table and rest my hand on his.

John                            Nodding. I wait for him to touch my hand. He does and my whole arm goes numb and my fingers tingle. I take a few relaxing breaths.

Mycroft                     I close my eyes and start sifting through his recent memories. The first ones I encounter are... A bit personal. I can only imagine how flushed my cheeks are. _Of course, my brother would want to engage in such activities with John, even within the limitations of a dream... I'm sure the fact that he knew I would see it is only a bonus_ I shake my head with a wry smile, pushing those memories aside and delving deeper.  
  
Soon I'm seeing the present layout of Sherrinford, as well as some of the security modifications that have been put in place. Curiously, the shoreline defenses have not been changed. That may be the best weakness to exploit.  
  
I continue to look over the layout, mapping everything out in my head. By the time I let go of John's hand, I have started to tremble, and both John and Greg are looking at me worried.

John                            “Did you see everything he wanted you to see?” I ask.

Mycroft                     I take a moment to catch my breath. "Yes, I believe I did. It appears that the shoreline defenses have not been altered since I was last at Sherrinford. That will be our way in.”

John                            “Yes. He did say something about that.” I comment as Greg brings Mycroft over a coffee with heavy milk and some biscuits.

Greg                            "But we don’t really have any submarines at our fingertips to approach Sherrinford." I also commented as I sat down beside Mycroft and took my own biscuit, taking a bite.

Mycroft                     I take the coffee from Greg gratefully. The hot, sweet drink helps ease my tremors a bit. "A submarine won't be necessary. Cover of darkness should suffice." I take a biscuit. "We will have to move quickly, though - it won't take much time for them to raise the alarm once we are inside."

Greg                            "Did Sherlock show you where he was being kept? I mean, is it a big place?" I ask John more but also with Mycroft's knowledge as my arm was slinged again and I would probably have to be the techy guiding them.

John                            “Yeah he did. He’s got a nice view of the ocean, actually.” I snort a bit, remembering the room Sherlock was being kept in.

Greg                            "We need to map out a proper plan if we're to get in. John will have to lead since he knows where Sherlock is and then Mycroft can get us in and out. I can maybe get weapons, night vision cameras so you're not walking in a complete black out." I found a scrap piece of paper and nudged Mycroft to start jotting down a few things. We were going to do this properly.

Mycroft                     "Weapons are a must. Night vision, probably not - I think we will do fine without. If I remember the schedules correctly, there is a shift change amongst the guards about an hour before sunrise. We should time our arrival accordingly.

Greg                            "How are we going to get there without bringing attention to ourselves? Use the defenseless ocean to our advantage? And believe me, if we're going in an hour before sunrise in this season, we're gonna need the goggles or at least something so you can see properly. "I tapped the paper and wanted to be involved as much as possible with my arm.

Mycroft                     " I should be able to call in some favors - a fishing boat in the area would not be out of the ordinary." I nod and look at Greg. "We can setup communications from on board the vessel. You can keep watch from there, Greg, and keep us alerted if any problems arise there.”

Greg                            "I can’t get access to the cameras in there so can't warn you, but I can use thermal cameras to show you where everybody is. Moriarty, Sherlock, guards. Just in case anything goes amiss." I nodded and motioned for him to write it down, taking my coffee into his office to leave him and John alone.


	63. Planning on the Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mrs. Lipton is played by Sunyiu2

Sherlock                   My gaze sweeps over the sea and the wind plays with my hair as I stand the balcony overlooking the cliffs and ocean. It's a pleasure to breath in the air after being confined inside for those couple of days but my skin still itches. I had woken up from my dream half naked, my clothes stripped off my body in my sleep and the evidence of my very erotic dream drying on my thighs. It wasn't until I had showered that I noticed the large bite on my inner thigh. John was coming. That thought was enough to make me stand and watch the ocean for hours now, even though I logically knew it would take him and Mycroft a day or so to raise a taskforce to storm the island

Mrs. Lipton             I open the door silently as Sherlock was asleep the last two times I tried. "Oh, there you are deary. Did you have a nice nap? I bring you your lunch, come in and eat." I motion to him to sit as I push the dinner trolly to the table "I made you a nice tomato soup as I promised with cheese on toast." the last toast was really good if I say so myself, I secretly glad he was asleep as I like cheese on toast

Sherlock                   Sitting down, I observe the woman thoughtfully, fingers steeped to touch my lip, "How is your sister Mrs. Lipton?"

Mrs. Lipton             "How do you know about my sister?" I narrow my eyes while I put a bowl on the table

Sherlock                   Grabbing my spoon, I start to dig in, not really hungry but unable to resist her cooking. I've been thinking and decided that being blunt is my best course of action, "Moriarty told me somewhat about her."

Mrs. Lipton             I mumbled a curse before answering to him "My twin sister is ill. She is stable at the moment but a few weeks ago she was in danger of passing away."

Sherlock                   My brows lift, taking another spoonful of the soup before murmuring, "He mentioned he was providing medical support, for which you were very grateful to him."

Mrs. Lipton             “Sure... He was kind enough to help my sister and provide a doctor when she was very ill. She is currently in the infirmary he converted for her from one of the bigger suites."

Sherlock                   Reaching for the toast, I cut it in half, offering her one half as I dip my own into the soup, "That sounds very generous indeed. You must owe him a great deal."

Mrs. Lipton             "I own him, yes." I answered but thinking utterly different kind of pay back as this young man suspects.

Sherlock                   I study her, dipping my toast into the soup again, biting it, before murmuring, "What is wrong with your sister? Exactly?"

Mrs. Lipton             I take a bit from the half toast he gave me to buy some time. "Sarah, my sister, she had a heart attack a few weeks ago."

Sherlock                   "Couldn't the doctors outside this island help?" My tone is curious, watching her, seeing something behind her words.

Mrs. Lipton             "She... she was here when it happened. They can't let her go to the mainland." I see something in his eyes, but I know we can't talk in his room, the cameras will catch on and I'm afraid Moriarty could read our lips so I say "You have a nice view to the ocean."

Sherlock                   Pushing my chair back, I nod, "Would you like to see? I got the impression most of the complex is inside the island and doesn't have access to the ocean. It must be some weeks since you've felt the breeze?" Moving towards the balcony motion for her to join me.

Mrs. Lipton             I follow him out to the balcony "It is really a nice view. You are right I'm in the prison… I mean, building… for months now." I take deep breaths and lean on the railing to have a better look of the ocean.

Sherlock                   I keep my face turned to her, my voice low now, "Prison...you're not staying here by choice, are you? Let’s talk plainly before Moriarty suspects anything."

Mrs. Lipton             "Alright I'm a bit desperate as I don't think my sister can survive this for long. No, I'm not here by choice, nor is my sister. She is normal, a school teacher. Moriarty heard about my cooking skills and came to talk with me. I have told him no but when he learned about my sister and that she is normal, he kidnapped us both and brought us here."

Sherlock                   My lips purse, taking in her story and nodding, "You suspect he may be behind your sister's illness? As a way to control you."

Mrs. Lipton             "You can say that, yes... It's not exactly an illness. He experiments on her. We are identical twins still I am meta and she is normal. He wants to know how the abilities form in metas. We are not the only twins here. There are Tommy and Justin, the dear hearts are only three years old." Poor little tykes.

Sherlock                   There’s a low, dangerous note to my voice now, leaning on the balcony rail and glaring off into the crashing waves, "Are there others here like yourself? Innocent metas caught up in the spider's web who may be persuaded to fight if help arrived?"

Mrs. Lipton             "Perhaps... The normal half of the twins are in no shape to fight. Sarah is the worst.  The infirmary is locked. We can only visit them for half an hour in the morning and they lock us in too for the time being. But the metas... I think they would help and maybe some other metas, too. I'm not sure but I saw a few looks... they feel sorry for the kids."

Sherlock                   My fingers drum on the rail, recalling the bite on my inner thigh and all that I shared with John, before I make my decision. "There may be help coming. I'm unsure when though. I believe I managed to get a message out to friends but I'm unsure if and when they will come." I glance at her with a serious face, "I know you and others may wish to help but nothing obvious may happen until we are certain."

Mrs. Lipton             “You are not sure they will come?”

Sherlock                   My head dips a little, "I am certain one will come. Even though I warned him it was dangerous." My gaze is caught by the waves once more, "My confidence in them coming is high but it is not a certainty. Maybe there is something you can do to warn those you trust without Moriarty getting wind of it?"

Mrs. Lipton             I thought for a few moments while watching a boat in the distance "Maybe tomorrow morning in the infirmary, they let us alone with our siblings. But the others I can't be certain who will help and who will go to Moriarty."

Sherlock                   My nod is firm, "Good enough. I don't wish for you to risk yourself or others." My gaze follows the boat, tracking its path and noting it stays well away from the island, "Is there any way you can... contaminate the food for the guards or those you know are loyal to Moriarty? Nothing too bad, just enough to weaken them for a day or two?"

Mrs. Lipton             "I can use Valerian in the salad the day your friends come.  It's a natural sedative but to poison or just contaminate the food I'm not sure."

Sherlock                   "That's perfect." I nod to her, offering a reassuring smile, "It will make the guards a little sleepy. Not enough to be suspicious but enough to slow their reactions. Maybe add some to every meal starting tomorrow? That way it can build up in their systems"

Mrs. Lipton             "I can add a bit to every meal but not for too long, I have only a bit herb garden in the kitchen window."

Sherlock                   I'm silent for a few beats, then nod, "Add some to tonight's meal and tomorrow's breakfast. Target only the guards, not Moriarty himself." I grin at her, "Maybe some of the guards will oversleep and be drowsy tomorrow."

Mrs. Lipton             "I like the way you think, deary." I pet his arm and go back to the room "I leave you now I have shepherd’s pie to bake."

Sherlock                   "Thank you." I remember my manners at the last moment, nodding to her as she goes, before returning to studying the ocean and the passing ship, considering it now a regular patrol boat to be avoided when help arrives.


	64. Rescue

Mycroft                     "So, John," I look over the map on the table. "We should be able to get to the shore under cover of darkness. Between us, we should be able to get around the majority of the guard stations. Greg will be in communication with each of us from the ship - in his condition, he won't be of much help on the ground."

John                            “I agree. Will we have any back up at all? I don’t imagine we can take down all the guards on our own.”

Greg                            "Of course you'll have back up. I’ve been talking with Anthea. 'I said as I came back into the kitchen to see a map laid out on the table and I'd been painfully typing with one hand on my laptop to print off what I'd organised for this.

Mycroft                     "We don't need to take on all of them - only those that get into the way. I have ensured that there will be a distraction - a military team will be arriving shortly after we do, drawing attention to the opposite side of the island." I point at an area of the map. "There are fewer guards here, near the rocks. We will enter there."

John                            “Sounds good. How long will it take us to get there? What time do we leave?”

Mycroft                     I look at the clock on the wall. Everything should be ready in about 2 hours. If we leave straight away after that, we will put us off the shore of Sherrinford about 30 minutes before the guard change.

* * *

Mycroft                     Once we reach the shore, John and I pull the raft into a small alcove on the beach, partially hidden from view. We creep underneath a pathway built against the rocks, where guards are supposed to be stationed. Luckily, in the dark, we're not easy to see. I nod toward the end of the pathway, where there is a door, currently unattended.

Greg                            I sit with a number of screens in front of me where we'd strapped cameras to John and Mycroft but also cameras above so we could use thermal imaging to find heat sources. With the added distraction across the island, there were few guards around where Sherlock was, and we knew where Moriarty was.

John                            “Greg? Can you hear us?” I ask through the ear piece, as we creep along a wall towards the door.

Greg                            "Loud and clear soldier. You're free of guards for this door, just be quiet opening it." I replied and saw them walking around the wall, eyes skimming elsewhere to where the guards are and then back at them.

Mycroft                     I creep over to the door, and slowly open it. "Inside, quickly" I whisper to John. We slip inside and close the door behind us. "We should be near Sherlock's cell, if what he showed you is accurate. Let's wait a few minutes - my little 'diversion' should be arriving any minute now." I whisper.

Greg                            I switch over to where I've got connections to the men commencing the distraction and I heard them set off, declaring that the distraction was now in motion. I relayed it to Mycroft and John and kept my feelings of wanting to be there and not wanting either of them to be caught to myself. It would not help anything.

John                            Nodding at Mycroft we make our way up to the door and open it slowly. I peek my head in to find the corridor empty. I wave Mycroft through the door after me.

Mycroft                     The halls are empty - the guards are all dealing with the military unit trying to break into the facility. We hurry down several hallways and come to a door. "I believe this is Sherlock's cell. Locked, of course. Any suggestions?" I ask John?

John                            “He didn’t show me the door mechanism.” I look over the key pad lock. “We were in his mind palace so the door was... sort of not there.”

Sherlock                   My voice comes from the other side, "John?"

John                            “Sherlock. I’m here. For real this time.” I say relieved.

Sherlock                   Suddenly I'm there outside the door in the corridor, trying to sweep John into my arms as I teleport to his side, "John!"

Greg                            "You’re gonna have to save pleasantries for later boys, you've got guards rushing around and they might come your way..." I stressed where I then heard Sherlocks voice over John's microphone and even switched to stress it in Mycroft’s earpiece that they needed to get out of there.

John                            “Sherlock.” I sigh out even more relieved than before. I let him close his arms around me as I sigh into his shoulder.

Sherlock                   My head rests on John's, closing my eyes for a moment, before planting a kiss on his lips, "We need to find Moriarty."

John                            Nodding, I look at Mycroft for direction. “Where to next?”

Moriarty                   I watched John and Mycroft as they entered the base and went to SweetLock’s suites. I have no idea how they knew exactly where he was or that DoctorSoldier was alive. "Well played Watson," I mutter to myself.

Mycroft                     "I suggest we make haste back the way we came." I respond to John. "Unless you know where Moriarty is, brother."

Sherlock                   My lips press together, my arm tightly around John's shoulders, "I refuse to believe you came alone and unprepared, Mycroft. Where is your backup? Where are the others to storm and capture this place?"

Mycroft                     "Neither. But I don't know how long the diversion will be effective before Moriarty realizes it for what it is and comes to find you."

Sherlock                   My eyes narrow, "I didn't go to all this trouble just to be rescued like a maiden in distress. I thought that you'd be able to take it from here and destroy his base once I lead you to it."

Mycroft                     "Our priority was retrieving you, brother. We're halfway there."

Sherlock                   I start to grow agitated, snapping at my brother, "Your priority is to take down and destroy Moriarty."

Moriarty                   "Tsk tsk LockyLove. I thought we had something special. Something... non murdery." I aim Seb’s old gun at the group as I block the only exit of the hallway.

Sherlock                   My breath catches, sweeping John behind me to block the line of sight with my own body, drawing myself up, "Oh hello there Jim." My tone is mild, polite, "So good of you to join us."

Mycroft                     I turn toward him. "Moriarty." I greet him coldly. "We would like my brother back, thank you."

Moriarty                   "And I would like my Sebby back!! But it seems we want two very different things." My personal guards are behind me as I can tell by the red dots on both Holmes foreheads.

Mycroft                     "Moran made a stupid decision. He paid for it with his life." I watch him, no emotion showing in my expression. "My sister made a foolish decision as well, but she paid with her mind. Some would say, a higher price."

Sherlock                   I keep covering John with my body, lifting my chin, "Give it up Moriarty. Even now this place is being stormed by troops. If you surrender, then you'll find yourself treated well."

Moriarty                   "Ha! Well treated?? You are mental as your sister! I have -never- been well treated. I have been studied, experimented on, abandoned by my own parents, but never ever treated well. Non-Metas are cruel to me, to us." I give a slight signal to prepare to fire. Both guards are aware Sherlock is to not be harmed but the others don't matter.

Mycroft                     "No, Moriarty, not all non-metas are like that. Your experience has been skewed by your own attitude." I say quietly. "Most people - meta or normal - tend to respond in kind to stimuli. When treated well, they respond well. When treated poorly..."

Sherlock                   "As much as it pains me to admit, my brother is right." My tone is slightly bitter at that, keeping John still well covered behind me, "Why try and take over the country and change the whole structure, when you can work with existing structures to change things for the better for metas?"

Moriarty                   "You weren't the one ignored by your Meta parents. You weren't the one dropped off at a hospital and went unnoticed for days until a blind man found me. You weren't the one who is always, ALWAYS, forgotten except for one person and your lover KILLED HIM!" My finger moves to the trigger of the gun. "Speaking of which," I speak calmly now, "how sweet of you to protect your Soldier. Is Johnny Boy so weak he needs to hide behind your skirts as you once hid behind your brothers?"

Sherlock                   "Leave. John. Out of this." My teeth are gritted, shaking my head slowly, "We all bear wounds Moriarty. You have a wonderful mind. You're wasting it with this bitter foolishness. You challenged me when you attempted to kill my partner. Your battle is with me, not John."

Mycroft                     I move closer to Sherlock and John, standing just behind my brother.

Moriarty                   "Mycie Mycie Mycie, shamey shame shame. You've also taken to using your brother as a shield. That is either the dumbest or smartest thing you could do." I point the gun at GuardLocks chest preparing to fire. "If I can't have you and blah blah blah."

Sherlock                   Suddenly I flash out of sight, appearing behind one guard and striking him across the back of the head with a gun John handed me while I was protecting me, before levelling the gun at Moriarty calmly.

John                            Sherlock disappears from in front of me, appearing behind a guard. I quickly raise my own gun, shooting the other guard, taking him down. I point my gun at Moriarty as well.

Moriarty                   With my gun now pointing at John, both guards removed, and two guns trained on me, I simply run out of ideas. All but one actually. As I him "Bang bang Maxwell's Silver Hammer..." I turn the gun on myself.

Mycroft                     "NO!" I leap toward Moriarty, reaching for Jim's arm.

Sherlock                   I'm frozen in shock, near to Moriarty but unable to do anything, my eyes wide and face pale

John                            I don’t flinch as I watch as Moriarty turns the gun on himself. I prepare for any deception or tricks on his part. Not caring if he shot himself or not.

Moriarty                   "So long Sherlock. And thanks for all the fish."

Sherlock                   I'm still frozen in shock, shaking my head, "No..."

Moriarty                   BANG

Mycroft                     I get to Moriarty just as he pulls the trigger - too late to do anything about it. He goes limp and I guide his body to the ground. Glancing up at John and Sherlock, I put a finger against his carotid artery - no pulse.

Sherlock                   I'm standing still, face pale apart from where my skin is splattered with blood from Moriarty, hand trembling and still pointing with the gun.

John                            Mycroft lowers Jim to the floor and I see Sherlock standing behind, frozen arms still raises with the gun. I move over to him quickly, taking the gun from him. “Sherlock? Alright, Love?”

Sherlock                   My hand clenches in thin air, my voice distant and faint, "Why? He was a genius. He could have changed things."

John                            “His mind was too broken. He would’ve never been fit for society.” I reach out to take his hand.

Sherlock                   My hand is shaking, gripping John's, then my head sinks down into his shoulder, trembling, "I couldn't do anything."

John                            I’m a little confused about his reaction but hold him close anyway. “It’s alright, Love. It’s over. We can go home now.”

Mycroft                     I get up off the floor, and walk to my brother. "Sometimes, things are beyond our control. Moriarty made his decision long before we arrived, I'm afraid." I take a deep breath, patting him on the shoulder. "Is there anyone else here who needs our help?"


	65. Control Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie the Guard and Mrs. Lipton are played by Sunyiu2

Sherlock                   My head slowly rises, still striped with blood. My eyes are blank and tone rather flat, "There's children. Sick people. The cook, she helped. The guards should be sedated, sleepy. Just disarm the traps though before anyone goes wandering."

Mycroft                     "The military unit should have regained control by now. I will head to the governor's office and see what I can do from there."

Sherlock                   "No." My hand suddenly shoots out, wrapping around my brother's wrist. "It's too dangerous. You can't go through the corridors or doors without triggering traps that will destroy this island and everyone on it."

John                            “Maybe we should wait for the unit to reach us. After they’ve cleared the whole complex.” I look between Mycroft and Sherlock.

Sherlock                   Taking a breath, I pull myself together, shaking my head, "Too risky. Call your people and have them hold off, Mycroft. We have to disarm the security system before idiot soldiers go trampling through here and blow us all up." pausing, I glance over at John, "No offense."

John                            I snort and give a little chuckle. “I think that’s a good idea. But how do we disable the system?”

Sherlock                   "We have a guard." I point down at the one I knocked out. "He must have access to some parts. The other guards should be drugged and slow to respond. If we can get to the kitchens, we can recruit Mrs. Lipton, a cook who is sympathetic to our cause and knows the place well."

Mycroft                     I quickly contact Greg, and relay the information, so he can put the military contingent on hold.

Sherlock                   "John, can you wake the guard?" I nod down to the one I knocked on the head, bending to check him over for any weapons or things he could use to assault us

John                            “It depends on how hard you hit him.” I bend down and start palpating the back of his head. I open his eyes checking his pupils.

Sherlock                   Straightening, I huff, "He had a gun trained on you John."

John                            “He’s out. If we do wake him, I’m not sure he’ll be much help.” I rub my hand on my thighs and then stand.

Sherlock                   My hand fiddle with each other, before I glance back to my room, only to be frustrated with the closed door that blocks me teleporting back in. "The only thing to do is wait for someone to come and find us then. Either cook or guard."

Greg                            "There's two people coming towards you from the west, boys... Doesn't look like they have weapons." I suddenly spoke up through their ear pieces and I was preparing to dock with Anthea, so I could get onto the island myself.

John                            Whipping around, I pull my gun back out, pointing it down the hall. Two figures turn down the hall, raising their hands up. “Hey! We’re on your side.” One of the guards calls. “Mrs. Lipton, the cook. She sent us to find you.”

Sherlock                   Nodding to John and my brother, I turn to the guards, "Take us to her. We'll keep our own weapons, if you don't mind, and follow behind you both." My tone is mild and polite, summed up with a rather shaky smile, made a little horrifying by the splatter of blood across my face.

Mycroft                     "Which way, gentlemen?" I ask the two guards quietly.

Sherlock                   The guards eye us with slight apprehension, especially the gun-wielding John and my own bloodied face, before starting back the way they came, slower and careful. I nod to the others and follow them, murmuring, "Step where they do. Parts of the pathway are mined for wrong steps."

Mycroft                     "Interesting. Moriarty was certainly paranoid, it seems."

Sherlock                   "Indeed." The guards step to one side, promoting us all to do the same, before treading carefully where they do, "This is why it's not a good idea to let flatfooted soldiers go stomping around before we have a chance to disarm at least some of the systems."

Mycroft                     "A wise decision, brother."

Sherlock                   Finally we reach a door I know, nodding to the guards, "This is the kitchens. Please do try and control your impulses when we enter, brother. I know how cake and puddings excite you." With that I swan through the door as one of the guards unlocks it for us.

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes at Sherlock, and glare at John. "You would think, with the trouble we've gone through, he'd be more appreciative..."

John                            “Well, we were a bit late. Took us long enough to get here.” I shrug.

Mycroft                     "Beggars can't be choosers, John... we came as quickly as it was safe to do so."

Sherlock                   I pop my head out the door again, snapping, "Come on you two. We don't have time for your bickering."

Mrs. Lipton             I look up from the pastry I woring on to see Sherlock walk in to the kitchen only to step out again. "Good morning deary. I hope it will turn out to be a fantastic day too." I wink at him when he returns with two other men and one of the guards I sent to fetch him. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie The Guard       "No problem Mrs. Lipton. I'll wait outside with Ian." I closed the door and take my place there as Ian walks down to the corner.

Mrs. Lipton             "Who are these two gentleman who were kind enough to come and rescue us?"

Sherlock                   My nose crinkles a little at her wording, "This is my John," I indicate John and then look at Mycroft was a trace of resignation, "And Mycroft, my brother. Don't try and read what he wants to eat unless you want to chain yourself to an oven for the next twenty years attempting to cook every food in the world."

Mrs. Lipton             "Oh, but I like challenges..." I look up and down the two men "Wait did you say your John? Welcome back amongst the living, Dr. Watson."

Sherlock                   Rolling my eyes at her, I start to swan around the kitchen, snapping, "Moriarty is dead but this island is still our enemy. Until we disengage the security systems there's no way for us to get help. We need to get to the control room."

Greg                            I had managed to get onto the island, Anthea still on the ship to keep an eye on things and my arm had been taken out of its sling. I tread carefully with what Mycroft, Sherlock and John had said and I radioed through to them that I thought I knew where the control room was.

Mycroft                     I nod to John, who I know also heard Greg's report. "Where are you, Greg?"  I had a sneaking suspicion I knew where he was heading, and that he was no longer on the boat, as he was meant to be.

Greg                            "I'm just coming in the same door you stepped through. Where are you guys? I can direct you to what I think is the control room from here. I can follow." I say as I look both ways and then step in the door, my bad arm aching but not bad enough that holding my gun is a struggle.

Mycroft                     "Stay where you are. We will send someone to bring you to us safely." I grumble at Greg through the comms unit.  "Sherlock, can we send one of these two" - nodding toward the two guards who had led us here - "to retrieve Greg?"

Greg                            "After what I heard with Moriarty, I had to come onto the island. And the distraction is still in motion." I said as I heard Mycroft speaking to his brother and I kept my back against the wall just in case until someone was due to arrive. I didn't particularly want to be blown to pieces.

Sherlock                   My lips purse, stalking to the door to call out to the guard outside, instructing him that the 'idiot DI Gerald' was wandering around and sure to get himself blown up.

Greg                            "It's Greg, Sherlock..." I muttered back and had to wait anxiously for 10 minutes before I saw the guard approaching me. I took every step with caution, being led back to the kitchen where all three of them glared at me. I shrugged with Anthea holding up our technical side of things on the boat.

Sherlock                   Springing towards Lestrade, I rub my hands, "Good. Now. Mrs. Lipton, if you would be so kind to assist us to the control room? Or to someone who can help us get there without losing at least one limb each. Or blowing up the whole island." I add, almost as an afterthought

Mrs. Lipton             "Of course deary. I have free-ish access to the whole building. Free-ish because it is a bit hush-hush with the night shifts. I have my keycard with me, you have your guns. Onward people I would like to leave this hateful place." I lead them through corridors and locked doors until we arrive to a metal double door. "This is a control room. Usually there are three people in the night shift. Be careful dears!  And switch off that awful sound, will you? It is really annoying." Why Moriarty choose this terribly annoying alarm sound is beyond me.

Sherlock                   "John and Gary can take care of any resistance inside the room." I nod to my brother, hanging back by the door. "I presume you still know your way around the control system here? At least to make it safe to get someone here who does know how to disable the whole thing?"

Mycroft                     "Greg will do no such thing." I nearly snarl at Sherlock, as I move to follow John, my own gun now drawn. "Let's go, John."

Sherlock                   I look rather taken aback at my brother, even offended, drawing away and then staring at Mycroft's gun, "But you don't do leg work!"

Mycroft                     "I do when it's necessary, and with Greg still injured," I glare at Greg pointedly "it is necessary."

Sherlock                   I continue to frown, then give a tiny nod, moving to the door, "We shall be right behind you."

Greg                            "Hey, you don't make decisions for me here. I am perfectly fine to go in with John to clear the room." I push past both of the brothers, holding my gun expertly and when the cook had opened the lock, I was the first to kick it open and shoot two guards down that hadn't even had time to look up from their guns to even attempt to shoot us. John got the third that had come out of the bathroom.

Sherlock                   I shoot Mycroft a smug little grin before sweeping into the room after the two men, glancing around, "We just need a clear path to get someone in who knows what they're doing."

Greg                            "Well. We've just kind of shot down the only people who would know what they were doing here." I sighed as I put my gun back to my side and Moriarty’s face was then splattered across the screens. It sent a shiver up my spine.

Sherlock                   My eyes widen as the screens come to life with Moriarty's mocking face, the speakers blaring with his voice in unison, "Did you miss me?'

Greg                            "Shit. Mycroft, do you have any idea how to turn this off? Our distraction is only going to work for so long." I stressed with Moriarty’s face freaking me out, my eyes stressing that we could argue about me being here later. Now wasn't the time.

Mycroft                     "Let me see what I can do." I take a seat at the console and look over the controls, adjusting a few buttons. I finally succeed in shutting down that particular video feed.

Greg                            I hear everyone breathe a breath of relief when the video feed is shut off and I run a hand through my hair. I stepped behind Mycroft to put my hands on his shoulders, watching him trying to disarm everything around the island. It felt like we were almost there.

Mycroft                     I scan over the control panel. "Greg, you and John need to go up to the helipad and make sure it's clear, so the rescue copter can land. We will meet you there in about 10 minutes." I look to Mrs. Lipton. "My dear, how long will it take you to gather up those that need to leave the island with us? The guards here can help you with your sister, and anyone else from the medical ward."

Mycroft                     I look back at Greg and John, who are waiting by the lift door. "Sherlock and I will bring everyone up to the helipad."

Sherlock                   Nodding to John, I turn back to the control screens and rows of computers, stalking from one end to the other but not touching yet, before peeling off and making my way over to plant a firm kiss on John's forehead, "Keep a look out for any of Moriarty's men who are still at large and on the island surface."

Greg                            "I'll see you in a bit then." I mumbled where Mycroft hadn’t even moved from the chair he'd been sitting on before me and John entered the lift. I rubbed my face, just wanting to get back quickly with all of us intact so we could talk later on.

Mycroft                     I feel a pang of heartache - decidedly not my own - and look up just as the lift doors close. I look at my brother. He is talking with Mrs. Lipton and walks her to the hall door.

Sherlock                   "...and remember to be sure who is loyal to you. The last thing we wish is for you and the others to be hurt when we're so close to escape." My tone is serious and deep, nodding to Mrs. Lipton. I seem to have taken a shine to her as I often do to older women, like Mrs. Hudson.


	66. Playing Moriarty's Last Game

Greg                            I sigh but let the doors close, John pressing the button up to the roof where the helipad is and the lift didn’t move for moment, it making both of us look up but then our eyes dropped when it started moving slowly. We both were jolted against the side when it came to a halt again.

Mycroft                     As Mrs. Lipton slips out the door, it closes quietly. Sherlock returns to my side, about to say something, when we both jump at a loud clank - the security doors have been engaged.         All the screens in the room go to static for a moment, then resume broadcast, but not the same as before. On the small screens, we have a feed of Greg and John in the lift and of the hallway outside the control room. On the large screen, Moriarty's smiling face appears once again.

Sherlock                   My whole body freezes, then I dart to the lift doors first, before striding to the outer doors, trying them and shaking my head, hissing, "Trapped like flies in his web, I should have known." My teeth bare at the image of the screen.

Mycroft                     "Remain calm, brother. He always leaves a way out, though it's likely unpleasant." I watch the feed of the lift. By their movements, I can only assume that Greg and John are as trapped in the lift as we are in the control room. I look up at Moriarty's grinning face, and notice a small timer in the lower left corner... 9:34:15, and counting down by seconds. "It appears, we have just under 10 minutes to work this out."

Greg                            "Mycroft. Sherlock? Can you hear us?" I started shouting through the door and I didn’t want to try the doors where we weren’t exactly on the floor anymore. I panicked a little bit with the tight space, taking a breath knowing it wouldn’t help Mycroft getting us out.

Sherlock                   My look darkens as I look at the screen, striding to the controls, "That timer can't be a good sign. Are you still in contact with John and Lestrade brother?"

Mycroft                     "Greg, John... we can hear you - can you hear us?" I watch the video feed and see them both look up at the camera in the corner of the lift. They appear to be responding, but no audio is coming through. I look at Sherlock. "They can hear us, but we can't hear them."

Sherlock                   Taking a breath, I nod, then focus on the countdown, "There must be something we can do to stop whatever happens when that countdown reaches zero. Moriarty always leaves a way out. It's all a game..." My attention drifts around the room

Mycroft                     I listen carefully to the audio tracks playing with Moriarty's video, and write down what is being said. First, there is a riddle. "There are two bodies on the floor. They are surrounded by water and broken glass. How did they die?" I read it aloud to Sherlock, who is pacing the room restlessly.

Sherlock                   My nose crinkles, snapping, "I need more information. Where did the water and glass come from?" I start to pace once more, heading more and more towards the lift doors, irritation and panic starting to edge my voice, "There must be more."

Greg                            I swear as I hear Myc read out the riddle for himself and Sherlock, it taking a moment of thought but I then had the answer. I tried mouthing it to the camera as clearly as I could but just ended up thinking about a goldfish as John was trying to find a possible way to open the doors.

Sherlock                   "What can it be?" I turn and snap viciously at Mycroft, "You must be reading it wrong. Let me read it?"

Mycroft                     I shove the paper toward him with a scowl. "Or, Moriarty's video seems to be repetitive... just watch it and write it down yourself." I consider the few facts given with the riddle. "I think you are over-analyzing this, brother. Generally, in riddles, facts not provided are not relevant."

Sherlock                   I snatch the paper, snarling, "There -must- be other details. You can't solve a case on this."

Mycroft                     "It's not a case. It's a riddle. Child's play. Think like a normal child for a moment."

Sherlock                   I look quite offended at that, snapping, "We were never normal children brother."

Mycroft                     "True. But we need to bear that in mind when working this out." I sigh heavily - Greg or John could probably work this out in a heartbeat, I'm sure.

Greg                            I can see them arguing and I was trying to get their attention back to the cameras in the lift to see us. I was waving my arms, trying to mimic the movements of a fish so at least we wouldn’t die in the lift. I could only see part of the numbers counting down and didn’t know how long they had.

Sherlock                   My attention is drawn to the rather strange behaviour of Greg and John in the lift, squinting at them, "What -are- they doing? Are they running out of air?" There's panic rising in my voice once more.

Mycroft                     I rub my temples, trying to ignore Sherlock for a moment, "Shush, brother. Let me think… I don't think they are in immediate danger, Sherlock. They are not frightened. I think they are trying to tell us something." At that, Greg starts nodding vigorously.

Greg                            I nod when I can tell that they're calming down to look at us properly. I start making the fish movements again, trying to mouth the letters out to them again. John was doing the same.

Sherlock                   I stare at the monitor, absolutely lost and confused, "What are they doing brother? Our goldfish have lost their minds."

Mycroft                     "That's it! Nothing in that riddle says the bodies are human... the bodies are goldfish, who died because their bowl smashed to the floor." I blanch. "The lift is going to fall. We have to come up with a way to stop it."

Sherlock                   "Oh. I solved it!" I look pleased for a moment, before my face crumples, "John! We have to stop it."

Mycroft                     I roll my eyes at him, and turn to the control panel for the lift, hitting the Emergency Return switch. There is a loud grinding sound, and looking at the monitor, I see both Greg and John grab the railing and fall heavily against the walls, as though the lift car was shaking violently for a moment. Suddenly, the video of Moriarty that was on repeat stops, turns to static for a second, then returns, but with a different audio track this time. The timer has not been interrupted, and is now at less than 6 minutes.  "Of course, the Emergency Return switch would be too easy." I mumble. I turn an ear to the new audio track, and write down the poem being recited in the video:

> 'Twas once a consanguineous trio,  
>  Unable to solve a small question.  
>  They are bells that do not harmonize.  
>  Each is deaf to the others' sound.  
>  Separately, tuneless and broken.  
>  Past, present, and future all together  
>  Too bad their conductors are faulty.  
>  Perhaps they must find replacements now.

Greg                            I try not to panic as the lift is jolted and I hold onto the railing, being pretty sure that I can hear my heart pounding in my ear. Where he'd pressed the emergency button, we could hear more of what was going on, but it was very muffled/half quiet. I was just reciting in my head that I loved Mycroft just in case something did happen, or the timer runs out before they solve the problems.

Sherlock                   My knuckles turn white, clenching my fists as I watch the feed, before taking a breath, closing my eyes and slowing my fear, murmuring, "For John to survive...I need to focus. Push away the sentiment. It clouds my thoughts." My eyes open, intense once more, making a grab for the last riddle and reading it silently

Mycroft                     Sherlock sits at the desk, while I remain in front of the control panel. Both of us are deep in thought, mirror images of each other.

Sherlock                   The paper is slammed back besides Mycroft, stepping my hands before me, touching just my fingertips together and trying to block out the knowledge that my love and my close friend will plummet to their doom in 5.32 seconds... 5.31... 5.30... "Oh!" I suddenly cry out loudly, gasping and opening my eyes, "Can it be that simple?"

Mycroft                     I look up at Sherlock suddenly. "The simplest solution is often the best."

Sherlock                   Snatching the paper again, I trace the letters, "Past, present and future." I glance at the scene and my look darkens a moment, "Our conductors… my conductor of light, John." I turn to Mycroft, "It refers to us brother. To us and our sister. Her power of future, your power of past, my power of the present moment."

Mycroft                     I nod. "Yes. Our powers have no overlap. But perhaps if we were to work together..."

Sherlock                   "In harmony." I finish, then snap, "Impossible. Eurus is not here in body or mind."

Mycroft                     "Perhaps the two of us will be enough." I shrug. "I don't see as we have any other choice."

Sherlock                   Nodding, I turn back to the panels, "How are we supposed to work together brother? Haven't we already done so to get to this point?" My irritation is rising again, "I teleported to John and passed the information on to you to defeat Moriarty. What more do we need to do?"

Mycroft                     “Is John the only person to whom you can teleport?”

Sherlock                   My gaze goes to the screen, nodding, "I could teleport to him now but what good would that do? In fact, it may just make the lift fall faster?"

Mycroft                     I consider for a moment. "In my encounter with our sister, I escaped relatively unscathed. I think in part, that was due to my connection with Greg... we developed a bit of a mental link, as well. I may have used his strength to overcome Eurus. Perhaps you can use my strength to teleport to John and Greg and bring them back."

Sherlock                   Blinking, I pause, then snap, "Think of him as hard as you can." My hands go to my brother’s to try and rip his gloves off him to grasp his bare hands, my barriers down to him for once. The countdown ticks in the corner of my mind...3.20...3.19....

Mycroft                     I grasp his hands loosely, sifting through emotions and memories rapidly. Suddenly, he's gone. I look at the monitor and see that he's appeared in the lift with John and Greg. I listen as he explains to them our plan... and hope desperately that it works.

Greg                            I jump when Sherlock appears in the lift with us and my eyes go to the camera, wondering what the hell the brothers were doing. I listened to Sherlock explain what they had to do, my hand grasping Sherlock’s and I could feel my boyfriend’s mind desperately begging for this to work. I was hoping it was going to work too.

Sherlock                   “Hold on tight to my hands." The lift shifts a little, my added weight throwing it off balance. My hand clings to John's as he accepts it without question, his usual trust and faith in his eyes. Taking a breath, I turn to Lestrade, "I used my power to come to John, but I need your connection with my brother to guide us back out. I've never tried teleporting with even one person." My lips quirk in a small grin, "Good time for an experiment, isn't it? Now... concentrate on my brother, more than you ever have Lestrade."

Greg                            I gaped at him for a moment before holding his hand tightly and thinking about my favourite memory of Mycroft. It was the first time I saw him laugh. It was when Sherlock had been at a crime scene, waving his hands around like he normally does, and one went straight through a wall. Of course, I'd filmed it and the way his eyes had lit up just made my heart stop.

Mycroft                     I stare at the monitor as Greg looks up into the camera, almost as though he can see me. I close my eyes and concentrate on him, the warmth of his skin, the smell of his cologne, the tenderness in his eyes... Dear god, I hope this works. I can't lose him... I can't lose them all.

Sherlock                   My breath hitches, trying to shut down my brain for once and just trust my own power, trust it to find the connection. There's a popping sensation just as the lift starts to jerk violently and fall... then the three of us appear in the control room, barging into Mycroft and sending all four of us to the ground.

Mycroft                     Mycroft      My eyes snap open as the three of them appear in front of me, and Sherlock collapses to the floor, bringing all of us to the ground. I immediately turn my attention to him. "Sherlock... Sherlock!" I give him a light shake. He's breathing, but out cold. Reminiscent of when I've overloaded myself, in fact. "John? Greg? Are you two all right?" My eyes move from one to the other.

Greg                            "Yeah, yeah, I think so. Sherlock..." I wipe my face where I'm feeling like I'm about to pass out but fight it, seeing Sherlock out cold on the floor and then John ignoring his feeling of lightheadedness to check his vitals. I was shakily trying to move round to do the same but then had Mycroft’s arms around me.

John                            Ignoring Mycroft, I scramble across the floor to Sherlocks side. I check his pulse, but he doesn’t seem to be breathing. “He’s not breathing.” I start doing mouth to mouth and light chest compressions.

Mycroft                     I wrap my arms around Greg, pulling him to me awkwardly as we sit on the cold ground. I bury my face in his neck.

Sherlock                   After a few moments of work, I suddenly gasp, taking a shuddering, weak breath by myself.

Greg                            I go a little limp in Mycroft’s arms as I pass out but only for a couple seconds, my vision blurred with my hearing muffled when I come back round. I still have Mycroft holding me, my ears then catching Sherlock breathe.

John                            “Sherlock! Sherlock.” I start peppering his face with kisses.

Sherlock                   My breath still comes rasping and weak, but my hands flutter at John, awake enough to feel his kisses all over my face but still not conscious enough to do anything about them.

Mycroft                     I feel Greg lose consciousness for a moment, then his arms find their way around me. I kiss my way up his neck to his ear. "I was so afraid I had lost you..."

Greg                            "Hey. Can't get rid of me that easily." I said quietly against him as I was still shaking a little but held onto him with both arms. I love the feeling of him kissing up my neck, my lips somehow finding his in all of the chaos with Sherlock.

John                            “Guys, I’m not sure Sherlock is going to be able to just walk out of here. He’s too weak.” My hands are moving all over Sherlock’s face and neck, checking of any bumps and trying to keep him conscious.

Mycroft                     I loosen my grip around Greg slightly to look at John and Sherlock with concern. "Is he going to be all right?"

Sherlock                   My head slumps into John's hands, breathing steady now and skirting around the edges of waking. My body and head are intact, I just seem to be exhausted and drained.

John                            “I think so. Just tired, maybe. He needs something sweet. But I don’t want him choking. We’ll have to wait till he’s more lucid for that.” My eyes don’t leave Sherlock’s face as I speak.

Mycroft                     "A chocolate bar? He might be able to manage a few small pieces." I rummage through the desk drawer, and as expected, find a not-so-secret stash of sweets. I hand some of it to John.

John                            Ripping into the chocolate, a break off a small piece and pop it into my mouth, softening it quickly. I press my mouth to Sherlock’s using my tongue to pass the melted chocolate into his mouth.

Sherlock                   My jaw works as I accept the chocolate, allowing it to slide down my throat as I swallow. The action seems to bring me around a little, my eyes fluttering open but still with a glazed, confused look.

John                            “Hey there.” I give him a small smile. “Do you want some more?”

Sherlock                   "Sleep." I mutter, curling around John a little and closing my eyes again

John                            “I know, Love. I know you’re sleepy.” I look up at Mycroft. “How are we getting out of here?”

Mycroft                     I didn't want to let go of Greg, but found I had to in order to return to the control panel. "I have radioed Anthea our location and situation. . I will have her send a medical team, as well.  Mrs. Lipton should return shortly with those that need transport off Sherrinford" I say, nodding at my brother's sleeping form. In a calm, quiet voice, I reassure John, "I suspect he will sleep for a day or so. Expending that much energy at once is overwhelming. But sleep and sugar are simple cures."

John                            I give Mycroft a tight nod as I start stroking my fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

Greg                            I push myself off the floor with Mycroft’s arm supporting me, my legs still wobbly but I had gotten rid of the faint feeling. I was relieved when Mrs. Lipton returned safely with those who needed transport off the island and Anthea was a god send where I heard her confirm back up, medical assistance and a way out of here.

Mrs. Lipton             I go to the infirmary with Ian to make ready all the people there for the journey. We made a little plan yesterday after my talk with Sherlock, everybody was to make their way to the infirmary when the alarm turns on and make their twin ready to go. When we arrived almost everybody was ready. A few little kids sit in their stretchers and two in wheelchairs the rest could walk to the control room with a little help. "All right, everybody, the route to the control room is clear. We have to go, the helicopter will arrive shortly and the medical team will wait for us. Come on."  We arrive back to the control room I walk in to report our situation. "We are here dears. 27 people. Oh God, what happened with Sherlock?"

Greg                            "He just needs rest, he's fine Mrs. Lipton. He transported me and John out of the lift that was meant to kill us." I could feel Mycroft keeping a tight hold of me as we found another way up to the roof where the helicopter was waiting. John was not surprisingly sticking close to Sherlock but helped keep an eye on everyone else. 


	67. Epilogue

Mycroft                     The helicopter had to make several trips between the island and the medical transport to get everyone off the island, so the rescue was a slow process. John and Sherlock went early, so Sherlock could be seen to quickly, but Greg and I stayed until the last group left. Once we were finally settled on the helicopter, I finally relaxed, resting my head on his shoulder, my arm around his waist.

Greg                            I relaxed back against the seat when me and Mycroft and Mrs. Lipton were finally on our way back. I was still feeling a little nauseous from being transported and it was understandable, John being stronger than me so wasn't hit back so much by it. I kissed the top of Mycroft’s head and was almost lulled by the plane’s vibrations.

Mycroft                     I smile a bit, and pull him a little tighter. "Thank god that's over, and that madman has been eliminated. " I mumble.

Greg                            "We can get back and think about where we're gonna go on our holiday." I muttered and leant my head against his now, knowing he was frowning where we'd only talked about it. I wasn't going to take no for an answer about it and Anthea had already been organising it for me.

Mycroft                     "Holiday?" I look up at him with a grin. "What makes you think we're going on holiday?

Greg                            "Because I think we both deserve it after what we've been through and Anthea kind of told me we were. No arguments." I shrug with a grin of my own and I was looking forward to it after all the shit about metas at work.

Mycroft                     I raise an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?" I said with a smile.  "I do hope Anthea is planning something for my brother and his doctor, as well. They have earned it as much as we have."

Greg                            "I don't have a choice as much as you do, I'm afraid. Anthea said our bags are packed with our passports, we just have to pick a destination and do you really think if she was organising something for us, she'd leave your brother out?" I said softly with a smile.

Mycroft                     "I suppose not." I give him a kiss on the cheek. The helicopter lands, and we head in to check on John and Sherlock. My brother is situated in a corner bed, John by his side.

Sherlock                   I'm deep in sleep now, curled up on the bed with John stroking my head by my side, even a small snore on my lips

Mycroft                     "How is he, John?"

John                            “He’s resting. But I think he’ll be ok. Maybe a dextrose drip when we get to the hospital to help him along.”

Mycroft                     "At least until he's awake enough to pull the IV... you might consider restraints." I give him a grin. "Of course, if he's aware enough to do that, he's definitely on the road to recovery."

Greg                            "And when he is more onto the road of recovery, you two can choose where you wanna go on holiday." I smiled where it seemed the most likely thing Sherlock would do and then the look on John's face at the thought of a holiday.

Mycroft                     I walk to Sherlock's side, and brush his hair back with a brotherly smile. "I am glad this worked, that we will all be fine. He deserves to be happy, John... you both do."

Greg                            I agreed and as soon as things were a bit more settled, Anderson and Sally were arrested with the way they were involved with Moriarty's scheme for strong Metas to get to the superior point they were before the government stepped in. The twins were set up and a couple months after we'd gotten back into our normal routines, I began my own business with investigating meta crimes.


End file.
